La Destruccion de las Akumas no Mi
by FalknerZero
Summary: Hace dos años gracias a Luffy, Kurohige entró a Impel Down y liberó piratas del temido nivel 6. Muchos desconocen a esos piratas borrados de la historia...¿Que pasaria si en el pasado existió uno que quiso destruir a las akumas no mi?, y lo más terrible, sabe como hacerlo... LuNa y leve ZoRo... (Nueva Redaccion)
1. Aquel que fue borrado de la historia

**Nota: Quiero iniciar este nuevo fic con una frase que me ha guiado en el camino: "Nadie nace solo en este mundo"... Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes despues de informarles que me tomaria un mes de descanso... Poco a poco mi problema se ha ido solucionando pero aun asi tengo miedo... Pero eso no importa, he decidido empezar la nueva historia que seria como un arco de One Piece jajajaja, solo que agregando los momentos LuNa y para muchos fans, la pareja ZoRo... Mi mente esta despejada y la historia esta bien implantada en mi cerebro por lo que no quiero estar un mes fuera sin escribir asi que ya escribi en un cuaderno viejo cada rasgo de la historia, enemigos, sucesos tristes y vuala, me puse en la compu y tuve una diarrea mental... jajajaja... Esperando les guste la nueva historia, sin más que escribir, les dejo el primer capitulo...**

Capitulo 1: "Aquel que fue borrado de la historia"

Hace dos años en la máxima prisión de seguridad del Gobierno Mundial, Impel Down, otro pirata logró la hazaña de infiltrarse y salir vivo de aquella prisión, el primero había sido el León Dorado Shiki…

Este pirata que logró lo imposible respondía al nombre de Monkey D. Luffy y era apodado "Mugiwara" debido a que lo caracterizaba un sombrero de paja, insignia de su banda…

Sin embargo, dentro del escándalo de la infiltración para salvar al segundo comandante de flota de la tripulación de Edward Newgate, Hiken no Ace, otro pirata llamado Marshall D. Teach, que ya era conocido como Kurohige, decidió liberar presos en el nivel que se decía no existía, debido a los piratas que en ella residían…

**-Ze hahahaha, cabrones, haremos una competencia para ver quien es digno de unirse a mi tripulación- **dijo Kurohige, mientras empezaba la masacre en el nivel 6 de Impel Down…

Sin embargo en una celda, un hombre veía como muchos presumían tener una habilidad de fruta de diablo y así ganarían, hasta que un pirata, con la habilidad de volverse un búfalo quiso atacarlo para saciar su sed de sangre…

**-¡Idiota, es momento de que mueras, yo el gran Billy "Búfalo" Xtaill, con una recompensa en el pasado de 530 millones de berries te mataré para demostrar mi valía a Kurohige!-** dijo el tipo, pero el hombre con el uniforme estándar de la prisión y arreglándose un mechón de su pelo morado, tomó el brazo del pirata dispuesto a atacarlo…

-**No posees el nivel para matarme, es más deberías alegrarte de que me levantara-** finalizó el sujeto mientras soltaba un golpe en el rostro del pirata que lo dañó gravemente...

–**Maldito usas Haki, pero eso no es suficiente para mi buarbuarbuar-** finalizó Billy Xtaill, pero el hombre con verdadera mirada de asesino desapareció y en un instante, golpeó el abdomen del pirata, rompiéndole sus costillas….

-**Yo no uso esa estupidez del haki-** finalizó el hombre, mientras Billy era brutalmente asesinado…

**-Ze hahahaha-**reía Kurohige, viendo el potencial del pirata mientras la masacre continuaba en el nivel seis de Impel Down…

**-Eres bueno hombre, ¿Te unirás a mi en el camino al One Piece?-** dijo Teach, pero el sujeto, llamado Eigel, caminó mientras regresaba a su celda y hacia caso omiso a la invitación…

**-Nunca me uniría a ti Teach, no posees el poder requerido para que te llame capitán-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Kurohige reía con sus nuevas adquisiciones, dejando en paz al pirata…

**-Tú te lo pierdes Eigel, Ze hahahaha-**terminó el pirata de barba negra mientras se retiraba de Impel Down…

Eigel, sentándose en una especie de trono hecho de huesos, afirmó viendo a la generación de piratas surgidos**…**

**-Los piratas ya no son como eran en el pasado, son más débiles y esperan todo de una simple fruta-** finalizó Eigel mientras seguía el caos en Impel Down….

…..

Finalizaba la guerra en Marineford, mientras un oficial de alto rango se dirigía al almirante de flota Sengoku, el cual estaba viendo los estragos de la guerra…

**-Señor, el informe dice que han escapado criminales del nivel 6 de Impel Down-** dijo el comodoro que respondía al nombre de Brannew, alertando a Sengoku**…**

**-¿Del nivel 6?, debemos informar a todos-** finalizó el almirante, pero Brannew dio las malas noticias, mientras el almirante en flota seguía leyendo el informe…

**-El Gorosei ha dicho que no se debe decir nada de la fuga de dichos criminales o se perderá confianza en el actual Gobierno Mundial-** terminó el comodoro molestando al almirante debido a lo que deseaba ocultar el Gobierno Mundial…

**-Maldición, al menos dame la lista de prófugos-** dijo el almirante en flota, mientras veía la lista dada por Brannew, sorprendiéndose al ver un nombre y una fotografía de aquel entonces…

**-Brannew-** dijo Sengoku mirando fijamente al comodoro, con un aire de suma alerta…

**-Te voy a pedir, que sin decirle a nadie, mandes a investigar sobre este pirata y me mantengas informado de sus movimientos- **finalizó el almirante dándole la foto del pirata, el cual Brannew noto sus rasgos distintivos…

**-¿Eigel "alquimista" San Sebastián? -** terminó el comodoro, el cual viendo la cara pálida de su superior se limitó a preguntar…

**-¿Tan peligroso es este pirata, señor?-** dijo Brannew, mientras Sengoku, volteando su rostro y viendo la destrucción provocada en Marine Ford supo que algo malo se aproximaba…

**-Ese hombre tiene las herramientas para destruir todas las akumas no mi-**finalizó Sengoku, mirando el horizonte con un aire de temor….

…

En una isla, un sujeto que vestía con pantalones cafés sujetos por un cinturón negro, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, un chaleco negro encima de ésta y zapatos negros se acercó a un hombre sentado en un trono hecho de metal…

**-¿Necesita algo más mi capitán Eigel?-** finalizó el chico que lo caracterizaba su pelo rojizo, mientras en la oscuridad, el hombre decía sin perder la fuerza de su voz…

**-Estoy bien Devon, Lucas ya me esta informando de los cambios en esta era, al parecer, sin Edward Newgate, algo interesante va a ocurrir-** finalizó Eigel mientras tomaba vino de su copa**… **

**-Dime Devon-** dijo el alquimista, atrayendo la atención de su subordinado**, **el cual dejaba la charola con una botella de vino…

**-¿Qué sucede mi capitán?-** dijo el pelirrojo**, **mientras solo observaba el brillo de los ojos de su líder…

**-¿Quién es Mugiwara no Luffy?-** finalizó Eigel al instante que seguía leyendo en el periódico sobre ese chico que poseía un cartel en el que se veía sonriendo y se relataba que el chico había entrado y escapado de Impel Down…

…

Dos años habían pasado, mientras que en esa isla, un chico llamado Lucas, seguía a sus superiores, mientras estos disfrutaban ser jóvenes de nuevo…

**-¿Cómo fue posible que regresaran a su plenitud los demás y tú Devon-san?-** finalizó el chico, mientras Devon volteaba y notaba el interés del subordinado…

**-Nuestro capitán posee el más grande poder que ninguna fruta del diablo pueda darle-** dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención del chico, **-¿Qué cosa Devon-san?-** preguntó Lucas, por lo que viendo una isla cerca en la que estaba su base, Devon habló, **-Su intelecto-** finalizó mientras informaba a otros acerca de apoderarse de una isla…

…

En el transcurso de los dos años, los oficiales de Eigel leían las noticias, hasta que llego uno que estaba encapuchado y mostraba la foto de la apodada Dorobou Neko…

**-¿Dónde la viste Leibniz?-** dijo Devon interesado en la foto, al ver que se obtendría información importante…

**-Era atacada por unos remedos de pirata, pero ella los derrotó con facilidad, yo me encargué de liquidarlos cuando se fue-** dijo Leibniz, mientras que Lucas y otro subordinado admirando la foto notaban la belleza de la chica.…

**-Es muy hermosa, ¿no?-** finalizaron ambos subordinados, pero una chica de largo pelo blanco con unos mechones en negro veía la foto con una ligera mueca de indiferencia…

**-Cualquier mujer con grandes pechos para ustedes es hermosa-** dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos realzando sus pechos para demostrar la verdad, hasta que el que parecía el líder de ellos, se acercó….

**-Tranquila Natalie, ustedes, deberían pensar en el plan del jefe, y no en esos "mugiwaras", que serán solamente sujetos de prueba al haber solo cuatro usuarios-** finalizó el líder, por lo que Natalie contenta, abrazaba al sujeto alabándolo….

**-Oh Leither, si al menos todos los hombres fueran como tú- **dijo la chica, pero una voz en la oscuridad, habló para sus oficiales, tensando la situación…

**-¡Silencio!-** grito Eigel, haciendo que los generales se inclinaran debido a la presencia de su líder…

**-Leibniz, muéstrame la foto de la chica-** dijo Eigel, mientras su subordinado se la daba y el capitán miraba a Nami en la fotografía…

**-¿Tanto escándalo por esta mujer?, ** **no es de mi interés, solo deseo ver su rostro al ver a sus amigos morir-** dijo Eigel, mientras pensaba en que ese chico, Mugiwara no Luffy había sido quien inicio el caos en Impel Down y no Teach, logrando que él escapara…

**-Hace veinticuatro años, el gobierno mundial y Vegapunk me quitaron algo que amaba, ahora libre les mostraré por que deben temerme- **dijo el capitán, hasta que un periódico, las noticias de Kurohige y su ascenso se leían, por lo que apretando su puño, Eigel se inyectó un liquido mientras afirmaba en la oscuridad de la cueva…

**-Estoy Listo**-

….

Regresando a la época actual, después de haber salido de la Isla Gyojin, llegar al Nuevo Mundo y derrotar (por así decirlo) al ex Almirante Zephir, una banda cuyo capitán poseía un inconfundible sombrero de paja, navegaba rumbo a una nueva aventura…

En el segundo piso del barco, una chica de largo pelo naranja, descansaba en una silla de playa, mientras un cocinero le servía una bebida con sabor a fresa…

**-Aquí tienes mi dulce ángel-** decía Sanji, mientras Nami, bebiendo con un popote, se alzaba los lentes de playa que traía y agradecíaa su nakama….

**-Esta delicioso Sanji-kun, gracias-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras Sanji giraba con corazoncitos en sus ojos…

**-¿Eso significa que me amas mi bello ángel?-** terminó Sanji, siendo interrumpido por Zoro que regresaba de su entrenamiento con una botella de sake…

**-Hemorragias, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el reino de los Okamas?, aunque lo niegues, tú eras perfecto como uno**\- dijo el espadachín, comenzando una pelea entre ambos…

Nami, suspirando por la idiotez de sus nakamas, miro el nuevo log pose, viendo que entre las flechas, había una que se movía a gran velocidad…

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, Luffy, Brook y Chopper, jugaban con Franky, debido a que Usopp y Robin cuidaban sus respectivas plantas…

**-Suuuper-** decía Franky tocando su guitarra acompañando a Brook, mientras Luffy y Chopper aplaudían alegremente…

Nami, relajada, bajó a la primera planta del barco, mientras veía al chico de goma jugar, sabiendo que así como era, Luffy era perfecto para ella…

Viendo que el sol brillaba fuertemente, Nami pensó en hacer una travesura con Luffy, pero viendo a los demás, su plan se frustró, por lo que pensando en otra estrategia, la chica tuvo escalofríos al sentir como un cuello estirado y una cabeza le rodeaba el cuerpo y se inclinaba cerca de su rostro…

**-Nami, shishishi**\- dijo Luffy, mientras los demás seguían en su juego, y Luffy sentado había estirado su cabeza al ver a su navegante….

**-¿Estamos cerca de una isla?-** finalizó el chico de goma con su enorme sonrisa, mientras Nami, con una vena en su sien golpeó a Luffy haciéndole un chichón enorme…

**-¡Para eso te enredas en mi cuerpo, idiota!- **dijo la chica, por lo cual exhausta y con un nuevo plan en su mente, susurró al chico de goma…

-**Luffy, voy a tomar un baño, si quieres alcanzarme, estaré esperando-** dijo la chica, pero Luffy fiel a su lógica, no entendió el significado de la frase y simplemente esbozo su sonrisa característica…

**-Nah Nami, hoy no quiero bañarme, quiero seguir jugando, shishishi-** finalizó el chico desenredándose y regresando con sus nakamas, por lo que Nami, enfadada se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, gritando ahora si, atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas…

**-¡Haz lo que quieras entonces!-** finalizó la chica, ya que aunque la mayoría de sus nakamas sospechaban de la relación que tenia con Luffy, tanto el chico de goma, como la pelinaranja, decidieron que mejor era estar como en lo viejos tiempos, escondiendo dicha relación y disfrutando de la adrenalina de ser descubiertos alguna vez por sus nakamas…

Todos siguieron en sus asuntos, por lo que Robin bajando para llenar su regadera marca Usopp, se acercó a Luffy, mientras le susurraba, al ver que el chico de goma entendería si le hablaban lentamente…

**-Nami quiere un masaje Luffy-** dijo la morena yéndose para llenar su regadera…

En un instante, el cerebro del chico de goma dio un clic, y Luffy con una sonrisa, decidió irse, mientras los demás no sospechaban nada y seguían en sus tareas…

Antes de la cena, Robin y Nami platicaban en su camarote, mientras la pelinaranja, totalmente relajada peinaba su pelo haciéndose una coleta en el proceso…

**-Gracias Robin, te debo una-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa de chiquilla enamorada, por lo que la morena viéndose en el espejo, hablo mientras peinaba su pelo negro…

**-¿No van hablar de ello, Nami-chan?- **dijo la arqueóloga, pero Nami sonriendo, sabiendo que Robin era su confidente supo que podía confiarle su secreto…

-**Nah, hacer esto le da más adrenalina y acción a la relación-** dijo la chica enseñando su lengua, soltando una sonrisa discreta por parte de Robin…

**-Ya veo Nami, está bien por ustedes, solo ten cuidado y toma las pastillas de Chopper, ¿Ok?-** finalizó la morena, ya que la arqueóloga le había pedido ese favor a Chopper al contarle de su relación con Zoro, causando la sorpresa del reno, que prometió no hablar de ello…

**-Robin, tú tampoco has hablado de nada de tu relación con Zoro- **dijo Nami, pero la arqueóloga, sabiéndose feliz de haber conocido al espadachín, mostro su sonrisa de calma pero también llena de misterio…

–**Nami, tú sabes que tanto Zoro como yo, somos adultos, tal vez en un futuro, los demás se den cuenta por si solos-** dijo la morena, mientras Nami recordaba que nunca había visto tan feliz a Robin, desde que la habían salvado del CP9…

Esa noche parecía calmada navegando en el mar, mientras Luffy tomaba su sombrero al estar solo y tener guardia…

**-Lo voy a lograr Ace, lo prometo- **dijo Luffy sentado en su asiento favorito…

Nami, mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, sabiendo de quien era el turno de la guardia, quiso cambiar los lugares con Robin, así que levantándose y poniéndose un largo abrigo, la pelinaranja decidió ir con Luffy y ahora ser ella, la que habría estado en el cuarto de vigía…

**-Nami-chan, gracias por dejarme el cuarto esta noche-** dijo Robin despertando al saber donde iba la chica y sin perder su enigmática sonrisa por lo que Nami se sintió un poco ofendida por el comentario de su amiga….

**-¿Estabas esperando a que me fuera Robin?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Robin riendo suavemente, se levanto de su cama, sentándose en el proceso…

**-Zoro me preguntaba por que aún sentía dos presencias en el cuarto, que siendo tú, esperaba que te fueras ya con Luffy, fufufu-** finalizó la morena, mientras Nami, saliendo del camarote supo como fastidiar al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-Dile a Zoro que a partir de ahora, si quiere pisar este cuarto, le costará 60 mil berries y si dice algo de mi relación con Luffy, multiplicaré sus deudas diez veces-** finalizó la chica con una mirada de berries en sus ojos…

**-Está bien Nami, pero solo será cuando Luffy tenga guardia-** finalizó la mujer de pelo negro cerrando el trato, mientras que en el cuarto de los hombres, una boca aparecía en un Zoro dormido, pero alerta, avisándole mediante susurros…

**-Maldita bruja manipuladora-** susurro Zoro, esperando no despertar a sus nakamas, levantándose para ir con Robin…

Nami recorrió la cubierta, sintiendo el pasto tocar sus pies descalzos, por lo que llegando con Luffy agitó alegremente la mano, llamándolo…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo la chica, por lo que Luffy, volteando confuso, bajó de su asiento acercándose a la pelinaranja…

**-Nami, ¿Qué haces a estas…- **no pudo finalizar Luffy, al ser besado profundamente por Nami, que lo jalaba dándole a entender lo que quería, por lo que terminado el beso, Luffy se limitó a decir, viendo la noche tranquila…

**-¿Y si viene un enemigo mientras tenemos sexo?-** preguntó el chico crudamente fiel a su lógica…

**-Pues para eso sirve tu kenbunshoku haki, ¿no, Luffy?-** dijo la chica al saber un poco sobre el haki**… **

**-Solo espero no sea en un momento inadecuado, por que si me arruina el momento, yo bajo y lo mato- **finalizó Nami, volviendo a besar a Luffy intentando apurarlo…

El chico, sonriendo al ver la voluntad de su nakama, (y sabiendo el temor que ella podía provocar) supo que también confiaba en el…

**-Está bien Nami, shishishi, solo procura no gritar mucho o perderé concentración necesaria para mantener mi haki, shishishi-** dijo el chico, por lo que Nami, un poco ruborizada por lo dicho por el chico de goma, supo que su capitán mejoraba su actitud en referencia a lo recién descubierto por ambos…

**-Pues entrenemos tu concentración las próximas noches Luffy, jijijiji- **finalizó la chica sonriendo, por lo que Luffy feliz, asintió y siguió a Nami al cuarto de vigía….

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad empezaría a peligrar debido a una nueva amenaza que podría desestabilizar el mundo como era actualmente…

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

M**uchos notaran que se sigue la linea de mi anterior fic, por lo que espero sepan que paso antes y si son nuevos, los invito a leer el anterior fic llamado las charlas de Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias, ademas de mis otras historia LuNa (Parezco propaganda televisiva jajajaja)... Agradeciendo a quien lea mis historias, quiero decirles que lo dificil no es escribir, lo dificil es que te detengan... Reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos... n_n... ¡Estoy de vuelta!...**


	2. Noticias Desagradables

**Nota: Inicia el segundo capitulo de esta nueva aventura... Se que en el anterior fic (los que me sigueron y aún me siguen n_n) notaron que actualizaba diario un capitulo o hasta dos como sorpresa, pero con esta historia, sera un poco más pesado que actualice diario, por que el lunes inicio en un empleo nuevo (deseenme suerte), pero no seré de esos autores que luego tardan mil años en actualizar, por que como comenté en el capitulo anterior, mientras pasaba mi mal trago, escribi cada rasgo de mi historia y aunque no lo crean, el final de la misma... La ventaja mia es que en un dia como en aproximadamente cuatro horas, (que es lo que puedo ocupar mi pc, ya saben hermanos y esas cosas), puedo escribir con libertad un capitulo... Agradeciendo personalmente a Hiyori Ishida, a Luffy Ketchum, a Roronolau y a D(guest) (a ti personalmente te quisiera contestar tus hermosos reviews, pero no puedo T_T), les digo sean pacientes y no me abandonen (imaginen que pongo un rostro triste como Luffy)... Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 2: Noticias Desagradables

Un día nuevo iniciaba en el grandioso Sunny Go, amenazando con los rayos del gran sol que salían, por lo que en un cuarto de vigía, dos jóvenes, una chica de pelo naranja y un chico de pelo negro, descansaban desnudos, cubiertos por una sábana, hasta que la chica sabiendo que faltaba poco para el desayuno movió al chico de goma, despertándolo…

**-Luffy levántate, ya amaneció-** dijo Nami contenta, mientras veía al chico durmiendo con un hilo de saliva corriendo por su boca, por lo que Luffy moviéndose, solo se limitó a susurrar…

**-Mmmm Carne-** finalizó el chico, mientras la chica con una vena en su sien, golpeó a Luffy para que éste despertara**…**

**-¡Despierta idiota!-** dijo Nami con dientes de tiburón, por lo que el chico de goma, levantándose se limitó a decir, mirando que había amanecido, pero aun era muy temprano para el…

**-Nami, aún no siento la presencia de Sanji con mi haki, el desayuno aún no esta listo, shishishi-**terminó Luffy, mientras Nami aún enojada y tapada con la sábana se limitó a jalar la mejilla de Luffy sin delicadeza…

-**Solo piensas en comer, pedazo de idiota- **finalizó la pelinaranja, sin recordar que debía irse antes de que Sanji se despertara para hacer el desayuno…

Sin embargo, Luffy reaccionó de otra manera mirando fijamente a la chica, lo que provocó que ésta se ruborizara por la mirada de Luffy…

**-¿Que-e, qu-e ocurre-e Luffy?- **dijo la chica nerviosa soltando la mejilla del chico de goma, mientras Luffy, viendo a la chica cubierta solamente por la sabana y sabiendo que estaban desnudos ambos, dijo sin dejar de mirarla…

**-¿Quieres hacerlo antes de desayunar?-** dijo Luffy, lo que sorprendió a Nami, ya que no esperaba una sesión sexual antes del desayuno…

**-Luffy, por mi no hay problema, pero tiene que ser rápido-** finalizó la chica, pero Luffy sonriendo se limitó a decir, bostezando en el proceso…

**-Nah, Nami estaba jugando, tengo mucha hambre, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Nami, enojada por la broma de Luffy, se abalanzó sobre él, mientras la sábana se resbalaba dejando a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de la chica…

**-Ahora me cumples-** dijo la chica tomando las manos de Luffy, mientras el chico sonreía sin temer a las palabras de Nami…

La chica viendo que Luffy no se movía y sabiendo que ya no había tiempo, decidió terminar el juego y alistarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Nami se agachó y besó al chico de goma…

**-Luffy, hay que vestirnos e irnos, o se enojarán los demás por que no cumpliste tu guardia-** dijo la chica, alertando a Luffy, mientras éste empezaba a buscar su ropa…

Finalmente listo, Luffy salió del cuarto de vigía con sus pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camisa negra con girasoles abierta dejando ver su torso y su característico sombrero, pero fue arrastrado por Nami, que llevaba un short azul celeste y una camiseta blanca con el estampado de un pequeño gato sacando la lengua, para darle un beso al chico…

**-Luffy llévame a mi camarote, pero no hagas nada…- **no pudo finalizar Nami, al ser cargada como princesa por Luffy y éste diera un salto, alistándose para llegar a la cubierta del Sunny…

**-¡ESTUPIDOOOOO!-** finalizó por fin la chica aferrándose al chico de goma el cual esbozaba su sonrisa y daba el salto…

Llegando a la puerta del camarote, tanto Nami como Luffy, voltearon al instante que un chico de pelo rubio veía como Luffy cargaba a Nami, sorprendiendo a ambos lados por lo visto, por lo que Sanji que ya se alistaba para hacer el desayuno, rompió el silencio…

**-Luffy, ¿por qué estas cargando a Nami-swan?- **finalizó Sanji con un deje en su voz de advertencia, mientras Luffy, sin reconocer el tipo de voz con la que le hablaba Sanji, iba a decir algo hasta que Nami le apretó los labios con su mano…

**-Sanji-kun, salía de mi camarote, cuando pisé mal y me lastimé el tobillo, no es nada grave, pero Luffy me quiso llevar con Chopper y me cargo para evitar que caminara-** finalizó Nami con una sonrisa bajándose de los brazos de Luffy, simulando que le dolía el pie derecho…

**-¿Ves, Sanji-kun?, yo le decía que Chopper aún no estaba despierto, y que después del desayuno vería mi molestia-** concluyó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa esperando que su nakama le creyera…

Sanji, sabiendo la mentira de su amada pelinaranja, supo que no podía decir nada al ver lo radiante y feliz que se veía la chica, lo que significaba que el gomu mierdoso estaba haciendo bien las cosas, por lo que se limitó a decir suspirando y acomodándose las mangas de su camisa…

**-Bueno, ve con Chopper, en un rato estará el desayuno-** termino el chico rubio caminando hacia la cocina mientras Luffy, sorprendido por la magnifica forma de mentir de Nami, y creyéndosela mentira, se preparo para acompañar a Sanji a la cocina…

**-Nami, tengo hambre, iré con Sanji para ver si puedo robarle comida, tú ve con Chopper para ver lo de tu pie, shishishi- **dijo el chico, pero Nami con dientes de tiburón, golpeó a Luffy mientras suspiraba de lo fácil que era engañar a su capitán…

**-¡Idiota, por tu culpa casi nos descubren!- **finalizó la chica, mientras tocaba la puerta de su camarote para correr a cierto espadachín de pelo verde…

Dentro del camarote, un espadachín se alistaba con un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón y unas botas estilo militar, complementando el atuendo con una chamarra que dejaba ver el torso del espadachín mostrando su haramaki y su cicatriz hecha por Milhawk, mientras una mujer de pelo negro se miraba al espejo vistiendo unos pantalones claros ajustados a su figura, complementando el atuendo con una blusa blanca de tres cuartos de manga que mostraba un escote…

**-Zoro, deberías salir para que Nami se cambie- **dijo la mujer, mientras Zoro ajustando una de sus botas bostezo restando importancia al comentario de la arqueóloga…

**-Si me va a cobrar cada vez que esté contigo Robin, voy a malgastar el tiempo que quiera-**finalizó el espadachín, mientras otra Robin fleur rodeaba el cuerpo de Zoro…

-**Además, escuchaste que ya despertó nuestro cocinero y puede sospechar, ya que no te vio salir del camarote de ustedes-** dijo la morena, pero Zoro sacudiendo su pelo de indiferencia miro directamente a los ojos de Robin…

**-Como si me importara lo que diga ese hemorragias-** dijo Zoro alistando y saliendo se encontró en la puerta a Nami, que sin delicadeza empujó al espadachín haciéndolo a un lado, y entrando al camarote la pelinaranja cerro de golpe la puerta del cuarto…

**-Maldita bruja-** dijo Zoro, pero del otro lado de la puerta, una voz, que pertenecía a Nami habló, como si estuviera haciendo cuentas….

**-Te escuche, me debes 10 mil berries por tiempo extra con Robin en nuestro camarote-** dijo la chica, mientras Zoro enfadado se iba a la cocina…

Dentro del camarote, Nami buscaba que ponerse ese día, que todo indicaba seria cálido, por lo que poniéndose un short azul oscuro con aros en los lados y la parte superior de un bikini blanco con temas florales y olanes en el escote, la pelinaranja volteo a ver a su amiga y listas las dos, fueron a la cocina…

Debido al inmenso calor, Robin sugirió comer en la cubierta por lo que ese día, parecía otra celebración de los mugiwaras, hasta que llego un News Coo y dejó un periódico, recibiendo la paga de Nami, que se quejaba del alto precio por un simple periódico…

La chica pelinaranja leyendo el periódico no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirar la imagen de un sujeto muerto y a lado del cadáver la palabra "AKUMA NO MI" escrita con sangre y una cruz completando el escenario… Los demás mugiwaras veían la noticia:

"**Asesinado el pirata Slider "Rossaleda" Balkain, la marina elimina su recompensa de 115 millones al no saber quien fue el asesino"**

Se leía en el encabezado, mientras se relataba en la misma noticia, que éste pirata tenia una fruta del diablo que le permitía crear rosales de espina como una rosa, pero su forma de morir, era como si hubiera explotado por dentro…

Nami recordando que durante la celebración en el palacio del rey Neptune, Jinbei les había advertido de la caza de habilidades de usuarios de akuma no mi iniciada por Kurohige, pensó expresando su sospecha….

–**Ne Luffy, ¿no habrá sido Kurohige el que asesinó a ese pirata?-** finalizó la chica temerosa al saber que en su tripulación había cuatro usuarios de dichas frutas…

Los demás asintieron de conformidad con las palabras de Nami, hasta que Luffy, con una mirada de odio recordó su encuentro con Kurohige en Impel Down, por lo que apretando su puño se limitó a mirar aun el periódico…

**-Si ese sujeto quiere hacerles daño a mis nakamas, lo mataré-** concluyó Luffy, mientras los demás confiaban en que nada pasaría, ya que para eso fue el entrenamiento hace dos años atrás…

El desayuno continuó, mientras los mugiwaras intentaban olvidar dicha noticia y disfrutaban la comida de ese nuevo día…

Nami habiendo trazado una ruta sabia que llegarían a una isla pronto, por lo que saliendo del cuarto de cartografía, la chica veíafeliz a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper pescando, pero la pelinaranja sabía que esa tranquilidad seria momentánea al encontrarse en el Nuevo Mundo…

En el cuarto de vigía, Zoro entrenaba cargando sus pesas, hasta que Robin apareció sentándose en una silla con un libro en sus manos…

**-Zoro, ¿te preocupa la noticia de esta mañana?-** dijo la morena mientras veía al espadachín, por lo que Zoro bajando las inmensas pesas, se limitó a respirar indicando el primer descanso de su entrenamiento…

-**Creo en las palabras de Luffy y sabes que los protegería ya que son mis nakamas-** terminó el espadachín, mientras Robin, con una sonrisa cálida noto que en verdad sus nakamas eran una familia unida…

**-Te creo Zoro-** concluyó la morena empezando a leer su libro y Zoro empezaba su nueva sesión de entrenamiento…

Llegando la noche, en la cocina, Sanji preparaba audazmente la cena, mientras en la cubierta, Brook y Franky se lucían dando un mini concierto para sus nakamas al querer matar el tiempo…

Mientras esperaban, Usopp le contaba historias a Chopper acomodando la mesa en el exterior, Luffy acomodaba las sillas y los demás llegaban para la cena…

Acomodándose en las sillas, Robin notaba que faltaba Nami, por lo que viendo a Luffy libre lo llamó, atrayendo la atención del chico de goma…

-**Luffy, ¿Podrías llamar a Nami, por favor?-** finalizó la morena sonriendo, por lo que Luffy con su inmensa sonrisa, se limitó a responder caminando para llamar a la navegante…

**-Si Robin, solo no empiecen sin mi, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma yendo al cuarto de cartografía mientras sonreía inmensamente…

Esa noche, Nami seguía inmersa en la imagen del pirata muerto y a su mente vino la visión de Luffy en lugar del pirata asesinado, por lo que sumamente asustada, Nami dio un brinco cuando el chico de sombrero de paja tocó su hombro…

-**Nami, ¿estás bien?- **dijo Luffy preocupado, por lo que Nami recordando la imagen y su pensamiento, abrazó fuertemente al chico de goma, mientras el chico la miraba con cara de confusión…

**-¿Por qué me abrazas Nami?-** finalizo el chico, pero Nami, queriendo evitar hablar de su miedo infundado se limitó a decir mirando fijamente al chico de goma…

**-Solamente quería abrazarte tonto, ¿No puedo?-** dijo la chica acurrucándose en el pecho del chico, mientras Luffy con su inmensa sonrisa y respondiendo el abrazo decidió ir con sus nakamas avisándole a la navegante de la cena…

**-Hay que ir con los demás, Nami, tengo hambre, shishishi- **finalizó el chico, mientras Nami sabiendo que diría eso, besó dulcemente a Luffy y juntos salieron del cuarto, mientras en un periódico, se veía la noticia del pirata asesinado…

Mientras reclutas entrenaban en el cuartel de la marina, el comodoro Brannew mostraba la noticia al retirado almirante Sengoku, ahora instructor de la marina…

-**Señor, ¿Por qué la marina puso en portada principal la muerte de un pirata?- **finalizó Brannew mirando a su anterior jefe…

**-Brannew, ¿saben algo de quien fue el causante?-** dijo Sengoku viendo el mensaje "akuma no mi" y la pequeña cruz escrita con sangre…

**-No señor, ¿usted cree que fue ese pirata Alquimista Eigel?- **dijo Brannew, mientras Sengoku, seguro de sus palabras afirmó, notando la seriedad de la noticia….

**-No lo creo Brannew, estoy seguro que fue él-** finalizó Sengoku, mientras volteaba, y apretaba el periódico en sus manos…

**-Brannew, ¿investigaste quien pertenecía a la tripulación de Eigel?-** dijo Sengoku, por lo que Brannew sacaba un papel y le mostraba al apodado Gran Buda…

**-Señor, esta es la tripulación de los Piratas Scalldorf-** dijo Brannew mostrando la bandera de dicha tripulación, una calavera y en la parte trasera de esta, una cruz con una serpiente, alas y una corona, símbolo de los alquimistas…

En una isla, oficiales de Eigel festejaban empezar el llamado exterminio de usuarios, mientras buscaban nuevos carteles de los piratas en el nuevo mundo para ver si poseían una habilidad…

Tanto Leibniz como Devon, disfrutaban un trago de sake, mientras cantaban lo fácil que fue la muerte de ese pirata apodado Rossaleda, mientras Lucas era acosado por Natalie, ya que la chica estaba ebria, y se mostraban a otros dos oficiales, llamados Philip y el otro Galdner, comer un tremendo banquete…

El festejo seguía hasta que apareció Leither, el líder de los oficiales de Eigel, y notaba que había mucho ruido, seguro que este alteraría a una persona….

-**Nuestro capitán esperaba un poco de calma por parte de ustedes, idiotas-** finalizó Leither, mientras Natalie, tambaleándose ebria y dejando en paz a Lucas, camino hacia Leither, apoyándose en él…

**-Deberías disfrutar de nuevo tu juventud Leither, sabes que dentro de poco iniciará la verdadera masacre-** finalizó la chica mientras rozaba los labios de su líder, dejando correr un hilo de sake en los labios de Leither y los demás coreaban felices…

**-¡Si Leither, disfrutemos esto hasta que cumplamos el plan de nuestro jefe!-** gritaban los demás oficiales, hasta que Leither caminando decidio alejarse al ver que alguien se levantaba de su trono de metal…

Los oficiales celebraban, hasta que pararon al ver de pie a una persona:

…Eigel…

Los demás subordinados que eran alrededor de 200 piratas se quedaron estáticos, hasta que Eigel habló, llegando al lugar de la celebración…

**-¿Por qué detienen el festejo?, ¿No estamos celebrando?- **dijo el capitán mientras tomaba una botella de sake y se la daba a un subordinado…

**-Tú, haz el brindis-** dijo Eigel, mientras los oficiales sabían que si su capitán Eigel se levantaba, significaba que en verdad estaba molesto, por lo que el subordinado tembloroso hizo caso a la orden mientras tomaba la botella, pero en el trayecto Eigel lo detuvo….

**-¿Sabían que en el proceso para crear fuego se necesita oxigeno?-** dijo Eigel mientras todos asentían, viendo como Eigel sostenía ahora la botella de sake…

**-Sin embargo, rompiendo las moléculas del mismo elemento, puedes crear la llamada explosión instantánea-** dijo Eigel sosteniendo la botella cerca del subordinado, el cual temblaba al ver el rostro de su capitán…

-**Solo necesitas mirar fijamente y con un poco de astucia crearas fuego sin necesidad de una chispa, casi como el poder de la Mera Mera no mi- **finalizó Eigel, al instante que rompía la botella con sus manos y creaba fuego quemando totalmente al subordinado, que se revolcaba en el suelo por el inmenso calor y dolor…

Los demás subordinados, aterrados veían la escena, mientras los oficiales sabían que tan cruel podría ser su capitán y solo miraban en silencio hasta que Eigel, disfrutando el efecto de la llama, tomó más botellas de sake y amplificó la misma, calcinando al subordinado…

**-Miren, mientras algo flamable cae en la llama, más grande se vuelve ésta, fejajaja- **reía Eigel, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una seria…

**-Vuelven a hacer que me levante y será su fin, imbéciles- **finalizó Eigel, mientras regresaba a su trono de metal y se sentaba…

Leither, regresando, se sentó en un sillón de la guarida, mientras llamaba a Natalie para calmarla por lo que la peliblanca temerosa se abrazó a Leither, mientras éste hablaba acariciando el pelo blanco de la chica…

**-No es momento de celebrar aún, cuando hayamos terminado con el Gobierno Mundial, festejaremos como si no hubiera nada en este mundo, todos tenemos razones por las cuales seguimos a nuestro capitán Eigel, si alguien de los aquí presentes esta por otra razón, lárguese antes de que muera por su estúpido ego- **finalizó Leither, haciendo que los demás subordinados miraran el cadáver calcinado de su compañero, mientras asentían y juraban fidelidad al alquimista Eigel….

…

Regresando al barco de los mugiwaras, el Thousand Sunny, los chicos dormían, mientras Brook vigilaba en el cuarto de vigía…

Nami terminando de escribir la bitácora de viaje y aún sin sueño, se preguntaba a que hora apareceríasu capitán, ya que conocía que el chico de goma vendría a quejarse de que tenia hambre y empezaría una noche en la cual, ambos no saldrían de ese cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente…

Viendo Nami la ruta en su pequeña libreta, suponía que tal vez en la mañana llegarían a la isla, que según los informes de Robin, era la Isla de los Diamantes, llamada Diaragold…

La pelinaranja con ojos de berries, recordaba que Robin había dicho que esa isla era una ciudad donde existían minas de distintos minerales, creando fantásticas gemas y adornos, además de permitir a sus visitantes, llevarse diamantes equivalentes a su peso, ya que esa ciudad poseía una corriente marina que traía los preciosos minerales, siendo éstos, su principal fuente de riqueza y prosperidad…

Viendo que era tarde y el idiota de Luffy no aparecía, Nami decidio ir a dormir, por lo que salió del cuarto de cartografía, pero halló a Luffy sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, por lo que enojada la chica porque Luffy no fue a donde esperaba que ella fuera, se acercó para llamarlo, pero Luffy sin voltear hizo que Nami se preocupara…

**-Ve a dormir Nami, es una orden-** dijo Luffy, sorprendiendo a Nami al ver que al voltear su capitán, tenia un inmenso agujero en su pecho…

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

**¿Que ha ocurrido?... simplemente estan entrando a la dimension desconocida, jajajaja (si ya estoy viejo jajaja)... Como ven, la relación LuNa y ZoRo es muy querida por los fans, asi que me uno a la pareja ZoRo agregandola como otra de mis favoritas (Si me gusta ver a esos dos juntos, pero me es dificil explotar esa chispa ya que tanto Robin como Zoro son aquellos que no cuestionan las decisiones de Luffy y lo tratan como capitán a diferencia de los demás, no como la pareja LuNa que simplemente son polos opuestos que se complementan)... Lo unico que quiero decir para terminar esto, es que como dije, solo es mi humilde opinion, pero a mi si me doleria, si al menos Oda ya no muestra más escenas LuNa... (Aunque en el ultimo coloreado del manga que sacó, muestra una imagen entre Nami y Luffy, los que siguen el manga me entenderan (la escena de Nami mostrando el cartel a Luffy, mientras éste come una pizza)... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... n_n**


	3. La Ciudad Diaragold

**Nota: Ya ni se en que dia vivo, jajajajaja, alegrandome que hoy es domingo, he decidido subir este capitulo y ahora si, a partir del lunes, disminuir mi tiempo para actualizar este fic T_T... Bueno regresemos a lo que importa, viendo los reviews, noté que muchos quedaron con la intriga del agujero, asi que eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo jajajaja... Iba a dejarlos en suspenso, pero esta mañana supe que era domingo y dije: "Revelemos el misterio", asi que he decidido subir el tercer capitulo de esta historia, sin más que escribir los dejo leer, saludos n_n**

Capitulo 3: La Ciudad Diaragold

Nami no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Luffy poseía un inmenso agujero en su pecho, lo que hizo que la chica temblara de miedo al pensar que Luffy estaba a punto de morir…

**-¡Nami, Nami, despierta!-** decía un chico de sombrero de paja, moviendo a su amiga que estaba dormida en su escritorio…

La pelinaranja, despertando de esa pesadilla y viendo que Luffy era la persona que la despertaba, la chica se aferró a él, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos color chocolate…

**-¿Estás bien Nami?- **dijo Luffy al ver que la chica en verdad estaba temblando de miedo…

**-¡Luffy no permitas que te maten!-** dijo Nami alterada, mientras Luffy, sin saber el motivo de su amiga para pedir eso, se limitó a calmarla poniendo el sombrero en su cabeza delicadamente al tiempo que le decía a la chica…

**-Nami, hice una promesa dos años atrás, sabes que no moriré hasta que la cumpla-** finalizó el chico, mientras la pelinaranja sollozaba calmándose y recobrando la tranquilidad**…**

**-Lo siento Luffy, esa estúpida noticia del usuario muerto me ha tenido aterrada-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy sabiendo el miedo que tenía su navegante intento calmarla…

**-Nami, sabes que nunca volverán a separarnos, todos volvimos con más fuerza para evitar eso, shishishi-** finalizó Luffy, calmando a la chica por lo que esa noche, por petición de Nami, ambos jóvenes durmieron en el cuarto de cartografía…

Estando abrazados, la chica apretó la mano de Luffy, como si quisiera que el chico de goma no se fuera de su lado…

La mañana llegó y los mugiwaras hacían sus tareas habituales, hasta que Nami viendo la ruta en su mapa, salió para avisar a sus nakamas de la llegada a la nueva isla…

**-Aproximadamente en tres horas arribaremos en una ciudad llamada Diaragold, llegando les daré las funciones de cada uno y dinero para que compren lo que necesiten-** dijo la chica alistándose para ir de compras…

**-El narizón y yo iremos a buscar materiales para mejorar el Sunny-** dijo Franky mientras Usopp asentía…

**-Iré a comprar la comida y provisiones- **dijo el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo y tomando la primera bocanada del mismo…

**-¡Pero iré solo, no quiero a ese gomu mierdoso y al estúpido marimo conmigo!-** finalizó Sanji, por lo que Zoro con cara de molestia solo pudo hacer lo que mejor hacia: molestar al cocinero…

**\- Quieres ir solo por que necesitas a un Okama ¿verdad hemorragias?- **dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que Sanji se enojara, pero Nami lo detuvo al ver que iban a iniciar una pelea…

**-¡Ustedes idiotas cálmense!- **dijo la chica con voz amenazante deteniendo al espadachín y al cocinero….

**-Eso significa que Brook cuidara el barco, ya que Robin y yo iremos de compras, Chopper nos acompañara para cargar las bolsas-** finalizó la pelinaranja, por lo que resignada camino hacia Luffy y Zoro no pudiendo creer lo que diría a continuación…

**-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero ustedes quedan solos-** dijo la chica suspirando, mientras Luffy se alegraba y Zoro se ofendía al ver que sus nakamas creían que el y Luffy solo daban problemas…

**-Espero que en estos dos años, ya se comporten como adultos y no ocasionen problemas, ¿OK?-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy asentia y Zoro mostraba indiferencia a las palabras de la chica de pelo naranja…

Desembarcando en la ciudad Diaragold, que a la vista lucia como una ciudad prospera, debido a que las vestimentas de los habitantes denotaba un estilo de vida de alta sociedad, Nami dio la parte que creyó correcta de berries para cada nakama y así todos, a excepción de Luffy y Zoro, se fueron hacia la ciudad…

Zoro, viendo raro que Luffy no saltara deprisa para explorar se limitó a decirle al chico de goma viendo que el chico miraba a distintas direcciones como si esperara que se fueran primero los demás…

**-Luffy, ¿Por qué seguimos en el barco?, quiero ir a una cantina- **finalizó Zoro, pero Luffy con su enorme sonrisa habló con su primer nakama…

**-Zoro, según Nami en esta ciudad hacen cosas con piedras, quiero regalarle algo a Nami hecho de una piedra que recogí en la isla Gyojin shishishi-** finalizó el chico sacando la piedra color rojiza de su bolsillo por lo que Zoro pensando en lo dicho por Luffy suspiro al saber la razón de su capitán…

**-Esa bruja si te tiene bien hechizado, sabía que eras idiota, pero a este paso terminaras como el ero-cook-** dijo Zoro, pero Luffy, sabiendo que amaba a Nami, ladeo la cabeza de confusión ante las palabras de su nakama…

**-¿Tu no le regalas cosas a Robin?-** finalizó el chico, mientras Zoro se alarmaba al ver que un esqueleto a lo lejos en el segundo nivel del Sunny, escuchaba la conversación y se iba riendo…

**-Yohohoho-** se escuchó el eco mientras Zoro pensaba en que después mataría al músico si es que revelaba algo de lo escuchado…

Regresando a la pregunta de Luffy, Zoro se limitó a evitar la pregunta y tocando el hombro del chico de goma en señal de comprensión el espadachín se limito a darle ánimos…

**-En verdad tienes madera de capitán Luffy, se debe tenerlos pantalones bien puestos para aceptar tener algo con la bruja-** finalizó Zoro, mientras viendo que su sistema le pedía alcohol, caminó hacia la ciudad mientras indicaba a Luffy se fueran a la ciudad…

**-Vamos, Luffy, primero comemos y después te ayudo con eso- **terminó el espadachín, mientras Luffy viendo la piedra en sus manos sonrió alcanzando a su nakama de pelo verde…

**-Si Zoro shishishi- **dijo Luffy, viendo que iniciaba una nueva aventura en esa extraña ciudad…

**-¡Zoro no es por ahí!-** finalizó el chico mientras ambos mugiwaras caminaban a la gran ciudad y Zoro giraba en una esquina, sin notar que el mercado quedaba frente a sus ojos…

Llegando a los mercados del lugar después de comer, tanto Zoro como Luffy podían ver como los artesanos pulían diamantes, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas y como cada turista regateaba por dicha artesanía….

–**No entiendo porque a las mujeres les gusta tanto esto, son simples baratijas-** dijo Zoro, mientras que en un puesto, un hombre que vestía con una gabardina oscura con una capucha sorprendía a turistas por su forma de crear hermosas figurillas con los diamantes…

**-Increíble, pagaré lo que sea si me haces un fénix en esta esmeralda-** decía un hombre gordito que venía con su esposa y parecía un hombre rico…

**-Claro, será sencillo- **dijo el sujeto mientras aplastaba la piedra y daba la forma, sorprendiendo al tipo, por lo que Luffy emocionado se acercó mientras Zoro lo seguía**…**

**-Ossan-** dijo Luffy (al oír la voz del sujeto, Luffy pensó que era un anciano)…

**-¿Puedes hacer lo que sea con las piedras?-** dijo el chico emocionado, mientras el encapuchado reconocía al chico y esbozaba una sonrisa sin que Luffy lo notara…

**-Claro chico, ese es el poder de la alquimia, solo dame una piedra y haré lo que me pidas-** finalizó el sujeto sorprendiendo a Luffy que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos…

Luffy, sin pensarlo mucho, sacó la piedra roja que obtuvo en la Isla Gyojin y la entregó al sujeto, sin embargo, el haki de Luffy detectó una anormalidad al momento de entregar la piedra al sujeto, pero el chico de goma no sintió peligro por lo que siguió a lo que iba…

**-Ossan, esto será para una chica que le gusta el dinero y las mikans, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, mientras Zoro rodaba los ojos y pensaba en lo tonto que era Luffy…

**-Ya veo chico-** dijo el hombre mientras aplastaba la piedra al darse cuenta que era una amatista…

Liberando la pieza, Luffy vio el resultado: El hombre había logrado un hermoso colguije con una pequeña mikan en el centro de color rojizo, además de unos pequeños pendientes del mismo color…

**-Esa piedra es muy hermosa y rara-** finalizó el tipo mientras Luffy se emocionaba, pero Zoro fiel a saber que su líder era un idiota supo que eso no sería barato…

**-¿Cuánto te debemos Ossan?-** dijo el espadachín, pero el sujeto solo se limitó a decir al notar que Zoro también detectaba que no debían permanecer mucho tiempo en la isla…

**-No me deben nada ya que esa piedra es muy valiosa y me quedé con el polvillo restante, el cual seria mi paga-** terminó el sujeto, ignorando el hecho…

-**Es más les regalo este collar hecho de esmeraldas para ti chico de pelo verde- **dijo el sujeto reconociendo al espadachín de los mugiwaras y analizándolo…

**\- Si tienes una chica especial, este será un buen regalo para ella-** dijo el encapuchado, a lo que Luffy sonriendo supo que era buena idea que Zoro lo acompañase…

**-Se lo puedes dar a Robin, Zoro, shishishi-**finalizó el chico, mientras el espadachín tomó del cárdigan a Luffy susurro yéndose del puesto…

**-¡Cállate!-** finalizó Zoro, mientras que en el puesto del encapuchado llegaba el chico pelirrojo llamado Devon…

**-Leibniz, ¿Esos no eran Mugiwara no Luffy y el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro?-** finalizó el chico, mientras el sujeto encapuchado sonriendo de nueva cuenta afirmo a su colega…

…-**Si, eran ellos Devon-**….

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sanji terminaba las compras de verduras, hasta que vio a Usopp caminando, por lo que lo llamo, logrando la atención de su nakama…

**-¡Usopp!-** dijo el cocinero, mientras el tirador se acercabaal reconocer a Sanji…

**-¿No estabas con Franky?- **dijo Sanji a lo que Usopp asintiendo miro que Sanji cargaba compras de lo que parecía provisiones para comida…

**-Franky terminó ya las compras de madera, dijo que regresaría al barco y yo simplemente quería pasear un rato por aquí-** finalizó el chico de nariz larga mirando hacia otras direcciones del mercado…

Sanji escuchaba a Usopp hasta que viendo a una chica de hermoso pelo corto color azul, con un vestido ajustado color blanco corto con detalles rojizos, el cocinero dejo a Usopp hablando solo y corrió hacia ella, extendiendo su mano…

-**Oh dulce ángel, no debiste caerte del cielo, o tal vez caíste esperando que llegara un príncipe como yo para salvarte y amarte eternamente-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Usopp se acercaba y la chica veía raro al chico rubio que sostenía su mano…

**-Eh, gracias-** dijo la chica nerviosa, mientras volteaba y miraba al chico de nariz larga, que le recordaba a cierto personaje de la banda de los mugiwaras y que ella admiraba: Sogeking…

Soltándose del agarre de Sanji, la chica se acercó a Usopp y viéndolo, buscaba reconocer algo, lo que puso nervioso al chico, hasta que la chica habló mirando fijamente a Usopp…

**-¿Conoces al Rey de los Tiradores, Sogeking?-** dijo la chica analizando a Usopp, el cual se ponía nervioso al ver la cercanía del rostro de la chica…

**-Te pareces mucho a él**\- finalizó la chica, por lo que Usopp suspirando decidió hablar al pensar que la chica era una admiradora del gran Sogeking…

Alejándose de ella, el chico se puso los lentes de tirador que poseía y alzando su brazo, señalando al cielo con su dedo índice, Usopp empezó su magnífico discurso…

**-No quería decir esto pero no puedo defraudar a una fan, Sogeking es mi amigo más cercano, el no desea que nadie sepa su identidad, pero con gusto te contaré todas sus hazañas-** dijo el chico, mientras Sanji lo veía con una mirada que demostraba que Usopp no cambiaria nunca, Sin embargo, la chica de pelo azul con estrellitas en los ojos, se abalanzó sobre Usopp, tirándolo al piso…

**-¡¿En serio conoces al gran Sogeking, aquel que quemó la bandera del gobierno mundial y se dice su puntería es la más exacta en todos los mares?!- **dijo la chica mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de Usopp…

A punto de hablar Sanji y maldecir la suerte de Usopp, una chica más alta y con el pelo azul largo, sumado a un atuendo que consistía en un vestido con olanes color café y zapatillas blancas miro la escena suspirando…

**-Ya déjalo Tabhita, es claro que ese chico no conoce a tu héroe pirata-** terminó la chica, mientras la otra un poco más joven pero hermosa se levantaba de Usopp, y miraba a la que parecía su hermana…

**-Pero hermana, se parece mucho a él, si le pones la máscara…-** no pudo finalizar la chica ya que Sanji arrodillado tomaba la mano de la chica más alta mientras hablaba y un rayo surgía iluminando al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Qué hice tan bien en otra vida, que en esta, Oda-Sama me permite conocer a dos bellezas extraordinarias y además hermanas?-** dijo Sanji que perdiéndose en una fantasía (que por su bien la marcaré + 18 debido a las escenas) empezó a poner un rostro de perversión, por lo cual la chica más alta se soltó del agarre y hundió su puño en el rostro de Sanji lanzándolo lejos, mientras gritaba ruborizada…

**-¡¿En qué diablos pensabas, maldito pervertido?!-** dijo la chica, mientras Tabhita, temerosa se agarraba del brazo de Usopp, y éste miraba la escena con una gotita corriendo por su nuca…

**-Nadia puede ser peligrosa si se lo propone-** dijo Tabhita, mientras Usopp notaba a la chica agarrada de su brazo y volteaba hacia la escena de Sanji, pero el tirador notaba más tarde el agarre sorprendido…

**-¡Suéltame!-** dijo Usopp con dientes de tiburón, pero la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos se limitó a decir, muy seria en su mirada…

**-¡No te soltaré hasta que me cuentes las hazañas de Sogeking!-** dijo la chica, mientras Nadia viendo que se había pasado con el chico rubio, decidió invitar a los dos chicos a su casa, para curar a Sanji, que entre los escombros solo balbuceaba…

**-Hermanas, pelo azul-** finalizó el cocinero con un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz… En la casa de las hermanas, Sanji tenía vendado el rostro, mientras Tabhita escuchaba las grandes historias de Usopp con estrellitas en los ojos**…**

**-Nadia-chan-** dijo Sanji atrayendo la atención de la hermana mayor que servía un poco de té a los invitados, y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor…

**-¿Por qué Tabhita-chan está obsesionada con Sogeking?-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras Nadia viendo su taza noto que en verdad su hermana estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Usopp…

**-Tabhita cree que ese supuesto pirata es muy fuerte y lo admira mucho- **dijo la chica, pero su hermana oyendo esto último gritó a su hermana interrumpiendo la historia de Usopp…

**-¡Te equivocas Nadia, estoy profundamente enamorada de Sogeking!-** finalizó la chica, mientras Sanji y Usopp escupían su té, debido a la sorpresa….

– **Jajajaja-** se burlaba Sanji, mientras Usopp lo miraba con enojo…

**-Tabhita-chan, ¿Cómo podrías enamorarte de ese payaso?-** dijo el cocinero, mientras a punto de contestar Usopp, Tabhita intervino, dejando claro su admiración…

-**No me importa que te burles de él Sanji-san, esa es la más grande virtud por la cual me enamoré de Sogeking- **dijo Tabhita levantada y alzando sus brazos emocionada…

**-Que a él no le importa lo que diga el mundo de su disfraz, él es auténtico-** finalizó la chica, mientras Sanji comprendía que en verdad su nakama de nariz larga había logrado mucho con su alter ego Sogeking…

**-Lo siento Tabhita-chan, tienes razón, Sogeking es muy fuerte-** dijo Sanji, mientras miraba a Usopp, el cual sabía que Sanji comprendía y sin más el chico de nariz larga habló acercándose a la chica peliazul…

**-Tabhita, tal vez en un futuro puedas ver a Sogeking-** dijo Usopp mientras ponía una Pop Green en la mano de la chica…

**\- Si en verdad corres un peligro, lanza esta semilla al aire y Sogeking irá a tu rescate, ¿entendido?-** dijo el chico de nariz larga con una sonrisa, por lo que Tabhita emocionada y sumamente feliz, abrazó efusivamente a Usopp…

**-¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias Usopp-san!- **finalizó la chica contenta admirando la semilla en sus manos, mientras Sanji fastidiado por la suerte de Usopp volteó hacia Nadia y alzando sus brazos el cocinero se acercaba a la hermana mayor…

**-¡También deberíamos abrazarnos Nadia-chan por los buenos tiempos!- **dijo el cocinero, pero Nadia volvió a golpear a Sanji dejando inconsciente de nueva cuenta…

**-¡Eso nunca pasara pervertido!- **dijo la chica mientras sonreía al ver a su hermana feliz, ya que aunque lo simularan, dentro de esa ciudad próspera, un infierno se escondía….

–**Gracias por devolverle la esperanza a mi hermana, Usopp-kun-** dijo Nadia, mientras veía a su hermana pequeña sonreír de nuevo…

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

**¿Veremos de regreso al grandisimo, magnifico, insuperable Rey de los Tiradores, SOGEKING?, Espero que si, por que ya tiene otra admiradora jajajaja... Disfruten su fin de semana y espero no tardarme en la proxima actualizacion, por que una de mis reglas de oro es nunca dejar un fic tirado... Ustedes mis lectores (creo que son más lectoras) son muy valiosos para mi ya que alimentan mi espiritu para seguir escribiendo... Parezco disco rayado, pero nuevamente les agradezco sus reviews completos, Gracias (deberia cambiarme el usuario al de Sr Gracias jajajaja)... Reviews bienvenidos y saludos n_n**


	4. Leither y Natalie

**Nota: Regreso con un nuevo capitulo, para que vean que si puedo (uff cuanto cansancio jajajaja, pero vale la pena)...Tratare de que cada actualizacion sea asi de rapida, por lo que solo pido paciencia (la cual de sobra me han demostrado con sus lindos reviews n_n)... Esperando que les guste, y sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 4: Leither y Natalie

Terminada la plática en casa de las hermanas, tanto Usopp como Sanji regresaban al Sunny, mientras Tabhita se despedía animadamente…

**-¡Regresen cuando quieran, Usopp-san, Sanji-san!-** finalizó la chica agitando su mano en señal de despedida…

Caminando de regreso al Sunny, Sanji encendió un cigarrillo mientras cargaba sus bolsas con las provisiones…

**-Usopp-** dijo el cocinero atrayendo la atención del tirador, el cual volteaba interesado…

**-¿Qué ocurre Sanji?- **dijo Usopp que también sostenía bolsas de las compras de Sanji…

**-¿Si sabes que Tabhita-chan tiene más o menos tu edad?-** dijo Sanji expulsando un aro de humo en el proceso por lo que Usopp no podía creer que una chica se sintiera atraída por él, así que esbozando una sonrisa el tirador sintió algo de nostalgia…

**-Sanji, sabes que quiero a Kaya, cuando cumpla mi sueño, espero verla de nuevo, por eso seguiré viviendo aventuras para contarle después-** finalizó Usopp, por lo que Sanji comprendiendo se acercó al chico de nariz con la mirada agachada, hasta que el cocinero mostrando una cara de angustia tomó de los tirantes de la ropa de Usopp, mientras lo zarandeaba…

**-¡No sabes cuanto te odio narigudo, Tabhita-chan te abrazó con todo su hermoso cuerpo!-** finalizó Sanji, mientras Usopp lo miraba con una gotita corriendo por su nuca…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Nami, Robin y Chopper terminaban sus compras, después de que la pelinaranja extorsionara a pobres vendedores y sacara los máximos descuentos, por lo que feliz la chica abrazaba a Chopper, mientras Robin la miraba con una sonrisa cálida…

-**Chopper, después de estos dos años te has vuelto más suavecito, cuando estás en tu forma reno no puedo evitar abrazarte- **dijo Nami sonriendo mientras con Robin se dirigían a un bar para consumir algo después de un día tan agotador…

Al entrar al bar, todas las miradas de los comensales hombres, se centraron en Nami y Robin, ya que ese día la pelinaranja traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul corto ajustado a su figura, zapatillas de piso y la parte superior de un bikini blanco con detalles en naranja y Robin traía un vestido negro corto ajustado a su figura, botas en punta negras y un gorro blanco complementando el atuendo con unos lentes oscuros…

**-No me importaría pasar una noche con esas dos bellezas, jajaja-** dijo un hombre a su amigo mientras el otro se limitaba a decir tomando de su botella de sake…

**-Lástima que ya me quedé sin dinero por que les hubiera invitado un trago jajajaja-** finalizó el otro tipo, mientras Nami, Robin y Chopper en su forma brain point, se sentaban en una mesa esperando al mesero…

Nami rodando los ojos por lo estúpidos y predecibles que eran los hombres, pudo notar a lo lejos como una chica de pelo blanco robaba una bolsita de berries a un pirata y por un instante, Nami recordó sus años como ladrona…

**-Nami, Nami- **decía Robin sacando a la pelinaranja de su trance al ver al mesero…

**-Lo siento Robin estaba pensando en algo-** finalizó la chica de pelo naranja mientras empezaba a ordenar al mesero…

Disfrutando sus alimentos, Nami y Robin escucharon el inicio de una discusión, al igual que los demás comensales…

**-Estúpida, ¿crees que no te vi?-** dijo un pirata tomando la mano de la chica de pelo blanco bruscamente y zarandeándola….

**-¿Cómo te atreves a robarle al gran Derio "alacrán" Mestaria?-** dijo el pirata, mientras la chica totalmente ebria, empezaba a insultar al pirata…

**-¡Suéltame idiota, me lastimas, además a quien le importa el nombre de un pirata tan estúpido!- **finalizó la chica de pelo blanco enfadando de verdad al pirata…

**-Te enseñaré a respetarme estúpida-** dijo el pirata que preparó su puño, alertando a Nami y a Robin que se preparaban para proteger a la chica, hasta que una mano detuvo al pirata…

**-Déjala, viene conmigo-** dijo un hombre que vestía un cárdigan negro abierto dejando ver su torso desnudo en el cual relucía un colguije en forma de cruz y una serpiente rodeándolo, además de usar pantalones claros y zapatos negros, que complementaban el atuendo…

**-¿Si sabes que esta estúpida intentó robarme a mí el gran alacrán Derio?-** dijo el pirata, pero el hombre que tenia el pelo negro alborotado seguía mirando fijamente a Derio, hasta que la chica de pelo blanco habló sabiendo la fuerza de su nakama…

**-Leither, ese idiota intentó tocarme-** dijo la chica, mientras Derio enojado, se limitó a decir mientras sus hombres rodeaban a Leither…

**-Chica, no te iba a hacer nada, pero ahora por castigo, jugaré un rato contigo mientras tu amigo nos mira jajaja- **dijo el pirata, pero Leither sin perder su temple, susurró mientras veía que el pirata era un hablador…

**-Escudere- **termino Leither mientras asestaba un golpe tremendo al pirata mandándolo fuera de la cantina en un callejón por lo que los hombres de Derio corrieron asustados, dejando a su capitán totalmente abandonado…

**-Natalie, volveré después de dejarte en un lugar seguro, he visto a la gata ladrona, a la niña demonio y a la mascota de los mugiwaras, debo avisarle a nuestro capitán-** dijo Leither cargando a Natalie, la cual borracha se apoyo en su nakama…

**-Si no estas dispuesto a matarlos ahora, lo haré yo- **dijo la chica desapareciendo de los brazos de Leither…

Nami, Robin y Chopper vieron el ataque de Leither a Derio mientras la pelinaranja notaba la fuerza del sujeto de pelo negro…

**-Es muy fuerte-** finalizó la navegante, mientras Robin, con su lógica siniestra se limitó mirar como Leither hablaba con Natalie…

**-Si quisiera nos mataría a los tres con suma facilidad-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Nami y Chopper con dientes de tiburón hablaron al mismo tiempo…

**-¡No digas eso Robin!- **finalizaron los dos mugiwaras, hasta que Nami vio como Natalie desaparecía, sin saber que el ataque iba para ella, por lo que a punto de culminar el ataque, Robin solo alcanzó a decir intentando activar su habilidad…

**-¡Ten cuidado Nami!-** dijo la morena, mientras una cuchilla estaba a milímetros del cuello de Nami, al ser detenido el ataque de Natalie por Leither…

**-Lo siento, cuando esta demasiado ebria ataca sin pensar-** dijo Leither, mientras Natalie se dormía al instante y en la frente de Nami corría una gota de sudor que se perdía…

-**Como compensación, pagaré todo lo que consuman-** finalizó Leither mientras cargaba a Natalie y la dejaba sentada en un banquito del bar…

Los tres mugiwaras dejaron el bar, mientras Chopper preguntaba a Nami si estaba bien, y en el bar, Leither salía al callejón tomando con su mano al pirata Derio…

**-Tu posees una akuma no mi tipo zoan, ¿verdad Imbécil?-** dijo Leither, mientras dibujaba una cruz imaginaria con su mano libre como si buscara algo en el pirata…

Terminando en un punto, Leither vio que la tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor y la gente de la ciudad disfrutaba los eventos de ese día...

**-Lo encontré-** dijo el hombre del cárdigan negro, mientras el pirata Derio abría los ojos en sorpresa, empezando a sangrar y tratando zafarse del agarre de Leither…

Minutos después, Leither aventaba un cadáver al contenedor de basura, mientras se limpiaba las manos, sacando una libreta y anotando lo que parecía un registro…

-**Uno menos- **susurro Leither empezando a fumar un cigarrillo y una mano llena de sangre se asomaba del contenedor de basura…

En el camino al Sunny, Nami decidió sentarse en una banca cerca de una fuente, mientras Robin y Chopper la calmaban, la pelinaranja recordó el suceso…

**-¿Quién demonios era esa chica?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Robin analizando recordó las técnicas del CP9…

**-Su velocidad era superior al Soru, si son piratas, esos dos son muy peligrosos-** dijo Robin, mientras levantándose decidio continuar la caminata hacia el Sunny…

-**Robin, Chopper, vámonos, estoy bien solo fue el susto- **dijo Nami con una sonrisa y así los tres mugiwaras regresaron al Sunny…

…..

En otra parte de la ciudad, Luffy y Zoro intentaban volver al Sunny perdiéndose en cada camino que tomaban, hasta que pasaron cerca del bar donde había ocurrido el incidente…

Luffy y Zoro escucharon mientras caminaban, a dos personas hablar, por lo que voltearon interesados…

**-¿Viste la velocidad de esa chica de pelo blanco?- **dijo el tipo mientras el otro demostraba con ademanes lo visto…

**-Si, casi asesina a la chica de pelo naranja- **finalizó el otro, mientras Luffy, sabiendo que se trataba de Nami, activó su kenbunshoku Haki para buscar a su nakama, pero de repente una chica de pelo blanco apareció tambaleándose y apoyándose en Luffy…

**-Leither-**dijo la chica mientras veía a Luffy confundiéndolo, debido a que el chico de goma traía su sombrero colgando y su pelo negro alborotado, lo que le recordaba a la chica, la imagen de Leither…

**-¿Por qué me dejas sola?, sabes que alguien podría intentar aprovecharse de mi- **finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy y Zoro la miraban confundidos, hasta que uno de los tipos del bar hablo nervioso…

**-Oye chico, aléjate de esa mujer, ella casi asesina a otra chica de pelo naranja- **dijo el tipo, mientras Luffy veía a la chica confundido, ya que su haki no mostraba anormalidades y es más, la chica no mostraba una amenaza de peligro, hasta que Natalie se aferró del cuello de Luffy y lo besó en los labios sorprendiendo a Zoro…

El espadachín iba a decir algo, hasta que apareció Leither y separó a Natalie de Luffy dejando confundido al chico de goma…

-**Lo siento, cuanto ella esta demasiado ebria no sabe lo que hace-** dijo el hombre de cárdigan negro, mientras se llevaba a Natalie y Zoro, riendo sarcásticamente toco el hombro de Luffy…

**-No le vayas a decir nada a la bruja o te matará, ten eso por seguro jajaja-** dijo el espadachín, pero Luffy siguiendo la vista hacia Leither hizo caso omiso al comentario de su nakama…

**-Zoro, ¿Sentiste con tu haki el nivel de ese tipo de cárdigan negro?- **finalizó Luffy, mientras Zoro pensando en que su capitán no se había dado cuenta por el beso con la chica, esbozo una sonrisa hacia su nakama…

**-Tal vez en un futuro nos enfrentemos con ese tipo Luffy, es muy fuerte-** dijo el espadachín, mientras veía al ero-cook y a Usopp a lo lejos…

**-Luffy, vámonos, hay que volver al barco-** finalizó Zoro, mientras Luffy asintiendo, caminó y junto al espadachín, alcanzaron a sus nakamas…

En el Sunny, Luffy y los demás oyeron el incidente en el bar, mientras Sanji, mordiendo su pañuelo y estirándolo con sus manos, con cara de angustia exageraba su preocupación como siempre…

**-¡Como que casi lastiman a mi dulce ángel!- **dijo el cocinero, mientras Nami, restándole importancia a Sanji les explicaba a sus nakamas el incidente…

-**Si no hubiera sido por su amigo que la detuvo, pude haber muerto- **finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy y Zoro volteaban diciendo sorprendidos…

**-¿Un tipo con un cárdigan negro?-** terminaron ambos, mientras Nami asentía y los miraba con confusión…

Luffy sabiendo que Nami estaba bien, chocó sus puños y con cara de reto calmo a sus nakamas con lo que expresaba a continuación…

-**Espero encontrarlos en el futuro, si son fuertes los venceremos-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras los mugiwaras asentían y empezaba la cena en el Thousand Sunny…

Terminada la cena y mientras los demás mugiwaras guardaban lo que habían comprado, Luffy miro a Nami checando el clima y decidió aprovechar el momento para darle su regalo…

**-Nami-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras la pelinaranja volteaba**, **dejando de lado su tarea habitual…

**\- ¿Qué ocurre Luffy?- **dijo la chica, mientras Luffy sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita envuelta en papel dorado y un listón rojo al tiempo que se lo entregaba a la pelinaranja…

-**Ten Nami, shishishi- **dijo Luffy, mientras la chica, sorprendida tomaba la cajita y preguntaba por el detalle de su capitán…

**-¿Por qué me regalas esto Luffy?-** dijo la chica pensando en que Luffy le pediría la clave del frigorífico o una de sus mikans a cambio, pero el chico de goma con su enorme sonrisa supo que había hecho lo correcto de acuerdo a la mirada de Nami…

**-Lo hago por que te amo Nami, shishishi-** dijo Luffy al recordar que Rayleigh le había dicho que a las chicas le gustaban los detalles y que siempre les dijeran "te amo" cuando fuera posible…

Nami, sabiendo que Luffy era único y viendo el esfuerzo del chico, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurraba, feliz de ver el esfuerzo de su capitán atolondrado…

**-Yo también te amo, idiota- **dijo la chica, mientras Luffy sonreía al ver a Nami feliz y se enorgullecía por ello…

Soltándose del abrazo, Nami abrió la cajita para ver el colguije y los pendientes de amatista, por lo que preguntó pensando en que Luffy tal vez había ahorrado para ese detalle…

**-¿Cómo pudiste pagar esto Luffy?-** dijo la chica al recordar que no le había dado tanto dinero para gastar a Luffy…

-**Tú me contaste que en esta isla hacían cosas con las rocas, pues esto salió de una roca que recogí en la isla Gyojin, shishishi- **dijo Luffy, mientras Nami sorprendida, vio que en verdad eran hermosos el colguije y los pendientes, así que feliz habló con el chico de goma…

**-Luffy, ¿Podrías poner el colguije en mi cuello, por favor?- **dijo Nami haciéndose el largo pelo naranja a un lado…

**-Si, Nami-** dijo Luffy mientras terminaba de poner el colguije en el cuello de la chica…

Nami viendo como brillaba la pequeña mikan, sonrió y le depositó un beso en los labios de Luffy…

**-Gracias Luffy, me gusto mucho tu detalle- **dijo Nami, mientras Luffy sonreía y ambos jóvenes miraban la hermosa luna salir….

En el cuarto de vigía, Zoro entrenaba y Robin leía un libro, por lo que el espadachín, recordando el collar de esmeraldas dado por el anciano escultor, detuvo su entrenamiento, mientras buscaba en su gabardina verde, el collar…

Con el collar en sus manos, Zoro camino hacia Robin mientras la arqueóloga seguía envuelta en la lectura de su libro…

**-Ten-** dijo Zoro entregándole el collar de esmeraldas a Robin, mientras ésta, un poco sorprendida, habló, deteniendo su lectura…

**-¿Y esto Zoro? Que sepa tú no eres muy detallista fufufu-** dijo la morena ruborizando al espadachín que volteaba su mirada para esconder su rubor…

**-Acompañe a Luffy que quería comprarle un detalle a la bruja, por lo que llevaba una piedra roja para hacerla un regalo, pero según el Ossan escultor era muy valiosa, tanta que me entregó ese collar de esmeraldas como un regalo extra-** finalizó Zoro mientras regresaba para tomar sus pesas y continuar su entrenamiento…

-**Espero te guste-** finalizó el espadachín que regresaba a su entrenamiento iniciando una nueva sesión, pero a punto de continuar, una Robin fleur apareció y depositó un beso en la mejilla del espadachín…

**-Gracias, Zoro-** concluyó la morena mientras Zoro, sin que lo notara Robin esbozaba una sonrisa cargando sus pesas….

Continuando el levantamiento de pesas, Zoro preguntó a Robin que seguía leyendo al querer despejar dudas de la chica peliblanca y su nakama…

**-¿En verdad esa chica de pelo blanco casi asesina a Nami?-** dijo Zoro, por lo que Robin, cerrando su libro, se limitó a decir con seriedad…

**-Si no es por su amigo que la detuvo, Nami pudo haber muerto-** finalizó la morena, por lo que Zoro comprendiendo esas palabras y la mirada de Robin, supo el peligro de aquellos piratas, pero retomando la pesa el espadachín carcajeo al recordar cierta escena con Luffy…

**-Pues esa chica estaba demasiado ebria, inclusive besó a Luffy en los labios cuando nos la encontramos, no puedo creer que sea peligrosa, jajajaja-** dijo el espadachín, pero no pudo notar que al decir eso, Nami estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de vigía ya que venía a hablar con la arqueóloga…

**-Robin, dice Sanji-kun que el café está listo-** dijo la pelinaranja con una mirada perdida, mientras se iba de la habitación por lo que Zoro, sabiendo que había metido la pata se limitó a mirar la pesa que antes había cargado…

**-Perdóname Luffy, pero créeme que hablaré bien de ti en las próximas generaciones-** finalizó el espadachín, mientras Robin saliendo del cuarto mando una mirada sugerente a su nakama de pelo verde….

**-A mi no me importaría que besaras a otra mujer, Zoro, siempre y cuando la invites a pasar la noche con nosotros dos fufufufu-** dijo la morena saliendo, mientras Zoro descolocado se golpeaba el pie con una de la pesas que cargaba…

Nami, regresando al cuarto de cartografía, veía como Luffy la esperaba mirando fijamente al piso entretenido, por lo que sentándose en su escritorio para seguir trazando su mapa, la pelinaranja recordaba en las palabras de Zoro….

**-Luffy, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme del día de hoy en tu visita en la ciudad?-** dijo la pelinaranja con voz de advertencia mientras Luffy, sabiendo que no debía mentir hablo al pensar que se trataba de la chica peliblanca…

**-Nami, en la tarde, Zoro y yo nos encontramos con la chica de pelo blanco que te atacó y ella me besó en los labios, pero no me gusto nada, su boca sabia a sake- **dijo Luffy, mientras Nami, sorprendida no podía creer que el chico de goma le contara eso tan fácilmente**…**

**-Luffy, ¿Si sabes que algo malo puede ocurrir si me cuentas eso?- **dijo la pelinaranja volteando a ver a Luffy, por lo cual el chico de goma pensando y quemándose la cabeza en el proceso dijo la frase más hermosa escuchada por Nami….

**-Si no te contara esto Nami, estaría lastimando el lazo de confianza de los dos-** finalizó Luffy mientras Nami sabiendo sinceras esas palabras y eliminando sus estúpidos celos, la chica abrazó nuevamente a Luffy mientras hablaba al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de su capitán…

**-No sé cuánto tiempo soportaras estar conmigo Luffy, siempre me enojo contigo y tú aguantas eso y muchas cosas más-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy correspondiendo el abrazo, al saber que podía aguantar eso y más, dijo otra frase que se le quedó grabada a Nami…

**-Creo que me dolería mucho más si te fueras de mi lado, Nami-** dijo el chico de goma, haciendo que Nami terminara el abrazo y tomara con sus manos el rostro del chico de goma besándolo y mirándolo fijamente…

**-Nunca me iré de tu lado Luffy, ¿Entendido?, Nunca-** finalizó la chica, mientras ambos sonreían e iban con Sanji que les hablaba para un refrigerio antes de dormir…

En un cuarto de una casa en la ciudad Diaragold, donde yacían tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y un niño pequeño bañados en sangre, Leither veía dormir a Natalie, mientras miraba el cielo y notaba el brillo de la luna de esa noche…

**-Mugiwaras, espero disfruten sus momentos de tranquilidad, ya que dentro de poco experimentaran un infierno-** finalizó Leither tapando de nuevo a Natalie con una manta…

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

**¿Que les parece el nuevo enemigo?... Luffy es muy inocente aún en cuanto el amor, pero cuando ama a alguien (en este caso Nami), parece ser que será un amor fiel y eterno... n_n... Aprovechando este espacio, si es que han llegado hasta aqui, abro la siguiente pregunta, que pueden responder en su review como un posdata: **

**¿QUE PERSONAJE DE ONE PIECE ES SU FAVORITO, SIN CONTAR A LA TRIPULACION DE LOS MUGIWARAS?**

**El mio es Bepo, ese oso me mata de la risa cada que pide perdón jajajaja... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	5. La Cita de Usopp

**Nota: Otro capitulo, disfrutemos un poco de la tranquilidad de los mugiwaras n_n... Quiero usar este espacio para agradecer personalmente a cada uno de mis lectoras(es) y decirles que siempre intentare contestar sus reviews por MP, asi es mi forma de demostrar que los tomo en cuenta y quien sabe, en futuro hagamos una hermosa amistad n_n, sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 5: La cita de Usopp

Había llegado la mañana, mientras que en la ciudad de Diaragold, una chica se levantaba en un pequeño cuarto de una casa mientras miraba a las personas asesinadas junto a ella…

**-Leither-** dijo Natalie frotándose el ojo derecho, y se estiraba levantándose en la cama…

**-¿No pudiste deshacerte de los cuerpos?, apestan-** dijo la chica que vestía con pantalones de piel negro ajustados, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chamara negra completando el atuendo…

**-Me duele la cabeza-** decía la chica, mientras Leither llegaba con una taza de café, y la entregaba a su colega…

**-Estúpida, casi haces algo tonto-** dijo Leither, por lo que intentando hacer memoria, Natalie se acordó de algo, y esbozo una sonrisa burlona…

**-¿Fue porque te besé, Leither?- **dijo la chica tomando el café, pero el primer oficial habló, mientras Natalie hacia una mueca de no gustarle el café…

**-Tú nunca podrías besarme, el tipo al que besaste fue Mugiwara no Luffy-** dijo Leither, mientras Natalie lo miraba sorprendida, y trataba de recordar pero con el dolor de cabeza no podía…

**-Pero eso no es lo importante, casi matas a la gata ladrona, Natalie-** finalizó Leither esperando que no sospecharan de ellos por lo ocurrido, así que tomando una gabardina negra con capucha, Leither caminó a la salida del cuarto…

**-Voy a dar una vuelta Natalie, en un rato regreso cuando se te haya quitado ese dolor de cabeza- **finalizó el primer oficial saliendo y dejando a la chica en la cama del cuarto…

**-Pues no besa tan mal ese chico de sombrero de paja jajajaja-** dijo Natalie cayendo en la cama para seguir durmiendo…

…

En el barco de los mugiwaras, el cual estaba anclado en el otro lado de la ciudad para no alertar a los habitantes, los chicos esperaban su desayuno, mientras en el camarote de las chicas, Robin y Nami platicaban de sus regalos**…**

**-No puedo creer que ese espadachín idiota te haya dado algo Robin-** decía la pelinaranja, mientras Robin probándose el collar de esmeraldas se miraba en el espejo…

**-Creo que ir con el capitán le ayudó a Zoro para ser detallista, fufufu-** terminó Robin, mientras Nami suspiraba y elegía su atuendo…

**-Creo que Rayleigh-san educó muy bien a Luffy, pero a veces creo que Luffy merece algo mejor, no una chica como yo, que siempre se enoja con él- **dijo Nami, por lo que Robin creando otra Robin fleur, hizo un gesto casi no mostrado en ella: se agachó junto a Nami mientras la calmaba…

**-Luffy eligió a la mejor chica que pudo haber conocido Nami-** dijo la morena con un instinto maternal, sorprendiendo a Nami…

-**Cuando quiere algo de verdad, nuestro capitán puede morir por protegerlo- **finalizó la morena, mientras Nami, libre de esas inseguridades, se levantó y sonriendo decidió olvidar ese tema…

**-Tienes razón Robin-** finalizó la chica, mientras las dos mujeres iban para desayunar con sus nakamas…

En la costa, una chica de pelo azul corto buscaba los indicios del barco de los mugiwaras al enterarse en la ciudad que un anciano decía que había visto un barco pirata con una bandera que mostraba un Jolly Roger de una calavera con sombrero de paja…

**-Debe estar por aquí-** dijo Tabhita buscando y mirando hacia varias direcciones…

Terminado el desayuno, los mugiwaras empezaban a hacer sus tareas, ya que Nami les había dicho que el log pose tardaría una semana en cargarse, por lo que esperarían un poco y además la chica de pelo naranja (sin decirles aún a sus nakamas), esperaba el concurso anual del regalo de diamantes equivalentes al peso de la persona…

Tabhita siguió caminando hasta que halló al barco con una cabeza de león, y por ende viendo la bandera ondear con el símbolo de los mugiwaras…

**-Es el Thousand Sunny- **dijo la chica con estrellitas en sus ojos, por lo que alzando la voz, la chica gritó, esperando conocer al apodado "rey de los tiradores"…

**-¡Sogeking!-** finalizó Tabhita alertando a los mugiwaras que iban al barandal del barco hallando a la chica que feliz sonreía al saber que conocería a su amor platónico…

Nami mirando a la chica, volteó y miró a sus nakamas para saber quien era, hasta que Sanji con ojos en forma de corazón habló revelando lo que había sucedido en la ciudad…

**-¡Pero si es la dulce Tabhita-chan!-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras Usopp acercándose, noto que esa chica en verdad deseaba conocer a Sogeking…

**-Sanji y yo la conocimos en la ciudad, esa chica es admiradora del gran Sogeking-** dijo el chico, mientras Luffy y Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos recordaban a ese gran héroe por lo que el chico de goma cargo al reno y ambos recordaban las hazañas del héroe….

-¡**Sogeking!- **finalizaron los dos riendo, por lo que Zoro suspirando aún no podía creer que esos dos idiotas no se dieran cuenta, Robin reía discretamente, Franky decía que Sogeking era un Super Héroe y Brook reía ya que no conocía al mencionado…

**-Tabhita es un bonito nombre**\- dijo Robin, mientras la chica de pelo azul agitaba las manos y gritaba muy alegre al ver a los mugiwaras…

**-¡Sogeking!-** por lo que Luffy, con una sonrisa y detectando con su haki que la chica no mostraba peligro, saltó del barco llegando hasta ella…

**-Hola, soy...-** no pudo terminar el chico de goma ya que la chica habló sonriendo y con demasiada energía…

**-¡Tú eres mugiwara no Luffy!-** dijo Tabhita, mientras Luffy sonriendo le ofreció la mano**, **al ver que la chica en verdad no representaba un gran peligro para ellos…

**-No sabemos donde esta Sogeking, pero si lo deseas puedes hablar con Usopp, el lo conoce a la perfección, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma, sorprendiendo a Tabhita, que volteando hacia el Sunny miro al tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Usopp-san está en tu barco?-** terminó la chica mientras Luffy asentía y señalaba hacia donde estaban sus nakamas…

-**Usopp es mi nakama- **finalizó Luffy, por lo que la chica feliz habló al sospechar algo pero eliminando esas teorías al ver que estaba en el barco de uno de sus ídolos piratas…

**-¿Puedo hablar con Usopp-san?-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy la invitaba a subir y en el barco el tirador saludaba a Tabhita…

La chica subió, mientras Luffy, estirándose, trepó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Tabhita por la habilidad del chico….

Arriba del barco en la cubierta, Tabhita preguntó sintiéndose en confianza y recordando la forma en que Luffy había abordado el Sunny…

**-¿Porque te puedes estirar Luffy-san?- **dijo la chica, mientras Nami caminando hacia Luffy jaló suavemente su mejilla y habló revelando la habilidad de Luffy…

**-Luffy es de goma, Tabhita- **dijo la chica pelinaranja, mientras Luffy sonriendo dejaba que Nami siguiera jalando su mejilla…

**-Comí la gomu gomu no mi, lo que me hace un chico de goma, shishishi-** finalizó Luffy, mientras la chica veía a cada tripulante de los mugiwaras y los admiraba, hasta que Sanji feliz de ver a Tabhita, se acercó girando y con corazones en sus ojos preguntó…

**-¿Por qué no vino Nadia-chan contigo Tabhita-chan?-**finalizó el cocinero acercándose demasiado a la chica mientras ésta se alejaba…

**-Mi hermana no sabe que estoy aquí Sanji-san, además dijo que ya no quería saber nada de pervertidos-** finalizó la chica, por lo que Franky volteó al escuchar la palabra por parte de Tabhita…

**-¿Me hablaban?-** finalizó el cyborg, mientras en un rincón con una aura oscura, Sanji se deprimía por las palabras de Tabhita…

Brook acercándose y tomando su sombrero corona, el esqueleto se lo quito mientras hablaba y Tabhita lo miraba confundida….

**-Tabhita-san, ¿seria tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?- **dijo el esqueleto recibiendo una patada por parte de Nami que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la cubierta…

**-¡Siempre tienes que hacer eso!- **dijo la chica enojada, mientras Tabhita sonreía al ver la peculiar tripulación de los mugiwaras…

Haciendo un pequeño refrigerio, Tabhita se lamentaba de no ver a su héroe Sogeking, pero mirando a Usopp contando historias a ese pequeño reno, que la chica veía adorable, Tabhita, nerviosa decidió hablar al pensar en una nueva estrategia para saber de su ídolo…

**-Usopp-san-** dijo la chica atrayendo la atención del chico de nariz larga, el cual detenía su plática con Chopper…

**-¿Qué sucede Tabhita?-** dijo Usopp, hasta que la chica mirando su taza de té, se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa puesta en la cubierta…

**-¡Me preguntaba si aceptarías tener una cita conmigo!-** dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse ruborizada, mientras susurraba al ver que había exagerado su petición al gritarlo…

**-Solo si quieres, Usopp-san-** finalizó la chica, mientras Sanji al oír eso, se deprimió en un rincón mientras golpeaba el césped…

-**Maldito narigudo, no sabes cuanto te odio-** dijo Sanji, mientras Usopp no sabia que contestar, hasta que Nami toco el hombro del tirador viendo que le chico estaba confundido por la petición de la chica…

**-Vamos Usopp acepta, además todavía nos falta mucho para irnos y así podrás contarle a Tabhita acerca de Sogeking-** dijo la chica con un tono medio burlón, mientras el chico de nariz larga miraba a sus demás nakamas: Luffy sonreía, Chopper no sabia que era eso de cita, Robin reía discretamente, Zoro se revolvía el cabello, Franky solo se limitaba a decir Super y Brook, tomaba su taza de té, riendo…

Regresando para mirar a Tabhita, Usopp no pudo evitar observar que la chica era hermosa y que como fan de Sogeking, éste no podía defraudarla así que acercándose a la chica de pelo azul, Usopp sonrió y sabia que debía cumplir como el gran hombre que era…

**-Esta bien Tabhita, saldré contigo-** finalizó el tirador, haciendo que Tabhita volviera a abrazar efusivamente al chico de nariz larga…

**-Gracias, Usopp-san-** finalizó la chica, yéndose para regresar a la ciudad, feliz de la respuesta de Usopp…

**-Nos vemos donde nos conocimos a la 3 en punto de la tarde, Usopp-san-** dijo la chica yéndose, por lo que Usopp volteando miraba como sus nakamas cuchicheaban cosas riéndose del chico de nariz larga, hasta que Nami acercándose dejo claro que Usopp estaría nervioso por su cita con la peliazul…

**-Espero no la cagues en tu cita Usopp y trata de no mentirle más a esa chica-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras se iba al cuarto de cartografía y Franky alejándose para hacer mejoras al Sunny, hizo su pose mientras miraba a Usopp**… **

**-¡Que tengas una Suuuuuuuper cita, narizotas!- **finalizó el Cyborg alzando su pulgar en señal de aprobación…

Luffy y Chopper se iban a jugar molestando a Zoro y Sanji con una cara de angustia miraba a Usopp y balbuceaba cosas dejando al tirador descolocado…

-**Hubieras dicho a Tabhita-chan que hiciera una cita doble con Nadia-chan y así me invitabas-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Robin reía e iba a su silla para seguir leyendo, dejando aun mas descolocado al tirador al irse todos sus nakamas…

**-¿Por qué acepté?-** dijo Usopp mientras se iba para prepararse para su cita…

En el camarote de los hombres, faltando para la tres, Usopp salió con unos pantalones claros, botas cafés y una chamarra naranja dejando ver su torso desnudo…

El chico peino su pelo rizado en una coleta y se puso su nuevo gorro, alistándose para irse esperando que la cita fuera como la peliazul esperara…

Caminando hacia la ciudad, Usopp vio a lo lejos a Tabhita y no pudo evitar sorprenderse: La chica venia con una minifalda negra y zapatos de tacón negros, sumados a una blusa clara que mostraba un escote realzando los pechos de la chica y una chamarra que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Tabhita, mientras su pelo azul estaba suelto y ajustado por una pequeña diadema color roja…

-**Usopp-san-** dijo la chica moviendo su mano, mientras el chico llegaba a donde la chica esperaba…

**-Gracias por venir puntual, cuando le dije a mi hermana que venia contigo, acepto y dijo que me trataras bien o ya verías, jajaja- **dijo la chica, asustando un poco a Usopp, el cual reia nervioso…

**-Bueno Tabhita- **dijo Usopp viendo a la chica, y notando la plenitud de la ciudad la cual iniciaba sus actividades ese día…

**-Yo soy el turista, ¿A dónde vamos?-** finalizó Usopp, mientras Tabhita lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a un restaurante…

**-Por aquí Usopp-san-** dijo la chica sonriendo y Usopp notaba que el día apenas iniciaba…

Mientras transcurría la cita, Tabhita se emocionaba cada que Usopp le contaba de todas las hazañas de Sogeking, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la chica viendo la similitud entre Usopp y Sogeking, no pudo evitar empezar a sentir algo por el tirador al divertirse mucho con él…

La tarde empezaba a salir, mientras iba abrazada del brazo de Usopp, Tabhita vio que iniciaban los fuegos artificiales, lo que sorprendió a Usopp el cual volteó y notaba llegar el anochecer…

**-Tabhita, ¿Por qué hay fuegos artificiales?- **dijo el chico, por lo que Tabhita, un poco ruborizada contestaba mirando a Usopp fijamente con sus ojos color turquesa…

**-Usopp-san, esos fuegos artificiales son por que se acerca el evento anual del intercambio de diamantes equivalentes al peso de una chica-** dijo Tabhita afianzando el agarre en el brazo de Usopp, mientras éste maravillado, no podía notar el brillo en los ojos de Tabhita…

**-Es muy hermoso-** dijo el tirador y Tabhita continuó, un poco nerviosa al querer preguntar algo al tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-Usopp-san, ¿Irías al baile del evento conmigo?-** dijo la chica, mientras Usopp disfrutando el momento asintió, lo que hizo a la chica feliz que seguía viendo la explosión de los fuegos artificiales…

….

En el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras veían los fuegos artificiales, mientras Robin les explicaba del evento anual de la ciudad Diaragold…

Apoyados en el barandal, los mugiwaras veían la lluvia de fuegos artificiales, hasta que Nami viendo que estaba a lado de Luffy, tomó suavemente la mano del chico de goma, mientras éste sintiendo el contacto y sonriendo, afianzó el agarre…

De la misma forma, Robin estando a lado de Zoro, tomo la mano del espadachín, el cual no impidió el contacto y agarró la mano de la mujer mientras seguían viendo los fuegos uno tras otro…

Regresando con Usopp y Tabhita, estos seguían caminando ya que se acercaba la hora en que Tabhita debía volver, hasta que cerca de la fuente de la ciudad, un tipo se acercó mientras Tabhita reconociéndolo, se aferró al brazo de Usopp, el cual vio al sujeto que seguía cubierto por la sombra provocada por la lámpara que alumbraba la ciudad…

**-Tabhita, que raro que estés caminando sola por la ciudad-**dijo el sujeto que vestía con un abrigo gris largo y cerrado, botas negras y lentes completando el atuendo…

**-Philip, ¿No ves que estoy saliendo con alguien?-** dijo la chica, por lo que el sujeto viendo a Usopp, supo rápidamente por que Tabhita estaba con él…

**-¿No me digas que crees que él es Sogeking?-** dijo el tipo que se distinguía por su pelo rubio, al revelarse totalmente por la luz de la lámpara…

**-Deberías empezar a madurar Tabhita, ese payaso es un remedo de pirata-** finalizó Philip, que analizando supo que Usopp era el tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-Usopp es mi novio ahora- **dijo la chica mientras afirmaba y Usopp notaba que la chica temblaba al decir eso…

**-Además el también cree en las palabras de Sogeking- **dijo la chica, por lo que Philip, viendo que la chica mentía, se limitó a seguir analizando al tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-No te creo Tabhita, si ese chico es tu novio, demuéstramelo-** finalizó el sujeto, por lo que Tabhita nerviosa susurro, sabiendo que era su única opción para que Philip se fuera…

**-Perdóname por esto Usopp-san-** dijo la chica, mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Usopp y lo besaba en los labios…

El chico de nariz larga pensando en que Philip sospecharía ya que no respondía al contacto, tomó de la cintura a la chica, profundizando el beso, lo que sorprendió a Tabhita que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y siguió besando al tirador…

Cortando el beso por falta de aire, Philip miro a los chicos y se limitó a decir, esbozando una sonrisa burlona…

**-Ya no me importa, solo espero que si te aburres de ese tipo me busques jajaja-** terminó el hombre rubio yéndose por una de las calles de la ciudad…

Tabhita totalmente ruborizada y cerca de su casa, miró por última vez a Usopp, mientras se alejaba aun sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus labios….

–**Gracias, Usopp-san, me divertí muchísimo-** corrió la chica, hasta que recordó algo importante y se volteo gritándole, feliz de haber tenido esa cita…

**-¡Nos vemos en el baile!-** dijo la chica feliz y sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa…

Usopp tocándose los labios, miro las estrellas en inmensidad de la noche y sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia el Sunny…

Llegando al cuarto de un hotel, reuniéndose con los demás oficiales, Philip noto que todos estaban analizando a los mugiwaras…

-**No parece muy fuerte ese estúpido de Sogeking, pude averiguar que su nombre verdadero es Usopp-** finalizó Philip, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente….

**-Disfrutaré asesinándolo-** concluyó el oficial de los piratas Scalldorf….

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?, La verdad fue uno de los que ya tenia previsto en el borrador donde tengo lo basico de mi fic... De hecho, para que sepan un poco más de mi les contare un poco mi proceso para escribir un fic y un nuevo capitulo**

**1\. Como ven, no soy un escritor completo, pero mientras más escribes, más agarras el feeling, por asi decirlo, asi que no tengan miedo del que diran, ya que estas criticas te hacen un mejor escritor, (A mi me han dicho eso desde que empece a componer canciones)**

**2,Busquen un cuaderno viejo que tengan con hojas que hayan sobrado y un boligrafo de cualquier tinta**

**3\. Recuerden que ya tienen una base, que es la historia de One Piece, si son fans, solo recuerden cada capitulo y el cambio dado desde cierto arco (esto es por si quieren hacer una historia antes del time skip y/o despues)... esto no aplica si su fic es un mundo alternativo**

**4\. Piensen en su historia, pero importante: Un escritor sabe su final una vez que inicia su fic, asi como Oda ya sabe el final de One Piece, ustedes deben saber el final de su historia o la misma se perdera y sus ideas se iran haciendo incongruentes y ni a ustedes les gustara el final**

**5\. Lo de menos son los capitulos, ya que una vez tienes tu inicio y tu fin, veras que las ideas se iran puliendo y para eso es el cuaderno, haz un mini resumen de tu historia o capitulo y tendras la idea de lo que quieres expresar...**

**6\. Es mi regla de oro pero ustedes son sus dueños de sus fics: Traten lo más posible mantener la actitud de los personajes de One Piece involucrados, si es necesario, cuando escriban, y dudan de una personalidad, busquen un capitulo donde haya salido mas ese personaje y tomen de ahi para seguir escribiendo...**

**7- idea adicional y gracias a Hiyori Ishida que me dio el tip entre uno de sus reviews... Si escriben un capitulo triste T_T, pongan la banda sonora de One Piece y en especial un track triste... sirve y mucho...**

**En si, es lo básico que a mi me ha servido, pero aqui entra la regla más importante para cualquier escritor en FF: Diviertanse y traten a sus lectores como sus nakamas, ellos estan para ayudarte (a excepcion de unos cuantos que solo buscan molestar) pero la mayoria siempre te ayudara, tenlo por seguro...**

**Bueno, Reviews bienvenidos y saludos n_n**


	6. Los Piratas Scalldorf

**Nota: Otro capitulo de esta historia... Aprovecho este espacio para decir que es grato ver que nuevos lectores se interesan por esta historia y en verdad eso se agradece, ya que combinar el trabajo con esto es un poco dificl, pero dejenme decirles que mi primer semana me fue bien, gracias por sus animos...n_n...Viendo la anterior pregunta en el capitulo cuatro, al parecer muchas(os) se inclinaron por Trafalgar Law, al parecer el cirujano de la muerte es muy popular jajaja... Retomando, espero les guste este capitulo, Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 6: Los Piratas Scalldorf

Un día anterior a la cita de Usopp, mientras ocurría el incidente de Nami en el bar, en un lugar en el Nuevo Mundo donde ahora se ubicaba el cuartel general de la marina, un marine con rango de comodoro que respondía al nombre de Brannew iba al lugar de entrenamiento de los novatos, con información para el anterior almirante de la flota, Sengoku…

**-Señor aquí esta la información de los piratas Scalldorf, cuyo líder estaba en Impel Down en el nivel 6-** dijo Brannew, mientras Sengoku miraba el folder y a su vez preguntaba a su anterior subordinado examinando el archivo…

**-¿No has tenido problemas con Sakazuki, Brannew?-** finalizó el instructor de marina, mientras Brannew haciendo su saludo militar se limito a responder a su antiguo mayor…

**-No hay problema, el almirante de Flota, Sakazuki está ocupado con Kurohige y los otros Yonkous- **finalizó Brannew mientras Sengoku caminaba hacia su oficina con fotos e información de la tripulación de Eigel…

**-Señor, estos eran los oficiales hace 20 años de Eigel, su apariencia debió cambiar y también su fuerza, señor-** dijo Brannew, pero Sengoku mirando las fotos analizaba con detalle la foto de Eigel…

**-Te equivocas Brannew, si Eigel fue liberado, significa que sus oficiales son jóvenes de nuevo- **finalizó el gran buda, sorprendiendo al comodoro que preguntaba al ver que su antiguo superior sabía algo de ese pirata…

-**Señor, ¿qué oculta el gobierno mundial sobre ese pirata?-** dijo Brannew, por lo que Sengoku desconociendo la mayoría de información borrada o en manos del Gorosei, se limitó a decir lo poco que conocía…

-**Eigel posee un intelecto casi igualado al de Vegapunk- **finalizó el instructor de la marina sorprendiendo a Brannew que no creía que el apodado "Genio de la Marina" estuviera involucrado con un pirata…

Poco a poco Sengoku miraba los datos revelando cada nombre y foto de la tripulación disuelta de los Piratas Scalldorf:

**-Philip "Escultor" Gales, Posición en el Sacrosanto (barco de los piratas Scalldorf): Tirador**

Poderoso pirata que puede manipular la tierra, debido a una droga que recrea esa habilidad…

Su visión le permite atacar en un rango de 5 kilómetros, además de ser un experto combatiente…

Peligroso…

**-Galdner "Kamikaze", Posición en el Sacrosanto: Carpintero**

Poderoso pirata que fue uno de los primeros prototipos de Pacifista, posee armamento de la marina y el poder de la Pika Pika no mi…

Peligroso…

**-Leibniz "siniestro" Lagger, posición en el Sacrosanto: Médico**

Poderoso pirata que usa la alquimia como método para destruir vidas, psicópata que experimentó con niños y mujeres embarazadas, se dice que es capaz de manipular la materia y la composición de las cosas, sin más datos…

Peligroso…

**-Devon "Dual" Scallter, posición en el Sacrosanto: Investigador**

Poderoso pirata capaz de obtener información privilegiada, se dice que su fuerza es capaz de destruir 10 barcos de la marina con un solo ataque…

Peligroso…

**-Natalie "Ráfaga" Hawkflame, Posición en el Sacrosanto: Sin posición Recompensa por su cabeza, viva o muerta: 280 millones de berries**

Poderosa pirata, Velocidad superior al soru, se dice que es capaz de cortar a gran velocidad debido a la recreación de la habilidad de una fruta del diablo tipo logiadel viento, si la chica esta ebria mejora su rango de ataque y es muy astuta…

Letal…

Atacar solo con marines del rango de vicealmirante…

**-Leither "Xtigma" Bladeblood, posición en el Sacrosanto: Navegante y primer oficial, Recompensa por su cabeza, vivo o muerto: 460 millones de berries**

Poderoso pirata que desempeñó el puesto de capitán al ser encerrado Eigel, su nivel es altísimo ya que es capaz de manipular los minerales usando la alquimia…

Se recomienda pelear usando exclusivamente vicealmirantes con suma precaución ya que este tipo posee habilidades de gran alcance, superando a los marines en las habilidades del Rokushiki…

Muy Letal…

**-Eigel "Alquimista" San Sebastián, posición en Sacrosanto: Capitán Recompensa por su cabeza, muerto: 680 millones de berries**

Alerta máxima, evitar a este pirata debido a su peligrosidad…

Eigel es el prime_...

**-Brannew, ¿Por qué esta parte esta ilegible?-** dijo Sengoku, mientras Brannew hacia su saludo militar notando la parte borrada que señalaba su superior…

**-Lo siento señor, es lo único que pude rescatar antes que quemaran los datos-** finalizo Brannew, pero Sengoku mirando la foto de Eigel que mostraba a un tipo con una mirada de tranquilidad, supo que Eigel en verdad era peligroso…

**-No sé que oculta el gobierno mundial, pero si dejan a este tipo libre, se lamentaran de la catástrofe que creara-** finalizó el gran buda guardando los papeles para futuras referencias…

…..

En la reunión de los piratas Scalldorf después del suceso de Usopp, los oficiales miraban como su líder, Leither, asesinaba al alcalde de la ciudad, mientras entraba su líder Eigel el cual mirando a sus oficiales vio que el plan proseguía…

**-Espero haya valido la espera, no me gusta levantarme y lo saben-** finalizó el capitán mientras miraba el diseño del palacio de la alcaldía…

**-Usaremos la careta del alcalde de este pueblo y su espectáculo para empezar a pulir el ultimo punto de mi plan- **dijo Eigel, mientras sus subordinados asentían…

**-Teach me está brindando las facilidades para ejecutar mi plan, ya que el imbécil esta reuniendo habilidades de usuarios, creando un lugar perfecto para asesinarlos, fejajaja**\- finalizó Eigel, sentándose en el asiento del alcalde…

…

Una nueva mañana iniciaba en el Thousand Sunny mientras del cuarto de las chicas salía un chico de goma sin su camiseta, solo con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su sombrero de paja demasiado contento caminando hacia la cubierta, hasta que pudo notar que su amigo Usopp, estaba en el barandal mirando la costa, por lo que el chico de goma se acercó agitando la mano….

**-Usopp-** dijo Luffy, atrayendo la atención de su amigo, el cual viendo que Luffy no traía su camiseta, supuso que paso la noche con cierta pelinaranja, pero al tirador no le importaba mientras fueran felices…

**-¿No estaba de guardia Robin?, ¿Qué haces despierto?-** finalizó el chico de goma, por lo que Usopp habló sin mirar a su amigo, y notando la alegría en la voz de su capitán…

**-Luffy, vengo de mi cita con Tabhita, como no tenia sueño, me quede despierto, además Robin no estaba vigilando, creo que se fue con Zoro-** finalizó Usopp, mientras Luffy, viendo a su amigo feliz se limitó a sonreír al ver que Usopp se había divertido con Tabhita…

**-Está bien Usopp, shishishi-** finalizo el chico mientras su estomago gruñía y ambos chicos reían, empezando a platicar…

En el camarote de las chicas, una chica de pelo naranja se revolvía en la cama que compartía con su amiga Robin, mientras su mano buscaba a alguien, enojándose al no hallarlo a su lado…

**-¿Luffy?- **dijo la chica mientras se levantaba mostrando que llevaba una camiseta negra con la leyenda, "I love Meat", la cual obviamente pertenecía al chico que Nami quería…

**-Ese idiota, ¿no se pudo despedir tan siquiera con un beso?- **finalizó la chica, mientras escuchaba a alguien tocar la puerta, que debido a su código, la pelinaranja supo que se trataba de Robin…

Abriendo la puerta, Nami dejó entrar a Robin, la cual traía el pelo un poco desordenado y se notaba que apenas acababa de despertar…

**-¿Noche agitada?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Robin viendo la cama totalmente revuelta y a Nami con cara de felicidad, la morena camino para buscar un peine, mientras se miraba en el espejo…

**-Si Nami, creo que los fuegos artificiales, hicieron el momento perfecto para disfrutar la noche-** finalizó la morena, mientras Nami riendo noto que su amiga pensaba igual que ella…

-**Sí, creo que debió ser eso-** finalizó la chica mientras se alistaba para darse un baño, pero a punto de salir la navegante, Robin creó un brazo fleur que tocó el hombro de Nami, haciendo que la pelinaranja volteara,

**-¿Esa camiseta no es de nuestro capitán?-** dijo la morena, mientras Nami, ruborizada, no recordaba en que momento se la puso Luffy, pero supuso que fue durante el transcurso de la noche debido al frio, así que Nami abrazándose a si misma y moviéndose de un lado al otro, habló con la morena…

**-Eso es lo que me gusta de él Robin, siempre termina siendo atento y me sorprende de la nada-** dijo la chica quitándose la camiseta para que no sospecharan y poniéndose una suya, mientras Robin sabia que la pelinaranja en verdad amaba a Luffy…

-**Bueno Robin, nos vemos en el desayuno-** dijo Nami, saliendo del cuarto dejando a Robin seguir en su arreglo personal…

Ese día, Nami sabía que llegaba el evento anual de la ciudad Diaragold, por lo que llegando al baño, la pelinaranja pensaba en inscribirse ella e inscribir a Robin para lograr la mayor cantidad de diamantes, mientras sus ojos se volvían berries…

Tan perdida estaba la chica en eso, que no notó que Luffy estaba empezando a bañarse, debido a que el chico empezaba a hacer caso de las peticiones de su navegante de ser un poco más aseado…

Nami se quedó mirando a su capitán y recreándose con la musculatura del chico, la chica no pudo evitar lamer sus labios y empezar a cerrar lentamente el cuarto de baño, poniendo el seguro…

Luffy, escuchando cerrar la puerta del baño, volteó para hallar a la pelinaranja, mientras el chico de goma hacia su sonrisa característica…

**-Ya casi termino Nami, si deseas puedes empezar a enjabonarte, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami como un gato acechando a su presa, no podía creer que ella fuera tan pervertida, pero igual no podía decir nada Luffy, por que bien que le gustaba al chico, así que la chica empujando a Luffy cerca de la pared del baño empezó a besarlo, sorprendiéndolo…

**-Luffy, tenemos veinte minutos, así que apúrate-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras la chica empezaba a desvestirse, activando en automático el instinto de Luffy que empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Nami…

…

En la cubierta, Usopp seguía apoyado en el barandal recordando el beso con Tabhita, hasta que fue interrumpido por Zoro, que traía solo sus pantalones y una toalla rodeando su cuello, ya que todo indicaba que terminaba de entrenar…

**-Usopp, ¿Qué tal tu cita?-** dijo el espadachín con sarcasmo, pero en plan de broma, a lo que Usopp contestó sin problemas…

**-Fue divertida Zoro- **dijo el chico de nariz larga, lo que sorprendió a Zoro, ya que veía a su nakama feliz, por lo que apoyando una mano en el hombro del tirador, el espadachín miro fijamente a Usopp, el cual interpretó el lenguaje marimo (nombre cortesía de Sanji) dándole a entender que Zoro le decía que se alegraba por su amigo de nariz larga…

**-Oye ¿y Luffy?-** dijo Zoro, mientras Usopp afirmaba, al recordar que Luffy se había ido corriendo al cuarto de baño…

**-Pues según fue a tomar un baño, no sé porque razón empieza a agarrar ese hábito-** dijo Usopp, mientras Zoro mirando al tirador le dio la razón, haciendo que los dos mugiwaras hablaran al mismo tiempo al saber ya la razón…

**-Nami-** dijeron los dos, mientras los demás mugiwaras se despertaban para iniciar un nuevo día…

Mientras Luffy era corrido del cuarto de baño, éste pudo oler la exquisita comida de Sanji y corriendo llegóa la cocina, mientras sus demás nakamas entraban uno a uno…

**-¿Y Nami-swan?- **dijo el cocinero, a lo que Robin habló despejando la duda de su nakama rubio…

**-Debe estar bañándose, cocinero-** dijo Robin, mientras Luffy empezaba a molestar al ero-cook, con su cara apoyada en la mesa…

**-Sanji tengo hambre, necesito energía-** dijo Luffy desparramándose después de una sesión en el baño con su navegante (que los demás no sabían), por lo que Sanji enfadado dejo claro que Luffy tendría que esperar más…

**-Pues me importa un comino si te estas muriendo, aquí nadie come hasta que llegue mi dulce Nami-swan-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras en el baño, Nami se bañaba completamente relajada y empezaba a imaginar sus dulces diamantes, hasta que pensando en que Luffy empezaría a quejarse por su comida, la pelinaranja se apuro y alistándose, llegó a la cocina, finalmente dando inicio al desayuno de los mugiwaras…

Durante el trayecto del mismo, surgieron las distintas pláticas sobre temas de ese día, iniciando un caos en la cocina, en la que los hombres molestaban a Usopp por su cita, Luffy robaba comida, y Sanji veía su cita con Nadia muy lejana…

Robin aprovechando que había caos y que nadie las escucharía, habló con Nami, la cual seguía disfrutando su tarta de mandarinas de postre y tomando café obra de Sanji…

**-¿No me digas que lo hiciste con nuestro capitán antes de que despertarán los demás?-** dijo la morena, haciendo que Nami escupiera su café al saberse descubierta…

**-¿Qué tiene de malo Robin?-** dijo la chica mientras miraba a Luffy contento cantando con Franky, y Chopper con palillos en su nariz…

**-Solo no vayas a matarlo con tanta actividad Nami, fufufu- **finalizó la morena mientras Nami riendo con la broma de su amiga, se limito a sonreír al ver a Luffy esbozar la sonrisa que a la pelinaranja enamoraba…

-**Creo que llevo las de perder con el aguante que posee Luffy, jijiji**\- finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras el desayuno continuaba con la felicidad del momento…

Después del desayuno, Nami finalmente habló atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas…

-**Chicos, según Robin, hoy se celebra un evento en el cual se regalan diamantes equivalentes al peso de la chica que se inscriba, por lo que tanto ella como yo, nos inscribiremos en dicho evento**\- dijo la pelinaranja, mientras sus ojos formaban el símbolo de berries, y la navegante murmuraba cosas sobre el dinero…

**-Bruja, por eso anclamos en este pueblo, ¿verdad?, solo te importa el dinero- **dijo Zoro mientras Sanji iniciando una pelea escuchaba a Nami hablar…

–**Estúpido Marimo, Sabes que debes respetar a mi dulce Nami-swan-** dijo Sanji, recibiendo una mueca de asco por parte del espadachín, mientras Luffy sonreía al ver que habría un evento en el cual conseguirían dinero, que ya les hacía falta...

–**Por esa razón, Brook y Franky cuidaran el barco, mientras los demás vamos al evento- **finalizó la chica, mientras Franky haciendo su pose y Brook tomando su té, afirmaban dejando claro que ya estaba trazado un plan…

En la ciudad de Diaragold, empezaban a ponerse las cosas necesarias para iniciar el festival, mientras en el palacio del alcalde, un tipo se disfrazaba como el alcalde, sonriendo al instante que veía a los ciudadanos felices…

**-¿Solo ella lo sabe, verdad Devon?-** dijo Eigel, mientras el pelirrojo asentia dejando entrar a una chica de pelo largo azul…

**-Nadia-** dijo Eigel en su trono, mientras la chica miraba que el alquimista respiraba con dificultad y volteaba su vista al suelo…

-**Espero no hables de esto con nadie o tu dulce hermana morirá- **finalizó el líder, por lo que Nadia agachando su cabeza, supo la encrucijada de ese pirata…

**-Solo quiero que te vayas, Eigel-** dijo la chica revelando la oscuridad del pueblo de los diamantes….

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS**

**¿Se pone interesante esto no?, jajajajaja, eso se los dejo a su criterio... Ahora veamos que tan observadores son en cuanto animacion o manga de One Piece... Una nueva pregunta surge y la pueden responder en su review: Diganme una escena LuNa y una escena ZoRo que hayan visto en la animacion o el manga... He aqui mi respuesta:**

**Escena LuNa: Antes de partir de Punk Hazard, al despedirse de los niños, durante una escena, Nami le muestra un pedazo de carne a Luffy y este se lo come, sacando una sonrisa en la navegante... (Esto sucedió igual en el manga)..**

**Escena ZoRo: En Skypiea, cuando casi culmina el juego de supervivencia de Enel, el usuario de la Goro Goro no mi en una escena electrocuta a Robin, mientras Zoro al verla caer, la sostiene con uno de sus brazos...**

**Ahora es su turno, Reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos...**


	7. Inicia el Festival

**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo... Lo hubiera subido antes pero por cuestiones laborales llegue a su humilde casita cansadisimo y ni la compu use... Hablando de reviews, aprovecho este espacio para decirle a D que nunca me cansare de leer sus reviews, asi sean una minihistoria hecha por ustedes o una pequeña felicitacion... Si no fuera por esos dulces mensajes, desde hace mucho hubiese dejado de escribir y en especial a ti D, me encantaria ver uno de tus dibujos (esto en referencia a que compartimos tips para escribir y/o dibujar)... Yo no me guio por el numero de reviews que me dejen, sino por las palabras que este tenga ya que se que minimo a alguien le alegre el dia o de plano, le molestó algo y ya no va a seguir leyendo mi historia... Agradeciendo su paciencia y otra vez disculpandome por la tardanza, aqui tienen otro pedacito de mi alma plasmada... Me gustaron sus escenas LuNa y ZoRo, se nota que son observadores y eso me dice que ambas parejas son muy queridas... Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer... n_n**

Capitulo 7: Inicia el festival

Gracias a Usopp, los mugiwaras supieron que la hora del evento seria como a las 6 de la tarde y que después iniciaría un baile, lo que alegró a Nami mientras esperaba que Luffy la invitara, pero al voltear, observó a su capitan mirando hacia la nada y sacándose un moco, lo que irritó a la chicaal ver que en otros aspectos, el chico de goma no había madurado…

Usopp había dicho que mientras ocurría el evento principal habría un gran festival, por lo que seria bueno divertirse, pero Sanji notando que el chico de nariz larga buscaba otra cosa, encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba al tirador con ojos de sospecha….

**\- ¿No será que deseas ver a Tabhita-chan, Usopp?- **finalizó el cocinero poniendo nervioso al tirador, hasta que Nami suspiro al saber más detalles del festival por parte de su nakama…

**-Esta bien Usopp, te alcanzaremos después, tengo que inscribirnos a mi y a Robin para el evento-** finalizó la chica mientras se iba con la morena para seleccionar un vestido para el baile, pero antes de continuar, la pelinaranja vio a Sanji arrodillado frente a ella con una pequeña rosa…

**-Nami-swan, ¿dejaras que sea tu acompañante para el baile de esta noche bajo las estrellas?- **finalizó el cocinero, mientras Nami ignorando al cocinero, prosiguió con su plan para esa noche…

**-Lo siento Sanji-kun, iré con Luffy- **finalizó la chica, a lo que Franky extrañado preguntó para fastidiar el momento…

**-¿Por qué con Mugiwara, Nami-neechan?- **dijo el cyborg, haciendo que Nami ruborizara un poco, pero la chica contestó sin problemas, y con una aire de amenaza al Cyborg…

**-Hace dos años, Luffy me pidió si le enseñaba a bailar, ahora deseo ver sus resultados y que mejor que con un baile de este tipo-** terminó la pelinaranja, pero Luffy con cara de confusión no sabía de que hablaba su navegante…

**-¿Clases de baile?, yo nunca te pedí…-** iba a decir el chico de goma pero Nami le apretó con su mano los labios mientras decía nerviosa…

**-Acuérdate Lu-ffy-** dijo la chica acentuando la frase, lo que hizo entender a Luffy, que asintió como si de una orden de la pelinaranja se tratara…

En un rincón, Sanji se quedaba con un aura depresiva, esperando encontrar consuelo en su querida Robin-chwan, pero la morena se limitó a señalar aun espadachín de pelo verde dormido en la cubierta como su pareja de baile, haciendo que el cocinero se deprimiera aún más, hasta que escuchó una voz a lo lejos que reconoció rápidamente como su amada Nadia-chan…

Sanji y los demás mugiwaras iban interesados a mirar, mientras en la costa, Nadia y Tabhita esperaban y la hermana menor agitaba sus manos alegremente…

**-¡Chicos!-** decía la chica de pelo corto azul, mientras su hermana simulaba reír, hasta que las chicas subieron al barco…

**-Usopp-san, ¿listo para el baile?- **dijo Tabhita, mientras tomaba el brazo del tirador y este se ponía nervioso recordando el beso en su cita con la peliazul…

Nadia un poco ida, vio a Sanji en un rincón quejándose por su suerte, así que la hermana mayor sabiendo que los mugiwaras habían hecho demasiado por su hermana y viendo como ella era feliz con Usopp recordó cuando su hermana regreso de su cita…

**(FLASHBACK**) Esa noche Tabhita regresaba cerrando la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente, lo que alarmó a Nadia que rápidamente preguntó a su hermana…

**-¿Tabhita, estás bien?-** dijo Nadia, pero Tabhita sumamente feliz y ruborizada se limito a mirar a su hermana que la observaba extrañada…

**-Estoy perfecta hermana-** dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en una mesa y le contaba de su cita con el tirador de los mugiwaras…

Nadia nunca había visto tan feliz a su hermana menor… (**FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Regresando a la realidad en el barco de los mugiwaras, Nadia se acercó a Sanji mientras el cocinero dibujaba círculos con su dedo en el césped del Sunny…

**-Sanji-san-** dijo Nadia, mientras el cocinero volteaba aun hundido en su depresión por no tener pareja para el baile…

**-¿Qué sucede mi dulce Nadia-chan?- **finalizó Sanji, mientras la chica pensando en su pregunta, como si le costara pedirlo, se acerco al cocinero…

**-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile anual de la ciudad-** finalizó Nadia, mientras Sanji, al escuchar esas palabras, recobró su voluntad, girando y con corazoncitos en sus ojos…

**-¡Claro que me encantaría ir contigo mi dulce ángel!-** terminó el cocinero, mientras los demás veían la escena sabiendo que Sanji nunca cambiaria, pero al menos ya tenia pareja para el baile…

Chopper viendo la escena y a los chicos y chicas hablando cosas raras, se puso los lentes como doctor y habló para sí mismo…

**-Y así da inicio a la época de cortejo de los humanos, después de seleccionar a la hembra, los machos empiezan a demostrarle su valor para que ésta los acepte-** dijo el renito moviendo su cabeza, mientras los mugiwaras miraban sorprendidos las palabras de su médico….

**-¡No digas esas cosas, Chopper!-** finalizaron todos, mientras daban inicio los fuegos artificiales para mostrar el inicio del festival…

….

En el palacio principal del gobierno de la ciudad, un falso alcalde se acercaba al trono donde se hallaba su capitán Eigel…

**-Capitán, estoy listo-** dijo el falso alcalde, mientras Eigel mirando desde las sombras, se limitó a analizar el plan que tenía en mente…

**-Actúa normal y empieza el plan terminando el baile, ¿entendido, Leibniz?- **finalizó el capitán, mientras los oficiales asentían viendo a la gente llegar para dar inicio el festival…

Los mugiwaras empezaban a llegar al festival con su vestimenta normal, ya que hasta la noche seria el baile, por lo que lo formal seria para ese entonces...

En un pequeño stand, una pelinaranja estaba formada en una fila, mientras escuchaba que solo diez chicas serian elegidas para el evento principal y la que quedara en primer lugar, duplicarían el equivalente de diamantes de su peso…

Nami con símbolo de berries en sus ojos, no podía creer que fuera posible tanta emoción, mientras su amiga Robin, que la acompañaba, sonrió cálidamente al ver a la pelinaranja feliz…

Los demás mugiwaras a excepción de Franky y Brook, que estaban en el barco, comían en los pequeños puestos mientras esperaban ver a sus amigas competir…

Finalmente, en un pequeño escenario, surgió el alcalde que era un señor gordito con un traje gris y un enorme bigote café…

**-Buabuabua, no esperaba que este año hubiera tantas concursantes-** dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Nadia sabiendo que ese no era el alcalde, se aferró al brazo de Sanji, mientras el cocinero volteando por la acción supuso que algo malo pasaba…

**-¿Estás bien Nadia-chan?- **dijo el cocinero, mientras Nadia volviendo a la realidad, sonrió mientras recordaba que estaba en el festival del pueblo…

**-Si Sanji-san, solo fue la emoción-** finalizó la chica con una sonrisa, pero que Sanji detectó como una mentira…

**-Les explicaré las reglas del evento, Buabuabua- **dijo el alcalde, mientras Devon aparecía dando una pequeña hoja que el alcalde empezó a leer…

**1._ Cualquier mujer puede participar**

**2._ La elección de las 10 finalistas se hará mediante un concurso de conocimientos**

**3._ Dentro de las 10 finalistas, se elegirá a la reina del evento con un concurso de popularidad**

**4._La ganadora obtendrá, por ser un año especial de celebración, 10 veces su equivalente en diamantes de su peso**

Al decir eso el alcalde, Nami se fue a otro mundo al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre, mientras los mugiwaras miraban sorprendidos igual que la gente que empezaron a gritar de emoción…

El alcalde feliz dio inicio las inscripciones, mientras cada chica iniciaba su registro… Las preliminares se dieron en un concurso de conocimientos, en las cuales sobresalían Nami y Robin, mientras sus nakamas chiflaban animándolas…

Nami y Robin empezaban a calificar con facilidad hasta que quedaron las 10 finalistas…

**-¡Me alegra mostrar a nuestras 10 finalistas!- **dijo el alcalde, mientras continuaba**, -Estas chicas ya ganaron su equivalente de diamantes por su peso, pero solo una será la afortunada para llevarse el premio principal, que inicie…-** dijo el alcalde sosteniendo su micrófono, mientras detrás de bambalinas, varias chicas terminaban de cambiarse…

**-¡El concurso de bikinis!-** grito el alcalde, mientras los hombres se alegraban mucho y Sanji se iba prácticamente al paraíso al escuchar eso…

Poco a poco el alcalde mostraba a las finalistas mientras los hombres chiflaban y vitoreaban, ya que el alcohol corría desde hace un rato y era un año especial desde que había empezado el evento conmemorando su creación…

Llegó el momento de Robin, que al salir mostró un bikini blanco muy ajustado a su figura que hizo que Zoro, que estaba bebiendo sake, lo escupiera sobre el pequeño reno…

**-¡Oye Zoro!-** dijo Chopper, secándose, mientras Tabhita aún tomada del brazo de Usopp, se limitó a admirar la belleza de la arqueóloga…

**-¡Wow, Robin-san es muy hermosa!-** dijo la chica mientras Sanji solo se limitaba a chiflar por su dulce Robin-chwan, mientras golpeaba a aquellos que le decían cosas subidas de tono y Zoro oyendo las palabras de Tabhita, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…

**-Es muy hermosa-** finalizó el espadachín tomando un trago de sake de la botella y seguía viendo el espectáculo…

**-¡Solo quedan dos concursantes más y daremos inicio a los aplausos! –** dijo el alcalde, por lo que siguió con el evento principal…

**-¡Nuestra siguiente finalista, es Natalie!-** dijo el alcalde mientras en el escenario aparecía una chica de pelo blanco con mechones en negro, llevando un bikini negro que dejaba todo a la imaginación, logrando que varios hombres enloquecieran mientras la chica cruzaba sus brazos realzando sus atributos…

Tanto Luffy, como Zoro se miraron mientras miraban el tumulto formado por los hombres al ver a la peliblanca…

–**Es ella, la que atacó a Nami-** lo que sorprendió a sus nakamas que no podían creer sus palabras, hasta que lo dicho fue confirmado por Chopper…

**-¿Ese dulce ángel casi mata a mi Nami-swan?-** dijo Sanji mientras babeaba prácticamente por la chica y su diminuto bikini…

Dejando el escenario Natalie, el alcalde tomó el micrófono dispuesto a mostrar a la última concursante…

**-Para los amantes de las chicas de pelo naranja, la última finalista los dejara sin palabras, con ustedes ¡Nami!- **gritó el alcalde, mientras en el escenario, aparecía Nami con un hermoso bikini color rojo y su pelo amarrado haciendo una pequeña coleta dejando varios mechones ondulados, que le daban a la chica un aire inocente sumado a que Nami traía unos lentes, cortesía de Robin, por lo que los hombres, prácticamente hicieron un inmenso escandalo, mientras con los mugiwaras, Sanji tuvo una tremenda expulsión de sangre, siendo auxiliado por Chopper y Ussop, pero específicamente se creó una especie de línea blanca imaginaria, como si la pelinaranja estuviera modelando solo y exclusivamente a Luffy, parecía que no había nadie más, solo los dos…

Luffy empezó a sentir como su corazón latía de prisa y su mente le decía que no dejara de mirar a la chica, en cambio Nami solo quería que Luffy la mirara, no importándole los demás…

En algo anormal en Luffy, éste se levantó de su asiento mientras gritaba, animando el ambiente…

**-¡Nami estas muy linda!-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras sus nakamas lo miraban sorprendidos al oír eso de su nakama asexual, pero dentro del alboroto, Nami pudo oír esas palabras, mientras dejaba el escenario con una sonrisa…

**-Uff, al parecer la competencia esta muy reñida, Buabuabua-** dijo el alcalde, pero todos, prácticamente todos, solo coreaban un nombre…

**-¡NAMI, NAMI, NAMI!- **, lo que hizo al alcalde hacer el mero trámite de los aplausos al ver quien había ganado ya…

La pelinaranja no podía creer que hubiese ganado, mientras Robin le agarraba el hombro en señal de felicitación hasta que inició el pesaje…

**-Antes de iniciar el intercambio, La reina del evento anual vendrá a este escenario, ¡con ustedes, Nami!–** dijo el alcalde, mientras se armaba el escandalo al ver a la chica de pelo naranja…

La chica saludaba, hasta que el alcalde trajo la corona poniéndola en la cabeza de la pelinaranja…

**-Ya que fuiste la única en estos años que ganaste sin competencia alguna, te daré un extra a tu premio- **dijo el alcalde atrayendo la atención de la chica, la cual ya se imaginaba los diamantes en su posesión…

**-Podrás elegir a un chico, que se subirá contigo para pesarlos a los dos, ese peso se dará cinco veces su equivalente en diamantes y las otras cinco veces, solo serás tu sola, dando las diez veces, ¿ok?- **finalizó el alcalde, mientras Nami alucinaba con sus ojos en berries…

**-Y bien Nami, ¿Quién será el afortunado para ser tu rey en este evento?-** dijo el alcalde, mientras los hombres gritaban deseando estar al lado de la pelinaranja…

**-Elígeme a mí, soy tu mejor opción- **se oía**, -No mejor a mi, peso más- **decían en otro lado… mientras escuchaba el ruido, Nami buscó con su mirada a Luffy, que terminaba con un enorme trozo de carne, por lo que la chica tomando el micrófono llamo a su capitán atolondrado…

**-¡Te elijo a ti Luffy!- **mientras los espectadores buscaban al supuesto Luffy, hasta que éste volteó al ser llamado por sus nakamas…

**-Ve Luffy-** dijo Usopp, mientras en un rincón, Sanji, con un aura depresiva, maldecía la suerte de su capitán…

-**Maldito gomu, ¿Por qué no me eligió a mi Nami-swan?-**finalizó el cocinero mientras Chopper y Usopp le tocaban el hombro por compasión a su nakama rubio…

Llegando al escenario, Nami le extendió la mano a Luffy, mientras subían a la enorme báscula, pero un poco separados, por lo que el alcalde queriendo animar a la gente tomo el micrófono…

**-¡Chico abrázala, no te va a morder! Buabuabua-** finalizó, mientras los espectadores gritaban, sumamente animados y viendo a los dos jóvenes en la bascula…

**-¡ABRAZALA!-,** haciendo que Nami se ruborizara, pero sintiendo el contacto vio a Luffy con su enorme sonrisa y la chica derrotada por esa sonrisa, se aferró a Luffy, mientras del otro lado empezaban a echar diamantes…

**-Nami**\- dijo Luffy atrayendo la atención de la chica que miró al chico de goma, esperando que se nivelara la balanza…

**-¿Qué ocurre Luffy?-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras mantenía el abrazo y sentía la calidez del chico de goma…

**\- La próxima vez que tengamos sexo, ¿Puedes usar ese peinado y esos lentes?-** dijo Luffy crudamente, por lo que Nami sorprendida por la petición del chico que ya empezaba a ser un poco más suelto en eso lares se abrazó a él y sonrió por la petición del chico de goma…

**-Antes del baile los usaré solo para ti, jijiji-** finalizó la chica, mientras terminaba el pesaje al equilibrarse la balanza…

Mientras Luffy seguía en el escenario, iniciaba el pesaje de Nami, hasta que terminando el pesador trataba de revelar información para los archivos del concurso…

**-Con un peso de…-** pero Nami con dientes de tiburón se limitó a decir, sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado….

**-¡No te atrevas a revelar eso!-** finalizó la chica mientras Luffy reía y la pelinaranja discutía con el pesador…

Cada chica intercambiaba su peso, hasta que terminado el evento, el alcalde tomó el micrófono hablando**, **y dando por terminado uno de los eventos del Festival de la ciudad Diaragold…

**-¡Así termina el evento anual de intercambio!, ¡Pero no olviden que en la noche en la plaza de la ciudad, se celebrará el baile anual de la ciudad Diaragold, los esperamos!-** finalizó el alcalde dejando el escenario acompañado de sus guardias…

Los mugiwaras iban felices con sus diamantes, mientras invitaban a Tabhita y Nadia a pasar por un refrigerio en el barco por lo que las hermanas aceptaron…

Al momento de caminar hacia el barco, el alcalde pasó a lado de Nadia susurrando y esbozando una sonrisa burlona…

**-Esta noche-** finalizó el alcalde, asustando a la chica, cosa que notó Sanji, empezando a sospechar, pero ya después le preguntaría a Nadia…

Regresando al palacio, Leibniz regreso a su forma original, mientras Natalie aún con su bikini, se quejó con su colega, apuntando con su dedo en el pecho del pirata…

-**Oye Leibniz, se supone que debía ganar- **dijo la chica molesta, pero de la oscuridad, Eigel despertaba por el ruido provocado por sus oficiales…

**-Natalie, sabes que no estamos por esos estúpidos juegos, tu sabes para que queremos esos diamantes, ¿O es que ya olvidaste tu objetivo?-** finalizó el capitan, haciendo que la chica temblara al sentir la presencia de su líder…

**-No capitán, lo siento-** finalizó la chica, mientras Leither la cubría con una gabardina y daba las ultimas ordenes…

-**Ve a cambiarte Natalie, faltan horas para iniciar-** finalizó el primer oficial, pero Eigel viendo los fuegos artificiales en la noche, supo que esto apenas iniciaba…

**-Vengan, mis queridos oficiales-** dijo el capitán, mientras los oficiales se acercaban al ver a su capitán calmado, pero respirando como si le costara hablar…

**-Lucas ha avanzado mucho en nuestra base con el prototipo del suero de Escudere, esta noche, si los mugiwaras vienen a atacarme, ustedes no se meterán, ya que aún no recuperan su fuerza en su totalidad, ¿entendido?-** finalizo el líder, por lo que arrodillados los oficiales asintieron a la orden de su capitán…

**-Espero que los mugiwaras me ataquen, me falta estirar los músculos, fejajaja- **finalizó Eigel, mientras la tarde llegaba con un tono rojizo anunciando el inicio de un infierno…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE**

**Wow, ¿Eigel será en verdad poderoso?, ¿Luffy sabra bailar?, ¿Tardare menos en la proxima actualizacion?,(jajajaja olviden lo ultimo), eso lo sabremos en el transcurso de la historia... Este capitulo no seria divertido si no incluyo la pregunta del dia que me hace conocerlos un poco más...**

**¿Que es lo que hacen en su tiempo libre que les guste mucho?**

**En mi caso, cuando no escribo, me encanta tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, es lo que me alegra mi existencia en este mundo...**

**Bueno, reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos... Ahora dormire como Bepo, si alguien desea usarme de almohada, ya saben, estoy disponible, jajajajaja perdon... -_-**


	8. Sanji vs Eigel

**Nota: Otro capitulo OwO... Al menos he intentado ser un poco constante en este fic, y me alegra mucho que les guste como va el curso del mismo, por lo que sabiendo que hoy tengo un evento, decidi subir el capitulo y dejarles un fuerte agradecimiento por sus reviews... De nuevo, disfruten su fin de semana y gracias por contarme lo que hacen en su tiempo libre, asi conozco un poco mas a mis lectores nakamas... Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer... OwO...**

Capitulo 8: Sanji vs Eigel

Llegando al barco, tanto Franky como Brook, se emocionaban al ver la cantidad de diamantes obtenidos por Nami, mientras los demás acompañados por Nadia y Tabhita decidieron esperar en la cubierta, al ver a Sanji entrar a la cocina para preparar los aperitivos…

Nami viendo las bolsas, se acercó a Luffy que estaba feliz charlando con Franky, contándole todo sobre el espectáculo de los diamantes…

**-Luffy, ayúdame con las bolsas de los diamantes para llevarlas a la bóveda del barco-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy cargaba con facilidad las bolsas y acompañaba a la pelinaranja al cuarto…

Franky alzando sus gafas, se limitó a decir, apareciendo de la nada, su guitarra…

**-El amor, el amor flota en el aire, Suuuper- **dijo el Cyborg mientras los demás lo miraban extrañado…

Mientras los mugiwaras esperaban sin sospechar nada de ellos dos (o fingiendo) la comida de Sanji, Brook fue por su violín para animar el ambiente y en el trayecto paso a lado de la puerta del cuarto de cartografía escuchando un débil sonido…

**-¡Oh Dios, Luffy!-** se escuchó por parte de Nami a pesar del material anti ruido colocado por Franky, por lo que Brook, recordando el malentendido de hace dos años y aún recordando la paliza recibida, decidió seguir recto ignorando dichos ruidos…

-**Yo no escuché nada… Ya que no tengo oídos, yohohoho-** finalizó el esqueleto, solo que esta vez, en el cuarto de cartografía si pasaba lo que hace dos años atrás imaginaron Usopp, Zoro y el esqueleto…

Sumamente cansados, pero de una forma placentera, Luffy estaba apoyado entre los pechos de Nami, mientras los dos estaban en el escritorio donde Nami hacia sus mapas, debido a que al terminar de dejar las bolsas de diamantes, el capitán acompañó a la navegante al cuarto de cartografía para que ella hiciera cuentas de lo obtenido, pero en el momento de iniciar la chica, se peinó el cabello como en el concurso y se puso unos lentes, lo que despertó la fantasía de Luffy que tirando todo lo que estaba en el escritorio de Nami, tomó a la chica, besándola salvajemente finalizando en una sesión sexual nunca antes imaginada por la pelinaranja…

**-Eso fue, fue increíble Luffy-** dijo Nami tratando de recuperarse, mientras Luffy respiraba agitadamente entre los pechos de la chica…

**-Si Nami, fue increíble, shishishi-** dijo el chico de goma con una enorme sonrisa y enorgulleciendo de aquello…

**-La próxima vez, haré caso a tus estúpidas peticiones-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy se levantaba para irse al oler los aperitivos de Sanji…

**-Bueno Nami, hay que comer, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, lo que hizo que Nami negara con la cabeza por lo idiota que era su nakama, pero antes de irse el chico de goma, éste dio un pequeño beso a Nami, mientras susurraba alejándose lentamente de su navegante…

**-Te amo Nami-** dijo el chico, yéndose y dejando a Nami sorprendida por el detalle de Luffy…

**-Y parecía muy idiota jeje-** finalizó la chica recogiendo sus cosas, para ir con sus nakamas…

Durante el refrigerio, las chicas hablaban de sus vestidos, mientras los chicos se divertían con una baraja al irse las chicas con los sándwiches al camarote de Nami y Robin…

**-¿Por qué las mujeres hablan tantas tonterías?-** dijo Zoro mientras bebía sake y arrojaba una carta…

**-Tal vez estén hablando de las bragas que usaran-** dijo Brook arrojando otra carta al montón…

**-Tal vez estén midiendo el tamaño de sus pechos para intercambiar sus sujetadores-** dijo el ero-cook entrando en una fantasía, mientras Usopp con dientes de tiburón y dando una palmada en la nuca de Sanji limito a seguir el juego de las cartas…

**-¡Eso solo lo piensas tú!- **finalizó el chico de nariz larga mientras arrojaba una carta…

**-Deben estar escogiendo sus vestidos para verse hermosas-**dijo el tirador retomando la plática y viendo que Sanji ya estaba totalmente embobado en su fantasía…

**-Tal vez están midiendo su nivel de feromonas para terminar de atraer al macho y terminar copulando- **dijo Chopper como médico que era, haciendo que los hombres gritaran al reno y hasta Sanji destruyera su fantasía…

**-¡No digas eso Chopper!-** finalizaron todos mientras Chopper seguía hablando con una pequeña bata de medico…

**-Tal vez están arreglándose para verse Suuuper hermosas-** dijo el cyborg, hasta que saliendo del cuarto, Nami y Robin llamaron a Luffy y Zoro, igual que Tabhita y Nadia llamaron a Sanji y Usopp y cada una de las chicas cargaba con un traje en un gancho que entregaron a los chicos…

**-Nos costó mucho elegir su vestuario, no vayan a decepcionarnos chicos-** dijo la pelinaranja guiñando su ojo, mientras los chicos iban a regañadientes a cambiarse al ver los fuegos artificiales que indicaban que el evento del baile daría inicio…

En el camarote de los chicos Luffy empezaba a acomodarse el traje que consistía en una camisa roja, una corbata negra, pantalones negros y por primera vez, zapatos negros…

Gracias a Usopp, Luffy se acomodó la corbata, mientras, Zoro vestía un pantalón negro acompañado de una camisa blanca, la cual el espadachín dobló las mangas, y encima de la camisa, un chaleco negro…

Listos los chicos, esperaban a las chicas, mientras Franky y Brook reían alegremente, pero tristes al no ir al evento…

Chopper iba con un traje en su forma Brain Point feliz de seguir observando el ritual de cortejo de los seres humanos, hasta que las chicas salieron…

Nadia iba con un vestido verde oscuro que realzaba sus ojos color turquesa, mientras su pelo azul suelto mostraba un pequeño agarre sujeto por un brochehaciendo suspirar al cocinero…

La siguiente fue Tabhita: la chica traía un vestido color amarillo que la hacia brillar con la luz de la luna, su pelo corto estaba amarrado con una pequeña coleta y traía pequeños pendientes que realzaban el color turquesa de sus ojos…

Usopp no podía hablar debido a la imagen frente a sus ojos y solo se limitaba a admirar la belleza de la chica peliazul…

Luego apareció Robin, la cual traía un vestido color morado, mostrando un escote que prácticamente haría babear a cualquier hombre que la viera, su pelo negro iba amarrado en una trenza mientras la morena lucia el collar de esmeraldas, regalo de Zoro, haciendo que el espadachín miraba con su único ojo, sorprendiéndose por la belleza de la arqueóloga…

Finalmente salió Nami, la cual venia con un vestido color rojizo ajustado a su figura e igual con un escote de infarto, su pelo largo amarrado dejando mechones sueltos y completando el atuendo, el colguije y los pendientes de amatista, regalo de su atolondrado capitán…

Luffy no podía creer lo linda que se veía Nami, hasta que la chica tomando su brazo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos saco de su trance al chico de goma…

**-¿Nos vamos, Luffy?-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce, mientras Luffy como perdido asentia siendo arrastrado por su navegante…

Mientras las parejas se iban con Chopper, Franky y Brook se despedían, agitando sus manos alegremente…

**-¡Que tengan una Suuuuuuuper Night!-** dijo el Cyborg, mientras Brook reía, y miraba desde lejos la nueva lluvia de fuegos artificiales…

-**Yohohoho-** finalizo el esqueleto mientras sus nakamas acudían al baile…

Finalmente dio inicio al baile, en el cual se servía un gran banquete que Luffy no desaprovechó mientras Nami lo miraba suspirando…

Cada mugiwara seguía en lo suyo, Tabhita sacaba a bailar a Usopp, Sanji se derretía en halagos a Nadia, Zoro y Robin cuidaban a Chopper, por lo que parecía que seria una noche tranquila, hasta que en la mesa donde Luffy comía, unos tipos se acercaron a Nami…

**-Oye belleza-** dijo el líder de los hombres que eran como cinco y se mantenían alejados de su jefe…

**-¿Por qué elegiste a ese idiota y no a mi?, podría satisfacer todas tus exigencias sin problemas jajaja-** finalizó el tipo mientras Nami rodaba los ojos al no saber los tipos con quien se metían…

Luffy dejando su filete, escuchó al tipo faltarle el respeto a Nami, así que se acercó al tipo que media mucho más que el chico de sombrero de paja…

**-Discúlpate con Nami-** dijo Luffy mientras su sombrero colgaba en su espalda y la chica lo miraba notando que en verdad Luffy estaba enojado…

Antes lo hubiera detenido, pero esta vez Nami sentía una emoción al ver a Luffy en acción, como si aquello elevara su libido al ver a su capitán sobreprotector con ella…

**-Te crees muy fuerte chico, ¿No?-** dijo el tipo que a punto de revelar algo, apareció Leither el cual intimidó al hombre y a sus hombres que asentían para irse…

**-Siento mucho que los haya molestado, ese tipo siempre molesta a los jóvenes- **dijo Leither, mientras Luffy seguía comiendo olvidando rápidamente el incidente…

**-¿No eres pirata?-** dijo el chico de goma, pero Leither fingiendo una sonrisa seguía viendo a la gente bailar en la fiesta…

**-No chico, soy guardia personal del alcalde, igual que la chica de pelo blanco-** dijo el primer oficial mientras Nami se acercaba interesada en las palabras del pelinegro…

**-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres si puedo saber?-** finalizó la pelinaranja haciendo que Leither notara que la chica buscaba información…

**-Yo soy Leither y la chica se llama Natalie, si tienen tiempo visiten el palacio del alcalde, con gusto los recibiré-** concluyó el hombre yéndose y atendiendo a los invitados…

Nami suspirando tomó la mano de Luffy mientras el chico terminaba de comer su filete y miraba a su navegante…

-**Bailemos Luffy, ¿Si?-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras Luffy sonreía e intentaba seguir el paso de su nakama…

En un callejón, una chica con vestido negro salía mirando a Leither, el cual había terminado de saludar a varios invitados importantes…

**-Ya me hice cargo de esos imbéciles, Leither-** dijo la chica, mientras Leither asentia y decidió seguir atendiendo a la gente…

Durante el transcurso del baile, Nadia estaba nerviosa por lo que Sanji viendo que todo estaba en calma pero sospechando de la actitud de la chica pregunto sin temor….

**-¿Está todo bien Nadia-chan?- **dijo el cocinero, por lo que Nadia rodeando el cuello de Sanji y besándolo en los labios sabía que no tenía otra opción…

**-Acompáñame Sanji-san-** finalizó la chica, mientras Sanji notando tensión en el beso siguió a la chica al notar peligro con su kenbunshoku haki…

**-¿Qué ocurre Nadia-chan?-** dijo el cocinero llegando al palacio de la alcaldía junto a Nadia…

**-Necesito que me ayudes, por favor Sanji-san-** dijo la chica con lágrimas, hasta que del fondo del pasillo se oyó una voz**…**

**-¿Crees que Kuroashi me vencerá Nadia?-** dijo la voz mostrando a Eigel sentado en el asiento del alcalde el cual terminaba de beber una copa de vino…

Nadia llorando no pudo notar como Sanji, con una mirada de odio iba corriendo hacia Eigel al tiempo que soltaba una patada que detuvo el pirata…

**-¡No sé quién eres tú, pero no voy a permitir que hagas llorar a una dama!-** finalizó Sanji, pero Eigel sin inmutarse analizo a su rival deduciendo muchas cosas…

**-"Kuroashi" Sanji, recompensa vivo o muerto: 77 millones de berries, nivel de peligrosidad para mi plan: nulo-** finalizó Eigel creando una onda de choque que Sanji evitó…

El cocinero notando la potencia del ataque del tipo habló al sentir demasiada tensión y peligro en su kenbushoku Haki…

**-¿Quién eres tú, maldito?-** dijo el cocinero, mientras el alquimista bostezando miro a la chica peliazul aun llorando…

**-Nadia, dile quien soy-** finalizó el pirata por lo que Nadia llorando revelaba por fin el misterio de la ciudad de los diamantes…

-**Ese tipo es un pirata que escapó de Impel Down, su nombre es Eigel San Sebastián-** dijo la chica, mientras Sanji miraba al tipo sonreír cínicamente lo que lo enfureció más…

**-¿Qué hace un pirata como tú, en este pueblo?-** dijo Sanji, pero Eigel bostezando y sumamente aburrido se acomodaba en su asiento…

**-No es necesario que lo sepas Kuroashi, ni tú ni tú capitán, serian capaces de lamer mis pies- **finalizó el pirata, haciendo que Sanji prendiera su piedispuesto a terminar con ese pirata…

**-Diable Jambe-** dijo el cocinero al instante que corría con su pie encendido creando su técnica…

**-Flange Strike- **terminó el cocinero impactando a Eigel, que deteniendo el impacto, por primera vez fue arrastrado con su asiento…

**-No subestimes a los mugiwaras-** finalizó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo en el proceso esperando la respuesta de Eigel…

**-¿Subestimar dices?-** dijo Eigel mientras se sacudía su manga quemada por el impacto de Sanji y notaba que la fuerza de su enemigo era fácil de eliminar…

**-Nunca he subestimado a mis enemigos, he calculado la llamada fuerza de voluntad de cada uno de mis rivales y he pensado en lo que ustedes llaman "milagros", deduciendo cada escenario posible y como evitarlo-** finalizó Eigel el cual se levantó de su asiento…

Al momento de hacerlo, todos sus oficiales notaron la acción en los distintos lugares en los que se encontraban, mientras Leither bailando con Natalie supo que tenían que regresar al palacio…

**-¿Quién provocó al capitán?-**finalizó el primer oficial alertando a Natalie…

Regresando al palacio, Eigel se levantó mostrando una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros complementando el atuendo con zapatos negros…

**-Kuroashi, no debiste hacer que me levantara, lo detesto-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Sanji, con su haki detectó la amenaza del apodado alquimista**…**

**-Nadia-chan-** dijo Sanji mientras la chica lo mirabalimpiándose las lágrimas en el proceso…

**-Por tu bien vete de este lugar-** dijo Sanji, al instante que Eigel tronaba su cuello estirándose, mostrando una mirada demoniaca…

Eigel desapareció, mientras Sanji, fortaleciendo su pierna con Busoshoku haki, buscaba al pirata con su kenbunshoku haki, hasta que sintiendo la presencia del enemigo, detuvo su primer ataque…

**-Bien hecho Kuroashi, pero eso del haki, es una reverenda estupidez- **dijo Eigel activando un comando el cual era desconocido para el cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-Escudere-** dijo el alquimista rompiendo el haki de Sanji, y casi quebrándole la pierna si el cocinero no la aleja…

Sanji, tomando su pierna adolorida, no pudo notar que Eigel desaparecía nuevamente, esta vez golpeando tremendamente al cocinero lanzándolo lejos….

Sanji adolorido no tuvo tiempo de respuesta al aparecer Eigel y soltar un tremendo codazo en el abdomen del cocinero haciéndolo escupir sangre…

**-¡Sanji-san!-** gritó Nadia, mientras Eigel tomaba al cocinero que jadeaba por el daño y miraba con odio al alquimista…

**-Fue divertido Kuroashi, pero ahora veamos como reaccionan tus amigos al verte morir-** dijo Eigel, pero Sanji impregnando Haki soltó una patada que hizo daño a Eigel, pero no lo suficiente para que el alquimista soltara al cocinero…

**-Te dije que he deducido sus supuestos milagros, sé como evitarlos-** dijo Eigel, pero al momento de finalizar, Eigel notó como un hilito de sangre corría por su boca, lo que hizo enfadar al pirata, soltando lentamente a Sanji e impactando su abdomen…

**-Kuroashi, hace dos años, según mis informantes, Mugiwara sufrió esta técnica a manos de Rob Lucci, el mejor agente del CP9, ahora tendrás el honor de sentirla en tu cuerpo-** dijo Eigel cerrando sus puños mientras Sanji caía...

**-SAI DAI RING ROKUOGAN!-**

Finalizó el pirata dañando a Sanji, mientras ocurría una explosión en el palacio…

Los invitados en el baile, voltearon al escuchar la explosión, hasta que volando cayó un chico de pelo rubio en el centro de la plaza, alertando a Luffy y los mugiwaras…

**-¡Sanji!- **gritó Luffy corriendo a auxiliar a su nakama, que escupiendo sangre, vio como sus nakamas llegaban con él…

Con una mano temblorosa, Sanji tomó la camisa roja de Luffy, mientras intentaba armar una frase pero no podía debido al daño recibido…

**-Luffy, hay un pirata que escapó de Impel Down y es muy poderoso- **finalizó el cocinero cayendo inconsciente, mientras Chopper lo ayudaba…

Luffy sumamente furioso, miró a Zoro, el cual alistaba sus espadas que siempre cargaba con una mirada seria y sin más el chico observo de que dirección había ocurrido la explosión…

**-Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, lleven a Sanji al barco y curen sus heridas, Zoro vamos hacia el palacio-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Nami, viendo la gravedad de las heridas de Sanji, se limitó a mirar a la gente asustada por el fuego en el palacio…

**-Luffy, ten cuidado- **finalizó la pelinaranja sin obtener respuesta de Luffy, al estar molesto el chico…

En el palacio con una Nadia llorando, Eigel sentado en su asiento habló riendo, al ver que sus oficiales llegaban al palacio…

**-Vienen dos tipos fuertes, si no me equivoco, son Mugiwara no Luffy y Roronoa Zoro-** finalizó el pirata al tiempo que hablaba con la chica de pelo azul…

**-Puedes irte Nadia, mi entrenamiento dará inicio-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras sus oficiales miraban desde un segundo piso, como en la puerta principal, llegaban, Luffy y Zoro….

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO**

**Creo que inicia el peor escenario y una gran pelea... Esta vez no hay pregunta, solo agradecimientos y muchos saludos... Estas palabras van para la persona que no dire su nick, pero sé, comprendera esto: Si tu crees que estas haciendo lo correcto, sigue por ese camino, quienes sean tus verdaderos amigos, te apoyaran sea cual sea la decision que tomes y estaran cuando lo necesites... Animo... Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, mientras cambio el fondo de escritorio de mi pc por el nuevo coloreado del manga de One Piece... (No se porque pero me encanto, (capitulo 784) LuNa confirmed, n_n)...**


	9. El fin del trio monstruoso

**Nota del autor: Nuevo Capitulo, wiii... lo unico malo es que tengo noticias un tanto desagradables... Lo mas probable es que me quede un rato sin publicar debido a que mi compu se daño... (¡No porque T_T!)... En fin, esperando que se solucione pronto, les dejo este capitulo que subi en un cafe internet debido a que gracias a mi astucia, siempre guardo una copia de mis historias en una usb o en mi celular... Esperando no defraudarlos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**

Capitulo 9: El fin del trio monstruoso

Mientras Eigel veía a Luffy y a Zoro llegar, éste volteó hacia sus oficiales que habían regresado al palacio debido al caos en la ciudad, advirtiéndoles que no se metieran…

Al momento de ingresar, Zoro señaló a su capitán para que mirara a Nadia tirada en el piso por lo que Luffy, viendo esto supo que Sanji había hecho lo correcto al ayudar a la peliazul…

**-Nadia, vete al barco, mis nakamas están ayudando a Sanji-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Nadia se levantaba y se iba…

Luffy, sin perder su mueca vio como Eigel lo invitaba a pasar mientras hablaba en voz alta…

**-Mis oficiales, gracias a este chico, hace dos años pude ser liberado, muestren su gratitud aplaudiéndole- **finalizó Eigel, mientras Luffy aún enfadado, noto el lugar donde Sanji había peleado…

**-¿Liberarte?, No recuerdo haberte visto con Iva y los demás presos- **terminó el chico de goma, mientras Eigel, sumamente irónico le recordó a Luffy la forma de su escape…

**-Tu iniciaste el caos en la prisión, Kurohige bajó al nivel 6 y me ofreció unirme a él, pero como ves rechacé su oferta, pero tampoco me quedaría en esa prisión pudriéndome, fejajaja- **dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy, recordando a Kurohige, apretó el puño mientras miraba al alquimista y centrándose en el suceso de Sanji, el chico de goma supo que eso sería posteriormente…

**-¿Tú lastimaste a Sanji?-** dijo Luffy sin perder su mueca de enojo, por lo que Eigel sumamente aburrido y notando que Luffy era impulsivo como en sus investigaciones hablo con un tono de provocación…

**-Y si así fuera, ¿Qué harías Mugiwara?-** finalizó el alquimista mientras Luffy desapareciendo (por la activación de su segunda marcha) soltó un golpe que Eigel recibió, mandando a volar al capitán de los piratas Scalldorf…

Levantándose, Eigel detuvo a sus oficiales, mientras riendo miraba al chico afirmando su fuerza y su voluntad…

-**No sabes como detesto levantarme-** finalizó el pirata desapareciendo al ver que se divertiría esa noche…

Apareciendo Eigel y a punto de golpear a Luffy, una espada lo detuvo mostrando al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-No posees el nivel para derrotar a mi capitán-**decía Zoro mientras detenía el ataque de Eigel con su katana Shusui…

Zoro sonreía al ver que Eigel se detenía, pero momentos después el espadachín empezó a tambalearse, escupiendo sangre al momento, alertando a Luffy que vio como su espadachín miraba al pirata Eigel…

**-Maldito**, **¿Qué diablos hiciste?-** terminó Zoro siendo arrastrado por Luffy al ver que el brazo del espadachín temblaba…

**-Roronoa, debes comprender que no todo en la vida se trata de fuerza física, lo que hice fue transmitir una onda de choque a través de tus espadas que terminó dañando tu flujo sanguíneo-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Luffy lo miraba seriamente y se preparaba para atacar…

**-Gia Sekando-** dijo Luffy activando su segunda marcha desde uno de sus brazos…

**-Buso Koka-** continuó el chico activando su Haki y torneando su brazo de color negro plateado…

**-Gomu gomu no** **Jet Pistol- **gritó apareciendo frente a Eigel, el cual desvió el ataque sin problemas, haciendo recordar la habilidad de Kuma…

**-Mugiwara, ¿Qué tal esto?-** dijo Eigel tomando el brazo de Luffy, al instante que el chico perdía su habilidad, siendo golpeado tremendamente por el pirata arrojándolo junto a un pilar del palacio…

Luffy jadeando vio que Eigel hizo lo mismo que Kurohige esa vez en Impel Down ya que el chico de goma sentía dolor…

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-** dijo Luffy tocando su abdomen debido al daño ocasionado por Eigel…

-**Mugiwara, yo sé como bloquear la habilidad de la fruta del diablo, es ciencia pura-** dijo Eigel, hasta que Zoro hablo tomando sus tres espadas colocándose Wado Ichimonji en su boca…

**-¡Luffy, aléjate!-** dijo el espadachín creando su técnica enfocándose en el alquimista…

–**Santoryu Oni Giri-** finalizó mientras terminaba el ataque que Eigel esquivó detectando el peligro…

-**No tientes tu suerte Roronoa- **finalizó Eigel que no se dio cuenta, que Luffy preparaba un ataque golpeando al pirata directamente en su abdomen…

**-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Rifle!- **dijo Luffy, mientras Eigel sangraba por el impacto de Luffy y era arrastrado debido a la fuerza del impacto…

**-Maldito-** dijo Eigel, por lo que harto el pirata alquimista hizo que sus oficiales notaran que en verdad su capitán estaba molesto…

**-No debiste hacer que sangrara-** dijo Eigel, mientras escupía sangre color negra, lo que sorprendió al chico de goma y al espadachín…

**-Capitán-** dijo Devon, siendo detenido por Leither, mientras Eigel cambiando la pupila de sus ojos a color blanco activó un comando…

**-Escudere-** dijo el alquimista, despareciendo y golpeando con fuerza a Luffy, el cual al recibir el golpe, escupió mucha sangre…

Zoro, alertado quiso ayudar a su capitán, pero su haki no pudo detectar que Eigel estaba a su lado…

A punto de voltear, Zoro fue tomado de su rostro, mientras Eigel daba un tremendo rodillazo en el abdomen del espadachín, dañándolo…

**-¡Zoro!-** dijo Luffy mientras Eigel arrojaba al espadachín contra un pilar de la construcción del palacio…

Eigel, sabiendo que Luffy seguía con vida, desapareció y nuevamente bloqueo la habilidad del chico de goma tomando su rostro…

**-Mugiwara, aquí será tu muerte- **dijo Eigel, pero Luffy sin su habilidad y recordando su entrenamiento en Rusukaina y la razón de ello, activó su Busoshoku Haki, soltando un tremendo impacto en el abdomen de Eigel, el cual soltó al chico de goma, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo, Eigel presionó el cuerpo de Luffy con dos dedos en varios puntos, paralizando al chico de goma al instante….

Zoro saliendo de los escombros, vio como Luffy caía, y a Eigel bajando un puño que azotó a Luffy contra el concreto creando un enorme boquete…

Zoro no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

Eigel golpeaba varias veces el lugar donde Luffy seguía tirado, sin que éste se defendiera… Zoro apurado por salvar a Luffy, atacó a Eigel, mientras el alquimista aún dañando a Luffy, desapareció, apareciendo frente al espadachín y golpeando la tierra con sus puños creando pilares que atraparon a Zoro…

-**Catacumba-** dijo Eigel terminando con el espadachín y dando fin a esa batalla…

Así, con esa facilidad, Eigel terminó con el llamado trio monstruoso de los mugiwaras, mientras hablaba con Leither…

**-Arrójalos junto a su barco y deja la siguiente nota sobre el capitán, "Akuma no mi dead" –** finalizó Eigel mientras caminaba a su asiento dando la nueva orden a sus subordinados…

-**Destruyan el pueblo-** finalizó Eigel mientras iniciaba el ataque en la ciudad de Diaragold…

….

En el Thousand Sunny, Chopper salía del cuarto, mientras los mugiwaras hablaban con el reno…

**-¿Sanji-kun está bien Chopper?-** dijo Nami, mientras el reno hablaba dándoles el diagnostico a sus nakamas…

-**Si Nami, su resistencia fue lo que le salvó la vida, solo debe descansar-** finalizó el reno, mientras Usopp intentaba calmar a Tabhita que preguntaba por su hermana Nadia…

**-Tranquila, iré a buscarla-** dijo el tirador, hasta que Nadia corriendo y llegando al Sunny gritó al saber que la ciudad corría peligro…

**-¡Tabhita!-** dijo la chica llorando mientras los mugiwaras la veían y la ayudaban a subir al barco…

Calmándola, Nadia hablaba sin que nadie la entendiera debido a que la chica no sabía cómo los mugiwaras tomarían la verdad sobre Diaragold…

**-No fue mi intención que lastimaran a Sanji-san, solo quería ver libre al pueblo de ese pirata Eigel-** decía la chica llorando, mientras los chicos sabían que un nuevo problema venia en camino…

**-Tranquila Nadia, Sanji-kun está bien, aunque no le hubieras dicho nada, él te hubiera ayudado, así son los hombres-** dijo Nami mientras miraba hacia la ciudad…

**-Así es Luffy-** dijo la chica preocupada debido a que un nuevo peligro se avecinaba…

Mientras los mugiwaras esperaban en el barco, una explosión ocurrió en la ciudad, haciendo que con ojos estupefactos, Tabhita y Nadia vieran su pueblo arder….

**-Franky, Brook, hay que ayudar a la gente- **dijo Usopp, mientras ambos mugiwaras asentían dispuestos a ayudar…

**-Eso no será necesario-** dijo una voz a lo lejos, mostrando a Leither que cargaba con Luffy y Zoro derrotados…

**-¿Leither?-** dijo Nami al recordar al tipo que decía ser guardia personal del alcalde, mientras miraba a Luffy y a Zoro en sus brazos…

**-¡Luffy!- **dijo la chica bajando del Sunny para ir por el chico de goma al creer que Leither los había salvado…

A punto de tocar a Leither, el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf soltó a Zoro, mientras su mano se preparaba para atacar a Nami, pero el impacto fue detenido por Luffy que despertaba al sentir la presencia de Nami en peligro y zafándose del agarre de Leither…

**-No te atrevas a tocar a mi navegante- **dijo Luffy jadeando y sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra ligera que denotaba que el chico de goma estaba por ceder al cansancio por lo que Leither, sonriendo vio que el chico no entendía la magnitud de sus heridas…

-**A pesar de la golpiza que recibiste, puedes seguir en pie mugiwara, me sorprendes jajaja, puedes creer hacer milagros, pero mi capitán Eigel puede apagar hasta esa mínima chispa de esperanza, tú no podrías ni tocar sus zapatos- **finalizó Leither yéndose hacia el pueblo…

Los demás mugiwaras bajaban del Sunny para auxiliar a Zoro, pero quedaron sorprendidos igual que Nami, que soltaba lágrimas por sus ojos color chocolate… La razón de esto era lo siguiente:

…**Luffy defendió a Nami estando inconsciente…**

La chica de pelo naranja corrió hacia Luffy que poseía la mirada apagada, abrazándolo fuertemente…

**-Idiota, idiota…. Idiota…-** finalizó la chica con lágrimas, mientras los demás auxiliaban a sus nakamas…

Nadie de los mugiwaras podía creer que el llamado trio monstruoso fuera derrotado por un simple pirata…

Chopper llamando a Usopp y Franky iniciaron los primeros auxilios en Luffy y Zoro, mientras Nami y Robin trataban de mantener la calma viendo como un evento tranquilo se volvía una pesadilla…

Nami, mirando la ciudad arder y sabiendo que tanto el capitán (Luffy), como el primer oficial (Zoro) estaban indispuestos, corrió gritando en la cubierta…

**-Franky, prepara el barco, nos largamos-** dijo la chica esperando dejar que se recuperaran sus nakamas, pero Tabhita pensó en una solución…

**-Debemos buscar a Sogeking-** dijo la chica haciendo enfurecer a Nami que estaba estresada por el ataque, por lo que habló sin pensar….

**-¡Tabhita, deja de decir tonterías, ya empieza a aceptar que Sogeking no salvará este pueblo, él no seria capaz de lograr eso!-** dijo la chica de pelo naranja, haciendo que Tabhita la mirara con los ojos brillosos, echándose a llorar en el regazo de su hermana Nadia…

Nami, aún preocupada por los ataques, seguía dando instrucciones, por lo que Robin, viendo la carga que debía llevar Nami sin Luffy, decidió ir con la chica de pelo azul corto…

**-Tabhita, Nami no quiso decir eso, solo está alterada por que vio que dañaron a nuestros nakamas, ella está preocupada-** dijo la morena, calmando a Tabhita, pero Nadia viendo el pueblo arder preguntaba escuchando aun las explosiones…

**-¿Abandonaran la ciudad?-**dijo la chica, pero Usopp oyendo eso, se limitó a ir para calmar a las hermanas…

**-Tranquilas, Luffy nunca dejaría que nada malo pasara, volveremos para derrotar a ese pirata-** finalizó el tirador con una sonrisa, pero Nami oyendo eso último, mientras el barco zarpaba, tomó de la camisa a Usopp mientras con lágrimas sacaba su frustración….

**-¡¿Para eso entrenaste dos años, Usopp?!- **dijo la chica sin poder detener sus lágrimas mientras Usopp la miraba raro….

**-¡¿Para seguir dejando todo a Luffy?!-** continuó la chica, haciendo que Usopp supiera que ya no estaban jugando en el Nuevo Mundo…

-**Luffy no es invencible, estaba a punto de morir, estaba a punto…-** dijo Nami ya no soportando las lagrimas, al recordar la imagen de Luffy inconsciente, por lo que la chica cayó de rodillas en el césped de la cubierta, lo que rápidamente notó Robin que sabia que su amiga estaba hiperventilando, por lo que llamó al pequeño reno…

**-¡Chopper, Chopper, Nami esta apunto de desmayarse!-** finalizó la morena, mientras finalmente, Nami se desmayó…

Franky viendo que ya estaban alejándose del pueblo, tomó entre sus brazos a Nami, mientras Chopper llegaba y le indicaba que la llevara al camarote de las chicas, que solo debía descansar, ya que los pocos calmantes, Chopper los estaba usando en Luffy y Zoro…

Usopp, se quedó mirando como los demás se movían, mientras miraba a Franky llevarse a Nami…

**-¡¿Para eso entrenaste dos años Usopp?!-** había dicho Nami, haciendo que Usopp bajara su cara y apretara su puño de impotencia al saber que estando en el Nuevo Mundo, todo error, causaría la muerte de uno de sus nakamas o inclusive, la suya…

Finalmente alejados del pueblo, los mugiwaras pudieron centrarse mientras esperaban salir de esa pesadilla…

Navegando y con cuatro mugiwaras inconscientes, Robin se guiaba en la ruta hecha por Nami, hasta que notó que había un pueblo cercano donde podrían pasar la noche, así que avisando a los demás, el Sunny se dirigió al nuevo punto del mar…

Con comida hecha por Nadia, los mugiwaras descansaban y esperaban la recuperación de su nakamas, hasta que apareció Nami, que sentándose en una silla junto a Tabhita, la chica de pelo naranja abrazó a la chica de pelo azul….

-**Perdón por como te hablé Tabhita, pero la desesperación del momento me tuvo alterada, ¿Me perdonas?-** dijo Nami a lo que Tabhita mirando el cansancio en la pelinaranja habló bajo sabiendo que nuevos problemas venían…

**-Perdóname a mi Nami-chan, no sabia que pasaba en el pueblo, solo quería que terminara esa pesadilla-** finalizó la chica, mientras ambas, aún abrazadas sonreían alegrando a Nadia…

Chopper, saliendo del cuarto de hombres vio a Nami y sin dudarlo corrió al ver a su nakama bien…

**-¡Nami!-** dijo el reno quedando en el regazo de la chica…

**-Me alegra que estés bien- **dijo el renito, mientras con una sonrisa, Nami vio que ya estaban alejados del peligro y estaban cerca de una isla para descansar…

**-¿Cómo están Luffy, Zoro y Sanji-kun?- **terminó de decir la chica, por lo que el reno viendo la noche dio sus diagnósticos…

**\- Sanji ya está bien, solo se esta cambiando, en un momento sale, Zoro necesita descansar, tiene un pequeño desgarre de músculos en su brazo derecho, pero fuera de eso, no es de gravedad- **dijo el reno, por lo que Franky alzando sus gafas oscuras habló, queriendo despejar dudas…

**-¿Y Luffy-nichan, doctor?- **dijo el cyborg, mientras Chopper haciendo su bailecito no le importaba la situación….

**-¡Que me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota!- **finalizó Chopper pero regresó a su pose profesional….

**-Luffy sufrió mucho daño en sus nervios, parecía que el sujeto que lo golpeó buscaba algo y al no hallarlo dañó las demás terminaciones nerviosas-** dijo el reno alarmando a Nami que a punto de hablar, siguió escuchando a Chopper….

**-Estará bien, por suerte tenia la ultima inyección para controlar el daño, y para hacer reservas, solo necesito plantas que posee Robin, así que Luffy se pondrá mejor-** dijo Chopper alegrando a sus nakamas, pero el reno se preguntaba aún viendo los análisis de su capitán…

**-¿Qué buscaba el tipo que dañó a Luffy?-** finalizó el reno hasta que saliendo de la puerta con un traje nuevo, Sanji habló, encendiendo un cigarro en el proceso…

**-Quería destruir la akuma no mi de Luffy-** finalizó el cocinero mientras llegaba con los demás, haciendo que Nadia dejara lo que estaba haciendo y abrazara fuertemente al cocinero…

**-Sanji-san, me alegro que estés bien, perdóname-** dijo la chica llorando, pero Sanji la calmó, notando la situación en la que se habían metido….

**-Tranquila Nadia-chan, si no nos hubieras mostrado eso, una masacre se hubiera dado-** dijo el cocinero expulsando humo de su boca…

**-¿Cómo que quería destruir la fruta del diablo de Luffy?-** finalizó el reno, mientras Sanji viendo que los presentes estaban calmados, revelo la situación…

**-Solo contaré lo que me dijo ese tipo, lo demás lo tienes que decir tú Nadia-chan, desconocemos quien es ese pirata Eigel-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras la chica viendo a los mugiwaras dispuestos a saber, decidió contarles la verdad…

**\- Este bien, les contaré todo**\- dijo la chica, mientras de un cuarto, salían Luffy y Zoro que se quitaban los vendajes hablando para sus nakamas….

**-No volveremos a perder-** dijeron los dos mientras los demás se sorprendían del soporte del espadachín y del capitán…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE**

**Soltando lagrimas por Luffy y su voluntad... Sin preguntas y esperando les guste el nuevo capitulo, nos vemos cuando pueda revivir a mi vieja compu jajajaja... Gracias por sus mensajes, reviews y todo lo que me brindan...**


	10. La Isla Sacrosanta

**Nota: Nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer los reviews de Roronoalau (me encanto el enfasis cono las mayusculas y que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero no deseo que nada te pase, asi que dejemos a Eigel), Luffy Ketchum (Siempre eres de los primeros en comentar y eso se agradece mucho), D (Simplemente te digo, que si lo deseas, me puedes considerar un amigo), Karen D. Daichi (Suerte y muchos animos en tu trayecto en FF), solitario196 (Buenas sugerencias, pero respecto al flashback que pides, dudo mucho que lo incluya y despues dire las razones, pero gracias por comentar), nico robin piscis 16 (de tus reviews, en verdad me has cautivado ya que veo que te gusta mucho la historia y al ver tus reviews, me alegras el dia)... Mandandoles un abrazo marca Bepo, espero disfruten este capìtulo (algo hot al final)... Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 10: La Isla Sacrosanta

En la ciudad de Diaragold, totalmente convertida en cenizas y con mucha gente asesinada, en el palacio de la alcaldía, un pirata llamado Eigel se inyectaba un líquido mientras hablaba con sus oficiales…

**-No puedo creer que no me obligaran a usar mis habilidades**\- dijo el capitán, mientras Leither llegaba avisándole a su líder…

**-Capitán, la ciudad ha sido destruida, nuestros subordinados han empezado la colecta de diamantes para la "maquina" de Lucas-** dijo Leither, mientras Eigel en su asiento sonreía al ver que su plan proseguía…

**-Mis oficiales, regresemos a la isla Sacrosanta, Lucas debe sentirse solo, fejajaja-** finalizo el líder, mientras se levantaba y caminaba en una ciudad en ruinas…

De regreso al Sunny, los mugiwaras corrían para abrazar a Luffy y a Zoro, pero Chopper, fiel a su papel como médico de la tripulación regaño a sus nakamas…

**-Deberían seguir descansando Luffy, Zoro- **dijo el reno, pero Luffy sentándose junto a Nami vio a las hermanas, esperando escuchar la historia, mientras Sanji fumaba un cigarrillo…

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami viendo al chico de goma con mirada seria, pero el cual al mirar a su navegante, esbozo su característica sonrisa…

**-¿Seguro que estás bien?- **dijo la chica, pero Zoro acercándose junto a Robin tomo una botella de sake que Sanji le arrojaba…

-**Como si esos ataques nos fueran a matar, ¿crees que estuvimos jugando hace dos años, mujer?-** finalizó Zoro mirando a Robin, mientras la morena con mirada tranquila, entendía que Zoro le decía que estaba bien, así de fuerte era su lazo, que no necesitaban palabras…

-**Nami-** dijo Luffy mientras la pelinaranja volteaba y notaba que Luffy estaba sonriendo como siempre…

**-No voy a dejar que nadie más nos separe-** finalizó el chico, mientras Nami, con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo asintió, y los demás esperaban saber a quien se enfrentaban…

Sanji viendo a los involucrados empezó a hablar revelando la primera información por parte de Eigel…

**-Ese sujeto dice que huyó del nivel 6 de Impel Down, Luffy-** finalizó el cocinero mientras Luffy recordaba ese acontecimiento hace dos años…

-**En ese nivel, estaban Ace, Jinbei y Crocodile, además de piratas que Iva dijo fueron eliminados de la historia-** finalizó Luffy, mientras los demás se sorprendían, pero Sanji continuando supo que Luffy estaba enfocado en esa ocasión en rescatar a Ace…

**-Durante mi encuentro con ese sujeto me dijo que su objetivo es destruir las frutas del diablo, y que nada lo detendrá- **finalizó el cocinero recordando ese momento…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**\- ¡ROKUOGAN!-**

Gritó Eigel, pero gracias al Sky Walk, Sanji logró escapar del ataque del pirata…

**-Wow, me sorprendes Kuroashi, fejajaja, y eso que no posees una estúpida akuma no mi-** dijo Eigel, mientras Sanji jadeando notaba el daño provocado por el ataque de Eigel que había destruido un muro entero del palacio de la alcaldía…

**-¿Tú has sido el que ha estado asesinando usuarios de fruta de diablo?-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras Eigel afirmaba caminando hacia Sanji con un tono de ironía…

-**Muchos desconocen que esas frutas pueden matar al huésped, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo, una persona de noble corazón, elimine esa amenaza del mundo?-** dijo el alquimista, pero Sanji sabiendo el sarcasmo, supo que ese pirata era peligroso….

-**Solo Vegapunk conoce todo sobre las frutas del diablo, no creo que sepas de lo que hablas Eigel-** dijo Sanji, pero Eigel, al escuchar el nombre del genio de la marina revelo algo que dejo trastocado al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Vegapunk?-** dijo el alquimista riendo a carcajadas demostrando que le importaba poco las palabras de Sanji…

-**El me debería agradecer que gracias a mis investigaciones, pudiera saber como recrear la habilidad de una fruta del diablo- **dijo Eigel mientras Sanji lo miraba confundido, pero sabía que Eigel era una verdadera amenaza….

**-¿Quién demonios eres tú, Eigel?-** dijo el cocinero, pero sin que lo notase, Sanji tenía en frente al alquimista el cual miraba al cocinero con verdadera seriedad…

**-Yo soy el Dios de las akumas no mi-** finalizó el alquimista creando una técnica en sus manos la cual estaba dispuesta a terminar el encuentro…

**-Esfera Sacra-** dijo Eigel mientras encerraba en una esfera blanca a Sanji, causando la explosión, después vista….

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Todos miraban confusos la explicación de Sanji, por lo que el cocinero volteando hacia Nadia, pregunto esperando la historia de la chica…

**-¿Lista para contarnos, Nadia-chan?- **finalizó el cocinero, pero la chica asintiendo supo que Eigel era un verdadero monstruo…

**-Solo puedo contarles lo sucedido hace una semana atrás, desconozco de lo que hablas de Eigel, Sanji-san-** dijo la chica, mientras Nami tocando el hombro de la chica calmo toda su ansiedad…

–**Esta bien Nadia, solo dinos cuando apareció ese pirata-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy sacando humo de su nariz trataba de escuchar la historia sobre ese tipo de pelo morado…

**-Regresaré para patearle el trasero a ese tipo-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Chopper le cambiaba los vendajes….

… Lista Nadia, empezó su relato…

**(HACE UNA SEMANA ATRÁS)**

La Ciudad de los diamantes, Diaragold, empezaba la recolección de diamantes al ser una fecha especial, ya que se conmemoraban 100 años desde el descubrimiento del mineral y que se hiciera el evento del intercambio, por lo que una chica de pelo azul largo, caminaba junto a un chico de lentes de pelo color grisáceo…

**-Nadia, no deberías aprovecharte de tu amigo-** decía el chico que respondía al nombre de Lucas…

**-Vamos, Lucas después de esto te invitaré una rica comida, imagínate que es como una cita-**finalizaba la chica riendo, mientras Lucas se ruborizaba al ver que su amiga había cambiado mucho desde que eran niños y aunque lo negara, Lucas sentía algo por ella…

Nadia sonreía mientras Lucas cargaba bolsas, hasta que el cielo se oscureció sorprendiendo a la población….

**-Debe ser otra explosión en la Isla Alcalina-** decía un anciano, que había escuchado en palabras del alcalde, que la marina había tomado esa isla desierta como base para experimentos, por lo que Nadia se calmaba con esa explicación, pero Lucas con ojos estupefactos, soltó las bolsas, mientras se despedía de Nadia….

**-Lo siento Nadia, debo irme, nos vemos luego- **finalizó el chico, mientras Nadia lo veía raro y las explosiones continuaban en la ciudad…

Poco a poco Lucas, dejó de aparecer en la ciudad de Diaragold, debido a que el chico era estudiante para ser científico en la marina, ya que desde niño, el sueño de Lucas era ser un científico del equipo del genio de la marina Vegapunk…

Nadia, junto a Tabhita eran huérfanas ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando unos piratas, hace dos años, llegaron a su isla y la saquearon, ya que la ciudad, en el pasado, recibía protección de Shirohige, pero con el Yonko muerto, el Nuevo Mundo era un caos y Diaragold era valiosa por su fortuna en diamantes y un blanco fácil para los piratas…

Tres días después, nadie supo más de Lucas, Nadia salía siempre en el pueblo para hallarlo, hasta que lo vio acompañado de varios sujetos, mientras éste parecía feliz…

**-¡Lucas, Lucas!-** gritó Nadia atrayendo la atención del chico que simulando no verla decidió seguir de largo con sus nuevos amigos…

**-Lucas-** dijo la chica al ver el rechazo de su amigo de la infancia…

Otro día pasó y finalmente Nadia pudo ver a Lucas solo, por lo que sin que lo evitara el chico, Nadia arrastró a Lucas a un callejón para pedir una explicación…

**-¿Por qué no has aparecido en días en la ciudad, Lucas?-** dijo la chica, pero Lucas con una mirada perdida, solo pudo susurrar notando la chica la perdida de ánimo por parte de su amigo…

**-Aléjate de mi Nadia, estarás en peligro si te ven junto a mi-** finalizó el chico, pero Nadia sumamente triste se limitó a mirar a su amigo totalmente cambiado…

**-¿Qué te ocurre Lucas?, ¿No habías prometido que en el futuro te casarías conmigo?-** dijo la chica, haciéndole recordar a Lucas, una promesa hecha por los dos de niños…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-Lucas-kun- **dijo una pequeña Nadia mientras Lucas jugaba con un prototipo de avión hecho por elchico….

**-¿Qué sucede Nadia?-** dijo el chico dejando de lado su juego y escuchando atentamente a su amiga…

**-Prométeme que si seguimos siendo amigos en el futuro, tú te casarás conmigo- **dijo la niña sacando la lengua, mientras Lucas ruborizado asentia sin saber si estaba seguro…

**-Es una promesa Lucas-kun-** dijo Nadia sonriendo y ruborizando al niño que soñaba con ser un científico…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Regresando al callejón, Lucas veía a Nadia llorar en su bata de científico, así que tomando el hombro de la chica, Lucas revelo la verdad de su cambio…

-**Nadia, he conocido la mentira del Gobierno Mundial, todo lo que creía en un principio se ha ido al carajo, Vegapunk es un fraude-** finalizó el chico, sorprendiendo a Nadia, la cual no creía en las palabras de su amigo…

**-¿Por qué dices eso Lucas?- **dijo la chica, totalmente confundida y esperando la verdad por parte de su amigo…

**-Solo no vuelvas a hablarme, fue un gusto conocerte Nadia- **finalizó el chico mientras Nadia, sin explicación caía inconsciente, al instante que sujetos vestidos al estilo steampunk empezaban a llegar como un supuesto espectáculo navegante…

Al despertar Nadia, buscó por todas partes a Lucas, mirando a su pueblo desmayado, por lo que la chica quiso investigar, pero una mano le tapó la boca, mientras la chica se desmayaba de nuevo…

Apareciendo frente al palacio de la alcaldía, Nadia escuchó como varias personas hablaban y pudo ver a Lucas frente a ella, por lo que la chica pensaba que por fin le darían respuestas del cambio de su amigo…

**-¡Lucas!-** dijo la chica, pero una voz en un asiento hablo al ver despertar a la chica…

**-Nadia, ¿cierto?-** dijo la voz, mientras la chica asentia para mirar a Eigel, el cual se mostraba con cansancio pero sonriendo irónicamente…

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** dijo la chica mientras el pirata hablaba tomando vino de una copa dada por uno de sus oficiales…

**-Mucho gusto Nadia, mi nombre es Eigel "Alquimista" San Sebastián, se diría que soy un pirata-** finalizó el alquimista, lo que causó terror en Nadia al pensar que éstos, estaban forzando a Lucas a hacer algo…

**-Lucas, ¿Estos piratas te tienen cautivo?-** preguntó la chica, pero con una carcajada, los piratas veían al chico que solo se acercaba a Eigel susurrándole algo…

**-Está bien puedes irte a la Isla Sacrosanta, cuidaré bien de tu amiga, fejajaja- **dijo Eigel**, **mientras Lucas se iba…

**-Chica, ¿crees que Lucas fue forzado por mi para que dejara de hablarte?, Lucas sabe de mi existencia desde hace dos años- **finalizó Eigel alarmando a Nadia que no podía creer lo dicho, ya que Lucas nunca había mostrado esa actitud fría hace dos años…

**-Mentira, ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada de eso?- **dijo la chica con lágrimas, hasta que Eigel veía que los humanos eran muy predecibles…

-**El chico supo la verdad de lo podrido que estaba el mundo, así que para evitar que hablara, me pidió que borrara sus recuerdos, hasta que yo empezara mi plan y nuevamente se los diera-** finalizó Eigel revelando la verdad a Nadia…

**-Nadia, he tomado tu pueblo para destruir al gobierno mundial, ya que éste representa un peligro para el mundo en sí, los humanos nacemos con la ilusión de vivir una dulce mentira llamada paz, pero entonces llegan tipos que sin preguntarte nada, se sienten con el derecho de dios para arrebatarte todo, mientras esperan que tú se los agradezcas- **finalizó Eigel, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica peliazul…

**-¿No crees que es momento de cambiar la visión de este mundo?- **dijo Eigel, mientras Nadia no convencida exigía una verdadera respuesta…

**-Tú mismo estás haciendo eso con mi ciudad, ¿Dónde está la paz que tanto buscas Eigel?-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel analizando continuó sabiendo que desperdiciaba tiempo con la chica…

**-Sabes que dentro de un plan para llegar a tu objetivo, se debe tener sacrificios, ¿o es que tienes la idea estúpida que puedes cambiar el mundo sin perder vidas en el proceso?, madura chica, aún no has experimentado el infierno-** finalizó Eigel, arrojando su copa vacía al suelo haciéndola añicos al instante…

**-Te lo mostraré-** dijo el alquimista mientras Nadia miraba estupefacta la acción del pirata…

Levantándose Eigel mostró su cuerpo que aterró a la chica al ver el cuerpo del pirata prácticamente deshecho por tantas cicatrices…

**-Nadia, te dejaré disfrutar de tu paz momentánea, pero si llegas hablar de mi presencia durante el festival, mataré sin piedad a tu hermana Tabhita- **finalizó el alquimista, alarmando a Nadia que sabia que ese pirata hablaba en serio y aceptando su destino la chica bajo su cabeza…

**-Está bien Eigel-**finalizo la chica mientras batallaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…

**-Así me gusta Nadia, fejajaja-** finalizó el capitán de los piratas Scalldorf…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Terminado el relato, Nadia fue confortada por Nami, por lo que la chica de pelo naranja volteando a ver al chico de goma sabiendo que Luffy comprendería…

**-Luffy-** terminó Nami mirándolo fijamente, mientras el chico de goma notando que Eigel era un peligro supo que debía derrotarlo por el bien de Nadia y Tabhita…

-**Lo sé Nami, ese sujeto está matando gente inocente, además dañó a mis nakamas e hizo llorar a Nadia y a Tabhita, le patearé el trasero-** dijo Luffy golpeando su puño cerrando una especie de promesa a si mismo…

Los mugiwaras viendo la determinación de su capitán miraron el panorama, mientras la noche seguía en curso y el barco se acercaba a la isla de descanso…

Con una exquisita cena de Sanji, Nami y Robin empezaron a deducir la ubicación exacta de la isla alcalina, ya que Nadia les dijo que Eigel había nombrado una Isla llamada Sacrosanta, pero dentro de la ciudad desconocían tal isla, por lo que eliminando opciones, esa nueva isla seria la llamada anteriormente Alcalina…

**-Si destruyeron la ciudad, debieron regresar a esa isla-** dijo Nami, mientras Luffy impaciente se alejaba de Chopper el cual seguía poniendo vendas en su nakama…

-**Nami, apúrate que debo golpear a ese tipo-** dijo el chico, mientras Nami en verdad no podía creer que su capitán se hubiese recuperado tan pronto…

-**Luffy, esta noche descansaremos, me quedaré en la noche pensando en la ruta junto a Robin, esperemos hallarla y en la mañana iremos, ¿Ok?- **dijo la chica, mientras sus nakamas asentían y decidían seguir cenando…

Cada mugiwara, Nadia y Tabhita, descansaban en sus camarotes a excepción de Nami y Robin que trazaban líneas, veían posibilidades, y tomaban el café que les había hecho Sanji….

– **¿Por qué es tan difícil hallar ese lugar?-** dijo Nami exhausta y un poco estresada, mientras Robin leyendo libros, buscaba información acerca de Eigel…

-**No puedo hallar nada sobre ese pirata, al parecer el gobierno mundial, si eliminó su existencia de la historia-** finalizó la morena, mientras continuaba al instante que bajaba sus lentes…

**-Nami-** dijo la arqueóloga, mientras la pelinaranja volteaba, dejando de lado su investigación…

**-¿Qué sucede Robin?- **dijo la chica, y Robin también soltaba su libro sobre la información de piratas…

**-¿Ya estás calmada al ver al capitán recuperado?- **dijo la morena, mientras Nami mirando la taza de café suspiro ya calmada…

-**Dos años entrenando y aún dependemos de él, Robin, me siento débil- **dijo la navegante recordando la promesa hacia su capitán hace dos años en Weatheria…

Robin iba a hablar pero vio como alguien abría la puerta: Luffy con sus vendajes…

**-Robin, ¿Podrías dejarme solo con Nami?- **dijo el capitán, mientras Robin levantándose camino a lado del chico de goma…

**-Suerte, capitán-** finalizó la morena, por lo que Luffy, sin perder su mirada dijo el mensaje que le había dicho su nakama de pelo verde…

**-Zoro te espera en el cuarto de baño, Robin-** terminó el chico de goma, lo que sorprendió a la arqueóloga que riendo discretamente continuo su caminar…

**-Gracias, capitán-** finalizó la morena cerrando la puerta del cuarto de cartografía…

Nami un poco confundida se levantó de su asiento acercándose al chico de goma…

-**Luffy, ¿Qué sucede?-** dijo la chica, sin posibilidades de continuar ya que Luffy la besó profundamente, mientras sus manos empezaban a tomar la cadera de la chica empujándola contra su escritorio…

Igual que Luffy, Nami activó su instinto sexual en automático al empezar a tocar y retirar las vendas de Luffy, mientras trataba de susurrar entre esos besos deliciosos y húmedos…

**-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Luffy?, tus heridas aún no sanan-** dijo la chica, pero Luffy desabrochándose el pantalón y separándose de Nami para tirar las cosas del escritorio besó fugazmente a su navegante…

**-Quiero demostrarte que sigo vivo Nami-** finalizó el chico de goma, dándole a entender a Nami, que el chico deseaba calmar el miedo que la chica sintió al verlo inconsciente, así que sin perder tiempo Nami se subió al escritorio, mientras Luffy prácticamente, le arrancaba la ropay besaba los pechos de la chica lamiendo esos pezones rosados que al chico de goma volvía loco…

**-¡Luffy!-**gimió la chica enredando sus piernas en la cadera del chico, haciendo rozar sus sexos, ansiosos de unirse…

Luffy seguía besando y disfrutando de Nami, por lo que la chica, sumamente húmeda notó como el chico de goma rozaba con la punta de su pene la entrada de ella, como queriendo torturarla para que le rogara que le diera alivio a su necesidad…

**-¡Luffy, mételo ya!- **dijo la chica jadeando y disfrutando del inmenso placer, sin embargo Luffy notando que debía calmar a Nami, entró en ella de un golpe mientras la pelinaranja apretaba la embestida con sus piernas en la cadera del chico de goma, como si le dijera a Luffy que no tenia permitido salirse de ese punto…

El chico de goma apoyándose, se abrazó a Nami mientras hablaba, y se hundía profundamente en la chica de pelo naranja…

**-¿Sientes eso Nami?, son los latidos de mi corazón que dicen que sigo vivo- **finalizó el chico tomando la mano de la pelinaranja guiándola al corazón de él, haciendo que Nami lo besara al escuchar sus latidos…

**-Hace dos años Luffy, prometí volverme más útil para ayudarte, pero sigo dependiendo de ti- **dijo la chica, mientras soltaba un gemido al sentir a Luffy moverse dentro de ella lentamente…

**-Tú ya has hecho mucho por mi Nami-** dijo Luffy, empezando a aumentar el ritmo para deleite de la chica la cual arañaba la espalda de su capitán…

**-Sin ti a mi lado, me perdería- **dijo el chico de goma empujando mientras la chica gemía más fuerte, y Luffy sonreía al sentir los espasmos en las piernas de la chica…

**-¡Ah, Luffy, Mmmm!-** trataba de formular la chica respirando agitadamente…

**-Ah-** siguió la chica jadeando arañando la espalda de Luffy debido al placer que ella recibía…

**-Luffy, ah, no permitiré, mmm, que nos separen de nuevo, ¡ahhhhh!- **dijo la chica aferrando sus piernas en la cadera del chico para que entrara más profundo en ella…

**-Lo sé, Nami, lo sé-** dijo el capitán de los mugiwaras ahora si soltando rienda a las olas de placer en el cuarto de cartografía…

…..

Esa noche, mientras una chica pelinaranja dormía en el sillón del cuarto de cartografía, Luffy, poniéndose su sombrero de paja, salió a la cubierta, hallando a Zoro, mientras ambos yendo al barandal del Sunny platicaban en esa noche…

**-Luffy, tienes los cojones más grandes al tener una relación con Nami, ahora demuéstrame esos cojones al patearle el trasero a ese estúpido de pelo morado-** finalizó el espadachín, mientras Luffy viendo a su nakama se limitó a decir volteando hacia el vacio provocado por la noche…

**-No permitiré que nadie más muera-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ**

**FIN del CAPITULO DIEZ**

**Tanto Zoro y Luffy son nakamas muy leales en seguir sus sueños, al grado de que si mueren y no lo llegan a cumplir, para ellos esta bien... (Luffy lo dijo y Zoro lo demostro en Trhiller Bark)... Los mugiwaras aun no demuestran su maximo poder, pero lo temible es que Eigel tampoco ha demostrado eso... Viendo que ha pasado tiempo, ahi les va la pregunta del dia: ¿Tienen alguna frase que los levante cada vez que caen? (no importa si no es suya, pero que sea parte de su andar en este mundo)**

**Mi respuesta son dos frases, una fue de un amigo que se adelanto y termino su existencia sin que nadie lo deseara, de hecho esa fue el parteaguas a animarme a escribir en FF:**

**"Antes que reir, primero debes llorar"**

**y la otra, la que dejo un gigante con la inicial D a Robin antes de morir, derishishishi:**

**"Nadie nace solo en este mundo"**

**Sin mas que escribir, espero sus frases... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	11. Lucas

**Nota: Nuevo capitulo... Excelentes frases, la verdad todos tenemos algo que nos levanta cuando estamos tristes, por eso estoy feliz... Cada review dejado en este fic hacen que me esfuerce mucho para escribir un nuevo capitulo, por lo que estrenando Pc (la otra paso a mejor vida T_T), les dejo este nuevo capitulo... Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 11: Lucas

En la noche, en una Isla llamada Sacrosanta, alguien tenía una pesadilla…

**-¡Vegapunk, sé que es necesario para ver el efecto de tener dos frutas en el mecanismo de un humano, pero no permitas que Valentine sea la usuaria en el experimento, por favor!-** decía un joven científico, pero por alguna razón, un puño lo golpeaba dejándolo inconsciente, mientras este susurraba, cayendo al piso…

**-Valentine- **terminó el chico, mientras se desmayaba…

**-¡Valentine!-** gritó Eigel levantándose de su cama totalmente agitado, mientras notaba que todo era una pesadilla…

**-Maldición, esos estúpidos recuerdos**\- decía Eigel, recuperando su respiración normal…

**-¡Lucas!-** gritó el capitán, mientras el chico llegaba corriendo de la sala de experimentación…

**-¿Qué sucede Eigel-san?-** dijo el chico, mientras el capitán, notando al chico cansado supo que ya casi terminaba el proyecto…

**-Es momento de probar la máquina-** dijo Eigel, haciendo que Lucas pensara detenidamente en las palabras de su capitán y recordara como lo conoció…

**(HACE DOS AÑOS)**

…Era un día de investigación para los becarios de la universidad de la marina, así que dispuestos a seguir, los jóvenes investigadores, decidieron arribar en la pequeña Isla Alcalina e investigar todo sobre los minerales…

En ese grupo estaba un chico de pelo grisáceo que respondía al nombre de Lucas, el cual caminando vio una anormalidad en una grieta, pero al momento de querer tocarla, una explosión ocurrió en la costa donde estaba anclado el barco de investigación, alertando a Lucas que corría, pero en el proceso tiró sus lentes…

**-Mis gafas-** decía el chico tanteando la tierra, hasta que una mano se las entregó revelando a una mujer de pelo rojizo…

**-Capitán-** dijo la chica, mientras el chico se acomodaba sus gafas…

**-¿Debería asesinarlo?-** finalizó la chica, mientras un sujeto con pelo morado, miraba al chico que al ver el rostro del pirata revelo algo al pirata alquimista…

**-¿Eres Eigel San Sebastián?-** finalizó el chico, mientras el sujeto se sorprendía de que supieran de él, así que deteniendo a su tripulante mujer, Eigel cuestiono al joven científico…

**-Tranquila Deva- **dijo el alquimista mirando a su oficial…

-**Chico, ¿cómo sabes de mi?-** finalizó el pirata, mientras Lucas, sacando de su bata un libro mostro el diario de su padre…

**-Mi padre pertenecía a tu tripulación, el me entregó este diario cuando estaba a punto de morir-** dijo Lucas temblando, por lo que Eigel, recordando a un colega suyo, que supuso ya estaría muerto para estas fechas sabia de que hablaba el chico…

**-¿Tu padre era Dairess "Inventor" Dorma?- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras Lucas asentía y Deva miraba extrañada la escena…

**-Ya veo, chico acompáñame- **dijo Eigel mientras Deva daba su mano a Lucas, agachándose y mostrando en el proceso su escote, que hizo que Lucas se ruborizara…

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves chico? Jajajaja-** dijo la chica, mientras caminaba junto a su capitán Eigel…

Lucas sacudiéndose el polvo, camino hacia la gruta que él había descubierto sorprendiéndose de lo visto…

Dentro de la misma, Eigel caminó hasta el fondo, donde halló su trono de metal y junto a éste, una hilera de capullos encerrando a unos piratas envejecidos…

**-Te dije que el suero no duraría mucho Deva- **dijo Eigel, mientras preparando ajustes, Deva buscaba como reanimar a sus compañeros…

**-Capitán, en el estado en que se hallan las instalaciones, tardaré una semana para recuperarlos-** dijo la chica, pero Eigel, mirando a Lucas, supo que el chico seria de una gran ayuda…

**-¿Posees los conocimientos de Dairess, no Lucas?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Lucas asentia, ya que gracias a su padre, el chico tuvo esa chispa para ser científico…

**-Únete a mí y te mostraré conocimientos más allá soñados por Vegapunk-** dijo el pirata, por lo que Lucas viendo el laboratorio quiso despejar sus dudas antes de tomar una decisión…

**-¿Que son esos capullos?-** finalizó el chico, por lo que tomando su mentón y acercándose a su rostro, Deva habló casi rozando los labios del chico…

**-Esos son mis compañeros, chico- **terminó la chica, mientras Eigel habló, sabiendo que ese chico aceptaría sin dudar más…

**-Chico, en mis años, descubrí como paralizar las funciones humanas, pero no en si el llamado crecimiento, es como si estuvieran en coma-** finalizó Eigel estirando la mano hacia Lucas…

**-¿Aceptas mi oferta entonces?, con tus conocimientos, tardaré dos días para rejuvenecer a mis oficiales- **dijo Eigel mientras Lucas notaba la confianza y el temple que denotaba el pirata…

-**Además durante los próximos dos años, te enseñaré todo aquello que Vegapunk me robó y mostró como sus investigaciones- **finalizó Eigel por lo que Lucas, mirando la forma de deducción de Eigel y el diario de su padre, miró al pirata, mientras decidido a saber la verdad…

**-Seré tu aprendiz, Eigel-san-** finalizó el chico, mientras la chica de pelo rojizo reía…

Ese día para ocultar la masacre del barco de investigación, se mostró en las noticias, que el barco había sufrido un naufragio y el único sobreviviente había sido Lucas Dorma…

Día tras día, Lucas aprendió mucho de Eigel hasta conocer aquello que podía romper el haki: **EL ESCUDERE**…

Ya establecidos los piratas de Scalldorf, Eigel hizo un oficial a Lucas, mientras respondía una petición del chico…

**-Eigel-san, ¿podrías bloquear mis recuerdos?-** dijo el chico mientras Eigel tomaba una copa de vino y los oficiales mostraban sorpresa…

**-¿Por qué diablos quieres olvidarnos, Lucas?-** dijo una chica de pelo blanco llamada Natalie, ebria, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al chico…

-**No es eso Natalie-san, simplemente no quiero sentir esa presión de ver mi ciudad destruida, no lo soportaría, solo será hasta que empiece el plan del jefe y así estaré dispuesto-** finalizó el chico, pero Natalie ebria y sin poner atención se limitó a molestar a su colega…

**-¿Y si paso una noche contigo Lucas?, así de una vez disfrutas de los placeres de la vida, jajajaja-** finalizó la chica, mientras Leither se acercaba al chico, desconfiando de sus palabras…

**-Debes tener algo que aprecies si pides semejante cosa, Lucas, ¿Qué es?- **dijo el primer oficial, pero a punto de contestar Lucas, Eigel interrumpió a su primer oficial…

–**Está bien Lucas, borraré tus recuerdos, pero después del plan debes hacer todo lo que te ordene, sin importar si ves gente muerta-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Lucas agradecía…

Durante el pequeño festejo, Leither se acercó a su líder mientras le preguntaba, queriendo saber la generosidad de su líder…

**-¿Está seguro de esto, señor?, debe haber una razón, para que Lucas pida eso- **dijo Leither desconfiando del chico, pero Eigel viendo como Natalie se levantaba la blusa sonrojando a Lucas, habló con su primer oficial, riendo irónico…

**-¿Crees que soy idiota Leither?, Devon investigó que el chico tiene una amistad con dos chicas, Nadia y Tabhita, lo más probable es que quiere salvarlas, pero tranquilo, le daré ese lujo para que después él presencie en primera fila, como ellas son asesinadas por mi fejajaja-** finalizó el líder dando un trago a su copa de vino…

**-O mejor aún, con mi nueva droga, haré que sea un perrito fiel que lamerá por siempre mis pies, fejajaja- **terminó Eigel, mientras el festejo continuaba…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Lucas activando los comandos de la maquina veía como Eigel respiraba hondo y le daba la orden, mientras sus oficiales veían la escena…

**-Primer botón-** dijo Lucas, mientras un líquido rojo corría por un tubo que tenia implantado Eigel en su brazo…

**-Segundo botón-** continuó el chico, mientras Natalie lo abrazaba por la espalda molestándolo…

-**Ten sexo conmigo Lucas-** dijo la chica mientras pegaba sus pechos en la espalda de Lucas, lo que descolocó al chico, pero Natalie fue retirada por Leither, que miraba que faltaba un botón más…

A punto de apretar el último botón, Leither tomó el brazo del chico mientras veía los signos vitales de su capitán…

-**Si algo le pasa al capitán, te mataré, chico-** finalizó el líder, mientras Lucas asentia y se preparaba, finalizando el proyecto…

**-Último botón, proceso de Escudere listo-** finalizó mientras el liquido corría por el brazo de Eigel el cual seguía tranquilo en la camilla de la maquina…

**-Estabilización al 70 por ciento-** dijo Lucas mirando los signos vitales de su capitán aumentar de golpe…

**-Estabilización al 100 por ciento-** concluyó Lucas, mientras veía como los signos vitales de Eigel de detenían por lo que Leither viendo eso corrió y tomó a Lucas dispuesto a matarlo…

**-¿Qué diablos hiciste, imbécil?-** finalizó el primer oficial, pero Lucas viendo la explosión ocurrida en la cápsula de Eigel, supo que había sido un éxito…

**-Finalizado, con esto termina el proceso-** dijo el chico, mientras los oficiales veían a un Eigel rejuvenecido y con su plenitud al máximo…

**-Espléndido-** finalizó el líder, mientras caminaba hacia Lucas, el cual miraba fascinado a su capitán...

**-Ahora solo falta hallar al usuario de "esa" fruta y recrear el poder de la inmortalidad y ser invencible, fejajaja-** dijo Eigel, mientras veía su cuerpo como él lo recordaba…

**-Según mis deducciones, ese chico, mugiwara no Luffy regresará al estar Nadia con su tripulación, éste será el mejor momento para demostrarles mi verdadero poder-** finalizó Eigel, mientras sus oficiales y subordinados asentían…

….

En la mañana siguiente, en el Sunny, dos chicas trabajaban a marchas forzadas mientras los demás mugiwaras esperaban el desayuno…

**-Por culpa de Luffy, tengo que trabajar rápidamente para trazar la ruta- **decía la pelinaranja que debido a la sesión sexual, se quedó dormida esa noche, cansada, pero de una forma placentera por lo que Robin riendo discretamente hizo que Nami volteara…

**-Fufufufu, Nami, no puedes negar que fue algo extraordinario, fufufu- **dijo la morena, que había disfrutado igual con Zoro en el cuarto del baño…

Nami totalmente ruborizada y no pudiendo desmentir lo dicho por su amiga, miro a lado de uno de los mapas, el dibujo que había realizado de Luffy, demostrando su característica sonrisa…

**-Luffy, nunca dejará de sorprenderme, me alegra haberlo conocido-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa dulce lo que sorprendió a Robin, pero Nami regresando a su actitud normal se alborotó el pelo naranja…

**-¡Pero aún así, no puedo hallar el lugar exacto por su culpa!-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras Robin reía discretamente…

Desayunando los mugiwaras, Luffy seguía en su actitud normal robando comida, mientras Brook y Franky cantaban, Sanji seguía sirviendo la comida, Zoro bebía sake, Usopp contaba historias a Tabhita y Chopper que lo admiraban con estrellitas en los ojos y Nadia platicaba con Nami…

El desayuno continuaba hasta que Robin, que traía un libro para seguir investigando halló algo de suma importancia…

**-Chicos, observen esto-** dijo la arqueóloga, revelando por fin al capitán de pelo morado que había atacado a la ciudad Diaragold…

**-Es Eigel-** dijo Nadia, mientras los demás mugiwaras miraban la poca información encontrada por Robin…

**-Luffy, este pirata supera tu recompensa- **dijo la arqueóloga mostrando el wanted de Eigel:

**Eigel "Alquimista" San Sebastián Recompensa, muerto: 680 millones de berries**

Todos veían sorprendidos la recompensa y que el wanted solo decía muerto, no como en otros que se leía, vivo o muerto…

**-¿Tan peligroso fue ese pirata en el pasado?- **dijo Nami viendo la información, mientras Robin leyendo esa pequeña nota, no pudo contestar a la pregunta de su amiga…

**-Lo siento Nami, no hay más información de ese pirata-** finalizó la morena, mientras Luffy sacando humo de su nariz afirmó seguro de sí mismo…

-**lo venceré sin problemas-** terminó el chico de goma que sabia que para eso era el entrenamiento, para superar enemigos así de poderosos…

Pasado el desayuno, Nami sonreía contenta al ver que había encontrado la ubicación de la guarida, así que saliendo del cuarto de cartografía la chica dio instrucciones al cyborg que tenia el timón del Sunny…

-**Franky, ya tengo la ruta-** dijo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras volteando miraba a su capitán…

-**Luffy-** dijo la chica, mientras el chico de goma acomodándose el sombrero de paja, diviso la Isla a lo lejos, esperando a su próximo rival…

**-Vayamos-** finalizó el chico, sabiendo que se acercaba otra batalla para seguir adelante en su camino al One Piece…

…..

En la Isla Sacrosanta, un pirata con su pelo morado peinado hacia atrás, pantalones negros, botas y vendas en su torso, completando el atuendo con una gabardina negra sin mangas, permanecía sentado en su trono mientras sus oficiales lo rodeaban…

**-Esta vez, será lo mismo mis oficiales, no permitiré que intervengan, mi objetivo es obtener a Mugiwara, pero los demás serán un buen entrenamiento para mi nuevo poder-** finalizó Eigel, mientras sus pupilas se pintaban de un color blanco…

Leither, mirando a sus demás oficiales esperaba las órdenes de su capitán….

**-¿Cuál es el plan mi capitán?-** dijo el primer oficial, pero Eigel habló mientras reía y se acomodaba en su trono…

**-Esta vez no hay plan mi oficial, dejemos que por primera vez, la suerte este del lado de esos chicos, fejajaja- **finalizó Eigel, mientras sus oficiales y sus subordinados se iban dejando solo al alquimista…

**-Hay que hacerles creer que no hay nadie en esta isla y así lleguen con nuestro capitán Eigel-**finalizó Leither, mientras miraba y calculaba la posición del viento ya que como navegante, Leither esperaba que los mugiwaras llegaran en aproximadamente dos horas…

En el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras se alistaban mientras Tabhita y Nadia no podían creer que en verdad los mugiwaras fueran a enfrentarse al temible pirata Eigel…

**-Franky, Brook, cuiden a Nadia y a Tabhita en el Sunny- **dijo Nami, mientras ambos mugiwaras asentían como verdaderos soldados…

**\- Si notan que hay peligro, no duden en irse y anclar en otra parte de la isla, nosotros llegaremos después-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras miraba a su capitán hacer estiramientos, Sanji fumar un cigarrillo, Zoro alistar sus espadas, Robin sonriendo, Usopp platicando con Tabhita y Chopper fingir dar golpecitos al aire, por lo que la chica suspiró esperando superar esta amenaza…

Usopp hablaba con Tabhita, mientras la chica notando que el chico en verdad iba a luchar, no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente….

**-Ten cuidado Usopp-san- **finalizó la chica, mientras Usopp la calmaba, ya que el tirador sentía miedo pero no lo demostraba…

**-Tranquila, Tabhita…-** no pudo continuar el chico al ser besado en los labios por Tabhita, lo que sorprendió a los mugiwaras, en especial a Sanji, que deprimido hacia círculos con su dedo en el césped del barco…

**-Te odio maldito narizón-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Luffy reía, Zoro se alborotaba el pelo, Robin reía discretamente y Nami esperaba que después de la batalla, todo regresara a esta normalidad…

Viendo a lo lejos la Isla Sacrosanta, Luffy alistó sus puños listo, sin embargo en el fondo de la cueva, un tipo reía mientras sostenía el cartel de mugiwara no Luffy…

**-400 millones, será interesante, fejajaja-** finalizó el pirata alquimista esperando a su rival…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ONCE**

**Eigel... la pregunta del dia surge:**

**¿Ya tienen teorias de quien es Eigel?**

**Sinceramente no creo que haya dado demasiada informacion para solventar teorias, por lo que les aseguro que el fic no va ni a la mitad de su historia, solo es que me surgio el gusanillo de la duda, jajaja... si desean contestar, espero su respuesta... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	12. Promesa Rota

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... Quiero aprovechar este espacio para contestar la pregunta de solitario196, respecto a la edad de Eigel, la edad del pirata alquimista cuando fue entregado y ahora que ha recuperado su maximo nivel es de 35 años... Agradeciendo cada review o contestacion en MP que me dejan, espero que les guste este capitulo, el cual me costo un poco de trabajo debido a las escenas que este contiene... Sentandome en un rincon para llorar y sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 12: Promesa Rota

Desembarcando en la Isla Sacrosanta, Luffy gritó a todo pulmón, dispuesto a terminar con la batalla con Eigel…

**-¡Tío de pelo morado!-** grito el chico de goma, mientras sus nakamas sabían que la palabra "paciencia" no estaba en el vocabulario de su capitán idiota…

**-Luffy, espera que tengamos un plan- **dijo la pelinaranja, pero Zoro fiel a su lógica y siguiendo a Luffy desenvainaba y envainaba una de sus katanas….

-**Solo hay que entrar y cortar al enemigo-** finalizó el espadachín recibiendo tremendo puñetazo por parte de Nami, haciéndole un chichón a Zoro que le hizo arrodillarse…

**-¡Eres igual de idiota que Luffy!- **dijo Nami con dientes de tiburón, mientras Zoro, sobándose el chichón dijo una frase que le costaría mucho…

**-Maldita Bruja, no se como Luffy te soporta-** finalizó el espadachín, mientras detrás de él, una chica con una aura macabra se limitó a susurrar…

-**Felicidades Zoro, has ganado que tus deudas aumenten diez veces-** dijo la chica, mientras Zoro con un gesto poco común en el, abría su único ojo sin saber porque las palabras de la pelinaranja lograban que el espadachín temblara de miedo**…**

**-Olviden eso último, deberíamos enfocarnos en el enemigo- **finalizó Zoro esperando calmar la situación, pero volteando vio a su nakama pelinaranja con una mirada de gata mientras sus ojos se transformaban en berries…

**-Seré rica-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy reía y los demás miraban la escena raramente…

Los mugiwaras decidieron seguir investigando hasta que notaron que había una entrada como si les dieran la bienvenida…

**-Debe ser una trampa- **dijo Sanji expulsando humo de su boca al fumar su cigarrillo, pero en la cima de la cueva, Leither analizo a los que enfrentarían a su capitán…

**-Deben ser valientes si vienen a esta isla, después de que casi mueren mugiwaras, sin embargo, mi capitán los espera dentro, nos ordenó no molestarlos, ya que confía en que él solo podrá con ustedes-** finalizó Leither, mientras Luffy enfadado, corrió dentro de la cueva…

**-¡Eigel!-** gritó el chico de goma, mientras los demás mirando a Leither seguían a su capitan, hasta que Nami, siendo la última en entrar habló con Leither, demostrando no tener miedo…

**-Nosotros prometimos nunca separarnos, no subestimes la unión de los mugiwaras-** dijo la chica corriendo, mientras el primer oficial riendo a carcajadas habló, atrayendo la atención de Franky, Brook, Nadia y Tabhita…

**-Subestimar es lo que menos ha hecho el capitán, el ha creado miles de escenarios posibles de sus supuestos milagros, vean como su promesa de no separarse es rota frente a sus ojos, jajaja-** finalizó Leither yéndose del lugar…

Luffy seguía corriendo mirando el único camino que lo llevaría al tipo de pelo morado, hasta que los demás lo alcanzaron y llegaban a una habitación en la que se podía notar un trono de metal y al alquimista Eigel sentado…

Todos notaron que este se veía más joven y que vestía de otra forma, hasta que este mirando al supuesto equipo revelo la información que tenia de cada mugiwara…

**-Tony Tony Chopper, "Amante del algodón de azúcar", recompensa: 50 berries, amenaza en mi plan: no entra siquiera- **dijo Eigel, mientras Chopper se deprimía, ya que no lo tomaban en cuenta, siendo confortado por Robin…

**-Nami "Gata Ladrona", recompensa: 16 millones de berries, amenaza para mi plan: nulo- **dijo Eigel mientras Nami lo miraba preparando su Sorcery Clima Tact…

**-Nico Robin "Niña Demonio", recompensa: 80 millones de berries, amenaza para mi plan: bajo-** dijo Eigel, mientras Robin sonreía como si la estuviera retando Eigel…

**-¿Dónde está su tirador?-** dijo el pirata alquimista, mientras Luffy, hablaba sin perder su mirada…

**-Sentí con mi haki una amenaza en el Sunny, le grite que regresara para proteger a Tabhita- **dijo el chico de goma, mientras Eigel reía, notando que la información de Philip sobre Usopp era cierta…

**-No importa, su amenaza es nula igual-** terminó el alquimista, mirando a los que supondría, podrían causar problemas…

**-Sanji "Kuroashi" recompensa: 77 millones, amenaza para mi plan: medio-** finalizó el alquimista mientras Sanji lo miraba al ver que había cambiado su nivel de amenaza…

**-No te emociones Kuroashi, tu nivel aumento al conocer mis planes, no me importa tu nivel patético de lucha-** dijo Eigel mientras volteaba su mirada a Zoro, el cual sujetaba las empuñaduras de sus katanas…

**-Roronoa Zoro "Cazador de piratas", recompensa: 120 millones de berries, nivel de amenaza para mi plan: medio- **dijo Eigel, mientras Zoro lo miraba con una mirada demoniaca…

**-Sé que no peleaste en serio Roronoa, no importa, ya que si esta vez no peleas en verdad te voy a asesinar-** dijo Eigel mientras miraba por fin a su enemigo principal: Luffy…

**-Monkey D. Luffy, "Mugiwara", recompensa: 400 millones de berries, nivel de amenaza para mi plan: medio rozando al alto-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Luffy lo miraba listo para luchar y haciendo estiramientos…

**-Pelearé solo, esperen aquí- **dijo Luffy, mientras Eigel permanecía en su trono, pero Nami, sabiendo que Eigel hablaba en serio alertaba a Luffy…

**-Luffy, este sujeto es peligroso, ten mucho cuidado-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel analizaba la escena entre los dos chicos, sonriendo al deducir algo…

**-Pueden atacarme todos al mismo tiempo, como dije, ninguno puede lastimarme ahora que tengo mi poder de vuelta-** finalizó el pirata mientras Luffy lo miraba, listo para atacar**… **

**-Gia Sekando-** dijo el chico bombeando sangre desde su brazo derecho…

**-Buso Koka**\- continuó el chico desapareciendo, mientras Eigel lo seguía con la mirada…

**-¡Gomu gomu no Hawk Rifle!-** terminó el chico, sin embargo Eigel, sin inmutarse esta vez detuvo el ataque al instante que hablaba con los demás…

**-¿Seguros que no desean ayudar a su nakama?-** dijo Eigel, mientras con su puño daba un leve golpe en el abdomen de Luffy, dañándolo seriamente y haciéndole escupir sangre….

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami alertada, mientras Zoro hablando se preparaba para ayudar a su capitán…

**-Ese tipo puede bloquear las habilidades de los usuarios, tengan cuidado, Robin, Chopper-** dijo Zoro sacando Shusui y alistándose para atacar…

Chopper comiendo una rumble ball, entró en su modo Kung Fu Point, mientras soltaba patadas que Eigel detenía sin problemas…

**-me sorprendes reno, pero eso ni siquiera hace cosquillas-** dijo Eigel, que sin darse cuenta era tomado por brazos que surgían en su cuerpo, obra de Robin…

**-Dos Fleur, Clutch-** dijo Robin tronando el cuello de Eigel, lo que demás creían le haría daño, pero Eigel reacomodándose, tomo las manos fleur de Robin, debilitándola, mientras esperaba algo más, pero en ese instante, un rayo cayó en Eigel, causando una explosión, obra de Nami…

**-¿Qué te parece Eigel?-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero el alquimista, sin inmutarse supo que la batalla terminaría pronto…

**-¿Ciencia de Weatheria?-** dijo el alquimista, sorprendiendo a Nami, la cual no podía creer que Eigel supiera esa información…

**-Esos ancianos estúpidos solo se preocupan del clima y son ingenuos, en especial el imbécil de Haredas-** dijo Eigel, lo que causó enojo en Nami, la cual agitaba su Sorcery Clima Tac sacando chispas…

**-¡No te burles de las investigaciones de Haredas!-** dijo la chica preparando su clima Tact para un ataque directo, sin embargo a punto de atacar, Eigel fue cortado y pateado por Zoro y Sanji, que recreaban la imagen del reencuentro cuando derrotaban al pacifista PX7…

**-Malditos- **dijo Eigel, mientras intentaba responder, pero desde un rincón del lugar, Luffy corría mientras hacia la técnica en honor a Ace….

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!-** dijo Luffy golpeando a Eigel, que por primera vez, experimentaba de nuevo el dolor, sangrando mientras miraba fijamente al piso, aún sentado en su trono…

Los mugiwaras se agrupaban, mientras Eigel, con un hilo de sangre negra corriendo por su boca, empezó a levantarse, mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar…

**-¿Haoshoku Haki?-** dijo Robin, pero el alquimista riendo sarcásticamente se preparaba para atacar de nueva cuenta….

**-Tú serás el primero- **terminó Eigel, mientras desaparecía y de la nada tomaba a Chopper, que había regresado a su forma Brain Point, sorprendiendo a los mugiwaras…

**-¡Ayuda!-** finalizó Chopper pataleando mientras los demás reaccionaban al ver la velocidad de Eigel…

**-¡No lastimes a Chopper!-** gritaron al mismo tiempo Zoro y Robin, mientras el espadachín cortaba el brazo de Eigel y Robin jalaba su cuello con dos brazos fleur…

Eigel soltando a Chopper, desapareció, mientras por primera vez lastimaba a Robin depositando un golpe en el abdomen de la morena…

**-¡Robin!-** dijo Nami, mientras veía como su amiga era arrojada por el impacto hacia el fondo de la cueva…

Zoro, al ver como Robin era lastimada, empezó a apretar su espada Shusui, mientras miraba a Eigel, y de la nada un inmenso corte dañaba al pirata alquimista…

**-Ittoryu, ¡Daishinkan!-** finalizó Zoro con una mirada de demonio, mientras Sanji remataba a Eigel, el cual soportaba los embates de ambos piratas…

**-Diable Jambe, Flange Strike-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Chopper corría para auxiliar a Robin…

**-Me tienen harto-** dijo Eigel saliendo de los escombros, mientras se quitaba su gabardina, mostrando solamente sus vendajes…

**-¿Creen que no imaginé esto?, ¿Creen que me ganaran mugiwaras?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras un inmenso pilar de energía surgía del cuerpo de Eigel….

**-FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE-**

Dijo Eigel, mientras la cueva empezaba a temblar y el alquimista brillaba de un color rojizo, finalizando en un Eigel cubierto por un aura blanca…

Todos miraban el cambio, hasta que Eigel, desapareciendo, apareció frente a Zoro, tomando sus brazos y rompiéndoselos al instante, haciendo que Zoro cayera retorciéndose del dolor…

**-¡Zoro!-** grito Luffy al ver el daño en su nakama, mientras Eigel volvía a desaparecer y apareciendo junto Sanji, el alquimista soltó una patada que dio directo en el abdomen de Sanji rompiéndole las costillas, pero sin dejarlo ir, Eigel le rompió la pierna derecha, al instante que Luffy enfadado veía a su cocinero gritar mientras tomaba su pierna rota…

Eigel disfrutando el ataque, enfocó su mirada en Nami, mientras desaparecía y de la nada el alquimista apareció y soltó una bofetada a la chica, logrando que Luffy en verdad explotara su gia sekando, desapareciendo y enfocando de nuevo su Red Hawk en el pirata, pero con un resultado distinto: Eigel detuvo el ataque mientras Luffy, enfadado lo miraba por dañar a sus nakamas…

Soltando un golpe en el rostro de Luffy y agarrándolo, Eigel esbozo una sonrisa de burla total al capitán de los mugiwaras…

**\- Bienvenido al Nuevo Mundo, Monkey D. Luffy- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras creaba la técnica usada en Sanji en la batalla del palacio de Diaragold…

**-ESFERA SACRA-** finalizó el alquimista, solo que esta vez, la esfera se volvió un pilar de luz que lastimó de gravedad a Luffy, terminando por derrotar al chico de goma y a los demás mugiwaras…

Eigel, viendo que los mugiwaras intentaban levantarse creó una técnica mientras cruzaba sus dedos haciendo una cruz…

**-CROSS DE ALTARIS, CASTIGO DE DIOS-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras una inmensa explosión ocurría en la cueva…

Con los mugiwaras inconscientes, Eigel levantó a Luffy, mientras le arrancaba el cárdigan rojo y lo colgaba en una especie de cadena que todo indicaba era kairoseki…

Despertando los mugiwaras, sumamente lastimados, veían a Eigel sentado en su trono y a lado de él, Luffy colgando y totalmente bañado en sangre…

-¡**Luffy!- **dijo Nami, apoyada en una piedra, mientras Zoro, con sus brazos rotos, incapaces de moverlos, caminaba para llegar con su capitán, Robin salía acompañada de Chopper y Sanji se apoyaba en una pared con su pierna derecha rota…

**-Me sorprende sus milagros y su fuerza de voluntad, pero lamentablemente, se toparon con una pared difícil de romper, ¿No saben que por eso, mis crímenes fueron borrados de la historia?-** dijo Eigel siguiendo su discurso, notando a todos los mugiwaras agotados y lastimados…

**-Teach ha reunido criminales de ese nivel y los ha hecho sus comandantes, si no pueden vencerme a mi, ¿Cómo esperan derrotar a ese Yonko?-** dijo Eigel mientras Luffy permanecía colgado y desangrándose…

**\- A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad, porque no quiere ver que sus ilusiones se vean destruidas- **dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy se despertaba, y notaba el estado en el cual se hallaban sus nakamas…

-**Hace dos años, el gobierno mundial te arrebató a tu hermano Portgas D. Ace, Mugiwara, te comprendo, pero no puedo aceptar que un chico que posee un sueño tonto y no un objetivo claro como yo, tenga que cambiar este mundo, sabes que mi ego se vería muy afectado fejajaja- **dijo Eigel mientras Nami enojada sabia que el alquimista se burlaba de sus sueños…

**-Nuestros sueños no son tonterías Eigel y menos el de Luffy**\- terminó la chica mientras Eigel le restaba importancia, y seguía en su discurso…

**-Ustedes aún son jóvenes, pero han logrado despertar el interés del mundo, por sus supuestos milagros, ¿Qué mejor que mostrar un gran trofeo como tú, morir en mis manos para demostrar al mundo que aún sigo vivo?- **finalizó Eigel, mientras sangre corría por la cara de Luffy…

**-Si aceptas ser mi conejillo, te cumpliré un favor-** dijo Eigel cambiando su mirada a una seria…

-**Permitiré que tu tripulación se vaya, les daré los medicamentos para que se recuperen y nunca los seguiré-** dijo Eigel, mientras Zoro escupía y sabia de la falsedad en las palabras de Eigel…

-**Como si te fuéramos a hacer caso Eigel, eres un remedo de pirata con ambiciones de destruir el mundo-**finalizó el espadachín, pero Eigel despareciendo y apareciendo frente a Zoro, supo que el espadachín no poseía medios para defenderse…

**-¿Destruir el mundo, dices?, No sabes siquiera que oculta el mundo, solo aquellos que han experimentado el infierno, tienen derecho a exigir perdón por aquello que le arrebataron, yo comprendo a mugiwara no Luffy, pero no comparto su visión de aventura, tienes que ser claro, ya que en esta parte del mar, no estás jugando a ser pirata, una mala decisión, te puede causar la muerte, ¿Comprendes eso, Roronoa?-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Luffy, colgado sabia que hacia lo correcto…

-**Eigel acepto tu oferta**\- dijo el chico de goma, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami, mientras Eigel caminaba de regreso hacia Luffy, dejando a los mugiwaras en paz…

-**Bien dicho, Monkey D. Luffy, pero también te demostraré que tengo un poco de compasión por ti-** dijo Eigel mientras miraba el sombrero de paja que le recordaba a cierto pirata de su era…

**-¿Ese sombrero es valioso para ti verdad?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy asentia…

Eigel zafando el sombrero de la cabeza de Luffy, lo observaba un poco lleno de sangre mientras continuaba con su acción "generosa" hacia el chico de goma…

-**Cumpliré mi promesa, Mugiwara, y además dejaré como un recuerdo a tus nakamas éste sombrero, solo dime a quien debo dárselo y se lo entregaré-** finalizó Eigel, esperando despejar dudas acerca de su deducción de la importancia de la chica pelinaranja en la vida del chico de goma…

Luffy podría ser idiota y hubiera pedido que se lo diera a Nami, pero estando en batalla con un rival sumamente poderoso, Luffy dijo lo más sensato para proteger a la pelinaranja…

**-Dáselo a quien sea, todos mis nakamas son importantes para mi-** terminó Luffy, mientras Zoro, Sanji, Robin y hasta la misma Nami, sabían que Luffy estaba tomando la decisión correcta…

Eigel cambiando su mirada a decepción, continuó mientras pensaba en como divertirse…

**-Está bien, tú mujer morena, ven por el sombrero- **dijo Eigel, mientras Nami le advertía a Robin que tuviese cuidado…

-**Espera- **dijo Eigel, deteniendo el caminar de Robin…

**-Que descortés seria de mi parte si no te lo entrego-**finalizó el alquimista, mientras caminaba lentamente…

**-Ten-** dijo Eigel, al instante que soltaba el sombrero y le prendía fuego por lo que Luffy viendo eso, se altero moviéndose aun colgado…

**-¡Mi tesoro!-** finalizó el chico mientras los demás veían la crueldad de Eigel, a lo que Nami a punto de saltar para apagarlo, vio como Chopper saltaba y con su cuerpo protegía el tesoro de su nakama…

Los mugiwaras suspiraban tranquilos, pero Eigel, viendo la acción, aplastó al pequeño reno, rompiéndole las costillas, mientras éste se aferraba al sombrero soportando las pisadas de Eigel…

**-¡Chopper!- **gritaba Nami con lágrimas, igual que Robin que por la escena del renito siendo pisoteado, liberó lagrimas, haciendo que Zoro y Sanji voltearan al ver de nuevo llorar a su arqueóloga…

Terminando de aplastar a Chopper, Eigel habló sarcásticamente, sin importarle el estado del médico de los mugiwaras…

**-Uno que quería apagar el fuego y ese reno estúpido se metió en mi buena acción- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras Robin enfadada, creaba una cadena de brazos Fleur sobre Eigel, siendo detenida por una patita que con sus pezuñas tocaba el pie de la arqueóloga…

**-Robin, eh, estoy bien, eh-** dijo Chopper bañado en sangre mientras fingía sonreír, por lo que Nami, cubriéndose la boca por la impresión pudo notar que Chopper se había arrastrado desde donde Eigel lo había lastimado, dejando un camino de sangre, solo para calmar a Robin…

**-Chopper**\- dijo Nami llorando, mientras la arqueóloga deshaciendo el ataque a Eigel, levantó al renito que traía el sombrero abrazándolo mientras lloraba…

Eigel notando que se había divertido mucho miró a la chica de pelo naranja y le aventó una pequeña cajita…

**-En esa caja vienen inyecciones para recuperar las partes rotas de tus nakamas, lamentablemente para cualquier médico en esta era, es imposible reproducir la medicina, usen sabiamente esas inyecciones, fejajaja- **dijo Eigel sentándose de nuevo en su trono…

**-Eigel, ¿No tienes un corazón humano?- **finalizó la pelinaranja con lagrimas de frustración, por lo que desapareciendo el alquimista y tomando el mentón de Nami, Eigel mostro una mirada de seriedad….

-**Yo no soy como ustedes, Dorobou Neko, perdí mi corazón desde el momento en que el Gobierno Mundial se creyó Dios jugando con mi vida, mira mi sangre es negra-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Nami se alteraba, pero Luffy le recordaba el trato a Eigel…

**-¡Me prometiste no lastimar más a mis nakamas!-** gritó el chico jadeando sin alzar su mirada por lo que Eigel soltando a Nami, regresó y se sentó en su trono de nuevo…

**-Ya váyanse, no regresen a menos que quieran unirse a mi tripulación, fejajaja-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Robin cargaba a Chopper, Sanji se apoyaba en Zoro y Nami, viendo a Luffy supo lo que buscaba Luffy con esa decisión…

–**Volveremos Luffy-** terminó la chica, pero Luffy mirando su sangre caer al piso, supo que debía actuar como un capitán…

**-¡No vuelvan, es una orden!-** finalizó el chico, mientras Eigel alzando el rostro de Luffy mostrándolo totalmente herido…

**-Si regresan, me encargaré de hacerle un inmenso agujero en el pecho a su capitán, ¿Entendido?-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Nami, recordó su pesadilla y sin más dijo las ultimas palabras a su capitán y persona que amaba….

**-¡Prometiste que nunca nos volverían a separar!-** finalizó la chica llorando mientras se iba con sus nakamas…

**-Lo prometí Nami y lo cumpliré-** finalizó Luffy colgando, y mirando al suelo con sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra ligera…

"**Nunca nos separaremos de nuevo"**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE**

**No deseo escribir algo sobre este capitulo, ya que en verdad me hizo llorar... Si me necesitan estare en un rinconcito hecho bolita... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	13. A Tu Rescate

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo, mientras salgo cuidadosamente de mi rinconcito ondeando una bandera blanca... En serio espero no me odien por lo triste del anterior capitulo, pero si a ustedes les causo tristeza leerlo, imaginense a mi al escribirlo... (¡CHOPEEEER! T_T)... Retomando, vamos a dar agradecimientos a lectoras(es):**

**D, ¡me alegra mucho que ya estes en la fase final de tu carrera!, no te preocupes si no puedes comentar tan seguido, ya que al menos te tomas el tiempo para leer...**

**Hiyori Ishida, como dije en mi mensaje, ¡te extrañe muchisimo!, espero sigas asi de bien en tus estudios y planes que tengas a futuro, suerte...**

**Solitario196, Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar n_n**

**Karen D. Daichi, Abrazo marca Bepo, ahora que el servicio se ha reestablecido... Perdon por hacerte llorar...**

**nico robin piscis 16, no tengo palabras, ya que las expresadas en tus mensajes, son mas que suficientes para un humilde servidor... gracias**

**Luffy Ketchum, igual, siendo uno de mis lectores que se toman el tiempo para comentar, te debo mucho, gracias por tu apoyo...**

**Roronoalau, te comprendo y tranquila, cuando puedas comentar, para mi esta bien... Gracias.**

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 13: A Tu Rescate

Mientras finalizaba el ataque de Eigel a los mugiwaras, un sujeto golpeaba a un chico de nariz larga sangrando, mientras una chica no creía lo que sus ojos veían…

**-¡Usopp!-** finalizo la chica que respondía al nombre de Tabhita mientras el ataque proseguía en el tirador de los mugiwaras…

**(MOMENTOS ANTES)**

Los mugiwaras entraban a la cueva de la Isla Sacrosanta, hasta que a la mitad del camino, Luffy se detuvo al instante que gritaba a sus nakamas que trataban de alcanzarlo…

**-¡Usopp vuelve al Sunny!- **gritó Luffy, mientras los demás escuchaban el grito, sorprendiéndose Usopp, al ver que solo le hablaba a él…

**-¿Por qué Luffy me dice que regresé?-** finalizó el tirador temblando ya que en verdad no deseaba ir con Eigel, pero trataba de aparentar, mientras Sanji y Zoro volteaban para ver al tirador…

**-Los demás están en peligro-** dijeron ambos mugiwaras, ya que detectaban con su haki el peligro, pero Sanji acercándose a Usopp le dijo la verdadera razón…

**-Tabhita-chan está en peligro Usopp- **finalizó el cocinero alertando a Usopp que tomando su pose afirmaba, como el gran guerrero de mar que quería volverse…

**-Al fin a cabo no quería derrotar a ese pirata llamado Eigel, les daré el privilegio de tener crédito por esa pelea-** dijo Usopp mientras corría hacia la salida, preocupado por sus nakamas y en especial, preocupado por Tabhita…

En la costa, donde estaba anclado el Sunny, Franky miraba si un enemigo se acercaba, hasta que en la costa aparecieron Philip y Galdner, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Eigel…

-**Estúpida Tabhita, me divertiré matando a su querido Sogeking-** dijo Philip, mientras Galdner con su mirada veía quienes estaban en el barco…

**-Sabes que Eigel-sama se enojara con nosotros si se entera que lo desobedecimos-** finalizó Galdner, pero Philip mirando el Sunny, hablo revelando algo a su colega…

–**Ese estúpido de Eigel nos esta usando, ¿no comprendes que nos desechara una vez hayamos cumplido su objetivo?-** finalizo el escultor, mientras se inyectaba una droga, preparado para atacar…

**-Es momento de empezar la diversión- **dijo Philip, mientras empezaba a crear pilares que fue lanzando al cielo…

Franky y Brook entretenían a Tabhita y Nadia, hasta que la chica de largo pelo azul vio los pilares en el cielo, empezando a temblar al ver que éstos caían…

-¡**LLUVIA DE ESTACAS!**\- gritó Philip creando los pilares que terminaban en punta por lo que Franky sonriendo al predecir que atacarían al Sunny, se puso las gafas mientras hacia su pose característica…

**-¡Suuuper!-** grito el Cyborg preparando sus manos dispuesto a destruir los pilares de roca…

**-¡RADICAL BEAM!-** finalizó Franky destruyendo los pilares, mientras Brook bajaba del barco para ver a los causantes del ataque al Sunny…

**-Franky-san al parecer estos tipos nos atacaron, yohohoho-** finalizó Brook, mientras caminando se mostraban Philip y Galdner…

**-Cyborg Franky y Soul King, Brook-** finalizó Galdner, mientras sus ojos brillaban analizando los datos de los mugiwaras…

**-Ese tipo parece un pacifista, pero en miniatura- **dijo Franky al ver que Galdner vestía pantalones claros, camisa negra con una cruz en blanco y un gorro que tenía orejas de oso…

A punto de hablar Philip volteó de nuevo hacia Galdner preguntando al escuchar del llamado Músico único de Blues en todos los mares…

**-¿Ese esqueleto en verdad es Soul King?-** finalizó Philip mientras Galdner asentía por lo que Philip agachando la mirada, daba la sensación de querer decir algo, así que acercándose a Brook, el escultor levantó su rostro mostrando inmensas estrellitas en sus ojos….

**-Fui a tu concierto en la ciudad de Laskai en el Grand Line, ¿serias tan amable de darme tu autógrafo? –** finalizó Philip, mientras Brook con una gotita en su nuca firmaba el papel dado por Philip…

El pirata admiraba su autógrafo, pero guardándolo decidió continuar a lo que iba en primer lugar…

**-Es una lástima que tenga que asesinar a mi ídolo, pero si te mato obtendré tu cráneo y serás convertido en una leyenda-** dijo Philip con el pulgar levantado, mientras Brook analizando la propuesta afirmaba con la cabeza…

**-Suena interesante-** dijo el esqueleto, para luego explotar con dientes de tiburón cómicamente…

**-¡Como si permitiera que me mataran de nuevo!-** dijo el esqueleto, mientras Philip hablaba con Galdner, al ver que su ídolo no aceptaba ser convertido en leyenda…

**-Mátalos-** dijo el escultor, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Tabhita y Nadia en el Thousand Sunny…

Creando un pilar con la tierra, Philip llegaba con las hermanas, mientras Franky y Brook eran detenidos por Galdner…

**-¿No puedes crear otro de tus rayos Franky-san?-** dijo Brook, pero Franky evitando ataques y lanzando sus Beans Left, afirmó sin dejar correr…

**-¡Ese rayo es suuuper poderoso, no puedo estar desaprovechándolo, Huesos!-** finalizo el cyborg, mientras se detuvo y hablo con Brook, al ver que él podía hacerse cargo de Galdner…

**-Huesos, ve con las sisters, yo me encargo de este tipo- **finalizó Franky, mientras Galdner analizando con la mirada, veía los puntos débiles de su enemigo…

**-Quiero escuchar que lo derrotes, aunque claro yo no tengo oídos, yohohoho- **finalizó el esqueleto yendo con las hermanas, que escondidas veían como Philip llegaba a la cubierta del barco…

**-Tabhita, ¿Por qué te escondes de mi?, ¿Dónde está tu héroe Sogeking o tu enamorado Usopp?-** finalizó el escultor, mientras un esqueleto intentaba subir al barco…

Nadia, con una sartén se mostró, mientras Philip la miraba acercarse para atacarlo…

**-¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana!-** dijo Nadia, pero Philip totalmente aburrido supuso que sería divertido desequilibrar emocionalmente a la chica peliazul…

**-No quería decirte esto Nadia, pero tu querido Lucas si está siendo controlado por nuestro capitán Eigel-** dijo el escultor, mientras Nadia, caía de rodillas al ver que en verdad, su amigo la estaba protegiendo, al decirle que no se acercara a él…

**-Lástima que no se verán de nuevo, ya que el plan de Eigel es asesinarlo cuando ya no le sea útil-** finalizó Philip mientras éste buscaba a Tabhita con la mirada…

Saliendo de un rincón de la cubierta, Tabhita se trepó de la espalda de Philip mientras hablaba, jalando el cabello del pirata…

**-¡No digas mentiras, idiota!- **dijo la chica, pero Philip tomando a la chica, la azotó contra el césped de la cubierta, para sorpresa de Nadia, que corriendo, golpeó a Philip con la sartén, logrando que éste sangrara, dejando ir, un hilillo de sangre por su frente…

**-¡Tú, estúpida!-** dijo el escultor soltando una bofetada a la hermana mayor, dejándola inconsciente…

**-¡Nadia!-** gritó Tabhita acercándose a su hermana, mientras Philip notaba como Brook se subía al barco, así que tomando la sartén con la que Nadia lo había golpeado, Philip moldeó el mismo material, creando una estaca que terminó aventando al músico que soltándose, vio como en el barandal, Philip juntaba sus manos creando dos inmensos pilares de tierra, similar al ataque de Shiki, aplastando al esqueleto….

**-¡TORRE DE BABEL!-** finalizo Philip acabando con el músico de los mugiwaras, creando una torre con los dos pilares…

**-¡Galdner, acaba con ese pirata, estoy molesto, si es necesario destrúyelo!- **finalizó el escultor, mientras regresaba con la chica de pelo azul corto…

**-Tabhita, debiste aceptar mi propuesta de ser mi esposa, yo no buscaba ser como Eigel, yo quería solo poseer a una dulce mujer como tú-** finalizó el escultor acariciando la mejilla de la chica, pero ésta, se alejó mientras veía con desagrado la propuesta del pirata…

**-Nunca supiste entrar en mi corazón, ¿Crees que así de fácil me puedes forzar a ser tu esposa?-** finalizó la chica, por lo que molesto, Philip se acercó a la chica, mientras le rompía la blusa al tiempo que Nadia permanecía aun inconsciente…

**-Mínimo me divertiré contigo, al menos en eso puedo forzarte-** finalizó el escultor dejando a la chica solamente con su sujetador a la vista…

La chica, asustada, recordó la semilla dada por Usopp, así que sacándola de su bolsillo, la chica aventó la Pop Green, mientras Philip, veía el efecto, que mostraba miles de colores, como si de una explosión de fuegos artificiales se tratase**… **

**-¿Qué es eso Tabhita?, ¿quieres crear el ambiente ideal para tu primera vez?, jajajaja-** finalizó Philip, mientras una shuriken en forma de cáscara de plátano, cortaba al escultor, revelando a lo lejos, al Rey de los Tiradores, SOGEKING…

Tabhita pudo reconocer esa máscara y esa capa que ondeaba, mientras alzando su dedo al cielo, Sogeking, se mostro como una gran héroe….

**-¡No permitiré que lastimes a Tabhita!-** finalizó el chico de nariz larga, mientras Tabhita, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabia que el rey de los tiradores venia a su rescate gracias a la semilla de Usopp…

Nadia despertando, pudo observar y distinguir a su hermana con la parte superior de su ropa desgarrada, por lo que corriendo fue ayudarla mientras a lo lejos veía a Sogeking, pero Nadia supo que se trataba del chico de nariz larga de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Usopp-san?-** dijo Nadia llegando con Tabhita, la cual veía fascinada a su héroe dispuesto a pelear…

-**¿Estás bien Tabhita?-** dijo su hermana, pero la chica de pelo corto contenta, al ver a su hermana de pie, supo que su hermana aun estaba desorientada…

**-No Nadia, es Sogeking- **finalizó Tabhita, mientras Philip se levantaba molesto en verdad y notaba que en verdad ese tirador buscaba provocarlo…

En la parte de la pelea Franky vs Galdner, el cyborg alzó sus gafas mientras miraba al tirador de lejos llegar al Thousand Sunny…

**-Tú puedes narizotas-** finalizó Franky, mientras continuaba con su encuentro y miraba que Galdner recolectaba aun datos…

**-Oye Galdner, ¿hacemos esto una competencia de hombres?- **dijo el cyborg, mientras Galdner dudoso pero interesado miro al carpintero de los mugiwaras….

**-Explícate Cyborg Franky- **finalizó Galdner mientras Franky se alzaba las gafas y empezaba su discurso…

**-Daremos diez pasos de espalda, al terminar de contar los dos volteamos y aquel que dispare y derrote a su adversario gana el duelo-** dijo Franky, recordando que en una isla, cuando compró materiales para el Sunny, miró en un den den mushi proyector, una película de cowboys y lo que conmovió al cyborg fue el duelo entre dos vaqueros…

**-¡Buaaaaaa, eso es ser verdaderos hombres, buaaaa y no estoy llorando idiotas!-** decía el cyborg, mientras la gente lo miraba raro…

Regresando a la pelea, Galdner empezó a medir datos y decidió aceptar al ver que no había forma en la que perdiera….

**-Esta bien Franky, espero que sepas que poseo una gran computadora en mi sistema, obra del gran Eigel-sama-** finalizó el prototipo de pacifista, poniéndose de espalda con Franky…

-**¿Ready?- **dijo el Cyborg bajando sus gafas, y sonriendo al sentir el panorama el cual había visto solamente en la película de cowboys….

-**Listo-** dijo Galdner midiendo datos y probabilidades para que nada saliera mal y el ganara…

**-¡ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE!-** decía Franky mientras seguía caminando, al igual que Galdner…

**-¡SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE!-** dijo el cyborg preparando su rayo, sabiendo que su luz era el deseo de Vegapunk…

**-¡TEN!- **finalizó el Cyborg volteando igual que Galdner, listos para acabar el encuentro…

**-¡RADICAL BEAM!-** dijo Franky, mientras el rayo surgía iluminando totalmente la costa donde peleaban ambos cyborgs…

-**¡RAYO BLIND!-** gritó Galdner, pero sin posibilidad de responder al ataque del carpintero de los mugiwaras, al pensar en datos…

Galdner recibió el ataque de lleno, siendo derrotado al instante, mientras Franky, caminando a su contrincante, se alzaba las gafas feliz de ver el resultado…

**-¡Eso fue un suuuper duelo!-** finalizó el cyborg, mientras Galdner, tratando de hablar, fue destruido por Leither, que aparecía frente a Franky…

**-¡Ese tipo ya no podía moverse, ¿por que lo destruiste?!-** finalizó Franky, mientras Leither mirando fijamente a Franky, dijo azotando su puño en la tierra…

**-NIQUEL'S JAIL-** finalizó el primer oficial, mientras pilares de metal golpeaban al cyborg, dañándolo y encerrándolo en una jaula…

**-Nadie desobedece al capitán-** dijo Leither, mientras miraba de lejos a su colega Natalie la cual miraba la batalla de Philip y Usopp, digo Sogeking…

Philip, mientras tanto evitaba cada ataque de Sogeking, sabiendo que el chico era un pobre perdedor a diferencia de él en cuanto a puntería…

**-Tu nivel es muy bajo, ¿se supone que tu visión es buena? Jajaja, no me hagas reír "Rey de los Tiradores"- **finalizó Philip, mientras sacaba una poderosa droga que se inyectó….

**-Te mostraré que es el poder-** dijo el escultor, mientras su cuerpo se volvía un poderoso Golem asustando a Usopp…

Desapareciendo, Philip golpeó tremendamente el rostro a Sogeking, rompiendo su máscara revelando a Usopp que sangraba debido al impacto…

**-¿Usopp-san?-** dijo Tabhita, mientras caminaba lentamente y recordaba cada momento feliz con el tirador, cada risa, cada broma, cada historia…

**-Sabia que eras tú-** finalizo la chica con los ojos humedecidos, recordando la última escena, cuando Usopp respondió su beso en la plaza…

Juntando sus manos, Philip golpeó a Usopp haciéndole escupir mucha sangre, mientras repetía el mismo ataque una y otra vez en el pobre tirador**… **

**-¡Detente, Ya basta!-** dijo Tabhita al ver como Usopp era golpeado tremendamente por el escultor…

**-Por favor, detente- **dijo Tabhita mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, al ver que parecía el fin del tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-Yo lo amo-** finalizó la chica cayendo de rodillas, mientras Usopp, oyendo las lágrimas de Tabhita, liberó una Pop Green…

**-Midori Boshi, Impact Wolf-** dijo el chico de nariz larga cayendo, mientras la pop Green creaba al lobo que alzó a Philip golpeándolo…

**-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!-** finalizó Philip siendo arrojado del barco, cayendo en la costa…

Tabhita corriendo abrazó a Usopp, mientras éste, tembloroso, levantaba su pulgar en señal de victoria…

En la costa, Philip en su forma Golem, se levantó, furioso y dispuesto a liberar lo que parecía una técnica prohibida…

**-¡MALDITOOOOO, esta vez te destruiré junto con tu barco de mierda!-** finalizó Philip, siendo partido en dos por Natalie…

**-¿Por qué Natalie?- **dijo el escultor cayendo en la arena y notando a su colega de pelo blanco…

**-No eres digno de ser un oficial Philip, llamaste estúpido a nuestro líder-** dijo la chica, revelando su mano haciendo una especie de cuchilla de viento…

**-RAGNAROK-** finalizó la chica, mientras una tormenta de cortes acababa con su antiguo colega…

**-No me gusta hacer esto Leither-** finalizó la chica, mientras el primer oficial sabia que mentía, al llegar junto a ella y ver los restos de Philip…

**-¿No te gusta?-** finalizó Leither, mientras Natalie sonriendo como psicópata cambió su mirada totalmente…

-**Me encanta, jajajaja-** finalizó la chica, mientras se iba con Leither y ambos notaban como los mugiwaras se reunían en el barco…

Mientras Franky se liberaba de la jaula de níquel de Leither, caminando el Cyborg hacia el Sunny pudo oír una risa que Franky reconoció como el músico de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Huesos!-** dijo Franky buscando la forma de sacar al esqueleto de la torre de tierra, mientras éste hablaba sin perder su característico humor…

**-Franky-san se acaba el oxigeno ya no puedo respirar, pero bueno no tengo pulmones, yohohoho-** dijo el esqueleto, mientras con un puñetazo, Franky liberaba a su amigo…

Subiendo al barco, los dos mugiwaras hallaron a Usopp dañado, mientras Tabhita lo abrazaba con fuerza…

**-¡Gracias por venir al mi rescate, Usopp-san!-** decía la chica mientras prácticamente ahogaba entre sus pechos al tirador…

**-Aún estoy herido Tabhita-** susurraba Usopp, mientras Nadia miraba la escena sonriendo y Franky, subiendo acompañado de Brook, ya no viendo al enemigo, se alzó las gafas oscuras…

**-¡Bien hecho Usopp!- **dijo el Cyborg, mientras Usopp libre de Tabhita, vio que la batalla con los oficiales de Eigel había terminado…

**-Perdón por el daño en la cubierta del Sunny, Franky- **terminó el tirador, pero Franky preocupado por su nakama, dejo de lado todo el daño provocado…

**-Eso no importa narizón, recuerda que tienen al mejor Suuuper carpintero que hayan podido encontrar-** finalizó el cyborg, causando carcajadas en los presentes…

Sin embargo, la felicidad de la victoria, supo amarga al escuchar los gritos de sus nakamas…

**-¡Chicos, Ayuda!-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TRECE**

**Al menos Franky, Brook y Usopp derrotaron a dos oficiales, el punto ahora es ver que sucedera a partir de la derrota de los mugiwaras a manos de Eigel... Pregunta, pregunta:**

**¿Que personaje de One Piece no les gusta? (pregunta general)**

**Mi respuesta: A pesar de ser un gran rival, mi respuesta sin dudar es Akainu, por el simple hecho de arrebatar su existencia a Ace y causarle una cicatriz a Luffy en su pecho, ademas de su justicia que es muy exagerada y obsesiva..**

**Esperando sus respuestas, reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	14. Recuento de Daños

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo, la verdad no tengo nada que escribir o platicar, solo que estos dias han sido tranquilos y he conocido a grandisimas personas que me brindan su amistad... **

**Uno va experimentando tantas cosas que desea terminar expresando aquello que le deja una espinita de como se veria reflejado, por lo que surgen estos fics o en mi caso muchisimas canciones que la mayoria son relatos de historias personales (no mios)... **

**Diran, ¿Por que escribo esto?, pues bien, solo es algo que deseaba sacar de mi sistema para que la historia continue... Cuando escribo no espero ser el mejor escritor (cosa que no soy), pero saber que minimo alegro asi sea una persona que haya tenido un mal dia o un dia pesado, es como una señal de que algo se intenta de mi parte... **

**Al principio cuando no escribia, leer fics en FF me hacian el dia despues de un dia pesado o un dia en que simplemente las cosas no salian...**

** Por eso hacer estas historias, hacen que sea como una especie de retribucion hacia aquellas personas, que aun con el tiempo totalmente ocupado, se toman la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario tan completo... Por esto, les agradezco mucho... **

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 14: Recuento de daños

Los mugiwaras en el barco volteaban al instante que de la salida de la cueva, salían Zoro con sus brazos sin poder usarlos debido a las fracturas, Sanji apoyado en él con su pierna derecha alzada, Robin cargando a Chopper y finalmente Nami, con el sombrero de Luffy en su cabeza…

**-¡Ayuda, Franky, Brook, Usopp!-** gritó la chica, mientras Franky bajaba igual que Brook auxiliando a Zoro y Sanji…

En el barco, Usopp y las hermanas veían con horror, como los brazos de Zoro sangraban y este decía al cyborg que se los alzara y acomodara los huesos rotos, mientras Chopper intentaba levantarse para ayudar, Robin miraba distante hacia el césped y Nami iba por toallas húmedas para limpiar las heridas de sus nakamas…

Nadia, viendo el daño, ayudó a Sanji entablillando su pierna, mientras Tabhita corría dejando a Usopp, para ayudar a Nami…

Usopp, aún desangrándose por el daño de Philip, noto que alguien faltaba en el grupo que había ido a batallar con Eigel…

**-¿Dónde está Luffy?-** finalizó el tirador, deteniendo a Nami, que mirando el césped de la cubierta, luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en sus ojos color chocolate…

Zoro, sintiendo que un peligro se acercaba, caminó hacia el barandal del barco, mientras miraba en la costa a Leither…

**-¿Por qué siguen aquí, mugiwaras?- **dijo el primer oficial, acompañado de Devon, Leibniz, Natalie, Lucas y aproximadamente 200 subordinados…

**-Tienen 10 segundos para irse-** finalizó Leither empezando a contar lentamente, mientras Natalie y los demás oficiales acompañaban la cuenta…

Zoro sabiendo que se estaban burlando, caminó rápidamente a la cubierta del Sunny mientras sacaba de su trance a la chica de pelo naranja….

-**Nami, hay que largarnos de aquí, esos sujetos atacaran el barco en diez segundos-** finalizó Zoro, pero Nami, sin ánimos se limitó a susurrar sabiendo que no había otra opción….

-**Pero…. ¿Y Luffy?-** finalizó Nami mostrando sus ojos chocolates humedecidos y sabiendo que su lado racional estaba siendo controlad por su lado emocional…

**-¡¿No crees en las palabras de Luffy?!-** dijo Zoro escuchando que los piratas de Eigel coreaban el numero cinco en la cuenta…

**-¡Luffy será el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas y tú mujer, serás su reina, entiéndelo!-** dijo Zoro, mientras sus nakamas seguían con las curaciones, por lo que no oyeron eso último…

Nami no podía creer que Zoro le hubiera dicho eso, por lo que limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba por salir, la chica empezó a dar instrucciones acomodándose el sombrero de paja…

**-¡Ya oyeron a Zoro, nos vamos de aquí!-** gritó la chica, pero en ese instante aparecía Leither junto al barandal del barco…

-**Demasiado tarde mugiwaras, mi capitán prometió no dañarlos, pero eso no aplica en nosotros-** dijo Leither, mientras miraba fijamente a los mugiwaras…

A punto de continuar, un inmenso corte dañó al oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, revelando a Zoro que lo atacaba con Wado Ichimonji en su boca…

**-¡Leither!-** gritó Natalie al ver que el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf sufría una verdadera herida, cayendo en el proceso…

Zoro cayendo en la cubierta, miró a los demás, mientras éstos preparaban todo para irse, dispuestos a reagruparse para regresar por su capitán…

**-¡COUP DE BURST!-** gritó Franky acelerando al Sunny con la descarga, alejándolos del peligro**… **

**-¡Maldito Zoroooooo!-** gritaba Leither, mientras la sangre no paraba de salir en su herida, por lo que Natalie, viendo eso, supuso que los mugiwaras empezaban a aumentar su nivel después de la pelea con Eigel…

Regresando a la cueva, Eigel había bajado a Luffy y le daba de comer, mientras el chico, seguía con las cadenas de Kairoseki en sus manos y ahora con grilletes en los pies...

–**Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras a escapar de Impel Down-** finalizó Eigel dejando la comida en el suelo…

Luffy enojado evitaba la comida, hasta que vio carne, por lo que el chico, empezó a babear, y sin más empezó a comer…

Eigel viendo como llegaban sus subordinados y oficiales, notó como Leither estaba siendo cargado por Devon y Leibniz, mientras el primer oficial sangraba de su torso…

Sentando a Leither en un sillón, Eigel vio la herida provocada en el torso de su primer oficial…

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** dijo el capitán mientras Natalie y Lucas paraban el sangrado y Leither respiraba agitadamente sin perder aun la consciencia…

**-Roronoa Zoro- **dijo Devon, mientras a lo lejos un subordinado hablaba con otro, burlándose en el proceso…

**-Eso le pasó por imbécil jajaja-** finalizó el subordinado, mientras Eigel se levantaba de su trono al escuchar eso poniendo un verdadero rostro de odio total…

**-¿Quién dijo eso?- **dijo el alquimista mirando a sus subordinados con verdaderos ojos que al verlos mostraban un verdadero demonio…

Entre los subordinados se alejaron mostrando al que había insultado a Leither el cual temblaba de miedo al ver la mirada de su capitán…

Luffy, comiendo un pedazo de carne, miró intrigado la escena, hasta que Eigel prosiguió caminando hacia el pirata que había insultado a su primer oficial…

**-Dentro de mis colegas, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene permitido insultar a Natalie y menos a Leither-** dijo Eigel, sin perder su mirada fría y mirando a todos sus oficiales…

-**Ellos son los únicos que han experimentado el infierno conmigo, cada día, escuchaba a Natalie llorar por el inmenso dolor que sufría, a Leither pedir que lo mataran, ¿Crees que están aquí por que quieren?-** dijo Leither, mientras el subordinado temblaba y pedía perdón…

**-Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas, Natalie hubiese sido feliz, ¿Sabes cuantas veces fue violada por los imbéciles tenryuubitos que buscaban divertirse a costa de ella?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Natalie bajaba la mirada, no queriendo recordar esos sucesos…

**-¿Sabes que Leither fue golpeado tanto solo para comprobar que un humano era más resistente para ser esclavo de los tenryuubitos?- **decía Eigel, mientras Leither era curado por Lucas y terminaba por caer inconsciente

**-Vegapunk y la marina encubrían esos actos inhumanos, pero no, todo era en pos de la ciencia y el placer de los imbéciles dragones celestiales-** finalizó Eigel, mientras tomaba el rostro del subordinado…

**-No conoces el dolor, imbécil- **finalizó Eigel, mientras de la cara del subordinado empezaba a salir sangre matándolo al instante…

Por primera vez, Luffy supo que Eigel odiaba a los Tenryuubitos y que en parte se parecía mucho a el, en cuanto a sus nakamas…

**-Déjenme solo-** finalizo Eigel, mientras los demás se retiraban, comprendiendo que su líder hablaba en serio en cuanto a lo de sus oficiales…

**-¿Los tenryuubitos lastimaron a tus nakamas?-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Eigel mirando a Luffy un poco repuesto supo que el chico notaba su dolor…

-**Sé que golpeaste a un tenryuubito Monkey D. Luffy, pero yo hice algo peor y esa fue la razón de volverme un pirata, hace 24 años, los Tenryuubitos eran mucho más crueles y siempre se creían dioses-** dijo Eigel mirando la oscuridad de la cueva…

**-A pesar de no tener nada que ver con el departamento de investigación, ellos entraban y abusaban de su poder para jugar con los científicos, lastimaron mucho a Natalie que era una aprendiz de científico, igual que Leither, yo los salvé para que no sufrieran más dolor, pero un día, me arrebataron lo que amaba, y lo peor es que Vegapunk acepto ese experimento-** finalizó Eigel, mientras veía que mugiwara se dormía y ya no prestaba atención...

–**Lastimé a tus amigos, serás mi carta de regreso y aún así finges ser mi amigo, Mugiwara no Luffy, me recuerdas mucho a "ese" pirata- **finalizó Eigel, mientras miraba al vacío y silencioso hueco de la cueva…

Estabilizando a Leither, Lucas miraba con sorpresa a Natalie al revelar Eigel su pasado, pero la chica acercándose seductoramente, rodeó el cuello de Lucas, mientras hablaba, bajando su mirada…

**-Lo pasado ya quedó atrás Lucas, Eigel me rescató de ese infierno y ahora no importa más, por que mataré a esos imbéciles-** finalizó Natalie con una mirada psicópata que hizo a Lucas alejarse, pero Natalie rodeando aún el cuello del chico, depositó un beso en los labios de éste…

**-Espero no defraudes a Eigel o yo misma te mataré, LU-CAS-KUN- **finalizó la chica alejándose del chico, mientras en un rincón, Leibniz reía al mirar la escena…

En el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras estaban estabilizados, mientras Chopper, en la enfermería analizaba las inyecciones de Eigel, para evitar más daño en sus nakamas…

En la cubierta, Zoro tenia envuelto sus brazos con escayolas, Sanji su pierna, Usopp envuelto en vendas, mientras Nami y Robin solamente con vendajes menores, por lo que Franky y Brook tenían el timón, mientras Tabhita y Nadia hacían una merienda…

**-Di ahhhhh Usopp-san-** decía Tabhita mientras alimentaba a Usopp, sonrojándolo, al ver el empeño que ponía Tabhita…

**-¡Maldito narizón!-** decía Sanji, mientras probaba su alimento a regañadientes, pero feliz de disfrutar de la comida de Nadia…

**-No encuentro nada acerca de esta medicina, no puedo arriesgarlos a probar esto- **dijo Chopper cabizbajo saliendo del cuarto de enfermería, pero Zoro, harto de tanto drama se limitó a apurarse para salvar a Luffy…

**-Inyéctame a mi Chopper, Eigel nos dio esa medicina por que busca una revancha-** dijo Zoro, mientras Chopper dudoso, se acercó con la jeringa y ese liquido extraño color negro liberando una escayola del brazo de Zoro, preparando la inyección….

**-¿Listo?-** finalizó Chopper empezando a inyectar la medicina, terminando con la última gota…

Zoro sintiendo el liquido correr por su sangre, esperó hasta que de la nada, sintió de nuevo sus brazos, y rompiendo las escayolas el espadachín esbozo una sonrisa…

**-Perfecto- **finalizó el espadachín dando golpes al aire por lo que Chopper y los demás maravillados, siguieron con Sanji que igual se recuperó de sobremanera, mientras soltaba patadas al aire…

-**Listo para la revancha-** finalizó el cocinero por lo que Chopper, viendo que los nakamas que necesitaban esa medicina ya estaban bien, notó que sobraba una tercera inyección, por lo que a punto de hablar para ver en quien usarla, Zoro le detuvo la pata…

**-Espera Chopper, no malgastes esa inyección-** dijo el espadachín, cerrando la cajita y notando que sus nakamas habían recuperado un poco su ánimo…

-**Mujer**\- dijo el espadachín llamando a Nami, la cual volteaba después de abrazar a Nadia y Tabhita al ver la recuperación de Sanji y Zoro…

**-¿Qué ocurre Zoro?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Zoro le aventaba la cajita con la última inyección…

**-Guárdala, tal vez sepas en quien usarla en un futuro-** finalizó el espadachín yendo con Robin…

Nami viendo la cajita y sabiendo que Zoro se refería a guardar la inyección para Luffy, la pelinaranja miró al cielo sabiendo que podrían derrotar a Eigel…

**-Espera Luffy, volveremos-** finalizó la chica, mientras Sanji hablaba de preparar una cena normal por primera vez en su vida…

En la isla Sacrosanta, Eigel intentaba pensar en como usar a Luffy como señuelo para atraer a la marina, hasta que Lucas apareció**…**

**-¿Qué ocurre Lucas?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras el chico regresaba después de terminar la curación de Leither…

**-Leither-san esta mejor Eigel-san, ya pude estabilizarlo-** dijo Lucas, mientras Eigel viendo su libreta donde hacia sus apuntes empezó a recordar algo importante…

**-Lucas, ¿sabías que Dairess, me comentó que su deseo era solamente tener una familia y evitar de nuevo ser pirata?-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Lucas lo miraba extrañado, al ver que su capitán tocaba ese tema…

**-Nunca tuve una buena relación con mi padre, pero siempre hablaba de usted Eigel-san, como si usted fuera su único amigo- **dijo Lucas, pero Eigel riendo supo que en verdad podría seguir con su plan…

-**Chico, los humanos tenemos esas estúpidas ideas acerca de las emociones, como si fuera algo que podríamos estar prestando y después esperamos que nos lo devuelvan entero-** dijo Eigel, confundiendo a Lucas el cual buscaba saber que era lo que pretendía su capitán…

**-¿Qué quiere decir, Eigel-san?-** dijo el chico, mientras Eigel miraba a Luffy dormido, el cual ignoraba lo próximo a suceder…

-**Lo que quiero decir, es que con cada amistad, amor, relación que uno experimenta en el lapso de su existencia, uno va perdiendo una parte de su esencia y recolecta otra parte que complementa ese hueco dejado, cambiando totalmente su visión del mundo, estos cachos que absorbemos y dejamos ir, son los llamados recuerdos, por eso nunca te dije algo importante de tu padre, Lucas-** finalizó Eigel, mirando fijamente al chico, el cual sintió la presión de la mirada que le daba el alquimista…

-**¿Qué cosa Eigel-san?-** finalizó el chico mientras Eigel desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al chico, esbozo una mirada psicópata…

**-Tú padre me entregó a la marina, Lucas-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras un grito se oía en la cueva…

Regresando al Sunny, los mugiwaras cenaban en el acuario, mientras Robin pensaba detalladamente en el comportamiento de Eigel…

**-¿Por qué ese pirata se enfocó en nosotros?-** decía Robin, mientras buscaba indicios para terminar el rompecabezas…

**-Según sus palabras, son los llamados "milagrosos" mugiwaras-** dijo Nadia, mientras Tabhita la miraba sumamente confundida…

-**Hace dos años, sus noticias cambiaron el mundo, debido a que escaparon de Enies Lobby y de la llamada Buster Call, le declararon la guerra al Gobierno Mundial, su capitán, se infiltró y escapó de la prisión sin escape, Impel Down, participó en la Guerra en Marineford y salió vivo, además de regresar y tocar la campana Ox 16 veces, tomando esos repiques como una declaración abierta de guerra, Eigel no podía creer que una tripulación tan joven hiciera eso, por lo que decidio usar su prestigio, para renacer como pirata-** finalizó Nadia, por lo que los mugiwaras queriendo atar eso cabos sueltos, decidieron dormir para esperar el inicio del contraataque contra Eigel…

Esa noche, Nami tenía pesadillas, mientras Robin la confortaba al oír que la pelinaranja solo nombraba a Luffy en sus sueños y tenia los ojos con lágrimas…

**-¡Luffy!**\- gritó la chica bañada en sudor, mientras se apoyaba en Robin la cual confortaba y calmaba a su amiga…

**-Calma, Nami, Luffy estará bien- **decía la morena acariciando el pelo de la chica, mientras la pelinaranja con lágrimas, trataba de ceder a las palabras de su amiga…

Nadia y Tabhita, que dormían junto a ellas, no pudieron evitar levantarse para tranquilizar a la chica de pelo naranja…

En la Isla Sacrosanta, un chico jadeaba mientras escupía sangre producto de los golpes de una chica de pelo rojo…

**-Deva, ya es suficiente-** dijo Eigel, mientras Lucas trataba de levantarse sumamente herido…

**-Chico, eso te pasa por no investigar bien acerca de tu padre, yo le confié mi amistad y el idiota vio la oportunidad perfecta para entregarme a la marina, sin importarle que yo había hecho eso por salvar a inocentes-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Deva levantaba el rostro de Lucas y depositaba un beso en los labios del chico disfrutando su dolor…

**-¡Suéltame!-** gritó Lucas mientras escupía después del beso de la chica, mientras esta reía disfrutando del dolor ocasionado al chico…

**-¿No te gustan mis labios?, ¿O deseas que Natalie te bese, Lucas-kun?-** finalizó la chica, mientras Lucas contemplaba a Eigel…

**-Eres un monstruo Eigel-** finalizó Lucas, hasta que Eigel, levantándose afirmó lo que sería la primera culminación de su plan…

-**Tú serás testigo de la demostración de mi poder a gran escala, mañana destruiré tu amada Ciudad Diaragold borrándola del mapa con tu propio invento, Lucas-** finalizó Eigel, mientras depositaba un golpe en el rostro del chico…

Por fin se acercaba el punto clímax del plan de Eigel…

Sentándose en su trono, Eigel hablo, mirando a Lucas siendo golpeado por Deva,

**-El espectáculo dará inicio-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CATORCE**

**Despues de esto, ¿Ha cambiado un poquito su percepcion acerca de Eigel?, ¿O lo siguen odiando?... eso lo dejo a su criterio... Esta vez no hay pregunta, ya que la verdad, estos dias he estado un poco cansado, debido a cosas que no vale la pena contar... Sin embargo, como comente arriba, esto no quita el hecho de que escribir, es lo que mas me gusta y por eso tomare un descanso de dos dias, debido a que los proximos capitulos estan pesados... Esperandolos en los proximos capitulos, nos leemos...**


	15. Legado

**NOTA: Totalmente renovado despues de un descanso merecido jajajaja... Nuevo capitulo...**

** Lamentablemente hoy que ingrese a FF para leer si habia una nueva historia LuNa, he encontrado unas cuantas lineas escritas por lo que parece un troll que se hace llamar Aki lazorra o algo asi (no vale la pena nombrar siquiera su nick), en la cual insulta al personaje de Nami con cosas que no vienen ni al caso... **

**Como he comentado desde los principios del fic, siempre habra gente asi, que en un caso puede llevar un fanatismo al grado de desear que las cosas sean como sus caprichos, o simplemente esperan llamar la atencion usando la mascara que te da el internet... **

**No puedo negar que me llamo la atencion, ver como insulta sin reparo creyendo que asi conseguira lo que quiere, y simplemente les pido ignoren todo eso... Se que sera dificil, porque al poner los filtros de busqueda, sus historias (Ni siquiera se pueden nombrar asi ya que solamente son una frase copiada insultando) apareceran, y es muy probable que este usuario siga subiendo mas insultos... **

**Si en algun momento alguien desea lograr que le cierren la cuenta (por lo que he visto, los administradores de FF a veces ni hacen caso a eso), cuentan con mi apoyo, ya que comente, las opiniones se respetan, pero no aquellas que solo buscan insultar al creer que por estar detras de un monitor tienen inmunidad y solo asi se sienten valientes... **

**Retomando, gracias por esperarme, ya que ahora viene lo bueno en el fic, muajajaja... **

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer**

Capitulo 15: Legado

Después de dejar a Lucas amarrado por cadenas y colgando junto a Luffy, Eigel hablaba con Devon…

**-¿Terminaste con los preparativos, Devon?-** finalizó Eigel mientras el chico pelirrojo terminaba los detalles del mensaje de su capitán…

**-Listo Eigel-san, esto revelara su plan al mundo entero, busqué unos contactos con un pirata que maneja los bajos fondos, "Joker"- **finalizó el chico sonriendo hacia su capitán…

**-Vayamos hacia Diaragold, será un bonito espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-** finalizó Eigel, mientras dejaba a Luffy y a Lucas en la cueva de la Isla Sacrosanta…

Después de un momento, Luffy despertó mientras Lucas lo observaba al ver el estado en el cual estaba el chico de sombrero de paja…

**-Eigel es un monstruo-** dijo el chico mientras Luffy, viendo que colgaba en la cadena de kairoseki, volteo mirando a Lucas, mientras preguntaba…

**-¿Quién eres tu?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Lucas con dientes de tiburón notaba lo idiota que era el temido mugiwara no Luffy…

**-¡Era un subordinado de Eigel, ¿No me viste cuando Eigel asesinaba a uno de sus hombres?!-** finalizó Lucas, mientras Luffy, columpiándose en la cadena, rio a carcajadas…

**-No me acuerdo, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma, mientras Lucas lo miraba y no podía creer que en verdad este chico de más o menos su edad, fuera el pirata con una recompensa de 400 millones de berries…

**-Oye-** dijo Luffy, mientras veía como zafarse, pero con el kairoseki, sus habilidades estaban suprimidas y el chico volvía a su posición original…

**-¿Qué sucede mugiwara?-** dijo Lucas, mirando al chico, pero Luffy, con su estomago gruñendo saco la lengua como perrito pidiendo algo…

**-¿No tendrás algo de carne?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Lucas, viendo que Luffy era un idiota, dijo con dientes de tiburón…

**-¡¿No ves que estoy igual que tu, atado con cadenas?!- **dijo el chico, mientras Luffy, lo miraba y reía de nuevo…

**-shishishi, no me acordaba- **finalizo Luffy, mientras Lucas suspiraba derrotado por la idiotez del chico de goma…

….

En el Sunny, los mugiwaras, veían la forma de volver, mientras Nadia sabía una estrategia que funcionaria…

**-Deberíamos regresar a lo que queda de Diaragold, necesito buscar unas cosas y con oportunidad, hallemos los apuntes de Lucas y sepamos más de Eigel-** finalizó la chica de pelo largo azul, mientras Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos, giro alrededor de Nadia…

**-No se podía esperar menos de mi hermosa Nadia-chan-** finalizo el cocinero, al instante que veía, como Nadia lo ignoraba y Tabhita Jugaba tiernamente con la nariz de Usopp…

**-¿Qué hice para que Oda-sama no me mande a una chica que me ame?- **finalizo el cocinero deprimido en un rincón, dejando hablar a Nami, que aún tenia el sombrero de paja en su posesión…

**-Es una buena idea Nadia, así sabremos cómo enfrentar a Eigel y a sus subordinados, y de paso salvaremos a Luffy-** terminó la pelinaranja, mientras Nadia veía como al asentir los nakamas acerca del plan de Nami, estos confortaban a la chica de pelo naranja y parecían una gran familia…

Sin más que explicar ese día, Franky cambio el rumbo del Sunny, mientras el barco con cabeza de León, navegaba hacia Diaragold…

….

En un barco, donde se ondeaba la bandera de los piratas Scalldorf, Eigel hablaba con un aliado del apodado "Joker", con un den mushi desde los bajos fondos…

**-¿Cuánto tardara la transmisión?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras el pirata hablaba, retransmitiendo la señal a su líder, un pirata que su tema animal era flamenco…

**-Está listo, cuando tú me digas Eigel, no hay limite de tiempo-** finalizó el contacto, mientras Eigel miraba a sus oficiales, dando inicio al mensaje…

"**Mucho gusto, remedo de humanidad, se que se les hace raro que se mande un mensaje desde todas las pantallas del mundo y del vasto océano, pero créanme, será emocionante…**

**Mi nombre es Eigel San Sebastián, el apodado "alquimista" debido a mis habilidades, y digamos soy un pirata de la vieja Era, antes de que se conociera al llamado Rey de Los Piratas, Gol D. Roger…**

**Muchos se preguntaran porque mi nombre no es tan conocido e incluso creerán que fui alguien que pasó sin pena ni gloria en esta ilusión de la piratería, pero no mis queridos imbéciles, yo fui un pirata del llamado nivel 6 de Impel Down, aquel que se dice, no existe….**

**¿Quieren saber porque no existe?, déjenme decirles que en ese nivel hay piratas tan crueles, que sus atrocidades o trofeos obtenidos durante su era, fueron borrados de la historia, para que así se tuviera otra vez confianza en el estúpido Gobierno Mundial…**

**Hace dos años, el Gobierno Mundial, oculto esto, para que ustedes, personas del mundo, creyeran en la fuerza de la marina al ver que esta había ganado en la guerra contra Edward Newgate y alimentar el ego del Gobierno Mundial para hacerles creer que estaban protegidos…**

**Ustedes como imbéciles aplaudían, lloraban, por que creían que al eliminar a dos piratas que eran mejor que ustedes, el mundo se volvería color de rosa, pero sorpresa, muchos pueblos y ciudades fueron atacados al no tener ya la protección del Yonkou Edward Newgate, "Shirohige"…**

**Ustedes mismo han visto como el Gobierno Mundial ha ocultado muchas cosas, pero no es mi deber decirlas, ya que mi objetivo es otro…**

**Hace no mucho, se ha estado mostrando como piratas con habilidades de las llamadas Akumas no mi, han sido asesinados y sin saber la explicación, pero para eso estoy aquí hoy…**

**Mis oficiales y yo hemos hecho esto, para demostrar al mundo que no se necesita una estúpida fruta, ya que se los diré con las palabras directas y sin tapujos**

"**YO SOY EL DIOS DE LAS AKUMAS NO MI, YA QUE SE COMO DESTRUIRLAS"**

**Y para demostrar que no estoy jugando, hare un pequeño espectáculo de mi poder, claro que no será asesinando a un usuario, para eso me sobra tiempo, mi poder es más grande…**

**¿Ven esa ciudad en esta parte del Nuevo Mundo?, esa hermosa ciudad será destruida por mi poder…"**

Al terminar esa frase Eigel se acercó al barandal de su barco, mientras su oficial esperaba la orden de su capitán…

**-Hazlo Devon-** finalizo el capitán mientras mostraba la inmensidad de la llamada Ciudad Diaragold…

El chico pelirrojo prendió la maquina con un control remoto, mientras en la Isla Sacrosanta, Lucas y Luffy miraban como de una torre donde estaba oculta la maquina del chico de pelo grisáceo, salía una enorme punta…

**-¡Detente Eigel!-** grito Lucas al ver como el rayo se disparaba hacia el cielo iniciando lo que sería una verdadera masacre…

De regreso al barco de los piratas Scalldorf, Eigel recibía la descarga, mientras reíay su fuerza aumentaba considerablemente, cambiando el entorno de las nubes debido al poder del alquimista…

**\- Finalmente, es hora-** dijo el alquimista, al instante que cruzaba sus brazos haciendo una cruz…

**-LEGADO-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras en el cielo una cruz se dibujaba en la Ciudad de Diaragold…

Los mugiwaras navegaban muy lejos, pero vieron como el cielo se nublaba y la cruz en el cielo dibujaba….

**-¿Qué es eso?-** dijo Nadia, mientras sus ojos se mostraban estupefactos debido al inmenso poder mostrado en el cielo…

"**Ese día, la ciudad de Diaragold, desapareció del mapa del Nuevo Mundo"**

Eigel, viendo su nuevo poder, regreso a la grabación del den den mushi proyector…

**-La Nueva Era debe cambiar, si solo piensan en el One Piece, prepárense para morir en mis manos-** finalizo Eigel yéndose con sus tripulación**...**

**\- Por su atención, Gracias, fejajaja-** termino el alquimista mientras la transmisión era cortada y en la sombras un pirata apodado "Joker" reia a carcajadas al ver el nuevo miedo infundido en el mundo…

…..

En Mariejois, el Gorosei hablaba por un den den mushi con el Almirante de Flota, el cual expulsaba humo del puro que estaba fumando….

**-Búscalo y mátalo, ha revelado sobre los prisioneros del nivel 6 de Impel Down, además sabe demasiado de Vegapunk-** finalizo uno de los ancianos…

**-No puedo creer que escapara de Impel Down-** dijo otro anciano del Gorosei, mientras traían el wanted de Eigel…

**-Si esto se sale de nuestras manos, las naciones que componen al Gobierno Mundial, buscaran su independencia y el sistema se vendrá abajo- **finalizo el ultimo anciano, mientras en la pantalla se miraba a Eigel yéndose…

….

Poco a poco el mundo pirata empezó a cambiar, ya que las noticias corrían acerca del temible Eigel y su tripulación, pero en una parte del Nuevo Mundo, un pirata con barba negra ya crecida y anudada en trenzas reía al terminar de ver el mensaje de Eigel….

**-Ze hahaha, si hubiese estado ese imbécil de Eigel en mi tripulación, muchos de mis nuevos usuarios estarían muertos, Ze hahaha-** finalizo el pirata, mientras los periódicos caían en diferentes partes de las ciudades alertando a la población…

…..

Regresando al barco de los mugiwaras, Nadia no podía creer que su querida ciudad Diaragold, fuera completamente erradicada, por lo que cayendo de rodillas en la cubierta del Sunny, la chica libero lágrimas y un grito desgarrador que alerto a los mugiwaras…

**-¡Eigeeeeeeel!-** finalizo la chica, mientras se derrumbaba completamente llorando en el césped de la cubierta, por lo que Tabhita se aferro a Usopp, mientras lloraba igual que su hermana…

Por primera vez, los mugiwaras supieron que Eigel no jugaba, por lo que Nami viendo a las hermanas llorar, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, por lo que caminando hacia Zoro, lo tomo de su gabardina verde, mirando al espadachín fijamente…

**-Si Luffy estuviera aquí, ya estaría dispuesto a derrotar a ese pirata, no se por que estamos aquí sin hacer nada-** finalizo la chica, mientras Zoro, sin perder su temple, se limito a decir como primer oficial…

**-¿Cómo están sus heridas, nakamas?-** dijo el espadachín mientras desenvainaba una de sus espadas, haciendo que los demás se miraran unos a otros y asintieran demostrando que derrotarían al capitan de los piratas Scalldorf…

….

Eigel, regresando con Lucas y Luffy, habló con sus subordinados y en especial con Leither….

**-Sin Philip, es imposible modificar la cueva, pero gracias a ti Leither crearemos la distracción perfecta para los mugiwaras-** finalizó el alquimista atrayendo la atención del chico de goma…

**-¡Prometiste no dañar a mis nakamas!-** dijo el chico de goma, pero Eigel caminando hacia el chico supo que solo tenía que cerrar el ciclo con los mugiwaras…

**-Mugiwara, no soy estúpido, he visto como tus nakamas te aprecian, y es más, volverán por ti, eso tenlo por seguro, pero en mi trato, les dije que si volvían, debía ser solo y exclusivamente, si aceptaban ser mis subordinados, lo cual dudo que lo hagan- **dijo Eigel mientras Luffy lo miraba sumamente enfadado…

**-Siento pena por ellos y su estúpida ilusión de llegar a cumplir sus sueños, en verdad son unos estúpidos-** finalizo Eigel, pero sin terminar al ser golpeado en la cara por la cabeza de Luffy que lo miraba con verdadera determinación…

**-No** **permitiré que te burles de mis nakamas-** finalizo Luffy, mientras el alquimista al ver que aun con el kairoseki, Luffy era fuerte, decidio empezar a demostrarle algo**…**

**-Mugiwara, te enseñare como dañar a un usuario de la forma más cruel que hayas visto-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Lucas, al saber eso quiso evitar el daño al chico de goma…

**-¡Déjalo Eigel, no es necesario llegar a esos extremos!-** finalizo el chico de pelo grisáceo, mientras Eigel dibujando una cruz imaginaria en Luffy, ignoro al que antes era su subordinado…

**-En nuestra primer batalla no pude hallar tu núcleo pero esta vez, después de estar tan agitado, lo he hallado- **termino el alquimista al instante que tocaba la cicatriz de Luffy…

**-Es raro que tu núcleo este frente a esa herida al perder a tu hermano-** dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy lo miraba raro, pero su Haki detectaba peligro…

Con dos dedos, Eigel presiono la cicatriz de Luffy, al instante que un inmenso dolor recorría el cuerpo del chico de goma, haciéndolo escupir muchísima sangre…

**-¡Luffy-san!-** finalizo Lucas, al ver que el chico de goma, estaba a punto de morir, pero Eigel viendo la sangre de Luffy salpicar en su rostro, giro mientras hablaba alzando sus brazos…

**-¡Miren como el pirata de los milagros, no cumple sus promesas!, Fejajaja-** dijo Eigel, mientras volvía a golpear a Luffy, que escupía más sangre…

**-Hay que mostrarle como celebramos los piratas Scalldorf-** dijo el alquimista bajando a Luffy con las cadenas puestas, empezando a patearlo…

**-¿Eres de goma, no?, pues serás una buena pelota-** dijo Eigel mandando a volar Luffy, frente a Leither…

**-No mereces ser un capitán-** dijo el primer oficial, mientras Luffy lo miraba con sangre corriendo por su rostro…

Leither soltó una patada que hizo que Luffy fuera hasta Natalie, que alzando el mentón del chico hablo con mucho sarcasmo…

-**Besas muy bien chico, si por mi fuera, ya te estaría violando para mi deleite- **dijo la chica de pelo blanco, soltando una patada en el rostro de Luffy que caía frente a Devon...

–**Creí que darías mas batalla, no vales 400 millones- **finalizo el pelirrojo mientras alzaba a Luffy y lo golpeaba en el abdomen, mandándolo con Leibniz que mirando al chico con ojos de psicópata se burlaba del capitán de los mugiwaras….

**-¿Te sirvió el colguije y los pendientes para tu chica especial?-** dijo el medico de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras lanzaba a Luffy frente a Eigel…

**-¿Qué pasa mis subordinados, les dejo disfrutar de este espectáculo y ustedes no lo aprecian?-** finalizo el alquimista aplastando a Luffy…

**-Denle pisotones, patadas, lo que ustedes quieran, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, yéndose a su trono…

**-Solo no lo maten-** termino Eigel, empezando una paliza en el chico de goma, que viendo la sonrisa de Eigel, supo que soportaría eso y mas al creer en sus nakamas…

…..

En el Thousand Sunny, mientras los mugiwaras regresaban hacia la Isla Sacrosanta, Nami tuvo escalofríos alertando a Robin, que se acerco a la pelinaranja…

**-¿Todo bien Nami?- **finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras la pelinaranja sintiendo que algo malo pasaba toco su pecho notando su corazón latir de prisa…

**-Siento como si estuvieran dañando a Luffy, tengo un mal presentimiento- **finalizo la chica corriendo hacia el barandal del barco dando instrucciones…

**-Franky, acelera un poco con el motor de cola, con las corrientes y el viento a nuestro favor, llegaremos en tres horas a la Isla Sacrosanta-** dijo la chica, mientras miraba la noche empezar a salir…

**-Luffy-** finalizo la chica mirando al cielo sin saber de lo que le ocurría a Luffy en la Isla Sacrosanta…

…..

Lucas, mirando a Luffy sangrando y colgado, no pudo evitar pensar en que el chico de goma era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Eigel…

**-Luffy-san, ¿Por qué te metiste en esto?, Eigel no es rival para un pirata como tu-** finalizo el chico, mientras Luffy, con una sombra en los ojos y mirando fijamente a Lucas, supo que había hecho lo correcto…

**-Eigel es poderoso, pero no invencible- **termino el chico de goma, mientras seguía hablando y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa…

–**El tío de pelo morado hizo lo único que no debió hacer-** dijo Luffy, mientras Lucas lo miraba interesado en las palabras del chico de goma…

**-¿Qué cosa, Luffy-san?-** dijo el chico esperando la respuesta, mientras Luffy, alzando el rostro finalizo con unas palabras que sorprendieron al chico de pelo grisáceo...

**-Se burló de los sueños de mis nakamas-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINCE**

**¿Sera que tanto Nami como Luffy ya comparten una conexion tan fuerte que saben lo que le pasa al otro? jajaja, olviden eso, Al parecer, Eigel ya empezo sus movimientos para que sepan que aun esta vivo, pero destruir una ciudad es pasarse de la raya... Creo que con este capitulo, el odio hacia Eigel ha regresado, asi que alejandome lentamente, volvere a dormitar como Bepo, mientras uso un letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta de mi cuarto... Reviews bienvenidos y saludos...**


	16. Mugiwaras VS Scalldorf

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo wiiii... Empieza lo bueno del fic, mientras respiro agitadamente despues de checar capitulos que crei perdidos (algo gracioso paso con mis apuntes al mojarse mi cuaderno, pero por suerte no perdi ningun capitulo u otra historia estaria contando jajajaja)...**

**La historia ya empezo con el drama desde hace unos capitul****os y al parecer veremos por fin en accion a los oficiales de Eigel... **

**Esperando les agrade el fic, en el cual como digo cada capitulo le echo ganas, les agradezco que hayamos llegado a los 80 reviews ya que me quede con cara de ¡OMG!...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias... **

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 16: Mugiwaras vs Scalldorf

Alistándose en el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras empezaban a ver una estrategia al ver que la primera prioridad era salvar a su capitán y nakama…

Desembarcando en la Isla Sacrosanta, los mugiwaras notaban que todo estaba tranquilo, inesperado para un pirata que había logrado su objetivo de llamar la atención del mundo entero…

**-Todo esta silencioso y tranquilo- **dijo Nami, mientras bajaba del barco, acompañada de sus nakamas…

**-Recuerden la estrategia, Franky, Brook y Usopp cuidaran el barco, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin y yo iremos por Luffy, ¿Entendido?-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras Sanji girando y con corazoncitos en sus ojos alababa a la pelinaranja…

**-¡Mi dulce pelinaranja luce tan hermosa como líder dando ordenes!-** finalizó el cocinero, haciendo que Nami mirara hacia la entrada de la cueva dispuesta a salvar a Luffy…

**-Espérame Luffy-** dijo la chica avanzando con sus nakamas lo cuales estaban igual de decididos…

En la cueva, Eigel rio mientras hablaba con Leither, el cual escuchaba atentamente las ordenes de su capitán…

**-Están aquí, encárgate de separarlos-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras cada oficial, se retiraba para iniciar las peleas contra los integrantes de la tripulación de los mugiwaras…

En otro lugar de la cueva, en una celda improvisada, Luffy era custodiado por soldados de Eigel, los cuales se burlaban del chico de goma….

**-Según vale 400 millones de berries, esto demuestra que la marina solo pone recompensas por poner, jajajaja- **dijo uno de los subordinados, mientras Luffy sentía con su kenbunshoku Haki que sus nakamas estaban cerca por lo que viendo que solamente eran como diez soldados, Luffy habló con Lucas….

**-Oye, perdona si te desmayas con esto-** dijo Luffy, mientras Lucas lo miraba raro hasta que el chico de goma activó su Haoshoku Haki desmayando a todos los subordinados y por ende, como lo había advertido antes, a Lucas…

**-Se nota que no posees una voluntad fuerte, en fin así será más sencillo que me rescaten shishishi-** finalizó Luffy esperando y confiando en sus nakamas….

El equipo mugiwara de rescate llegaba a la entrada principal donde habían enfrentado a Eigel la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión, el trono de metal estaba vacío…

**-¿Vienen a unirse a los piratas Scalldorf? – **dijo Leither, mientras Zoro lo miraba desafiante por lo que el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf bajando del lugar donde estaba, sabía que era hora de iniciar la pelea…

**-¿Preparados para sentir el dolor?-** finalizó el primer oficial, chocando sus puños en el suelo activando su habilidad….

**-ESTRATOS- **finalizó Leither creando barreras que salían del suelo que separaban a cada nakama, los cuales miraban sorprendidos como eran alejados entre ellos…

**-¡Chicos!-** gritó Nami, mientras Zoro viendo el peligro, intentó cortar el metal, pero Leither lo detuvo….

**-¿Crees que no sé que puedes cortar este material?, por esa razón te deje aquí conmigo, Roronoa Zoro, yo seré tu rival-** finalizó Leither, culminando la separación…

Cada mugiwara separado, miraba un nuevo camino hecho especialmente para cada uno, mientras en uno de las separaciones, Sanji golpeaba el muro….

**-¡Debo salvar a mis dulces ángeles, deben estar asustadas, esperando que las rescate!-** dijo Sanji, entrando en una fantasía en la que tanto Nami como Robin pedían auxilio…

Sin embargo, un aroma dulce, que Sanji identificó como loción de mujer, hizo que el cocinero se adentrara hacia el fondo del camino, llegando a un pequeño cuarto improvisado, en el cual halló a una hermosa chica de pelo rojizo dándose un baño…

En otro camino, Robin y Chopper seguían caminando, mientras veían que la pared que los había separado era muy resistente…

**-Al parecer en esta isla hay muchos minerales, esta pared esta hecho de ellos-** finalizó la morena, mientras Chopper, viendo una luz al final se acercó con Robin, hallando un laboratorio…

Sin embargo lo que había en el laboratorio, perturbo inclusive a la arqueóloga, que alzando al renito, lo abrazó, como sabiendo que el dueño de esos experimentos, debía ser alguien peligroso…

Finalmente en el camino de Nami, la chica trataba de zafar su pie que había quedado atascado en una roca, hasta que una ráfaga de viento cortó la piedra haciéndola añicos por lo que Nami sintió escalofríos al recordar esa sensación…

Liberada, la pelinaranja siguió caminando hasta hallar un cuarto, que por lo visto parecía que le pertenecía a una chica, por lo que Nami se preguntaba donde estaba, hasta que de un lugar de la habitación, salía Natalie…

Nami volteó para hallar a la chica que la había atacado en el bar días atrás y que ahora se mostraba como su contrincante…

Regresando con Leither y Zoro, el espadachín notaba que Eigel no se hallaba y que todo indicaba que al principio su misión era separar a los mugiwaras…

**-¿Dónde está tu capitán, no dijo que él solo podía con nosotros?-** dijo Zoro, pero Leither mirando al espadachín se preparo para demostrar el nivel de los piratas Scalldorf…

**-Roronoa, esta vez te mataré, me importa un comino que te haya entrenado Dracule Milhawk, tu nivel no es capaz de tocar mis pies- **finalizó Leither, mientras tocaba la tierra y creaba una espada…

-**Disculpa Leither, pero hice una promesa hace dos años con mi capitán de que no perdería de nuevo, sabes que para el honor de un espadachín, no cumplir su promesa seria una deshonra- **finalizó el espadachín de los mugiwaras, mientras corría hacia Leither, pero este sin inmutarse se disponía a detener el ataque de Zoro…

**-¿Una deshonra dices?, me parece perfecto que tengas un ideal claro, pero aún no mereces exigir perdón, ya que no has sufrido lo que mi capitán Eigel-** finalizó el primer oficial de los Piratas Scalldorf, mientras un inmenso choque iniciaba…

En el Thousand Sunny, Brook miraba con sus binoculares si había un peligro, pero mientras vigilaba, notó, como subordinados de Eigel iban dispuestos a atacar al Sunny, por lo que el esqueleto daba la alerta a sus nakamas…

**-Chicos, al parecer el enemigo se acerca, según puedo ver con mis ojos, son muchos, aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos para verlos, yohohoho-** dijo el esqueleto bajando de la torre de vigía, mientras Franky y Usopp se preparaban listos para la defensa…

**-Narizón, creo que iré por el Franky Shogun, tu encárgate de las primeras líneas de defensa-** finalizó el cyborg, mientras Usopp asentia y creaba plantas que atacaban a los soldados de Eigel…

Tanto Nadia, como Tabhita esperaban resguardadas por el tirador de los mugiwaras, el cual seguía con sus ataques esperando al Franky Shogun…

En uno de los cuarteles de la marina, muchos marines se alistaban, mientras el comodoro Brannew se presentaba para dar un discurso…

**-¡Hoy atacaremos un lugar llamado la Isla Sacrosanta, nuestro objetivo es atrapar al pirata llamado Eigel "Alquimista" San Sebastián, ya que representa un enorme peligro para el bienestar del mundo!-** finalizó Brannew, mientras un almirante de flota permanecía sentado en su lugar…

**-¡Almirante de Flota, Sakazuki-san, cuando usted ordene!- **dijo Brannew haciendo su saludo militar, mientras el apodado Akainu, fumando un cigarrillo y sacando humo en el proceso esbozaba una mueca de desagrado…

**-Erradica esa isla del mapa, no debemos dejar rastros de ese pirata-** finalizó el almirante, mientras Brannew asentía…

**-¡Por supuesto señor!-** finalizó el comodoro empezando a dar órdenes a los marines que irían a la isla…

–**No sé porque Vegapunk pidió que no asesinemos a ese pirata, pero si llego a descubrir que Vegapunk tiene que ver con ese pirata, no me importa que su intelecto este adelantado 500 años a nuestro tiempo, será encarcelado en Impel Down-** terminó Akainu mientras veía a los marines alistarse…

Regresando en la Isla Sacrosanta, Sanji, quedaba hipnotizado con la belleza de la chica de pelo rojizo, hasta que ésta, levantándose de la tina donde estaba tomando su baño miraba fijamente al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Eres Kuroashi Sanji, no?-** finalizó la chica esperando respuesta, pero Sanji completamente embelesado por lo mostrado por la chica, ya que al levantarse solo poca espuma cubría su cuerpo, hizo lo único que siempre hacia, expulsó sangre de su nariz…

Recuperándose, Sanji trataba de controlarse, ya que la chica no tenia reparo en cubrirse y la poca espuma que cubría su cuerpo, se desvanecía rápidamente…

**-Se nota que eres un pervertido-** dijo la chica, mientras caminaba lenta y sugerentemente hacia el cocinero de los mugiwaras…

Como Sanji estaba tirado por la impresión, no pudo evitar que la chica se subiera sobre él, mientras con su aliento, tocó la oreja de Sanji, susurrando…

-**No importa, así me gustan más los hombres-** finalizó la chica, mientras pegaba su cuerpo a Sanji, que sin evitarlo tuvo otra expulsión de sangre…

**-Esto es el paraíso-** dijo Sanji, mientras la chica, viendo que se divertía con el chico rubio, hizo lo que consideraba, seria prácticamente la muerte del cocinero, hundió la cara de Sanji entre sus enormes pechos, haciendo que el cocinero recordara cuando fue abrazado por las sirenas en la Isla Gyojin y por ende liberara más sangre…

La chica viendo a Sanji comatoso por la falta de sangre, se levantó y caminó por su ropa, pero antes de hacerlo, pateó fuertemente al cocinero, el cual no podía responder debido a su regla de nunca golpear a una dama…

Medio moribundo y ya recuperado, Sanji quería saber el nombre de la chica…

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulce ángel?-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras la chica, ya con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo volteo para revelar su nombre…

-**Mi nombre es Deva "Dual" Scallter- **finalizó la chica sonriendo y dispuesta a acabar con Sanji….

En la parte donde estaban Robin y Chopper, estos notaron que en el laboratorio, había muchos fetos, partes humanas y otras cosas en frascos, mientras veían apuntes y cosas tiradas en el piso…

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en otra parte, mientras una risa siniestra parecía divertirse y disfrutarlo…

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** dijo el renito, mientras, del cuarto donde se había escuchado eso, salía un hombre con una bata de científico…

**-Mira nada más lo que me trajo el destino, La niña demonio y la mascota de los mugiwaras, Bikbahbahbah-** dijo el científico limpiándose sangre y quitándose guantes sucios por la misma…

**-Se ve que aún traes el collar que le di a ese estúpido espadachín-** dijo el sujeto, mientras Robin veía el mismo, y recordaba el detalle de Zoro…

**-Dejen me presente, mi nombre es Leibniz Lagger y me apodan siniestro, soy el médico de los piratas Scalldorf-** dijo el científico, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, tomando una nueva bata de científico…

**-Fui calificado como un sujeto peligroso, ya que según para la sociedad, era malo experimentar con niños y mujeres embarazadas, pero yo me pregunto, -¿No es necesario arriesgar una vida, si a cambio salvas millones?- **finalizó Leibniz, mientras Chopper como médico alzó la voz, sumamente molesto….

**-Como puedes llamarte medico, Leibniz-** terminó el renito apretando su pezuña, lo cual atrajo la atención del medico de los piratas Scalldorf, el cual deduciendo algo habló, mientras reía…

**-¿No me digas que tú eres el médico a bordo en la tripulación de los mugiwaras?, Bikbahbahbah-** terminó Leibniz, haciendo que Chopper hablara, revelando su origen como medico…

**-Vengo del Grand Line, del Reino Sakura, donde se dice poseen a los mejores médicos del mundo, ejemplos como Doctorine y Hiruluk- **finalizó el renito, mientras Leibniz, cambió su mirada a una seria...

– **¿Hiruluk, dices?-** dijo el científico, mientras hacia una cara de desaprobación total al escucha ese nombre…

**-Ese imbécil soñador, siempre busco la forma de hacer florecer sakuras, ya que tenia la idea estúpida de que eso sanaría cualquier mal de este mundo, no puedo creer que gastara su vida en ese sueño estúpido- **finalizó Leibniz, mientras recibía una patada de Chopper en su forma Kung fu Point…

**-¡No permitiré que hables así de mi maestro y padre Hiruluk!-** dijo el reno, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, al recordar su pasado…

**-Ya veo, tu falta de respeto ha logrado que te dañe, reno estúpido-** finalizó Leibniz, sacando un látigo que rodeo a Chopper, el cual miraba pequeños rayos surgir del mismo…

**-Goro Thunder-** dijo el científico, mientras una descarga dañaba al reno, el cual sufrió mucho daño…

**-¡Chopper!-** dijo Robin, mientras truenos surgían de ese laboratorio y una pelea daba inicio….

Finalmente en la parte de Nami, Natalie hablaba mirando a la chica, explicándole detalles de ese día en el bar…

**-Lástima que no te pude matar en ese bar, pero dejarte con vida, hizo que mi ego fuera lastimado al verte ganar ese concurso, lo siento Dorobou Neko, es momento de disfrutar mi venganza-** finalizó la chica de pelo blanco, desapareciendo lista para atacar a la pelinaranja…

Nami preparando su Sorcery Clima Tact, no pudo ver como una ráfaga pasaba frente a ella, casi dañándola…

**-¿No posees el llamado haki, verdad?-** dijo Natalie, mientras seguía desapareciendo, y Nami trataba de seguir su movimiento…

**-Qué lástima, pensé que serias una rival digna Dorobou Neko, pero me equivoque, la diferencia es alta-** terminó la chica de pelo blanco lastimando ahora si, el hombro de Nami….

La chica de pelo naranja habló mientras preparaba un ataque de rayos, dispuesta a contraatacar a Natalie…

**-¿Por qué sigues a ese pirata llamado Eigel?-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero Natalie, regresando frente a Nami revelo sus razones…

**-No conoces a Eigel como yo, ese hombre me salvó de un infierno, me regresó las ganas de vivir- **dijo la chica de pelo blanco, sorprendiendo a Nami que vio que Natalie se parecía mucho a ella en cuanto a tener una persona que la salvó y le regresó las ganas de seguir adelante…

-**Natalie, ¿Qué sucedió para que terminaras de esta forma, buscando destruir el mundo? – **dijo la pelinaranja, a lo que Natalie tranquila y sentándose en una silla de su cuarto decidió detener la batalla momentáneamente…

**-¿Nami es tu nombre verdad?-** dijo la chica mientras la pelinaranja asentíay Natalie seguía con su discurso…

**-Mi vida era tranquila y llena de sueños, ilusiones que buscaba cumplir, pero un día, aparecieron los Tenryuubitos, los cuales arruinaron mi vida-** dijo la chica de pelo blanco, mientras Nami la miraba sorprendida al conocer que Natalie estaba involucrada con esos seres despreciables…

**-Siempre buscaban a chicas jóvenes para divertirse y lamentablemente, en ese entonces, una chica como yo, era un trofeo que ellos debían poseer- **dijo Natalie, mientras Nami recordaba que ella vivía en ese peligro constante cuando su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse, por lo que miró que Natalie recordaba eso con un aire de tristeza…

**-Cada noche podías escuchar en un laboratorio, como una chica pedía que se detuvieran, que la lastimaban, pero esos imbéciles solo seguían, sin importarles nada, ya que si tu te atrevías a decir algo, tú serias el enjuiciado ya que nadie podía tocar a esos seres descendientes de los creadores-** finalizó Natalie, mientras su mirada se enfocó en Nami, revelando la razón principal de porque Natalie seguía a Eigel…

-**Pero Eigel me salvó, el hizo lo imposible para que ya no me lastimaran, poco tiempo después también conocí a Leither y aunque vivía con ese trauma, después de superar esos miedos al ser libre, empecé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el-** dijo Natalie sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento..

**-Eigel hizo lo imposible, algo que fue ocultado por su peligrosidad, si se sabia-** finalizó Natalie, mientras Nami la miraba confundida…

**-¿Qué hizo Natalie?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Natalie continuaba mirando al vacío de la cueva…

**-Eigel asesinó a varios Tenryuubitos-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

**No puedo decir nada a favor de Eigel, ya que la decision de juzgarlo recae en ustedes... Cada mugiwara ya encontro a su rival y al parecer se empieza a revelar algo de los piratas Scalldorf... Como llevamos rato sin la pregunta del dia, ahi les va la de esta ocasion:**

**¿Que akuma no mi les gustaria consumir?**

**RESTRICCIONES: Puede ser cualquiera que ya tenga nombre en el universo One Piece**

**Deben decir porque les gustaria tener ese poder**

**Mi respuesta: Desearia tener el poder de la Hie Hie no mi, debido a que me encanta el hielo, supongo que lograr ver nieve en Mexico, seria grandioso y que mejor que con ese poder, jajajaja...**

**Sin mas que escribir, reviews bienvenidos y saludos...**


	17. Cerezos

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... El fic ha ido avanzando con grandiosos momentos, tristeza (¡Chopeerrr! T_T), risas, intriga, cof, odio hacia Eigel, cof,cof, cof, pero creo que nada ha faltado de mis ideas de como esperaba que fuera el mismo... El fic, como comente hace varios capitulos, ya tiene un principio y un fin, pero hay veces que debo dar fe de erratas, este es para solitario196, ya que nunca en mi vida, se me ocurrio revisar los resumenes de los capitulos finales, pero debo hacerme responsable...**

**Respecto a tu flashback de Rayleigh comentandole algo a Luffy, es muy poco probable que apareceria por el simple hecho de que nadie sabia que habian escapado criminales del nivel 6 y menos el primer oficial de los piratas de Roger, ya que nadie sabia que Luffy se encontraria con Eigel en un futuro (simple logica)...**

**Respecto al flashback del encuentro con Gol D. Roger y Eigel, ahi te debo la disculpa, ya que en mis resumenes esta eso (no hay spoiler, no se preocupen), de hecho saquen sus calculadoras y demuestrenme que son fans de One Piece, para lograr saber esto...**

**Retomando, he notado que muchos fans me han brindado su amistad, si en algun momento les interesa contactarme y hablar de otras cosas (escuela, trabajo, algun cadaver que quieran enterrar (no importa el pais, asi uso mis millas de viajero frecuente, jajaja) sientanse en confianza de pedirme mi facebook, que minimo puedo contestarles y formar una amistad, mencion honorifica a D, que de verdad quisiera entablar una amistad contigo, pero veo es complicado contactarte nwn... **

**Sin mas que escribir, y pidiendo perdon por la estension de la introduccion, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 17: Cerezos

Después de escuchar lo dicho por Natalie, Nami no podía creer lo escuchado, la pelinaranja creía que el mayor crimen cometido hacia los tenryuubitos había sido el que les había contado Jinbei, acerca de la fuga masiva hecha por Fisher Tiger, y después seguía el tremendo puñetazo dado por Luffy al Dragón celestial que quiso comprar a Keimi y disparara a Hatchan…

**-¿Eigel asesinó a varios Tenryuubitos?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras la chica de pelo blanco asentía y quería demostrar que su capitán era un ser con un correcto ideal…

**-¿Ves como Eigel es mejor que tú capitán Monkey D. Luffy?, únete a él y verás como el mundo completamente empieza desde cero-** finalizó la chica de pelo blanco, pero Nami recordando que Eigel buscaba destruir las frutas del diablo habló sin perder su mirada seria…

**-A pesar de los motivos de Eigel, no puedo aceptar que mate gente que nada tiene que ver con los Tenryuubitos-** finalizó la chica de pelo naranja, pero Natalie, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón habló sin problemas…

**-¿Estas enamorada de ese chico de sombrero de paja verdad?- **dijo la chica de pelo blanco al notar que Nami traía el sombrero de Luffy colgando…

**-Es mi nakama y nuestro capitán, por eso debemos salvarlo**\- dijo la chica de pelo naranja ruborizada, lo que hizo que Natalie riera y después cambiara a una cara de provocación…

**-¿Si sabes que yo bese a tu chico?- **finalizó la peliblanca, mientras Nami recordaba el suceso narrado por Luffy…

**-Sé que Luffy no tuvo la culpa, tú estabas ebria-** dijo Nami, pero Natalie con ganas de provocar a su rival afirmó algo que dio inicio una pelea por parte de Nami…

**-¿Y si te digo que aproveché que estaba dormido y tuve sexo con él?-** finalizó la chica de pelo blanco, mientras Nami, chispeando su Sorcery Clima Tact, alistaba su ataque…

**-Si lastimaste a Luffy, no te lo voy a perdonar-** finalizó la pelinaranja iniciando de nuevo la batalla…

…

Regresando con Robin y Chopper que luchaban contra Leibniz, el reno jadeaba por el daño ocasionado y que hubiese sido peor, si no fuera por Robin que detuvo a Leibniz partiendo su espalda…

**-Gracias Robin-** dijo Chopper volviendo a su Forma Brain Point, mientras veía el cuerpo de Leibniz colgando hacia atrás…

**-Chopper, hay que seguir para hallar a los demás- **dijo Robin, pero de la nada la arqueóloga soltó una bofetada al reno, mandándolo lejos…

**-¡Chopper!-**gritó Robin al ver que no poseía control sobre sus movimientos…

-**Yo no voy a morir- **finalizó una voz que Robin reconoció como Leibniz, mientras el científico de los piratas Scalldorf, empezando a moverse, mientras su espalda crujía, se reacomodo y se inyectó una droga…

**-Estuvo cerca-** dijo el científico, mientras miraba a Robin conmocionada al no poder mover su cuerpo…

**-Te dije que ese collar yo se lo di a ese espadachín estúpido, el regalo de la chica de pelo naranja si era un simple detalle, ya que no encontraba forma de meter mi mecanismo sin que se dieran cuenta esos dos, pero al darle el collar de esmeraldas a Roronoa, supe que mínimo un mugiwara estaría en mi control, Bikbahbahbah-** finalizó el científico, mientras movía su mano**,** haciendo que Robin siguiera el movimiento del científico…

**\- Lo que me acabo de inyectar, se diría que son los hilos que sirven para que tú mi querida sombra, hagas lo mismo que haga yo**\- dijo Leibniz corriendo y golpeando la pared, haciendo que Robin corriera y golpeara a Chopper que estaba en esa dirección como si fuera una marioneta en posesión de Leibniz…

**-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?- **dijo el científico esbozando una sonrisa burlona y controlando aun a Robin…

**-Que mi collar suprime tu habilidad ya que posee el Escudere de mi maestro Eigel-** finalizó el científico, mientras Chopper se levantaba, mirando a Leibniz retándolo…

**-¡Tú no buscas ayudar, ¿por qué te llamas doctor?!- **grito el renito, mientras Leibniz molesto por ese comentario detuvo el movimiento de Robin, desapareciendo y tomando al renito, mientras hablaba seriamente…

**-Hiruluk nunca te enseño a respetar a tus superiores, ¿verdad reno estúpido?-** dijo el científico, mientras Robin batallaba para zafarse de la técnica de Leibniz…

**-Si no ayudas a la gente, no mereces ser llamado doctor- **finalizó el reno, mientras Leibniz recordando las mismas palabras en su época como doctor, cayó en un recuerdo…

**(HACE 24 AÑOS)**

**-¿Eigel San Sebastián?-** dijo un médico, mientras platicaba con su ayudante, la cual recogía papeles y los ordenaba…

-**Si doctor, dice que es urgente que lo vea, ya que busca compartir conocimientos con usted- **dijo la chica que era de pelo color caoba, acompañada de un traje de enfermera y luciendo siempre una sonrisa…

**-Laria-** dijo Leibniz acomodándose su bata, dispuesto a aceptar la invitación de ese científico…

**-¿Si papá?-** dijo la chica, haciendo que Leibniz enojara de forma cómica…

-**Recuerda que aquí soy doctor, sabes que tu madre no desea que sepan nuestro parentesco o dirán que te contrate solo por que eres mi familia-** dijo Leibniz, que como un padre orgulloso, sabia que su hija Laria había estudiado duro para tener ese titulo, pero en una sociedad como la de esa época, muchos afirmarían que Leibniz, un prestigiado doctor había contratado a su propia hija solo por los rasgos sanguíneos…

Muchos conocían que el doctor tuviera hijos, ya que Laria, era muy conocida por sus habilidades y por su belleza, pero fuera del pueblo, nadie esperaría que padre e hija fueran dos grandes doctores…

**-Lo siento doctor-** dijo Laria, pero sin nadie que los viera, la chica abrazó al doctor, mientras le decía segura de sus palabras…

**-Me alegra saber que mi padre es el mejor doctor de este pueblo-** finalizó la chica, mientras Leibniz sonreía y parecía muy orgulloso de su hija…

**-Tú serás mi sucesora, acuérdate Laria-** finalizó el doctor yendo a la puerta de su consultorio para salir…

Despidiéndose, Leibniz camino hacia el gran castillo de la ciudad, el cual muchos decían estaba abandonado debido a que había fantasmas, pero hace dos meses una persona, había comprado el mismo, sin conocerse mucho del comprador…

**-Me pregunto cómo será ese Eigel-** dijo Leibniz tocando la puerta del enorme castillo y mirando el día un poco nublado…

Abriéndose, un sirviente recibió al doctor, mientras Leibniz lo seguía admirando el enorme castillo…

**-Nuestro señor Eigel, lo espera en la sala principal, espero sea de su agrado la estancia-** finalizó el mayordomo, mientras en un sillón enorme en la sala, Eigel aparecía saludando al doctor…

**-¿Eres Leibniz Lagger, verdad?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Leibniz miraba asombrado al que era llamado mejor científico del equipo élite de Vegapunk…

**-¿Eres Eigel San Sebastián, el llamado alquimista?-** dijo Leibniz, al reconocer a Eigel, que era llamado la mano derecha de Vegapunk, debido a sus amplios conocimientos…

-**Eigel es mi nombre-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Leibniz lo miraba asombrado**,** y Eigel tomaba de su copa de vino…

**-¿Qué hace un hombre como usted en este pueblo pequeño, donde prácticamente pocos lo conocen?- **finalizó Leibniz, mientras Eigel, sin perder su compostura y devolviendo la copa a su sirviente revelo su razón…

**-Compré este castillo para cuando decida descansar, es un lugar tranquilo, pero ese no es el punto para el que vine aquí, mi querido doctor Leibniz Lagger- **hablo Eigel sorprendiendo a Leibniz…

**-Tú sabes que en esta parte del nuevo mundo, es difícil crear un caos, ¿No Leibniz?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Leibniz asentía…

-**Durante diez años he visto como se tortura gente en los laboratorios de la marina, mientras estos solo buscan satisfacer sus deseos propios, sin buscar nada más que eso- **dijo Eigel, mientras Leibniz ladeaba la cabeza, confundido por la afirmación del alquimista…

**-¿Quiénes?-** dijo el médico, mientras Eigel se levantaba de su asiento, y se acercaba a su chimenea la cual brindaba mucho calor…

**-Los Tenryuubitos-** finalizó el alquimista, sorprendiendo a Leibniz, el cual no creía en las palabras del científico…

**-Leibniz, te he mandado a buscar para avisarte algo que solo yo sé- **dijo Eigel, sin dejar de mirar a Leibniz, el cual notaba que la mirada de Eigel, era de advertencia pero con mucha serenidad…

-**La marina atacara tu pueblo, liberando a un pirata, el cual invadirá tu pueblo, creando la excusa perfecta para obtener gente para los juegos estúpidos de los tenryuubitos-** finalizó Eigel, alertando a Leibniz, el cual se levantaba de su asiento muy conmocionado…

**-¿Por qué me dice eso Eigel-san?-** finalizó el médico, sumamente confundido pero enojado por el plan de la Marina…

-**Solo quiero prevenirte, ya que haré algo que cambiara al mundo, Leibniz-** dijo Eigel, alejándose para prepararse e irse, al ver que a lo lejos se acercaba un barco de la marina…

**-¿Qué hará Eigel-san?-** dijo Leibniz, por lo que Eigel mirándolo fijamente revelo lo último de su información del ataque…

**-Dentro de tres días atacaran tu pueblo, si ahí obtienes las respuestas a lo que te dije, tres días después, verás lo que haré para cambiar al mundo, mi estimado, todos me conocerán y si encuentras la respuesta, eres bienvenido a mi estrategia para cambiar el mundo, colega-** finalizó Eigel, yéndose y despidiéndose de Leibniz…

El médico, sumamente alterado, corrió hacia su consultorio, pero en el momento, vio como marines arrestaban a Eigel y lo llevaban a un barco…

**-Eigel San Sebastián, se te prohibió salir del laboratorio del genio Vegapunk, si intentas algo así de nuevo, serás enjuiciado, no importando tu estatus de científico de la marina, ¿Entendido?-** finalizó el capitán de la marina, mientras Eigel sonriendo notaba como toda la gente del pueblo susurraban de que un genio estaba en su pueblo…

-**Claro, cada día parezco más un prisionero que un científico fejajaja-** finalizó el alquimista, subiendo al barco…

Leibniz, sabiendo ciertas las palabras de Eigel, supo que debía actuar, por lo que corriendo llego a su laboratorio y habló con su hija Laria…

**-¡Hija, hay que irnos de aquí!- **finalizó el medico, pero Laria, con cara de confusión mientras terminaba de revisar a un paciente…

**-¿De qué hablas papá?-** dijo la chica, sin embargo, el suceso avisado por Eigel, sucedió ese mismo día: Una explosión ocurrió en la ciudad, alertando a Leibniz que miraba como una bandera pirata ondeaba a lo lejos…

**-¡Maldición!-** dijo Leibniz, pero más explosiones ocurrían, hasta que desembarco el barco pirata…

Poco a poco, la predicción de Eigel se hacia cierta, mientras Leibniz buscaba la forma de escapar de ese infierno…

**-¡Papá, hay que ayudar a la gente del pueblo, hay mucho heridos!- **dijo Laria, mientras el médico, sin querer perder a su hija y a su familia buscaba pensar claramente…

**-Laria, ve con tu madre, yo intentaré salvar a la gente, esto es una treta de la marina, ellos quieren atrapar gente para experimentos-** finalizó Leibniz, saliendo de su consultorio, pero al instante de hacerlo, una explosión impactó en su casa…

**-Lía-** dijo Leibniz llamando a su esposa, mientras un barco de la marina llegaba para auxiliar a la gente…

Leibniz, por fin pudo notar lo que había dicho Eigel: Los marines capturaban por igual a personas jóvenes, mientras asesinaban a los que se oponían…

**-¡Que demonios creen que hacen!-** gritó Leibniz, mientras su hija iba por él, sumamente asustada al ver el ataque pirata…

**-¡Papá, ¿Qué ocurre?!- **finalizó la chica, mientras el médico enfadado miraba la masacre llevada a cabo por la marina…

**-¡Vete Laria, estás en peligro si te quedas!- **dijo Leibniz, sin embargo el momento fue lento: Laria caía al piso debido al impacto de una bala, mientras escupía sangre…

Leibniz, notando eso fue a auxiliar a su hija, pero fue tarde, un marine golpeó al médico, que cayendo en la inconsciencia, pudo escuchar a su hija llamarlo…

**-Laria-** susurro Leibniz cayendo mientras su mano trataba de llegar a su hija la cual escupía sangre y también trataba de alcanzar a su padre…

Minutos más tarde, Leibniz despertó y buscó a su hija, viendo el pueblo en llamas…

Corriendo Leibniz, pudo ver que Eigel luchaba ferozmente por salvar la vida de su hija, así que corriendo fue, mientras Eigel volteaba y miraba a Leibniz totalmente en shock…

**-No pensé que adelantarían su trampa, perdóname Leibniz- **dijo Eigel, mientras el medico ayudaba para detener el sangrado de su hija…

**-No importa Eigel, ahora hay que ayudarla-** dijo Leibniz, pero una mano temblorosa detuvo a su padre…

**-Papá-** susurro Laria mientras escupía sangre y esbozaba una sonrisa cálida a su padre…

**-Eigel detuvo lo que pudo del sangrado, pero el impacto daño uno de mis pulmones, no me queda mucho tiempo- **dijo la chica mientras lagrimas surgían de sus ojos al igual que Leibniz que apretaba su puño de frustración…

-**Al menos Eigel pudo prolongar mi vida para despedirme-** dijo Laria mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad al notar que le momento final se acercaba…

**-Discúlpame por no ser tu sucesora-** dijo Laria llorando, mientras Leibniz la abrazaba dejando que las lagrimas cayeran en el rostro de su hija…

**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Laria Lagger Artetis-** finalizó Leibniz, mientras lloraba diciendo sin pensar al estar su corazón totalmente destrozado…

**-¡No merezco ser llamado doctor!- **finalizó Leibniz, a lo que Laria, en su último suspiro toco con su mano el rostro de su padre, limpiando sus lagrimas…

**-Eres el mejor médico del mundo papá, te quiero-** finalizó Laria apagando la llama de su vida, soltando la mejilla de su padre dejando caer su mano, mientras éste lloraba al ver muerta a su familia…

Eigel, mirando de lejos, se limitó a analizar el destrozo provocado por la marina hasta que decidió acercarse a su colega…

**-Perdóname Leibniz-** dijo el alquimista, pero el médico, aún abrazando a su hija Laria, cambio su mirada a una de seriedad total…

**-Eigel, después de tu estrategia, estaré gustoso de unirme a ti-** finalizó el médico, mientras Eigel asentia y junto al médico, cavaron dos tumbas que quedaron en un pueblo lleno de llamas…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡Ellos me lastimaron, que sabes tú de dolor, estúpido animal!-** finalizó Leibniz, golpeando fuertemente a Chopper, mientras soltaba latigazos en el renito…

**-¡Ellos me arrebataron a mi familia, destrozaron mi vida!- **finalizó Leibniz mientras seguía con el daño, hasta que el reno detuvo el ataque…

**-Yo perdí a mi padre Hiruluk, pero gracias a mis nakamas, ¡ya no estoy solo!-** gritó Chopper, mientras cambiaba a su forma Monster Point, sorprendiendo a Leibniz…

Chopper, sin problemas golpeó al científico, lanzándolo lejos mientras este chocaba contra el muro de la cueva y contra sus experimentos…

Chopper, caminando, arrancó el collar de Robin, mientras la arqueóloga le agradecía y Leibniz salía de los escombros ocasionados…

**-¡ESCUDERE!- **gritó Leibniz, cambiando a un estado con un aura blanco rodeándolo…

**-Les mostraré el verdadero dolor, malditos usuarios- **dijo Leibniz, mientras desparecía y golpeaba a Chopper, sorprendiendo a Robin, la cual buscaba al científico, pero éste con su inmensa velocidad atacó a los dos mugiwaras, dañándolos seriamente…

Sin embargo, Chopper notó algo, mientras Leibniz peleaba: El científico sangraba cada que respiraba…

**-¡Leibniz, lo que sea que hagas, terminará matándote!-** gritó Chopper, pero Leibniz sin perder su risa recordaba su pasado y sabia que ahora podría obtener venganza…

-**Eigel-san me dio el poder de un dios, ¿crees que moriré tan fácilmente?-** dijo el científico, el cual aceleró y golpeó de nueva cuenta a Chopper y a Robin, pero esta vez, Leibniz se detuvo, respirando agitadamente, mientras escupía sangre negra…

**-Esto no es nada-** dijo el científico, mientras recordaba cada momento con su familia y el trauma de ver morir a su hija…

**-¡FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE!-** gritó Leibniz, mientras inmensas cadenas rodeaban su cuerpo enterrándose en su corazón…

Las pupilas de Leibniz cambiaron a color blanco mientras un pilar de energía blanca rodeaba al científico…

**-Un golpe en este estado y su fruta del diablo será destruida- **finalizó el científico, mientras desaparecía, apareciendo frente al reno, lo que alertó a Robin…

**-¡Cuidado Chopper!-** gritó la arqueóloga, pero el renito no se movió por lo que a punto de culminar el ataque, Leibniz se detuvo…

-**Al entrar a tu laboratorio, vi los informes de esa técnica, creo que Eigel no te dijo que para controlarla, debes poseer una fruta del diablo o una habilidad recreada-** finalizó Chopper regresando a su forma Brain Point, mientras Leibniz lo miraba aturdido…

**-¿Tan cerca y así termina mi existencia?-** finalizó Leibniz, mientras sangre negra escurría por su boca, cayendo el científico al instante…

**-¡Leibniz!-** gritó Chopper mientras miraba a Leibniz, el cual por fin comprendía las palabras de su hija y del médico de los mugiwaras…

**-La Marina y el Gobierno Mundial me quitaron a mi familia, Doctor, prométeme que no permitirás que hagan más daño-** finalizó Leibniz con lagrimas de frustración, mientras tanto Chopper como Robin, recordaban como habían perdido a su familia, compadeciéndose del hombre…

-**Lo prometo Leibniz- **dijo Chopper, mientras éste mirando al techo y sabiendo su fin, se limitó a recordar la mirada de Eigel cuando le había pedido que se uniera a su tripulación…

-**Mi querida esposa Lía, mi amada hija Laria, espero Oda-sama me perdone y me permita estar junto a ustedes-** finalizó Leibniz, diciendo en su último suspiro y perdiendo su mirada en la oscuridad…

**-Doctor Chopper, vea lo que tengo en mi cuarto y espárcelo en mi cuerpo por favor, después de que mi existencia termine-** finalizó Leibniz muriendo con una sonrisa…

Junto a Robin, Chopper entró al cuarto y al ver lo que dijo Leibniz, el renito no pudo evitar llorar, mientras Robin lo abrazaba, calmándolo…

En una tumba improvisada, Chopper llorando, esparcía flores de cerezos, recordando a su padre, mientras que en el fondo de aquel cuarto, dos retratos se veían, uno era Leibniz y su familia con la leyenda _**"El mejor doctor del mundo" **_y el otro retrato, era un Leibniz joven abrazado por otro joven y en el retrato la leyenda decía:

"**Con el mejor doctor del mundo y mi mejor amigo, Hiruluk"**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

**Limpiandome una lagrimita que amenaza por salir de mi ojo, espero recuerden que a veces los malos tambien sufren... Esta vez no hay pregunta, dejemos descansar un rato a la ardilla y deseandoles lo mejor de lo mejor en su camino por este ajetreado mundo, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo... Reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos...n_n**


	18. Dualidad

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... **

**Lamentablemente, ahora el usuario aki sigue molestando con su spam y no solo eso, ahora ha empezado a dejar reviews ofensivos en varios fics, incluidos varios de los mios, claro ejemplo este, pero por suerte la pude bloquear antes de que se fuera con otros de mis fics... **

**Como he comentado, uno ignora estos trolls que solo buscan fastidiar y por lo que he visto, son personas que solo esperan llamar la atencion y molestar, pasando la linea de respeto y creyendo que asi conseguiran lo que quieren... Solo ignorenlo ... Se que sera dificil y mas en este mundo tan extenso que es el internet... **

**Hace no mucho, les contare, en una convencion de anime, cuando yo apenas empezaba a notar la conexion entre Luffy y Nami y me encariñaba con verlos juntos, platique con otro chico que estaba a favor del LuBoa, pero al grado de querer tener la razon... **

**En verdad pense que no habia nada malo, se respetan gustos, pero el chico, de la nada, intento golpearme, dejandome con cara de ¿que onda?, todo por su "fanatismo" excesivo... Por suerte, lo sacaron de la convencion al ver que estaba alterando el orden... **

**Son anecdotas que se te quedan y pues asi vas viendo que dentro de lo bueno, un sector solo busca molestar... **

**Tengan cuidado y no respondan nada de lo que diga este usuario, si es posible y poseen una cuenta en FF, bloqueenlo para evitar escenas inecesarias... Retomando, yo seguire subiendo con normalidad mis capitulos, ya que sus reviews hacen que me esfuerce en cada capitulo... **

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 18: Dualidad

Terminado el entierro de Leibniz, Chopper miraba la tumba, mientras Robin observaba que la batalla contra Eigel apenas había iniciado…

**-Chopper, hay que seguir, recuerda que nuestro capitán nos espera-** dijo la morena, mientras Chopper limpiándose las lágrimas supo que había hecho lo correcto al unirse a Luffy y sus nakamas…

**-Que hace el gobierno mundial, que crea personalidades tan perturbadoras en las personas, si hubiéramos dejado que te llevaran Robin, seguramente te hubiesen hecho mucho daño-** finalizó el renito, siendo alzado por Robin que le esbozo una sonrisa cálida al médico…

**-Gracias a ustedes ya no estoy sola, eso es lo que importa Chopper-** finalizó la morena con una sonrisa cálida, mientras ambos mugiwaras continuaban caminando…

En un trono nuevo, Eigel miraba la escena desde un den den mushi proyector, mientras tomaba vino de una copa…

**-No esperaba que su cuerpo soportara el Escudere, creo que Leibniz murió por causa de su misma sed de venganza-** finalizó Eigel mirando hacia la otra proyección que mostraba a un Sanji golpeado por Deva…

**-Pensé que serias capaz de golpearme, pero mis investigaciones han dado en el clavo-** dijo la pelirroja, mientras Sanji seguía en su regla de caballerosidad…

-**Nunca golpearé a una dama-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Deva reía y se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios de Sanji…

**-Quiero pelear, así que nos veremos luego S-A-N-J-I-K-U-N-** finalizo la chica desapareciendo y entrando en otro cuarto…

Mientras Sanji se levantaba, pudo ver que de la puerta del cuarto, salía un hombre de pelo rojo, el cual tronando sus nudillos habló con el cocinero**…**

**-¿Por fin pelearas, Kuroashi?-** dijo el chico, mientras detenía una patada del cocinero…

-¿**Dónde esta mi amada Deva-chan?-** finalizó Sanji, mientras el chico hablaba pensando que el cocinero sospechaba de lo ocurrido…

**-¿Eres imbécil verdad, Kuroashi?-** finalizó el chico golpeando el abdomen de Sanji, arrojándolo contra una pared…

**-Maldito-** dijo Sanji, mientras encendía su pie y preparaba una de sus técnicas…

**-Diable Jambe, Flange Strike-** dijo Sanji ahora lastimando a Devon el cual era arrojado por el impacto de la patada del cocinero de los mugiwaras…

-**Me sorprende tu nivel Kuroashi, pero te falta mucho para dañarme-** finalizó el investigador de los piratas Scalldorf cayendo en la bañera hace rato ocupado por la chica…

Sanji regresando a la normalidad, encendió un cigarrillo, mientras notaba que el agua salpicaba de la bañera…

**-Entrada servida-** dijo Sanji, preparando su segundo ataque, pero al momento de liberar la patada, Sanji se detuvo al ver a Deva, que salía empapada por le agua…

**-¿Deva-chan?-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Deva, fingiendo ser una víctima miro fijamente a Sanji…

**-¿Ibas a golpearme Sanji-kun?-** finalizó la chica mientras veía su ropa empapada y Sanji quedaba embelesado de nueva cuenta…

**-Diablos, estoy empapada, debo quitarme la camiseta- **terminó la chica, mientras se quitaba la camiseta mojada lentamente, mostrando sus atributos en todo su esplendor al no poseer sujetador…

Sanji viendo a Deva Semi desnuda volvió a tener una expulsión de sangre, pero esta vez fue rematado por una patada de la chica…

-**Eres tan predecible, Kuroashi-** dijo la chica pelirroja golpeando de nuevo a Sanji, que debido a su código de caballerosidad, se negaba de nuevo a atacar a la chica…

-**Sanji-kun, ¿en serio eres estúpido como tu capitán?-** dijo la chica caminando y poniéndose su camiseta, mientras Sanji escupiendo su cigarrillo habló, poniéndose serio…

**-Solo dime una cosa, Deva-chan- **dijo Sanji, esperando la respuesta de la chica para atacar o detenerse…

**-¿Eres una mujer realmente o un hombre?-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras Deva, sumamente enfadada, golpeó en el rostro a Sanji mandándolo a volar para que el cocinero se estrellara contra una pared….

–**Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso Sanji-kun-** finalizó la chica, mientras su mente caía en un recuerdo…

**(HACE 24 AÑOS)**

Un pequeño pueblo sufría una terrible explosión después de que la marina dijera que estaba cerca de atrapar al Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, haciendo que muchos piratas saquearan pueblos para llevarse un gran botín y seguir navegando por si un gran cambio ocurría…

**-¡Deva, sigamos hacia el norte de Vermaunt y llegaremos al pueblo de Croky!-** gritó un chico de pelo rojo a su hermana**… **

**-Pero hermano, esperemos a la marina, ellos salvaran al pueblo-** dijo la chica, pero más explosiones ocurrían destruyendo lo que quedaba del pueblo de Vermaunt, ubicado en el Nuevo Mundo…

**-Hazme caso Deva, no sé porque, pero desde que Papá nunca regresó de su batalla con aquel pirata, no me ha dado buena espina el Gobierno Mundial, es como si solo les importara su bienestar y no ayudar-** terminó el chico mayor que respondía al nombre de Devon, ya que era el gemelo de Deva…

**-Ocultémonos y regresaremos una vez haya terminado esta pesadilla-** dijo Devon, pero en un callejón, dos marines hablaban entre si mirando a los hermanos…

**-Según Fleming, esos dos hermanos servirán para su experimento, hay que capturarlos-** finalizó el marine, mientras el otro asentia…

Devon intentaba convencer a su hermana, hasta que del callejón salieron los dos marines…

**-Mira hermano, te dije que vendrían a ayudar-** dijo la chica, pero ambos marines apuntaron sus rifles a los dos hermanos…

-**No pongan resistencia y vengan con nosotros-** finalizó el marine, mientras Devon protegía a su hermana…

**-¡No se supone que están para protegernos!-** dijo el chico, mientras del callejón, surgía un científico de pelo canoso y lentes redondos…

**-Chico, el ataque fue una farsa-** dijo el tipo, mientras observaba a los dos hermanos y veía a los marines que seguían apuntando hacia los chicos…

-**Como serás un conejillo más, te lo diré, la Marina se esta quedando sin gente con la cual experimentar, gracias a los estúpidos caprichos de los Tenryuubitos, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de fingir estos ataques y encontrar jóvenes como tú y tu dulce hermana-** finalizó el tipo riendo, por lo que Devon sumamente enfadado quiso atacar al científico, pero fue golpeado por el rifle de uno de los marines…

**-¡Hermano!-** gritó la chica, mientras Fleming inyectaba algo en el brazo de la chica, dejándola inconsciente en el proceso…

-**Hermano-** susurró la chica al caer y notar que Fleming esbozaba una sonrisa psicópata…

Horas después, la chica se despertaba, mientras varios científicos la miraban y examinaban su cuerpo al desnudo, lo que aterró la chica…

**-¡Devon, Devon!- **gritó la chica mientras permanecía atada a la camilla de experimentación, hasta que caminando hacia ella, apareció Fleming hablando**… **

**-¡Enciendan las luces!- **gritó el científico, por lo que al momento de hacerlo, Deva pudo ver como estaba en un cuarto donde la parte alta, muchos jóvenes científicos la miraban, ya que todo indicaba que seria un experimento de practica…

**-Jóvenes que estudian para ser científicos como nosotros, espero no sufran nada los hombres, al ver a esta chica tan hermosa en su esplendor-** dijo el científico mientras alzaba sus brazos y seguía con su discurso…

-**Pero eso no es lo importante, ya que hoy verán un experimento que muy pocos conocen, la llamada dualidad de esencias-** dijo Fleming, mientras sus colegas traían a Devon, igual desnudo pero golpeado…

**-¡Hermano!-** dijo la chica, mientras Fleming continuaba, dando los detalles de su experimento…

**-Muchos saben que los gemelos tienen esa extraña sensación de experimentar lo que siente el otro, en cuanto a emociones o sucesos, ¿no?, en mis años de científico, pude ver que esa conexión especial, tal vez se deba a que ambos gemelos, en verdad eran una sola persona-** terminó el científico, mientras los demás colocaban tubos en los brazos de Deva y Devon**… **

**-Hoy haremos realidad ese experimento-** dijo Fleming, mientras los chicos y chicas aspirantes veían interesados**… **

**-¡Estos tipos nos secuestraron, ayúdenos!- **grito Deva, mientras Fleming pedía que la callaran…

**-Colega-** dijo Fleming sonriendo, dispuesto a ver los resultados de su hipótesis…

**-¿Harías los honores?-** finalizó Fleming mientras el otro científico encendía la máquina, agregando datos y estadísticas…

**-Lo primero, es hacer que esa conexión se sienta-** dijo Fleming sacando un cuchillo que enterró en el abdomen de Devon, haciéndolo escupir sangre…

Deva no podía hablar debido a un pañuelo que fue colocado en su boca, pero lágrimas salían de sus ojos, al instante que empezaba a sentir el mismo dolor de su hermano….

–**Ahora juntemos las dos esencias, ya para que el proceso termine, la chica podrá cambiar de genero a placer, ya que gracias a Vegapunk, he recreado la habilidad de la fruta del diablo de hormonas, la Horu Horu no mi, sintetizada en el cambio de género-** finalizó Fleming, mientras Devon, con su último aliento volteo hacia su hermana, esbozando una sonrisa…

-**No me olvides- **finalizó el chico, mientras Deva lloraba, pero la chica empezó a colapsar lo que alertó a Fleming…

**-¡Qué demonios está pasando, mis cálculos están correctos, maldición!- **grito Fleming, mientras Deva convulsionaba y parecía que moriría…

Los aspirantes veían con horror la escena, hasta que alguien entrando, hablo dando órdenes…

**-¡Cierren las cortinas, el espectáculo terminó!-** dijo el científico, que varios reconocieron como Eigel, el cual sin inmutarse miro los datos de la computadora, hablando con Fleming…

-**Idiota, la recreación de la Horu Horu no mi debe estabilizarla, dame la inyección- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Fleming lo miraba furioso e intentaba sacar temas del pasado con Eigel…

**-¡No te metas en mis investigaciones imbécil, solo porque Vegapunk te prefiere como su mano derecha, no te da el derecho para creerte superior a mi!-** finalizó el científico, mientras Eigel molesto, golpeó a Fleming, al ver las tonterías por las cuales quería sobresalir…

**-¡¿Crees que no se que secuestraste a esta chica y a su hermano!?-** dijo Eigel furioso, mientras su puño seguía cerrado después de haber golpeado a Fleming…

**-¡Valentine me avisó de tus planes!-** dijo Eigel, mientras tomaba la inyección y la enterraba en el pecho de la chica de pelo rojo….

-**Tranquila, todo estará bien-** dijo Eigel, mientras Deva, recuperando estabilidad en su respiración, miraba por última vez al científico de pelo morado…

Los científicos maravillados, vieron como el fracaso iniciado por Fleming, era rescatado por Eigel, por lo que sin más aplaudieron, pero Eigel con una mirada furiosa, habló, haciendo que los aspirantes oyeran a pesar de la cortina puesta en el vidrio de observación…

**-¡¿Creen que somos dioses, estúpidos?!-** dijo el alquimista liberando a Deva y cubriéndola con una sábana…

**-No es suficiente con los Tenryuubitos, para que ustedes igual jueguen con humanos, Vegapunk odia eso y lo saben-** finalizó Eigel mirando a Devon muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro…

**-Entierren a ese chico, es lo menos que podemos hacer-** finalizó Eigel yéndose con Deva inconsciente…

Horas después, en un pequeño cuarto, Deva despertaba de lo que suponía era una pesadilla, pero viendo su cuerpo, notaba como si alguien o algo quisiera cambiar, lo que aterró a la chica, hasta que en un silla oyó una voz**…**

**-Discúlpame-** dijo la voz que pertenecía al hombre de pelo morado, el cual se había levantado e inclinado su cabeza, haciendo que su frente tocara el suelo, por lo que Deva recordando que ese hombre la había salvado ladeo la cabeza confundida…

**-¿Por qué me pides perdón?, tú salvaste mi vida-** dijo la chica, pero Eigel, sin levantar su frente siguió dando sus razones…

-**Te pido disculpas por no detener la locura de Fleming, por ello tu hermano murió-** dijo Eigel, pero una voz masculina detuvo las palabras del alquimista…

-**No he muerto, al parecer el experimento de ese imbécil dio resultado-** dijo ahora un chico de pelo rojo, por lo que Eigel veía que la dualidad de esencias era verdadera…

**-Sin embargo, no me gustaría estar así siempre, prefiero que mi hermana sea feliz, tú la ayudaste, por favor, no permitas que la lastimen más, Eigel-** dijo Devon, mientras Eigel asentía y buscaba despejar dudas sobre la dualidad de esencias…

**-¿Borraras tu existencia y control de su cuerpo?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Devon asentíay revelaba su último deseo…

**-Siempre estaré en su corazón, pero deseo que ella tenga el control absoluto, que nunca sufra el miedo de la dualidad, que al ser hombre o mujer, ella siempre sea Deva, ¿podrías hacer eso Eigel?-** dijo el chico mientras se despedía, ya que su cuerpo tomaba las curvas de la chica y por ende cambiaba…

-**Sé que lo harás Eigel- **susurró el chico, mientras Deva despertaba y notaba que seguía en el cuarto con Eigel…

**-¿Qué pasó?-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel se acercaba a ella, dándole un abrazo, lo que ruborizó a la chica, la cual no sabía la razón del abrazo…

**-¿Qué-e qu-e haces?-** dijo la chica nerviosa, mientras el alquimista deshaciendo el abrazo esbozo una sonrisa que la chica sintió cálida…

**-Busca tu esencia Deva, cuando hallas encontrado respuestas a quien eres, yo me encargaré de liberarte, ¿Entendido?-** dijo Eigel, mientras la chica asentia sin saber de lo que le hablaba ese hombre de pelo morado…

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel ponía su código en la puerta de acceso para evitar más daño a Deva…

**-Mi nombre es Eigel San Sebastián, a partir de ahora, seré el único que podre entrar, cada día te traeré comida y ropa, cuando creas estar lista, buscaré la forma de sacarte de aquí, ¿Ok?- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras Deva asentía…

Días transcurrían y la chica se acostumbraba a cambiar de cuerpo, pero notando que cuando era hombre, se veía rara con sujetador, la chica decidió dejar de usarlo, creando escenarios cómicos, mientras Eigel y ella compartían momentos divertidos, hasta cierto día…

Era una noche en la que Deva descansaba, hasta que oyó como la puerta se abría, sabiendo la chica que se trataba de Eigel, pero el alquimista entró con un verdadero rostro de dolor…

**-Deva-** dijo Eigel, mientras abrazaba a la chica y la chica notaba que el cuerpo del alquimista temblaba mucho…

**-¿Eigel-san, que ocurre?-** dijo la chica, hasta que lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, revelando que Eigel lloraba…

**-Dentro de poco serás libre, pero debido a lo que haré, tú decides si huyes conmigo o huyes a otra parte, ¿Entendido?- **dijo Eigel, mientras Deva asentía sin saber lo que haría el alquimista…

-**Eigel-san yo lo seguiré donde sea, usted es mi salvador- **finalizó la chica, mientras Eigel salía de la habitación y se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro...

-**Solo espero que digas eso cuando me veas- **dijo el alquimista saliendo y volviendo a poner el código de seguridad en el cuarto de la chica…

Tres días después, Eigel no aparecía en la habitación, lo que se le hizo raro a la chica, hasta que al cuarto día, en la noche, se oyeron alarmas en todo el laboratorio…

-**ssss ¡ALERTA MAXIMA! ssss, EIGEL ssss SAN SEBASTIAN ssss HA ssss ASESINADO ssss A ssss TENRYUUBITOS-**

Finalizó la voz alertando a Deva, mientras en la puerta de su cuarto se oían golpes, abriéndose de golpe y mostrando a Eigel cargando a Fleming, el cual estaba en un estado demacrado…

**-¡Esta chica ha sobrevivido después de tu estúpido experimento, pídele perdón imbécil!-** dijo Eigel, mientras Deva veía las explosiones y dos chicos acompañando a Eigel…

**-Deva, estos chicos sufrieron mucho igual que tú, este mundo esta podrido, te liberaré de aquí, tú eres libre de seguirme-** dijo Eigel, mientras se iba, dejando a Fleming dañado por lo que Deva viendo a Fleming, se apiadó del hombre, pero este reia cínicamente…

**-Estúpida, debiste morir, si te quedas me encargaré de matarte personalmente-** dijo el científico, mientras Deva, recordando todo lo vivido, tomó un bisturí y asesinó a Fleming, mientras salía del cuarto, siendo esperada por Eigel…

**-Te seguiré donde sea, Eigel-san- **finalizo la chica mientras las explosiones continuaban en ese laboratorio…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

-**Sufrí mucho, ¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?-** dijo la chica mientras golpeaba a Sanji, pero éste sin inmutarse supo que la chica había sufrido mucho…

**-Eres una mujer dulce Deva, no deberías seguir con ese odio, eso no lo hubiese deseado tu hermano-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras Deva intentaba atacar, pero recordando que su hermano, en un sueño, había dicho lo mismo se confundió, sin embargo la chica siguió su ideal…

**-Eigel me salvó, ¡no quiero llorar de nuevo!-** grito la chica, mientras un pilar de energía la rodeaba iniciando una técnica especial…

**-FORZA ESKLAVA, ESCUDE…-** Iba a decir la chica, siendo detenida por Robin, que aparecía y creaba brazos Fleur en la chica pelirroja…

**-¡Espera!-** gritó Chopper, mientras Sanji observaba la escena y se alegraba al ver a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Robin-chwan!-** dijo Sanji girando y con corazoncitos en sus ojos, pero se intereso en lo siguiente que dijo Chopper…

-**Esa técnica terminara matándote-** dijo Chopper, mientras la chica lloraba confundida totalmente…

**-No defraudaré a Eigel-** dijo la chica, mientras una voz daba órdenes al ver la situación en la que estaba la chica…

**-Basta Deva, regresa a mi lado**\- dijo Eigel, mientras la pelirroja veía que había defraudado a su capitán…

**-Está bien, Eigel-** dijo la chica, acelerando con el comando Escudere dejando descolocados a los mugiwaras…

-**Espero que Eigel no la dañe más o se las vera conmigo- **finalizo Sanji, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, al instante que giraba alrededor de Robin…

**-¡Solo falta mi dulce pelinaranja!-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras en una nueva habitación, Eigel calmaba a Deva la cual notaba que su capitán no estaba enojado…

**-Nunca debiste involucrarte conmigo, espero seas feliz Deva- **dijo Eigel, mientras golpeaba a la chica dejándola inconsciente…

**-Dentro de mis colegas, solo ella mostraba debilidad, pero no la culpo, no sufrió lo que yo viví esa noche-** finalizó Eigel, mientras esperaba y miraba la luna en su máximo esplendor a través de un ventanal en su cuarto…

**-No volverás a sufrir Deva-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

**Se empiezan a revelar el pasado de los oficiales, y al parecer, todo se encamina en la intervencion de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial... Bueno, quitando lo malo en estos dias en FF, les dejo la pregunta del dia:**

**Todos, (si todos) hemos tenido una pelicula que nos ha hecho derramar lagrimas, de esas que te estrujan el corazón y te hacen desear que no fuera verdad... la pregunta es:**

**¿Que pelicula ha logrado este efecto en ustedes mis lectoras(es)?**

**Mi respuesta: I am Sam dirigida por Jessie Nelson, protagonizada por Sean Penn...**

**Agradeciendoles mucho, reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos**


	19. Lagrimas

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... Me alegra mucho saber que lectores que han leido el fic, se han animado a dejar un review, mencion honorifica a HIKARU KAZAMI, lector que se animo a dejar un review y este, cuando lo vi (unas horas antes de irme a trabajar) no lo voy a negar, me hizo el dia, me hizo ir con la actitud... Tambien uso este espacio para las siguientes palabras:**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIYORI ISHIDA!**

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer... nos vemos abajo...**

Capitulo 19: Lágrimas

Mientras Sanji giraba alrededor de Robin, el cocinero se detuvo para hablar con Chopper al escuchar que el escudere causaba daño…

**-Oye Chopper, ¿Qué es eso de que el Escudere asesina al que lo utilice?- **dijo el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo, por lo que Chopper caminando, recogía muestras de la sangre de Deva…

-**No estoy seguro aún Sanji, pero esa técnica debe estabilizarse con una akuma no mi o una recreación de la habilidad, lo más probable es que por esa razón puede destruir a una fruta del diablo, por que el Escudere esta diseñado solo como una especie de antídoto-** finalizó el renito, mientras en otra habitación, viendo la proyección del den den mushi, Eigel tomaba una copa de vino, mientras hablaba para sí mismo…

**-Te equivocas Doctor, cuando veas el máximo nivel que te da el Escudere, conocerás el mismo infierno- **finalizó Eigel, mientras buscaba un nuevo ropaje…

**-Mugiwara, ya no te necesito, el Gobierno Mundial ha visto la amenaza que soy, lo más probable es que una flota de marines, venga aquí, Fejajaja-** finalizó el alquimista…

…

De regreso con Natalie y Nami, la pelinaranja sangraba de su frente debido al impacto ocasionado por el poder de Natalie…

-**Te dije que no eres rival para mi, Dorobou Neko, deberías esperar a tu amado, jajajaja-** dijo la peliblanca, mientras Nami, creando una especie de dragón de truenos, logró dañar a Natalie, la cual enfadada, golpeó de nuevo a la pelinaranja…

**-Tu poder se basa en el aire, yo estuve dos años investigando sobre los fenómenos meteorológicos-** dijo Nami, mientras Natalie acomodándose los mechones de su pelo sonreía dispuesta a seguir la pelea…

**-Sigues sin entender porque mi cabeza está valuada en 280 millones de berries- **dijo la peliblanca, mientras Nami la miraba sorprendida, lo que causó confusión en Natalie…

**-¿No me digas que no sabias el valor de mi wanted?-** finalizó la peliblanca, mientras desaparecía de nuevo y lastimaba a Nami…

**-En verdad eres fuerte, pero tu nivel disminuyó mucho- **dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Natalie, enfadada, supo que era hora de acabar la batalla…

-**No he demostrado ni el 50 por ciento de mi fuerza-** finalizó la chica, mientras tomaba una botella de sake…

**-Te enseñare el verdadero miedo- **dijo la peliblanca tomando de un solo trago la botella de sake sorprendiendo a Nami…

En la celda de Luffy, Lucas se despertaba, mientras el chico de goma miraba a todas direcciones como si buscara algo…

**-No sabia que podías manejar el Haoshoku Haki- **dijo Lucas, mientras Luffy sonreía, pero su mirada cambiaba a una seria…

**-Perdón, pero ahora uno de mis nakamas esta cerca-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Lucas, recordando la ubicación de las habitaciones de los oficiales, ladeo la cabeza confundido…

**-Lo único que está cerca de aquí, es la habitación de Natalie-** finalizó el chico de lentes, mientras una poderosa explosión ocurría en la pared, sorprendiendo a Luffy, al ver que la chica que era estrellada contra la pared, era la pelinaranja…

**-¡NAMIIIII!-** gritó Luffy, mientras la chica, un poco lastimada, volteó para ver al chico de goma…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritó la chica corriendo hacia la celda, pero una nueva ráfaga atacó a la pelinaranja, mostrando a Natalie la cual seguía su ataque…

**-SINFONIA-** dijo la chica de pelo blanco, haciendo un corte en el hombro de Nami, por lo que Luffy, sumamente molesto gritó, al ver que Nami sufría daño…

**-¡Deja en paz a Nami!-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Natalie, viendo a Luffy, caminó hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa…

**-Si me dices la razón de porque no debo lastimarla, la soltaré-** finalizó Natalie, tomando el pelo de Nami, alzando su rostro…

Luffy, furioso iba a decir algo, pero Nami lo detuvo al recordar las veces que Luffy siempre sonreía y recordando la promesa hacia él, en Weatheria hace dos años atrás…

**-¡Si dices algo, prometo nunca hablarte de nuevo Luffy!-** gritó Nami, mientras Luffy, la miraba sorprendido sin saber el actuar de la chica…

-¡**Tú siempre me has salvado, siempre que te necesitaba acudías a mi rescate, llegaste a mi corazón con tus sonrisas, cada momento a tu lado me ha dado la fortaleza para seguir, si alguien tiene que hablar, esa soy yo!-** dijo Nami, mientras Natalie la miraba raro escuchando cada palabra de la pelinaranja….

Nami, jadeando por el hilillo de sangre que escurría en su rostro, gritó para que quedara claro…

**\- ¡¿QUIERES SABER LA RAZON?¡, ! AMO A MONKEY D. LUFFY!-**

Finalizó la chica sonriendo, lo que hizo que Natalie enfadara al escuchar felicidad en las palabras de Nami…

**-¡Estúpida, no sabes cuánto te odio!-** dijo la peliblanca, mientras su brazo se volvía una especie de cuchilla que amenazaba el cuello de la pelinaranja…

**-¡NAMIIIIII!-** gritó Luffy, mientras un ataque ocurría en la cueva…

Luffy veía como Natalie se detenía, ya que era atravesada por un cuchillo, el cual la persona que lo sostenía era Nadia…

**-¡Tu maldita!-** dijo Natalie, mientras Lucas miraba a su amiga la cual temblaba sosteniendo el cuchillo…

**-No te muevas Natalie o te mataré-** dijo Nadia temblando al ser la primera vez que lastimaba a alguien…

**-¿Matarme, dices?-** habló Natalie, soltando a Nami, la cual respiraba agitadamente…

**\- Te faltan cien años para llegar a matarme, esta vez me lastimaste por que me tomaste descuidada, pero no volverá a pasar-** dijo la peliblanca, por lo que Nadia, mirando a su alrededor, se preparó con una Pop Green que traía en su mano…

**-Usopp-san, confío en tus milagros- **dijo la chica de pelo largo azul aventando la semilla, que liberó una planta que encerró a Natalie**…**

**-¡¿Qué demonios es esto!?-** dijo la peliblanca, mientras Nadia corría con Luffy y Lucas para darle las llaves para que éstos escaparan…

**-¡Nami!-** gritó Luffy libre que corría junto a la pelinaranja, la cual al ver libre a Luffy, lo abrazó tremendamente, con tanta fuerza, que si Luffy no fuera de goma, la pelinaranja le hubiera roto los huesos…

**-¡Te extrañe mucho Luffy!-** dijo la chica llorando y apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico de goma el cual notaba con su Haki que un peligro se acercaba…

**-¡Me tienen harta!-** gritó Natalie, mientras un inmenso aura surgía en la chica, alertando a Leither que seguía peleando con Zoro…

**-Natalie-** dijo Leither al saber que la peliblanca lucharía con su máximo poder e igual Eigel, sintiendo el inmenso temblor, sonrió al saber que un verdadero peligro iniciaba….

– **¡FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE!-**

Grito Natalie, mientras cadenas surgían, clavándose en el corazón de la chica y la peliblanca era rodeada por un inmenso pilar de energía blanca…

Luffy, alertado por el nivel de la chica, activó su segunda marcha imbuyendo sus brazos de Busoshoku Haki, mientras empujaba a Nami…

**\- ¡Chicos, llévense a Nami, esa chica es peligrosa!-** dijo Luffy, mientras Natalie solo susurraba, y el pilar de energía blanca empezaba a destrozar la cueva…

**-No más miedo, no más miedo, ¡NO MÁS LAGRIMAS!-** finalizó la chica desapareciendo e impactando su puño contra el de Luffy que con seriedad, respondía el ataque de la chica…

**\- ¿No sientes dolor, Luffy-kun?- **dijo la chica, mientras Luffy respondía el ataque, pero escupiendo sangre en el proceso…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritó Nami, zafándose del agarre de Nadia y corriendo para auxiliar a Luffy, pero en el momento, el cansancio pagó factura en Nami y esta cayó, lo que aprovechó Natalie…

**-Luffy-kun, hace dos años murió tu amado hermano Portgas D. Ace, ahora te quitaré a tu enamorada-** dijo Natalie desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Nami con un ataque en su mano…

**-¡Muere Dorobou Neko!-** grito Natalie, mientras Luffy se levantaba, esperando lo peor pero sabiendo que él debía proteger a Nami…

Esperando el fatal escenario, Nadia y Lucas miraban sorprendidos lo logrado por Luffy: El chico de goma de frente a Natalie, protegió a Nami recibiendo el ataque en su cicatriz…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritó Nami, mientras éste escupiendo sangre respiraba agitadamente y su mirada se ensombrecía…

**-No permitiré que nadie más muera-** dijo el chico mostrando una mirada seria hacia Natalie la cual seguía con su ataque…

**-Pues tú morirás, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizó la chica mientras activaba el comando, dispuesta a acabar con Luffy….

**-ESCUDERE SINFONIA-**

Finalizó la chica, creando una explosión de sangre en el cuerpo de Luffy, mientras Nami gritaba, al ver el inmenso daño en su capitán…

**-¡LUFFY!-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras Natalie al ver la unión de la relación de Luffy y Nami, con una sombra en sus ojos la peliblanca no sabía porque sentía enojo…

**-No sabes cómo te odio Nami-** finalizó la peliblanca, cayendo en un recuerdo….

**(HACE 24 AÑOS)**

**-¡Mi nombre es Natalie Hawkflame!-** gritaba una chica en su clase, mientras los demás reían…

**-No es necesario gritar señorita, todos oyen perfectamente en este aula-** dijo un científico que daba clases a los aspirantes a pertenecer al equipo del científico genio de la marina, Vegapunk, por lo que Natalie, ruborizada, se sentó deprisa en su lugar, mientras el científico continuaba….

**-Muchos de ustedes desean estar trabajando a la par en el equipo de científicos que apoyan al genio Vegapunk, pero muy pocos logran esto-** dijo el científico mientras todos los jóvenes científicos asentían entusiasmados…

-**A partir de ahora, estarán seis meses en este laboratorio, aprendiendo todo lo necesario para ser los mejores, pero para ser el mejor, deben tener la chispa que busca Vegapunk: Deben pensar cien años como mínimo hacia el futuro- **finalizó el científico, mientras los chicos asentían y se emocionaban…

**-Bueno continuemos con el llamado, núcleo de las akumas no mi-** decía el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por una joven de pelo color verde**, **la cual llegaba al salón de estudio…

**-Profesor, aquí están los libros que me pidió-**respondió la chica, que era muy hermosa, debido a que su pelo era largo y ondulado, su cuerpo muy acentuado y su mirada guardaba unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo…

**\- Gracias Valentine, ¿estará ocupado hoy Eigel?-** dijo el científico, mientras Valentine, con una sonrisa cálida contesto al maestro de la clase…

-**Eigel está ayudando a Vegapunk en unos experimentos, pero estará libre en unos minutos-** dijo la chica, mientras un chico, en afán de molestar y llamar la atención, lanzó un balín de metal, que Valentine notó, deteniendo el trayecto de la bolita de metal…

**-¿Qué es eso?-** dijeron los chicos, al ver que el balín era deformado y tomaba una forma líquida flotando en el aire…

**-jajaja, ¿en serio creen que eso lastimaría a Valentine?-** dijo el científico tocando el hombro de la chica, la cual devolvía a su forma original el balín, el cual caía en el piso…

**-Esta científica, puede usar el poder de una fruta del diablo, la Morph Morph no mi, una fruta que le da la habilidad de modificar la composición de las cosas, ella es una ayudante del equipo élite de Vegapunk- **dijo el científico, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos, hasta que alguien tomó del brazo al chico que lanzó el balín…

**-Vuelves a comportarte como un idiota y serás expulsado de este curso-** finalizó un hombre que tenía el pelo morado, el cual había llegado por la puerta trasera del salón…

**-Eigel-** dijo Valentine, mientras Natalie miraba al llamado Alquimista y mano derecha de Vegapunk…

**-Advertido estas-** dijo Eigel, mientras se iba con Valentine saliendo del salón de clases…

Los alumnos hablaban, mientras la clase continuaba y Natalie notaba que en verdad era una universidad de elite, debido al nivel de exigencia…

**-Muchacho, ¿puedes resolver este problema?-** dijo el científico, mientras un chico de pelo negro, se levantaba y resolvía el problema planteado…

**-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-** dijo el profesor, mientras éste veía que la clase lo observaba fijamente…

**-Mi nombre es Leither-** finalizó el chico, mientras regresaba a sus asiento, siendo molestado por Natalie la cual necesitaba ayuda…

**-Oye, ¿me pasas los apuntes, Leither?-** dijo la chica enseñando la lengua mientras sonreía hacia el chico…

**-Soy mala en estas cosas-** dijo la chica, mientras Leither sin problemas, le entregó su libreta a Natalie dándole los apuntes…

**-Me lo das después-** finalizó el chico, mientras Natalie sonreía al tener un amigo y ambos platicaban durante la clase.…

Tres meses habían pasado, Natalie como Leither eran excelentes estudiantes y disfrutaban su estadía hasta que aparecieron los Tenryuubitos…

**-Mervek-sama, no debió venir aquí, este lugar solo apesta a muerto- **dijo un guardaespaldas, mientras el tenryuubito paseando a su perro miraba el lugar…

**-Mi familia contribuye en las estúpidas investigaciones de la marina, ¿Por qué no puedo tener acceso a este lugar?- **dijo el noble mundial, mientras los jóvenes aspirantes bajaban la mirada para no tener problemas…

**-Tú-** dijo el noble mundial, llamando a una chica de pelo rubio la cual temblaba al pensar que le harían daño…

**-Me gustas, a partir de ahora serás una de mis esposas-** finalizó Mervek, mientras guardaespaldas tomaban a la chica en contra de su voluntad…

**-Llévenla a un cuarto de este laboratorio, dentro de un momento voy-** dijo el tenryuubito, mientras seguía caminando, por lo que Leither, sumamente molesto, preparó su puño, pero fue detenido por Valentine….

**-No lo hagas Leither-kun, no mueras por esto-** dijo la peliverde, hasta que mas tenryuubitos llegaban, charlando con Mervek…

**-No puede ser- **dijo Valentine, mientras corría para avisar a Vegapunk y en especial a Eigel…

**-Miren esa chica, es muy hermosa- **dijo uno de los nobles mundiales señalando a Natalie por lo que la peliblanca miraba aterrada como varias chicas eran llevadas por los guardaespaldas, hasta que llegaron por ella…

**-Ven con nosotros- **dijo un guardia, mientras la chica asentia lo que provocó la ira de Leither, pero el chico de pelo negro, era golpeado por un guardia…

**-A ese llévenlo a una camilla de experimentación, veamos su resistencia-** dijo Mervek, yéndose con las chicas y Natalie…

La noche había llegado, mientras Eigel, caminaba de un lado a otro enojado porque Vegapunk había salido y no se hallaba en el laboratorio ese día…

**-Si Vegapunk estuviera, esto no hubiera pasado-** dijo Eigel, mientras científicos ayudaban a las chicas lastimadas por los Tenryuubitos…

Llegando a la habitación de Natalie, Eigel notó que la chica temblaba mucho, mientras su ropa estaba desgarrada…

El alquimista acercándose, tocó el hombro de la chica, pero ésta con mucho miedo se arrumbaba más al rincón, gritando**…**

**-¡No me toques, aléjate de mi!-** dijo la chica, que tenia un ojo morado producto de lo que parecía un golpe…

Eigel, viendo eso, miró a lo lejos a Valentine, que bajaba la cabeza por la impotencia y lloraba mucho, lo que causó ira en el alquimista…

**-¿Tu nombre es Natalie, verdad?- **dijo Eigel, mientras Natalie temblando asentía cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos…

Eigel, mirando fijamente a la chica, hizo que esta se calmara, mientras se acercaba a Eigel, temerosa de que éste la lastimara….

**-Solo no me toques, ¿entendido?-** dijo la chica, mientras el alquimista asentia y Natalie se acercaba con suma precaución…

Viendo todo en calma, Natalie miro a las chicas siendo calmadas, y viendo que Eigel no le haría nada malo, la chica se abrazó fuertemente al alquimista mientras lloraba fuertemente…

**-¡No más miedo, no más miedo, no más lágrimas!-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, respondiendo el abrazo miró a Valentine como diciéndole algo y susurró a Natalie evitando tocarla debido al trauma…

-**No permitiré que te lastimen más Natalie- **dijo el alquimista que sin evitarlo acaricio el pelo blanco de la chica para calmarla…

Días posteriores, ocurrió el ataque de Eigel y llegando a la habitación de Natalie, la chica miró con orgullo como Eigel cargaba a un tenryuubito, que por la cara, Natalie supo que era Mervek…

**-Te daré el poder para matarlo-** dijo Eigel, mientras Natalie asentía, feliz de ver al científico que le había prometido que no la lastimarían más…

**-Hazlo Eigel-** dijo la chica, haciendo Eigel inyectara algo en la chica, mientras Mervek intentaba escapar…

-**Esto es la recreación de la Kaze Kaze no mi, una fruta de diablo logia de viento, disfruta tu venganza, Natalie-** dijo Eigel yéndose mientras las explosiones aumentaban considerablemente…

**-Te espero en la puerta con Leither-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras el tenryuubito golpeado se desangraba lentamente…

-**Te mataran cuando sepan lo que hiciste, maldita puta-** dijo el noble mundial, pero Natalie con una mirada de asco y recordando como la habían lastimado, creó la técnica que estrenaba el poder del viento…

-**RAGNAROK-**

Finalizó la chica, mientras, Eigel sonreía al saber que el mundo seria cambiado…

(**FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-Se que te lastimaron Natalie, pero esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas-** dijo Nami sosteniendo a Luffy, que aún sufría estragos por la técnica de la peliblanca…

**-¡CALLATE!-** gritó Natalie creando un aura más poderosa, aumentando el inmenso pilar de energía blanca…

**-FORZA ESKLAVA DI SACRO ESCUDERE-**

Dijo la chica, mientras lloraba y Luffy notaba que la peliblanca sufría mucho…

**-Adiós Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizó la chica, que creaba alas en su espalda con aire y la cueva temblaba….

**-VERSALLES-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

**¿Les gusto la declaración de Nami a Luffy?... Creo que las marcas que dejan los daños emocionales en las personas, crean traumas y a veces otra personalidad, lo que provoca que el daño a terceros, sea la menor prioridad, de ahi yo pienso, la forma de pensar de los oficiales de Eigel, pero eso se los dejo a su consideracion..**

**Ahora quiero pedirles un favor:**

**Este dia, como notaron, 26 de mayo cumple años una de mis lectoras, HIYORI ISHIDA, y la verdad ella fue una de las primeras lectoras que me dejo un review, recien comenzaba a escribir en FF, yendo en concreto con el fic "Las charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias", por esa razon y por la amistad que me brindo, les quiero pedir (si se puede) en su review le dejen un mensaje por su cumpleaños (asi sea pequeñito).. Si en un momento se acerca el suyo, creanme que yo los tomo en cuenta, por algo somos una comunidad (solo avisenme por PM)...**


	20. Natalie Hawkflame

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo, Primero que nada, me inclino mientras agradezco que me apoyaran en la pequeña sorpresa a Hiyori Ishida, en verdad eso demuestra que somos una comunidad, GRACIAS... **

**Ahora deseo que conozcan algo más de mi fic: este como habran notado, esta dividido en tres fases: Los primeros diez capitulos fueron una introduccion, los siguiente diez marcan el intermedio y los ultimos, por ende el fin de este fic...**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Por que escribo esto? y la respuesta es muy sencilla: Este capitulo 20 marca el inicio del climax de la historia y por ende los capitulos que marcan el final del fic...(tranquilos, falta mucho)... **

**Retomando, estos dias vendra algo de carga extra en mi trabajo y por esto, se me dificultara subir capitulos, pero esto no significa que no pueda subirlos regularmente como ya lo vengo haciendo, solo es como un aviso para, primero que nada, no se preocupen por si tardo hasta cuatro o cinco dias para subir un nuevo capitulo, solo es el cansancio que me mata, y segundo para que pueda llevar la fiesta en paz con mi cuerpo, jajajaja...**

**Respecto a mi lectora D, ¿por que no te animas a hacer una cuenta en FF?, creeme que lloro cada dia al no poder contestar tus reviews por mensaje privado, ya que tu fuiste una persona que me dio muchos animos en mis inicios en FF, en especial en el fic "Las charlas con Silvers Rayleigh" y en verdad te estimo como amiga... **

**Ademas asi, creeme que por MP podre con lo de tu cumpleaños, que si no me equivoco dijiste que era el sabado...¿Animate, siiiiii? (imaginame triste y con ojos acuosos)...**

**Sin más que escribir (si se me paso algo, lo siento, es que luego se me va la onda, lo raro es que nunca pasa con mis historias, pero eso es otro cuento, jajajaja), los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 20: Natalie Hawkflame

**-¡Leither, Leither, LEITHER! –**gritó Natalie despertando y sudando en una habitación donde ahora residían los recién formados piratas de Eigel…

**-Natalie, estoy aquí, tranquila-** dijo Leither, mientras llegaba a la habitación, siendo abrazado fuertemente por la chica, que aferrada al pecho del chico, lloraba fuerte…

**-¡Ellos me lastimaron, Leither, aún tengo pesadillas!-** dijo la peliblanca bañada en lágrimas, mientras Leither suponía que vendría un trauma en la chica, que la obligaría a cambiar su actitud…

**-Mientras Eigel y yo estemos contigo, nada pasara, tranquila Natalie-** finalizó Leither, mientras en la puerta de la habitación, Eigel llegaba para ver la escena y saber que apenas iniciaría el verdadero cambio…

Calmando a Natalie, Leither salía de la habitación, mientras llegaba con Eigel el cual leía un periódico…

**-Esta dormida, Eigel-san, ¿Qué nos depara a partir de ahora?-** dijo Leither, mientras Eigel, mirando a Deva dormida en el piso, hablo mientras tapaba a la chica…

**-Faltan otras personas que vendrán aquí Leither, cuando lo hayan hecho, empezare mi plan-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras veía en el periódico, la noticia del incidente en el laboratorio de Vegapunk…

Días posteriores, llegaron los que completaron el equipo, mientras Natalie, intentando olvidar sus miedos, convivía más con Leither…

**-Gracias por aceptar que el mundo esta podrido-** dijo Eigel alzando su copa de vino, en señal de que revelaría sus planes futuros…

**-A partir de ahora, seremos una banda de piratas, la cual se regirá con la bandera de los alquimistas, seremos los piratas Scalldorf-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras los nuevos oficiales aceptaban a Eigel como su capitán….

-**Leither, me siento débil- **dijo Natalie, atrayendo la atención del primer oficial, después de que estos asaltaran un barco pirata…

**-¿Estás bien Natalie?-** dijo Leither, pero sin recibir respuesta, ya que Natalie sofocada por la fiebre, cayó al suelo, alertando a Leither, que cargando a la chica, llego al Sacrosanto, gritando por ayuda….

**-¡Capitán, Natalie está ardiendo en fiebre!-** finalizó el primer oficial, mientras Eigel, viendo unos papeles supuso un efecto de la kaze kaze no mi…

**-¡Llévala al cuarto de enfermería!-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras corría a lado de Leither y los demás oficiales, veían atentos la escena, esperando que su colega se recuperara pronto...

–**Lo más probable es que su cuerpo no soporte la habilidad de la recreación de la kaze kaze no mi-** dijo Eigel, sacando sangre de la chica, mientras introducía datos en una computadora, esperando estabilizar el poder de Natalie…

En un intento de calmar a Natalie que jadeaba por el dolor y cansancio, Leither tocó uno de sus hombros, haciendo que Natalie recordara cuando la habían lastimado los tenryuubitos y sin más, la chica gritó mientras se levantaba agitada…

**-¡NO ME TOQUES!-** finalizó la chica, mientras Eigel, notando el aumento en los signos vitales, sabía que Natalie había entrado en shock…

**-¡Hay que calmarla o el estrés sometido en su cuerpo, terminara matándola!-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Natalie liberó el Ragnarok, destruyendo parte del cuarto…

**-¡Natalie, Natalie, Natalie!-** dijo Leither, pero Natalie, creando una nueva personalidad, por fin dio razón a la teoría de Leither…

**-Te voy a matar-** finalizó la chica con cara de psicópata, por lo que Eigel viendo el peligro que la peliblanca representaba, empujó a Leither, mientras el alquimista sonreía al recibir el ataque de la peliblanca…

**-¡EIGEL!-** gritó Leither, mientras Natalie atravesó el cuerpo de Eigel el cual recibía el impacto sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto…

Al ver la sangre negra salpicar el rostro de la peliblanca, la chica regresó a la realidad y notó como Eigel sonreía al inyectar la medicina que calmó a Natalie…

**-¿Eigel?-** dijo la chica, mientras éste con sangre corriendo por su boca, supo que había salvado a la peliblanca…

**-Das muchos problemas, Natalie- **finalizo Eigel, mientras la chica sin poder contener su llanto, abrazó al alquimista, agradeciéndole…

Semanas posteriores, Natalie y Leither, notaron que ya los piratas Scalldorf, eran temidos y tanto Eigel, la peliblanca y el primer oficial, poseían recompensas por sus cabezas….

–**Empecemos a jugar con los estúpidos del gobierno mundial-** dijo Eigel, mientras los demás oficiales y subordinados asentían…

-**Esto se pone interesante-** dijo Natalie que junto a los oficiales, veían como un usuario de una akuma no mi, era arrastrado frente a Eigel…

**-Mis queridos piratas de Scalldorf, hoy les mostraré como destruir una akuma no mi, para ello, esta con nosotros un pirata llamado, Albor, "Aligator" Reims- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras el pirata veía aterrado que el apodado alquimista hablaba en serio de matarlo…

**-¡Te daré mis tesoros, me uniré a ti, pero por favor no me mates!-** dijo el pirata, que clamaba al ver que Eigel lo ignoraba al hablar con su tripulación…

**-¿Un pirata clamando en el Nuevo Mundo?-** dijo Eigel, mientras tiraba sake en Albor el cual notaba que su fin se acercaba…

**-Me estoy aburriendo, así que muere-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras el pirata moría frente a Natalie, la cual disfrutaba la escena frente a sus ojos…

Una noche, Eigel llamó exclusivamente a Natalie, mientras ésta acudía a la habitación del capitán…

**-Eigel, aquí estoy-** dijo Natalie, mientras Eigel permanecía sentado en su trono y terminaba de leer un libro sobre las akumas no mi…

**-Tú estudiaste para ser una genio como yo, ¿No Natalie?-** dijo Eigel, a lo que Natalie asintió, notando que la luz que alumbraba a su capitán era muy débil….

-**Pues digamos que mis investigaciones necesitan mejorar y necesito a una ayudante-** habló Eigel, mientras Natalie se sorprendía por la petición de su capitán…

**-Eigel, digo capitán, ¿En serio desea que sea su ayudante?**\- dijo la peliblanca, mientras Eigel sonreía y se levantaba de su trono...

**-Te lastimaron y prometí que nunca te volverían a dañar, así que te daré la forma más eficaz de ser invencible-** dijo Eigel, mientras Natalie veía que su capitán hablaba en serio…

**-Una vez te muestre el poder, tu deberás mostrarme tu avance y anotar todas las investigaciones, ¿entendido?- **finalizó el alquimista, mientras Natalie asentía sabiendo que Eigel buscaba estabilizar su poder…

-**La razón de porque te llame por separado, es porque para ti será más difícil tomar este poder- **dijo Eigel, mientras la peliblanca confundida pregunto a su capitán…

**-¿Alguien más aceptó el experimento?-** preguntó la chica, mientras Eigel asentía con su cabeza y revelaba al primer usuario…

**-Leither ya posee este poder, el fue el primero en aceptarlo-** finalizó Eigel, mientras Natalie, sabiendo que Eigel buscaba estabilizar aún más su poder, afirmó sonriendo…

**-Esta bien Eigel-san, solo dime que debo hacer-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, se levantaba llamando a la chica y llevándola a un cuarto…

En una camilla de experimentación, Eigel hizo que la chica se acostara, pero sin atarla, lo que confundió a la peliblanca…

**-Eigel, ¿No habrá problemas?- **dijo la chica, mientras Eigel hablaba ingresando datos en la computadora…

**-¿Qué tipo de problemas Natalie?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras la chica, bajando la mirada recordaba cuando lastimo a Eigel…

**-La última vez te lastimé, no quiero que se repita**\- finalizó la chica, pero Eigel, acercando su rostro al de la chica esbozo una sonrisa…

**-Estoy seguro que no me lastimaras, Natalie-**finalizó el alquimista, mientras preparaba todo en su computadora…

**-Natalie, por favor quítate la blusa- **dijo Eigel, mientras la chica temerosa y nerviosa pregunto a su capitán…

**-¿Es necesario?-** finalizó la chica, mientras el alquimista, sin voltear seguía ingresando datos para llevar a cabo la estabilización…

-**Por eso te dije que contigo es más difícil, supongo que traes sujetador ¿no?- **dijo el alquimista, pero Natalie sumamente ruborizada revelo algo que confundió al alquimista…

-**No uso Eigel-** finalizó la chica, mientras Eigel deteniendo todo el proceso para calmar a Natalie supo que no debía forzar eso así que sin más el alquimista decidió terminar el experimento…

-**Tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista, haremos esto de nuevo-** finalizó el alquimista, pero Natalie, sabiendo que su capitán no le haría nada malo, supo que mientras más tiempo perdiera, mas peligro corría con su recreación de la kaze kaze no mi…

-**No Eigel, lo siento, se que tu nunca me lastimarías- **finalizó la chica, mientras se despojaba de su blusa, tapando sus pechos desnudos con su mano izquierda…

-**Así está bien, Natalie, no deseo ver tu cuerpo desnudo, pero necesito encontrar el núcleo artificial de la recreación de la akuma no mi, ¿Ok?-** terminó Eigel, mientras Natalie asentía esperando terminar pronto…

Eigel viendo y analizando el cuerpo de la chica, hablo al encontrar lo que buscaba…

**-Aquí está-** dijo el alquimista, señalando el centro del pecho de la chica y apuntando algo en una libreta…

**-¿Lista Natalie?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Natalie asentía, por lo que iniciando, Eigel inyectó un liquido negro, que se integraba en Natalie, hasta que la peliblanca sintió como su corazón se detenía…

**-¡Eigel, me duele!-** gritó la chica aferrándose al alquimista, mientras éste, sabiendo que eso era producto del Escudere calmaba a su nakama…

-**Natalie, recuerda tu odio hacia los que te lastimaron-** dijo Eigel, logrando que el nuevo poder de Natalie se estabilizara y lograra un cambio en la chica…

Terminada la estabilización, Eigel tapó con una sábana a la chica, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente pero feliz de controlar su poder completamente…

**-Bien hecho Natalie-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras la chica sonreía al saber que lograría su venganza…

**-VERSALLES-**

Dijo Natalie, mientras alas surgían en su espalda e inmensas ráfagas cortaban todo a su alrededor…

**-¡Detente Natalie!-** gritó Nami, mientras la peliblanca habló en su nueva técnica, dispuesta a morir por su capitán…

-**Tú has sido feliz, tienes un chico que te ama, tienes nakamas que te ayudan, ¿Por qué mi ideal esta equivocado?, hago esto por mis NAKAMAS-** finalizó Natalie, mientras sus ráfagas de aire creaban un tornado que destruía todo a su paso…

**-Nami, hazte a un lado-**dijo Luffy dañado, pero recuperado, mientras veía los movimientos de Natalie con su kenbushoku Haki…

-**Solo no la lastimes-** dijo Nami, mientras Luffy, viendo directamente a la pelinaranja tronaba sus dedos y veía la inmensidad del ataque…

**-La salvaré Nami, te lo prometo-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Nami, sabiendo que Luffy siempre comprendía el dolor de otros, se alejó, acercándose con Nadia y Lucas…

-**Luffy, tu puedes-** finalizó la pelinaranja, mientras corría para buscar refugio y Luffy se preparaba para contraatacar…

**-¡Monkey D. Luffy, te mataré!-** dijo Natalie, mientras Luffy mirando a la chica notaba que a esta le costaba trabajo mantener su poder tan elevado…

-**Gia sado-** habló el chico activando su tercera marcha, incrementando el tamaño de sus brazos…

-**Buso Koka-** continuó Luffy imbuyendo haki de la armadura en sus brazos inflados, a lo que Natalie, decidió terminar con todo…

-**VERSALLES SINFONIA ETERNA-**

Dijo la chica, pero sin terminar al ver que dos manos gigantescas, la encerraban, terminando con su ataque, creando un gran impacto, mientras Luffy batallaba con la técnica de Natalie…

El impacto se prolongaba, mientras Luffy con cara de sufrimiento, intentaba detener a Natalie, que encerrada, aumentaba su poder, mientras lagrimas surgían de su ojos…

**-¡No voy a perder, por Eigel, por Leither, por mi venganza, no voy a perder!- **finalizo la chica, mientras cedía, siendo finalmente derrotada por Luffy….

Regresando sus brazos a la normalidad, Luffy notó como Natalie, temblaba mientras sabía que había perdido…

**-No puede ser-** dijo Natalie al ver que su Escudere no se liberaba más…

Corriendo, Nami y Nadia, llegaron con la peliblanca, que temerosa se arrastró hacia atrás cubriéndose con sus manos…

**-No me lastimen-** dijo la chica, pero tanto la pelinaranja, como la peliazul, abrazaron a la chica peliblanca, la cual notando que era libre de todo su odio, lloró como nunca había llorado…

Luffy, mirando la escena y sus manos lastimadas, pensó en su próxima batalla: El último round contra Eigel…

En una habitación, sentado en su trono y con una copa de vino, el alquimista notó la tranquilidad de Natalie, por lo que esbozo una sonrisa, pero a la vez una mueca de decepción…

**-Valentine tenía razón, eliminando sus miedos, ellos empezarían a ser felices, lastima que yo no deseo ser feliz,**

**-Empezaré el mundo desde cero-**

…**.**

En otra parte de la cueva, Leither continuaba luchando contra Zoro mientras notaba que el nivel de Natalie había disminuido considerablemente…

-**Natalie fue derrotada-** dijo el primer oficial, mientras Zoro sonreía y sabia que Leither estaba distraído por algo…

**-No has peleado en serio, ¿Por qué no me demuestras tu verdadero nivel, Leither?-** dijo el espadachín de los mugiwaras, mientras Leither, mirando hacia otro lado, supo que ahora quedaba él para acabar con los mugiwaras….

**-Aún no sabes porque soy la mano derecha de Eigel, ¿Verdad?-** dijo Leither, mientras desaparecía golpeando a Zoro, mandándolo a volar contra una pared…

**-Yo no soy tan blando como mis colegas, si lo deseara te mandaría al infierno en este mismo instante Roronoa-** dijo Leither, mientras se preparaba, dispuesto a pelear en serio…

**-Empecemos el primer nivel-** habló el primer oficial, activando un comando y Zoro notaba el aumento del nivel de su rival…

-**ESCUDERE- **finalizó Leither, preparando sus puños, mientras Zoro preparaba sus espadas, listo para atacar…

…..

En el Sunny, una feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo, mientras Tabhita buscaba a su hermana saliendo de su escondite…

**-¡Usopp-kun, no encuentro a mi hermana!-** finalizó la chica, mientras Usopp volteaba al igual que Brook, mirando a Tabhita…

**-Usopp-san, al parecer Tabhita-san ya le tiene mucha confianza, debería pedirle que le enseñe sus bragas, yohohohoho-** dijo el esqueleto, mientras Usopp con dientes de tiburón gritó, al instante que seguía atacando a los soldados de Eigel…

**-¡Eres un pervertido!-** terminó el tirador, mientras en la costa el Franky Shogun se abría y mostraba a Franky que se molestaba porque le hablaban…

-**No es momento que me hables, estoy ocupado narizotas-** dijo el cyborg, mientras Usopp, acrecentando su enojo supo que sus nakamas eran especiales en todos los sentidos…

**-¡Nadie te ha hablado Franky!-** finalizó el tirador, mientras bajaba al primer piso de la cubierta para ayudar a Tabhita, pero apenas Usopp tocó el césped de la cubierta, la chica de pelo azul lo abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que Usopp cayera en el césped…

**-Tranquila Tabhita, tu hermana me pidió ir a la cueva de Eigel, ya que sentía que debía ayudar, así que para protegerla, le di una Pop Green, ella volverá con mis nakamas**\- finalizó el tirador, mientras Tabhita, enojada, soltó una cachetada a Usopp, mientras volteaba…

-**No puedo creer que fueras tan imprudente y mandaras a una chica sola-** finalizó la chica mientras Brook reía y tomaba de su taza de té…

-**Su primera pelea de enamorados Usopp-san, yohohoho-** finalizó el esqueleto, mientras Usopp sobándose la mejilla revelo la razón por la cual había dejado ir a Nadia…

**-Perdón Tabhita, pero tu hermana me lo exigió e igual dijo que tu no estarías de acuerdo-** finalizó el tirador, mientras Tabhita sabiendo como era su hermana, nuevamente abrazó a Usopp…

-**Perdóname Usopp-kun-**finalizó la chica, mientras Usopp reía, pero la chica lo besó para terminar su disculpa….

–**Sera una noche larga-** finalizó el tirador, preparándose para continuar la defensa del barco…

…..

Finalmente, regresando con Natalie, la peliblanca, permanecía sentada en el suelo, mientras se negaba a acompañar a Luffy, Nami, Lucas y Nadia…

-**Yo seguiré esperando a Leither, nunca abandonaré a mis nakamas**\- finalizó la chica, mientras Lucas la miraba y pensaba en la lealtad de sus oficiales, por lo que sin más preguntó….

**-Natalie, ¿Mi padre entregó a Eigel?-** finalizó el chico, mientras Natalie, recordando el suceso, iba a hablar, pero un rayo lastimó su hombro, dejando inconsciente a la chica….

**-¡Natalie!-** gritó Nami, pero de una proyección surgió la voz de Eigel, el cual se mostraba con una mirada serena y de tranquilidad…

**-Lucas, si deseas saber eso, ven a mi- **dijo el alquimista, mientras notaba que Luffy en verdad estaba enojado…

**-Mugiwara, también te espero, no me moveré de aquí, ya viste que no me importan mis "nakamas"-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Luffy, con una verdadera mirada de odio, miro a la peliblanca inconsciente y sin más decidió caminar por la nueva entrada abierta por Eigel…

Eigel moviendo su copa de vino habló, mientras veía como su último oficial, Leither, no había mostrado ni la cuarta parte de su poder…

**\- Se acerca el momento, es momento de dejar un legado eterno-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras bajando la mirada susurró…

**-Perdóname Natalie-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTE**

**¿Por qué dijo esto Eigel?... Como notaron, muchas opiniones surgen con respecto a quien es el verdadero culpable, pero eso queda en la mente de cada uno...Hoy no hay pregunta, por el simple hecho de que deseo descansar, jajajaja, En serio, si necesitan reclamarme algo que se me haya olvidado, darme un abrazo o de plano, prestarme su cama para dormitar, todo es bienvenido y recibido sin queja... Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	21. Primer Oficial Leither

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo, wiiiii... Como a veces se dice y no me negaran, a nadie le gusta que critiquen su trabajo, pero en este caso, es una mencion honorifica para los reviews que recibi de uno de los autores que me agradan sus fics, si Kaoru Likes One Piece, el cual digo que gracias por tus criticas constructivas... En referencia a los espaciados y esas cosas, te contare una anecdota sobre mi manera de escribir... Hace mucho, una maestra que estimaba me enseño a escribir de esta manera, yo era un chico que nunca tenia amigos y esta persona fue una de las primeras que me enseño el mundo fantastico de la lectura, logrando calmar mi corazon solitario (si, suena absurdo, pero es verdad)... Disculpame si mi escritura es dificil de leer por ese detalle, pero es algo que guardo como un sello caracteristico que por mas que deseo no puedo olvidar, pero si puedo corregir en un futuro, lo hare... Para mi es dificil contar con facilidad estas cosas, por eso lo unico que puedo pedir es una disculpa, si llega a molestar este detalle, no te dire nada si dejas de leer mi fic, y esto va tambien para mis demas lectores, en verdad, lo siento...Asi que ya saben, cualquier detalle, sientan la confianza de decirmelo, ¿ok?...  
**

**Bueno retomando, hoy deseo mandar muchos saludos a Roronoalau, no puedes decir que te he olvidado, por el simple hecho de la confianza que te brinde desde que lei tu primer review en mi anterior fic "Las Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias"(Lo recuerdo perfectamente y podria decirte lo que escribiste, jajaja) y el MP que te mande cuando mi fic estaba por terminar, jajajaja (haz memoria)... nah, es mentira, como digo, te estimo muchisimo y te considero mi amiga, comenta cuando puedas, yo esperare en mi asiento mecedora la alerta en mi correo, esperando seas tu(imagina una escena triste, jajajaja)... Te quiero y pues cualquier asunto, me mandas un MP...**

**Sin mas que escribir (y revelar), los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 21: Primer Oficial Leither

Al concluir la derrota de Natalie, en otra parte de la cueva, Leither y Zoro continuaban la pelea, mientras ambos chocaban y daban grandes impactos…

**-Espero puedas soportar esto, Roronoa Zoro-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, a lo que Zoro sumamente confiado, hablo guardando dos de sus espadas, sosteniendo solamente a Shusui…

**-Te dije que pelees en serio Leither-** finalizo Zoro mientras que el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf mostraba su mirada con pupilas blancas…

Mientras seguía la pelea, Sanji, Robin y Chopper llegaban al lugar donde estaban peleando Zoro y Leither, sorprendiendo al espadachín…

**-¿Aun no derrotas a ese tipo?-** dijo Sanji, mientras Zoro reia al recordar cierto suceso en la ciudad Diaragold…

-**Me lo dice el tipo que no pudo derrotar a Eigel- **finalizo el espadachín, haciendo que Sanji se acercara para encararlo, pero Leither, sintiéndose excluido, desapareció, apareciendo frente a los dos mugiwaras, tomando sus rostros estrellándolos de frente, pero al momento de hacerlo, tanto Zoro como Sanji, se besaron, lo que causo repulsión en los dos que cayeron al suelo, separándose…

**-¡Estúpido Marimo!-** dijo Sanji, mientras Zoro igual se quejaba**, **y lanzaba escupitajos de saliva al suelo…

**-¡Estúpido hemorragias, ya sabía que estar dos años con esos okamas hizo que se te pegaran sus costumbres!-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Robin y Chopper se reían debido a la escena, lo que hizo que Zoro con dientes de tiburón volteara hacia sus nakamas…

**-¡Ustedes no se burlen!-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Leither, en verdad molesto, miro a los dos usuarios, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ellos…

A punto de atacar a Robin, una pierna encendida golpeo tremendamente a Leither, lanzándolo lejos…

**-Tocas a mi dulce Robin-chwan y te mato-** dijo Sanji encendiendo su cigarrillo, pero de los escombros ocasionados por el golpe, Leither salió mirando a los dos mugiwaras y sonriendo en el proceso…

**-Es momento de enseñarles el segundo nivel del poder que me dio mi capitán Eigel-** dijo Leither activando un nuevo comando,

-**FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE-**

Dijo Leither mientras un aura blanca lo rodeaba e iniciaba un cambio en su pelo negro a color blanco…

Desapareciendo Leither soltó un tremendo impacto a Sanji, mientras Zoro veía como su nakama sufría el impacto sin poder hacer nada, debido a la velocidad de Leither…

**-Uno menos- **dijo Leither, mientras miraba a Robin y Chopper alistándose para pelear, pero a punto de tocar a los dos usuarios, un inmenso corte daño a Leither, mostrando a Zoro, que con una mirada demoniaca culminaba el ataque…

**-Tocas a Robin o a Chopper y te mato-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras de los escombros salía Sanji que encendiéndose alistaba una técnica…

**-Déjamelo Marimo-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras aceleraba y soltaba una tremenda patada a un Leither desangrándose por el ataque de Zoro…

**-Hell's Memories-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Leither se encendía y se estrellaba contra el muro de la cueva creando miles de escombros…

-**Yo lo derrote- **finalizo el cocinero expulsando humo de su boca, pero Zoro hablando dijo para molestar a Sanji…

**-Yo lo corte antes, hemorragias-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras iniciaban una rencilla entre los dos mugiwaras, sin darse cuenta que de los escombros surgió un Leither que mostraba que aun no estaba derrotado por lo que Zoro y Sanji sorprendidos notaban el nivel de su rival…

**-¿Quién eres tu Leither?-** dijeron ambos mugiwaras, mientras el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf limpiándose el polvo de su cuerpo miro fijamente a los mugiwaras…

**-Mi nombre es Leither Bladeblood, navegante y primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, poseo una recompensa de 460 millones y seré su verdugo- **finalizo Leither, mientras miraba al techo, al saber que su capitán Eigel observaba su batalla…

**-Gracias por todo Eigel-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf activando su máximo poder…

-**FORZA ESKLAVA DI SACRO ESCUDERE-**

Finalizo Leither, causando un inmenso temblor, en la isla, misma que sintieron todos…

En el cuerpo de Leither surgieron cadenas que se clavaron en su corazón, mientras su pelo cambiaba completamente a color blanco…

Con una velocidad tremenda, Leither ataco primero a Sanji, que incapaz de contrarrestar el ataque, escupía muchísima sangre, alertando a Zoro que quiso ayudar, pero estirando el otro puño, Leither asesto un golpe al espadachín de los mugiwaras, logrando muchísimo daño en ambos mugiwaras…

Mandando a ambos mugiwaras a volar, Leither sonrió, pero recibió una tremenda patada por parte de Chopper en su forma Kung-Fu Point…

**-¡Deja en paz a mis nakamas!-** grito Chopper, pero Leither viendo el entusiasmo del reno, el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf tomo a Chopper activando una técnica…

**-BELMONT-** dijo Leither creando un pilar de energía blanco que daño a Chopper, regresándolo a su forma Brain Point…

**-Tú serás el primero- **finalizo el primer oficial sosteniendo a un Chopper malherido, mientras Robin creando brazos en Leither, intentaba evitar el ataque, sin resultados debido al escudere del primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf**…**

**-¡Chopper!-** grito Robin, mientras Chopper, mirando a la morena recordó todas las vivencias, risas, bromas, tristezas que había vivido con Zoro y con ella, dándole la sensación al renito de que el espadachín y la arqueóloga eran como sus padres, por lo que desangrándose, el renito alzo su patita afirmando a Robin…

**-Fui feliz Robin, gracias por quererme-** finalizo Chopper, mientras Robin con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que en verdad Leither mataría a su nakama, por lo que corriendo la morena trataba de evitar esa escena…

**-¡Detente, no lo hagas!-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Leither listo preparo su ataque final para acabar con la existencia de Chopper…

**-INQUISICION-**

Empezaba Leither deteniendo el momento en cámara lenta con una Robin tratando de detener a Leither, pero el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, fue cortado tremendamente por Zoro….

**-¡Te dije que si tocabas a Chopper te mataría!- **finalizo Zoro, mientras Leither escupía sangre y Chopper caía, siendo auxiliado por Robin…

**-¡Váyanse de aquí, si los lastiman, no me lo perdonare!-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Robin asentía, corriendo con Chopper…

A punto de salir de ese cuarto, Leither acelero, pero fue rematado por una patada cortesía de Sanji…

**-¿No escuchaste al Marimo?, si tocas a nuestros nakamas te mueres-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras permitía que Robin escapara…

Saliendo de los escombros, Leither golpeo el suelo mientras creaba una técnica que daño a los dos mugiwaras…

**-ESTRATOS-**

Dijo Leither, mientras encerraba a los dos mugiwaras en un pilar, pero Sanji con astucia se salvaba debido al Sky Wallk y se encendía de nuevo, golpeando tremendamente a Leither mandándolo lejos…

Caminando hacia el pilar donde estaba atrapado Zoro, Sanji puso una cara de seriedad al ver que Leither causaría muchos problemas…

**-Sé que eso no te matara Marimo, sal de ahí y demuéstrame que eres un hombre-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras el pilar era cortado por Zoro…

-**Lo sé hemorragias-** finalizo el espadachín liberando su abrigo verde, mostrando su torso y poniéndose el pañuelo negro en su cabeza…

Sanji viendo la reacción de Zoro al proteger a Robin decidió hablar algo a pesar de estar en medio de una pelea…

**-¿Hasta cuándo hablaras de tu relación con Robin-chwan, Marimo?-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras Zoro sorprendido y mirando el humo ocasionado por el impacto a Leither no tuvo más remedio que buscar que conocía su nakama rubio…

**-¿Qué mas sabes Ero-Cook?-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras prendiendo un cigarrillo, Sanji revelo lo que suponía ya debería saber Robin…

-**También se lo de mi amada Nami-swan y el gomu idiota, solo espero que ustedes par de idiotas, no dañen los delicados corazones de mis ángeles o los matare, así sean mis nakamas-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Zoro, riendo supo que su nakama estaba celoso, pero aprobaba eso…

-**Sabes que cuando nuestro capitán quiere algo, arriesgara su vida por protegerlo, el no fallara, te lo aseguro- **dijo Zoro sabiendo que confiaba plenamente en Luffy, por lo que Sanji, mirando que Leither salía de los escombros suspiro al ver que había verdad en las palabras de Zoro…

**-Eso espero-** dijo el cocinero, mientras viendo un inmenso pilar de energía rodeando a Leither, el cocinero supo que tendría que hacer una alianza con el Marimo…

**-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí ayuda en el Davy Back Fight?, creo que necesitare cinco segundos de tu ayuda de nuevo o este sujeto en verdad nos matara- **finalizo Sanji riendo, pero Zoro preparando sus tres espadas afirmo riendo y sabiendo lo inevitable…

**-Que sean diez segundos, cocinero-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras los dos corrían para atacar al primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, que preparaba su poder…

Sanji, encendiéndose soltó una patada en Leither, mandándolo a Zoro, que hizo un corte con sus espadas…

-**Santouryu, ****Rengoku Oni Giri- **finalizo el espadachín lastimando a Leither, pero sin embargo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, sin inmutarse por los ataques, susurro para acabar con los mugiwaras…

**-Tú serás el primero, Kuroashi- **finalizo Leither, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Sanji, el cual se preparaba para defenderse…

**-ALCALORAZOR**-

Dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf alzando a Sanji, que por el impacto no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque de Leither…

**-LLUVIA DE BELMONT-**

Finalizo el primer oficial, creando espadas de los minerales de la tierra, clavando a Sanji, creando una especie de torre, en la cual surgió una mano ensangrentada…

**-¡Cocinero!- **dijo Zoro, mientras Leither volteaba a mirar al espadachín para atacarlo…

-**Terminemos con esto Roronoa Zoro, veamos qué primer oficial es digno de seguir a su capitán- **finalizo Leither, mientras Zoro viendo a su nakama herido supo que esta batalla debía terminar por el bien de sus nakamas…

**-No debiste lastimar a mis nakamas-** finalizo el espadachín, imbuyendo sus espadas en Busoshoku Haki y liberando un brillo rojo en su único ojo…

Leither, en cambio, creo del suelo, una especie de katana larga, listo para atacar a Zoro…

**-¿Listo, Roronoa?-** finalizo el primer oficial mientras hablaba creando su técnica final, creando miles de pilares de tierra que rodeaban a Leither…

**-SACRIFICIO DE BELMONT-**

Dijo Leither corriendo, mientras Zoro, meditando entro en su modo del estilo de nueve espadas, listo para terminar la batalla…

**-****KIKI KYUUTOURYUU: ASHURA-**

Dijo Zoro, mientras iniciaba su técnica final y Leither miraba el fenómeno del Zoro con seis brazos y tres rostros…

**-A****shura: Makyuusen**** (Ashura: Nueve Destellos del Demonio)-**

Finalizo Zoro, girando y dañando de gravedad a Leither, el cual a pesar del daño, logro asestar un golpe a Zoro, creando una inmensa explosión…

Terminado el choque, un espadachín de pelo verde tomaba sus espadas, guardándolas en sus empuñaduras, mientras sonreía…

**-Se acabo-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras caminaba y con Shusui cortaba el pilar donde estaba apresado su nakama Sanji…

Apoyándolo en su hombro, Zoro veía que Leither ya no se podía levantar de lugar donde termino, por lo que supo la batalla había terminado…

**-Puede que seas un idiota pervertido, pero eres mi nakama-** finalizo el espadachín, recordando cuando Sanji lo ayudo en Thriller Bark hace dos años…

**(DOS AÑOS ATRÁS, THRILLER BARK)**

**-¡¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido!?-** dijo Sanji, al mirar a un Zoro cayendo en la inconsciencia y totalmente bañado en sangre….

**-Nada ha ocurrido-** finalizo Zoro, mientras Sanji, viendo que en verdad Zoro estuvo a punto de morir por Luffy, dejo que el espadachín se apoyara en su hombro, para llevarlo con Chopper…

**-Se nota que el gomu mierdoso es en verdad tu amigo, Marimo-** dijo Sanji, mientras Zoro cansado y casi cayendo en la inconsciencia solo pudo susurrar…

**-Luffy es el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras el día mostraba su máximo esplendor…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Zoro seguía con Sanji apoyado, pero un inmenso pilar surgía del lugar donde había terminado Leither, el cual se mostro con múltiples heridas…

**-No estoy muerto Roronoa**\- finalizo Leither, continuando, mientras Zoro lo miraba sorprendido del aguante de Leither…

**-¿Sabes porque me apodan Xtigma?-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras mostraba en su espalda un cicatriz en forma de cruz…

**-Soy el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, Leither Bladeblood- **dijo Leither, mientras Zoro dejaba apoyando a Sanji en un muro de la cueva, vio que Leither en verdad no estaba peleando en serio….

**-No debiste hacer que entre en este modo-** dijo Leither, mientras activaba una técnica,

**-XTIGMA DI SCHNEIDER-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

–**Hermano, tengo hambre-** decía un niño de pelo negro a su hermano mayor, mientras caminaban en un pueblo donde la nieve caía…

-**Perdóname Leither, debí haber robado comida del orfanato- **dijo un chico de pelo café negrizo que miraba a su hermano menor…

-**Schneider, no quiero volver a ese orfanato-** dijo Leither, mientras Schneider recordaba que su hermano había sufrido mucho…

**-No regresaremos, te lo aseguro-** finalizo el hermano mayor, al recordar que en ese orfanato, sufrían mucha explotación, razón por la cual huyeron…

Caminando en la nieve, Leither cayó de rodillas, ya que su estomago gruñía fuertemente, lo que alerto a Schneider, pero una mano le extendió a Leither una hogaza de pan…

**-Ten-** dijo una chica que poseía el pelo color verde y una bata de científico, por lo que Leither, sin dudarlo, devoro la hogaza, mientras Schneider se arrodillaba para agradecer a la chica…

-**Gracias, Muchas Gracias-** dijo el hermano mayor, mientras la chica ruborizada no sabía cómo actuar frente a tanta gratitud…

**-No me tienes que agradecer-** finalizo la chica, mientras llegaba junto a ella, un chico de pelo morado**, **el cual miraba a los hermanos en harapos…

**-Valentine, debemos irnos-** finalizo el chico con bata de científico, pero Valentine viendo la situación de los hermanos, se agacho para hablar con ellos…

**-¿Son huérfanos?-** dijo la chica, mientras Schneider, asentía, por lo que la chica levantándose y mirando al chico de pelo morado mostraba su lado humanitario…

**-Eigel, ayudemos a estos chicos, además no estaremos mucho tiempo en esa casa, se las podemos dejar-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa, pero Eigel suspirando sabia que a Valentine se le metían ideas locas…

**-¿Me puedes decir como sobrevivirán sin recursos?-** finalizo el chico, mientras Valentine sonriendo revelo a Eigel su plan…

**-Podemos seguir pagando sus gastos hasta que sean autosuficientes-** finalizo la chica, por lo que con lagrimas, Schneider se arrodillo al ver que aun quedaban personas buenas en el mundo….

**-Gracias, muchas gracias-** finalizo el chico, mientras Eigel, suspirando levanto al chico, el cual miraba al alquimista sereno…

**-Levántate chico, lo único por lo que debes llorar es cuando algo que amas esté a punto de morir-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras los hermanos y los científicos, caminaban a su nuevo hogar…

Dentro de la casa, Valentine terminaba de cocinar y servia a los chicos, mientras Schneider, viendo a los científicos, notaba que solo ellos estaban en esa casa…

**-¿Ustedes son pareja?-** finalizo el hermano mayor, logrando que Valentine se ruboriza y tirara comida en Eigel…

**-¿Cómo crees Schneider?-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel limpiándose suspiraba por la forma de responder de Valentine…

**-Como si alguien pudiera soportar a esta chica-** finalizo el alquimista, haciendo que Valentine se acercara a Eigel y tomara sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente…

**-Si no fuera porque te conozco de años, diría que estas fingiendo Eigel-kun-** dijo la chica, mientras regresaba a la cocina, sacando carcajadas en los hermanos…

Continuando la cena, por fin Eigel pregunto a los hermanosqueriendo saber su origen…

**-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-** finalizo el alquimista, por lo que levantándose y presentándose, Schneider revelo su nombre y el de su hermano…

-**El es mi hermano menor Leither y yo soy Schneider, ambos nos apellidamos Bladeblood-** finalizo el chico, haciendo que Eigel dejara el comedor, alertando a Valentine….

**-¡Eigel, me costó trabajo hacer tu comida para que la desperdicies!- **finalizo la chica, pero Eigel, volviendo mostraba una carpeta con investigaciones…

**-¿Su padre es Elías Bladeblood?- **finalizo Eigel, haciendo que Schneider bajara su mirada y supiera que ahora tendría que revelar algo doloroso….

-**Señorita Valentine, ¿podría llevarse a mi hermano a dormir, por favor?- **finalizo Schneider, mientras la chica se llevaba a Leither dejando solos al hermano mayor y al alquimista…

**-Eigel-san, es correcto que mi padre es Elías Bladeblood, pero él no merece ser llamado con ese título, ya que gracias a él, me quedan tres días de vida a partir de este momento-** finalizo el hermano mayor, mientras Eigel lo miraba sorprendido por la revelación del chico…

**-Eigel-san, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-** dijo Schneider mirando al joven científico el cual escuchaba atentamente al chico…

**-¿Cuidarías de mi hermano menor cuando yo deje de existir?-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

**Cual sera el pasado de Leither?, Vuelvo a pedir disculpas si les cuesta leer el fic, pero cada persona guarda un motivo para escribir o redactar de la forma que lo hace... Aun asi, no negare que me entusiasme al ver los reviews de Kaoru likes one piece en algunos capitulos, por lo que ahora surge la pregunta del dia:**

**¿Que capitulo del fic LA DESTRUCCION DE LAS AKUMAS NO MI les ha gustado mas?**

**Mi respuesta: Obviamente es mi fic, no hay respuesta de mi parte ya que yo solo escribo esperando les guste el capitulo...**

**Reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	22. Estigma de la Vida

**Nota: Nuevo capitulo... Este espacio sera utilizado para expresar el siguiente mensaje... Kaoru Likes One piece, se que hubo una cierta confusion por lo puesto anteriormente sobre los espacios y esas cosas, pero creeme en ningun momento tome adrede tus comentarios, es mas he notado eso y a veces uno debe mejorar esos puntos que como bien comentas, puede llegar a afectar la lectura en otros lectores... Si me puedes echar la mano, te agradecere muchisimo tu ayuda, y asi se disfrutara mas la lectura de mi fic, ¿ok?... Me alegra mucho que mi historia te haya despertado de nuevo el bichito para escribir, ya que aunque no lo sepan mis lectoras(es), tu has sido una de mis influencias para escribir, por lo que espero actualizaciones de tus historias o en el caso, un nuevo fic tuyo... Si me puedes ayudar, mandame un MP, ¿ok?, te lo agradecere mucho...**

**Pues creo que es todo lo que tenia que aclarar, sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer el capitulo...**

**(Por cierto, si leen este capitulo, les recomiendo una pieza del soundtrack de One Piece titulado "THE TIME OF PROMISE... dicho esto disfruten)**

Capitulo 22: Estigma de la vida

**-¿Qué significa que tu vida terminara en tres días, Schneider?-** dijo Eigel al ver que el chico no mentía referente a su confesión….

**-Eigel, ese sujeto llamado Elías, experimento en mi cuerpo hace seis meses para sorprender a la comunidad científica y ganar un puesto en el equipo elite de Vegapunk, ese sujeto quería hacer lo mismo con Leither, pero pude evitarlo al escapar con mi hermano menor de sus garras-** finalizo el hermano mayor, mientras regresaba Valentine, que seguía escuchando al chico contarle su pesadilla a Eigel, por lo que el alquimista, sabiendo que Schneider hablaba en serio en cuanto a su odio a Elías, pregunto**, **queriendo despejar sus dudas…

**-¿Qué clase de experimento hizo contigo Schneider?- **dijo Eigel interesado al suponer algo de lo cual no estaba seguro pero sospechaba y deseaba confirmar con las palabras del chico, por lo que Schneider dispuesto a contarles todo hablo sin más….

-**Elías implanto el llamado estigma de la vida en mi-** finalizo Schneider, haciendo que Valentine se cubriera la boca con sus manos, debido a que sabia el significado de la frase dicha por el hermano mayor de Leither…

**-Eigel, ¿ese científico hizo lo que Vegapunk prohibió a los demás investigadores?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel, avanzando a su habitación, mostro los pocos datos que tenia sobre ese experimento…

Mientras Valentine confortaba a Schneider, el cual empezaba a dormirse, Eigel seguía leyendo lo poco sobre esa extraña capacidad descubierta por Elías…

-**El estigma de la vida, es la capacidad del ser humano para romper los límites de su propio cuerpo, creando una súper fuerza que hace invencible al ser humano, pero solo durante unos segundos-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Valentine confundida hablo, al notar las palabras "por unos segundos"….

**-No entiendo Eigel, ¿me podrías dar un ejemplo?- **dijo la chica, mientras Eigel tomando café y al ver que Schneider dormía en el sillón del cuarto, continuo su explicación a la chica peliverde…

**-Te daré un ejemplo sencillo Valentine, ¿Supongo que en un futuro desearas tener hijos, no?- **dijo Eigel, ruborizando a la chica que contesto sin problemas desviando su mirada al alquimista…

**-Pues si Eigel-** termino la chica desviando su mirada al tener una visión de niños parecidos a Eigel, mientras el alquimista continuaba con su explicación…

**-Supongamos que tienes un hijo y alguien lo amenaza al grado de querer matarlo-** dijo Eigel, haciendo que Valentine se levantara enfadada de la mesa donde estaban cenando…

**-¡Si alguien toca a uno de mis hijos lo mato!-** termino la chica, mientras Eigel seguía hablando al saber la reacción que tendría la peliverde…

**-Lo que acabas de demostrar es la fase uno de la estigma de la vida-** dijo el alquimista, sorprendiendo a Valentine que se sentaba de nuevo para seguir escuchando…

-**Si un ser querido para ti se ve amenazado, tú despertaras un sentido de protección, a pesar de saber que no tienes posibilidades contra dicha amenaza-** dijo Eigel, mientras Valentine comprendía lo dicho…

**-Ahora quitando la suposición de que tú eres la madre, te dibujare el escenario para que comprendas el estigma de la vida-** dijo Eigel, mientras Valentine asentía sirviendo más café al alquimista el cual agradecía el gesto…

-**Imagina que en un temblor, una madre queda atrapada en un terrible accidente con su hijo en sus brazos- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Valentine empezaba a comprender a que iba Eigel ya que se imaginaba el escenario…

-**Aun sabiendo que queda poco aire, la madre se esforzara para salvar a su hijo, sin importarle su propia vida-**finalizo Eigel por fin mostrando lo que era el estigma de la vida…

**-Cuando el ser humano está en sus límites, crea esa súper fuerza que lo hace invencible a esa situación, pero con el riesgo de morir en el proceso, digamos que sería su última voluntad- **finalizo Eigel, mientras Valentine por fin entendía ese extraño "poder" adquirido en una emergencia…

**-Ya veo Eigel, pero si solo funciona unos segundos, ¿Qué es lo que busca Elías Bladeblood?-** dijo la chica, a lo que Eigel viendo los pocos apuntes que tenia notaba que habían palabras en color rojo que catalogaban la hipótesis decía "riesgoso"….

**-Hace no mucho leí en unos libros, que el estigma de la vida se puede recrear para hacer súper humanos, el problema es que el estigma de la vida provoca mucho estrés en el metabolismo del humano, alterando sus funciones motoras-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Valentine con sus ojos humedecidos miraba a Schneider en el sillón durmiendo…

**-Pobre chico- **dijo la chica levantándose para alistarse y dormir mientras miraba fijamente al alquimista…

**-¿Tu me protegerías si estuviera en peligro Eigel?**\- dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, mirando al vacio, hablo desviando su mirada mostrando un pequeño rubor…

**-¿En serio me preguntaste eso Valentine?- **dijo el alquimista, haciendo que la chica se acercara a Eigel mientras acercaba su rostro cerca del alquimista…

**-Por eso me gustas mucho Eigel-kun-** finalizo la chica rozando los labios del alquimista, que ruborizado volteo su rostro, expresión pocas veces vista en el científico, pero Valentine levantándose, soltó una cachetada al alquimista…

-**Si me vuelves a negar como tu pareja, no te volveré a hablar Eigel-** dijo la chica yéndose a la cocina, para limpiar y terminar el día…

**-No comprendo a las mujeres- **finalizo Eigel yéndose a dormir suspirando por ese gran misterio…

Al día siguiente ya con nueva ropa en los hermanos, Valentine se despedía de los chicos, agitando su mano mientras Eigel esperaba en la puerta…

-**Apenas iniciamos el curso, así que volveremos en dos días, ¿Entendido?-** dijo la chica a Leither, mientras Eigel hablaba con Schneider, al acercarse al chico…

-**Dos días y encontrare algo para estabilizar tu cuerpo- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Schneider sonreía pero Eigel notaba que esa sonrisa era fingida…

Yéndose los dos científicos, Leither comía un pequeño refrigerio hecho por Valentine, mientras Schneider preparaba bombas para hacer algo…

**-Elías, prometo que no volverás a dañar a nadie- **dijo el chico, siendo interrumpido por su hermano menor….

**-¿Qué haces Schneider?-** dijo el chico, mientras su hermano mayor guardaba todo sonriendo**…**

**-¿Si sabes que se acerca tu cumpleaños? Estoy preparando algo hermano-** finalizo Schneider, mientras Leither, con una sonrisa enorme abrazaba a su hermano mayor…

**-¡Gracias hermano!-** finalizo Leither, mientras Schneider listo, pronuncio algo a su hermano menor…

**-Leither, vuélvete un científico como la señorita Valentine y Eigel, ¿Ok?-** finalizo el hermano mayor confundiendo al hermano menor, pero Schneider continuo para irse…

**-Ahora iré por tu pastel, espérame aquí Leither- **finalizo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras Leither sonreía sin saber lo que ocurría…

**-¡Si!-** finalizo el hermano menor, por lo que dejando un pequeño panquecito con una vela, Schneider abrazo por última vez a su hermano….

-**Esto es como un adelanto, en un momento traeré el más grande-** dijo Schneider yéndose de la casa y bajando una mochila de un árbol cercano, el hermano mayor acudió a un lugar…

Leither continuaba esperando, mientras en la nieve Schneider leía un cartel de la visita del científico Elías Bladeblood a la isla, en la cual se exaltaba que Elías era un gran científico de elite del gran genio de la marina Vegapunk…

**-Por eso vine a este lugar, aquí será tu tumba Elías- **dijo Schneider, mientras escupía sangre cubriéndose con su mano…

Llegando al laboratorio de Elías, Schneider miro como en la entrada lo esperaba su padre con varios marines apuntando al chico…

**-Ya sabía que venias Schneider, mis fuentes te vieron con dos científicos, ¿Me podrías dar sus nombres, ya que son traidores?-** finalizo Elías, pero Schneider mirando con odio al científico supo que había llegado el momento…

**-Nunca te diré nada Elías-** finalizo el chico caminando lentamente, mientras la nieve caía y Leither en la casa de Valentine y Eigel seguía esperando sin tocar su panquecito, el cual la vela se desgastaba…

En una casa, una chica de pelo verde entraba con bolsas en sus manos, las cuales parecían indicar que traía ropa en ellas….

**-¡Ya llegamos Leither-kun, Schneider-kun!-** grito la chica acompañada de Eigel que decidía darle una sorpresa a los hermanos regresando antes, pero al momento de entrar, tanto Eigel como Valentine observaron a un chico mirando su panquecito con una vela ya consumida…

**-Leither-kun ¿y ese panquecito?-** dijo la chica, mientras el chico con pequeñas lágrimas miro fijamente a la peliverde…

-**Hoy cumplo siete años de edad señorita Valentine-** terminó el chico, mientras la chica sorprendida, corría para abrazar al chico….

**-No llores Leither-kun, en un momento celebraremos tu cumpleaños- **dijo la chica pensando en que esa era la causa del llanto de Leither, pero el chico limpiándose las lagrimas, revelo algo que causo sorpresa en Eigel…

-**No lloro por eso, es que Schneider me dijo que traería mi pastel, pero no ha regresado-** dijo Leither, alertando a Eigel, el cual traía en sus manos un panfleto de la visita de Elías a la isla para una conferencia…

-**Valentine, cuida a Leither-** dijo el alquimista, saliendo de la casa y corriendo, esperando no fuera tarde…

**-¿Eigel?-** dijo la chica confundida, mientras Leither miraba la nieve caer y sentía que algo iba a suceder…

….

**-¿Creíste que me matarías, Schneider?-** dijo Elías, mientras un chico jadeaba y sangraba por la golpiza dada por los marines…

**-Morirás Elías, lo prometo, no dejare que te acerques a Leither-** finalizo el chico, mientras Elías con una carcajada revelo algo que hizo enojar al chico…

**-Se nota que no sabes nada Schneider, Leither posee el estigma implantado ya, jajaja-** hablo el científico mientras hacía ademanes con sus brazos…

**-Su estabilidad del estigma es más fiable que la tuya, pero el chico morirá en tres años, jajajaja-** finalizo el científico, haciendo que Schneider se enfadara en serio, activando su estigma, el cual creó un pilar de energía color rojizo**… **

**-¡MALDITOOOO!-** grito el chico, golpeando a los marines, que no podían evitar al chico, debido a su inmensa fuerza…

Elías viendo que el chico se acercaba, empezó a temer su vida así que llamando a más marines dio la orden para acabar de una vez con Schneider…

**-¡Dispárenle, no lo dejen con vida!-** finalizo el científico, mientras los marines disparaban a Schneider, manchando de rojo la nieve, pero Schneider desangrándose, continuo corriendo a pesar del daño, lo que sorprendió al científico…

**-¡El estigma de la vida es posible!-** grito el científico, mientras más disparos llegaban al cuerpo de Schneider, que hicieron el andar del chico más lento al acabar el efecto del estigma de la vida…

Con una mirada ensombrecida, y con mucha sangre, Schneider caminaba lentamente estirando su mano, recordando sus momentos con su hermano Leither…

**-Tan cerca, no dejare que sufras hermano, fue mi promesa-** dijo el chico mientras su mirada empezaba a desaparecer, y todo lo veía borroso…

**-¡Fuego!-** grito Elías, mientras Schneider recibía mas balas en su cuerpo recibiendo mucho daño en el proceso…

Mientras nieve caía, en una pequeña casita, Leither miraba un pequeño copo de nieve, que el chico tomo en sus manos…

**-¡Schneider!-** grito el chico al sentir que algo malo pasaba mientras Valentine lo intentaba calmarlo…

Retomando la batalla, Marines y Elías veían como con mucha voluntad, Schneider caía finalmente en la nieve…

**-¡Vámonos!-** dijo Elías, mientras un jadeante Schneider escribía algo en la nieve con las pocas fuerzas que poseía…

Eigel llego cuando el científico se había ido, encontrando Schneider tumbado en la nieve manchada de color rojizo…

**-¡Schneider!-** dijo el alquimista tomando el cuerpo del chico que desangrándose miro cuando conoció a Valentine y a Eigel…

**-La forma más feliz de morir, es cuando proteges lo que amas-**

Finalizo el chico, mientras su mirada se apagaba y revelaba sus últimas palabras al alquimista….

**-Eigel, cuida a mi hermano menor, por favor- **dijo Schneider sonriendo, mientras nieve caía y su mano bajaba en señal de que el chico había muerto…

Abrazando con fuerza a Schneider, Eigel lloro mientras cargaba con el cuerpo del chico bajo la tormenta de nieve…

Llegando con Valentine, la chica y Leither miraban como Eigel dejaba a Schneider sin vida, por lo que el hermano menor movía el cuerpo mientras lágrimas amenazaban por salir en sus ojos…

**-¡Despierta Schneider, despierta, no me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo!-** grito Leither llorando, mientras Valentine, mirando la escena, no pudo evitar llorar, mientras se aferraba al pecho de Eigel…

El alquimista miraba hasta que recordó lo último hallado en la nieve escrito por Schneider:

"**Mi hermano posee el estigma, morirá en tres años"**

Había escrito el chico, por lo que Eigel apretando su puño, juro para sí mismo que encontraría la forma de salvar a Leither…

Ese día, un chico de pelo negro lloraba abrazado de una chica de pelo verde, mientras un chico de pelo morado enterraba a un chico de una gran voluntad…

Seis meses habían pasado desde ese incidente, mientras en una casa, una chica de pelo verde se despedía de un chico de pelo negro que respondía al nombre de Leither….

**-Te seguiremos mandando dinero, pero ya no es posible verte Leither-kun, si en un futuro decides volverte un científico, te esperaremos- **finalizo la chica, que no aguantando las lagrimas, abrazo por última vez al chico, saliendo rápidamente de la casa…

Eigel, en cambio, decidió no hablar del mensaje de Schneider, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a Leither recordando su promesa con su hermano…

-**Se que nos veremos Leither-** finalizo el alquimista yéndose y dejando que Leither buscara su camino…

Dos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Schneider, por lo que un chico leyendo libros, escucho como tocaban la puerta de su casa, por lo que abriéndola, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Valentine….

**-¡Leither-kun, me alegra tanto verte!-** grito la chica ahogando al chico de pelo negro, que pudo notar que la chica de pelo verde había cambiado mucho en esos dos años…

**-Valentine, sabes que no contamos con mucho tiempo, así que hay que apurarnos-** dijo Eigel mirando a Leither, por lo que soltando a Leither, la chica de pelo verde revelo la razón de su visita…

-**Leither, salvaremos tu vida- **finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel le explicaba todo al chico acerca del estigma de la vida…

**-Gracias a mi investigación con Vegapunk, hemos estabilizado el estigma para darte diez años mas de vida, mientras más avance, prolongare tu vida-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Leither lo miraba como si no quisiera saber de eso…

-**No deseo vivir más, mi hermano murió por Elías, yo me encargare de matar a ese bastardo- **finalizo el chico, por lo que a punto de hablar Eigel, este miro como Valentine soltaba una cachetada a Leither…

**-¡No permitiré que dejes que el sacrificio de tu hermano sea en vano!-** grito la chica con lagrimas, mientras Leither la miraba sorprendido…

**-Lo siento, no quería-** finalizo el chico, siendo de nueva cuenta abrazado por Valentine, la cual recordaba la muerte de Schneider…

**-Vive por Schneider, por favor Leither-kun-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel sabía que la peliverde había madurado mucho en esos dos años…

Culminando la estabilización mediante inyecciones, Eigel revelo por fin su estrategia para que Leither cumpliera en parte su venganza…

**-Te espero cuando cumplas diecisiete años, Leither-** finalizo el alquimista yéndose con Valentine mientras Leither comprendía las palabras del alquimista…

Siete años después, un chico de pelo negro veía como su maestra Valentine demostraba su poder con la morph morph no mi y como una chica de pelo blanco con mechones negros le pedía su amistad…

Poco después ocurrió el incidente con los Tenryuubitos y finalmente, una noche, un Leither encadenado recibía una visita…

-¿**Listo para acabar con este mundo podrido, Leither?- **finalizo el alquimista Eigel, mientras un chico levantaba la vista, sonriendo al ver a su mentor…

**-Mas que listo Eigel-san-** finalizo el ahora primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

**-XTIGMA DE SCHNEIDER-**

Finalmente Leither activaba un nuevo comando, mientras su cuerpo aumentaba su musculatura considerablemente y liberaba humo del mismo…

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?- **dijo Zoro, mientras Leither con una mirada fría y mirando a sus rivales alistaba su poder…

**-Veamos que lealtad es la más fuerte-** finalizo Leither, mientras del muro donde estaba apoyado Sanji, el cocinero se acercaba a Zoro, poniéndose a su lado…

**-Marimo, este es el round final- **dijo Sanji encendiendo sus dos piernas listo para la batalla final…

**-Así es Cocinero-** finalizo Zoro, mientras veía a Leither expulsar humo de su cuerpo…

**-FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE XTIGMA DI VITA-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

**Me dio tristeza este capitulo, por el simple de hecho de imaginar la escena del fin de la existencia de Schneider... ¿Alguna vez escucharon del poder que un humano obtiene al estar cerca de un peligro y el cual le permite proteger a un ser querido a costa de su propia vida?, hace tiempo lei de eso pero ahora casi no me da tiempo, espero que pueda investigar sobre eso ya que me intereso de nuevo al escribir este capitulo, jajajaja... Saludos, reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	23. Santouryu Ougi: Hades

**Nota: Nuevo capitulo... Agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen este fic... Agradeciendo a una persona por su valiosa ayuda, solo puedo decir que con practica todo se podra.. n_n... Tal vez sea una extraña coincidencia o una conspiracion del universo contra ustedes mis lectoras(es), pero esta vez no es causa mia, tendré que retomar el fic dentro de una semana, debido a que hoy ya empezó lo pesado en mi trabajo y si subi este capitulo, ha sido porque queria de una vez avisarles, no crean que quiero dejarlos en suspenso por la batalla que viene (cof cof, Eigel vs Luffy cof cof cof)... Hoy es viernes, asi que nos estariamos leyendo el proximo viernes o sábado... Agradeciendo sus reviews, sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 23: Santouryu Ougi: Hades

Finalmente Leither terminó su transformación, mientras Sanji y Zoro se preparaban…

Desapareciendo Leither, Sanji se encargo de ayudar a Zoro para encontrar al enemigo y así atacarlo más fácil, sin embargo Leither apareció frente a los dos mugiwaras depositando dos golpes en sus abdómenes…

**-IMPACTO SANTO-** dijo Leither creando ondas de choques en Sanji y Zoro mandándolos a volar…

Sin detener su ataque, Leither desapareció y apareciendo frente a Sanji, el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, tomo al cocinero del rostro estrellándolo contra el piso, arrastrándolo en el proceso…

Retomando, Leither despareció y apareciendo frente a Zoro, el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf creó una ráfaga de golpes que dañaron seriamente al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

Mientras cada ataque sucedía, Leither jadeaba y sus ojos empezaban a sangrar, debido al estrés sometido en su cuerpo…

Saliendo de los escombros, Sanji apareció frente a Leither alzándolo de una sola patada, preparando su ataque…

**-Diable Jambe, Flange Strike-** dijo el cocinero, mientras Leither era alzado por el impacto y en el aire, Sanji preparo su técnica, listo para atacar…

**-****Venaison Shoot-** dijo el cocinero girando y soltando tremendos impactos en el abdomen de Leither, igual que aquella vez con el gorila pervertido de la tripulación de Shiki, solo que esta vez, los impactos eran con las dos piernas encendidas de Sanji y el último impacto era con ambas piernas del cocinero…

Terminado su técnica, Sanji arrojó a Leither recibiéndolo Zoro, que alistaba sus katanas dispuesto a dañar a Leither…

**-Santouryu, Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki****(Gran Remolino de Cuerdas Oscuras)-** grito Zoro creando el enorme remolino que cortó de gravedad a Leither, pero el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, abriendo sus ojos, desapareció y apareció creando pilares de minerales del suelo de la cueva…

-**ESTRATOS-** dijo Leither, mientras los dos pilares golpeaban a Zoro y a Sanji, los cuales notaba el ataque disminuyendo su impacto para no sufrir daño…

Levantándose los dos mugiwaras, no pudieron notar como Leither desaparecía y apareciendo depositaba un tremendo codazo en Sanji, mandándolo lejos, mientras Zoro dispuesto a responder el ataque, fue golpeado por una patada de Leither…

Saliendo de los escombros ocasionados, tanto Zoro como Sanji hablaron un poco lastimados, pero dispuestos a seguir peleando…

-**Esa técnica se parece a la de nuestro capitán, de hecho sacas humo como el-** finalizaron ambos mugiwaras, mientras Leither enojado notaba como sangre corría por su frente…

**-Que patético que me comparen con su capitán, nosotros hemos investigado todo sobre las técnicas suicidas de su capitán, esas no son rivales para nuestro capitán Eigel-** finalizó el navegante de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras continuaba la pelea…

En otra parte de la cueva, Nami, Lucas y Nadia, buscaban ropa para Luffy, ya que el chico solo traía su pantalón de mezclilla, su faja amarilla y su sombrero, cortesía de Nami…

Mirando en otros cuartos, Lucas encontró un cardigán negro de Leither, pero Luffy, al ponérselo se quejaba…

**-No me gusta, no es color rojo- **dijo el chico de goma, mientras Nami suspiraba, al recordar que el color favorito de Luffy era el rojo…

**-Solo es temporal Luffy, derrotando a Eigel, volverás a ponerte tu cardigán rojo-** dijo la chica, mientras se alegraba de que Luffy estuviera bien…

Nadia recordando que debían sanar la herida de Natalie, volteó para ayudar a la peliblanca notando su ausencia…

**-¡Natalie no está, Nami-chan!-** dijo la chica, mientras los demás volteaban para ver solo un pequeño charco de sangre en el lugar donde estaba la peliblanca…

**-Natalie- **susurro Nami al recordar las palabras de la chica de sus ideales…

Alistándose, Luffy golpeo su palma con un puño mientras miraba la entrada del cuarto donde se suponía tendría que estar Eigel…

**-Te derrotare Eigel-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras los demás lo acompañaban, yendo hacia donde estaba Eigel…

Apoyada en un muro, mientras se desangraba, una chica de pelo blanco perdiendo casi la consciencia, buscaba a uno de sus nakamas…

**-No puedes morir, Leither, no puedes morir- **dijo la chica, mientras su mirada se apagaba, pero una mano ayudo a la peliblanca…

**-Natalie, hay que curar esa herida-** finalizó una chica de pelo rojizo, lo que sorprendió a la chica de pelo blanco, la cual veía que su amiga le esbozaba una sonrisa…

**-¿Deva?- **dijo la chica, mientras la chica pelirroja, bajando su mirada revelo lo que había ordenado su capitán…

**-Eigel ha pedido que dejemos esta isla-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Natalie sonriendo mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca, trataba de seguir su camino…

-**Solo quiero ver a Leither, y después nos vamos, ¿Si Deva?-** finalizo la peliblanca con lágrimas, mientras Deva mirándola supo que Natalie no creía que Eigel los abandonara…

-**Está bien Natalie-** finalizó la chica, ayudando a su nakama y dejando que la peliblanca se apoyara en ella…

Retomando la batalla, Leither desaparecía y aparecía a grandes velocidades golpeando a Zoro y a Sanji, mientras su cansancio se notaba con mayor notoriedad…

**-Ese sujeto está sometiendo su cuerpo a mucho estrés, Marimo- **dijo Sanji mientras sangre corría por su frente…

-**Al parecer, está llegando a su límite**\- finalizó Zoro, mientras continuaban los embates entre los guerreros, hasta que Leither sabiendo que debía acabar pronto, decidió aumentar su poder…

-**Es momento de culminar esta batalla-** dijo el primer oficial, mientras se detenía, y revelaba los ideales que tenia sobre Eigel…

**-Mi único deber es quitar las piedras que estén en el camino de mi capitán Eigel-** finalizo Leither despareciendo y apareciendo frente a Zoro…

**-¡Cuidado Marimo!-** grito Sanji, mientras Leither creaba su ultima técnica,

**-XTASIS-**

Finalizo Leither creando dos esferas de energía que atacarían a Zoro, pero en el último momento, Sanji empujo al espadachín, recibiendo la técnica…

Miles de rayos surgieron y crearon un pilar destrozando el cuerpo de Sanji, dañándolo de gravedad y creando una explosión de sangre…

**-¡Sanji!-** grito Zoro al ver la explosión y a su nakama caer debido al daño recibido…

Corriendo Zoro, levanto al cocinero que desangrado trataba de hablar mientras su cigarrillo se pagaba y caía de su boca…

**-Siempre peleamos, pero en el fondo eres un verdadero nakama para mí, Zoro-** decía Sanji, mientras escupía sangre y Leither miraba la escena sonriendo…

-**No hables, estarás bien-** dijo Zoro, pero Sanji, sintiendo que caería inconsciente en cualquier momento quiso despejar sus dudas sobre algo en relación a las chicas de la tripulación…

-**Se que Luffy llego al corazón de Nami con sus momentos compartidos y su voluntad de acero, además de ser el único que podría protegerla, ¿pero cómo se enamoro de ti, mi dulce Robin?-** finalizo Sanji sonriendo al querer saber aunque no parecía el momento adecuado…

**-Sobrevive y te diré todo cuando tomemos unos tragos, cocinero-** finalizo el espadachín, al saber que su nakama había llegado a su límite, mientras Sanji sonriendo sabía que Zoro no mentía…

**-Me parece bien, Marimo- **finalizó el cocinero, mientras caía inconsciente en brazos de Zoro…

El primer oficial de los mugiwaras, dejando a su nakama descansar, con la mirada ensombrecida por su pañuelo negro, apretó la empuñadura de sus katanas recordando una vieja promesa con cierta chica…

**-Prometí nunca volver a perder, Milhawk nunca supo de esto, pero gracias a ti Leither, es momento de demostrar que los mugiwaras no estuvimos jugando durante dos años-** dijo Zoro sonriendo, lo que hizo que Leither revelara todo lo que habían investigado los piratas Scalldorf…

**-Ustedes no son poderosos, solo son resistentes, Roronoa-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, pero Zoro, riendo como demonio, mientras su único ojo destellaba en un color rojizo, preparo su ultima técnica…

**Esa resistencia es en base a dar la vida por nuestros sueños y el de nuestro capitán-** dijo Zoro, mientras preparaba sus tres katanas…

**-Armamento-** empezó Zoro activando Busoshoku Haki en todo su cuerpo, lo que sorprendió al primer oficial de los Piratas Scalldorf, al ver el dominio de Haki del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-Leither, eres un gran rival, digno de recibir este ataque-** prosiguió Zoro, mientras Leither igual se preparaba dispuesto a terminar la batalla…

**-XTASIS-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras sus brazos se llenaban de un aura de color rojiza…

Cruzando sus espadas imbuidas en Haki, Zoro hablo, creando su última técnica,

**-SANTOURYU OUGI: HADES-**

Finalizo Zoro, mientras corría para terminar la batalla, solo que al correr el espadachín daba la sensación de tener su cuerpo encendido en una especie de fuego negro, debido al Haki imbuido en todo su cuerpo…

Leither, a punto de terminar su técnica, solo pudo sentir el primer corte hecho por la nueva técnica de Zoro, mientras que el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, se prendía en una poderosa ráfaga negra, escupiendo mucha sangre en el proceso…

**-¿Qué diablos es esto?- **finalizo Leither, mientras Zoro volteando afirmo dejando claro que el entrenamiento con Milhawk no había sido en vano…

**-Esto es el verdadero infierno Leither-** continuó Zoro, mientras creaba su última técnica del arte secreto del estilo de tres katanas**…**

**-Santouryu Ougi Hades: Juicio de Ashura –**

Finalizo Zoro creando un corte que detrás de este, se recreaba la imagen de un demonio sediento de sangre, terminando la batalla, debido al gran daño ocasionado en Leither….

Regresando a la normalidad y guardando sus espadas, Zoro fue con Sanji, mientras un chico de pelo negro escupía sangre y volvía a la normalidad….

**-Perdóname Eigel, perdóname Valentine, perdóname Schneider-** finalizo Leither, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y sangraba debido al daño de los cortes…

Zoro apoyo a un Sanji inconsciente en su hombro, mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente cuarto dejando a Leither rendido en el suelo…

**-Nunca olvides a los que quisiste una vez, pero tampoco vivas aferrado a que fue tu culpa Leither-** dijo Zoro, pero Leither, sintiéndose un inútil, se levanto para pelear, a pesar de sus heridas…

**-¡Zoro!-** grito Leither tratando de correr, pero tambaleándose debido a sus heridas…

**-XTIGMA DE SCHNEI…-** iba a decir Leither, pero fue abrazado por la espalda, por una chica de pelo blanco que grito llorando...

**-¡Detente Leither, por favor!- **finalizo la peliblanca en lagrimas, mientras Leither detenía su ataque al notar a su nakama…

**-¿Natalie?-** dijo el primer oficial, deshaciendo el abrazo y volteando para ver a su nakama, la cual ya estaba repuesta pero aun con los estragos del ataque de Eigel…

**-Leither, yo…-**iba a decir Natalie, pero fue abrazada por Leither, que llorando supo que nada malo había pasado con la peliblanca…

**-¡Me alegra que no hayas muerto, Natalie!-** finalizo el primer oficial, mientras con lagrimas, Natalie se aferro a Leither revelando su decepción por las palabras de su capitán…

**-Eigel dijo que nos fuéramos- **finalizo la chica, pero Leither, sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba y recordando las palabras de su capitán, supo que llegaba el clímax de la pelea…

**-Quiero ver a nuestro capitán y si es necesario morir junto a el-** dijo Leither, pero Natalie llorando mostro su frustración al recordar que Eigel la había atacado igual que a Deva…

**-Eigel no nos considera sus nakamas, no quiero verlo-** finalizo la chica, pero Leither bajando la mirada susurro, dejando que la batalla con Zoro terminara por fin…

**-Vete Roronoa, ya no deseo pelear contigo-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

Yéndose Zoro, Leither soltó una bofetada a Natalie, que mirando a su nakama no supo el porqué de su actuar…

**-¿Por qué Leither?- **dijo la chica, mientras Leither mirando fijamente a la chica, mostro su verdadera lealtad al alquimista…

-**Le debo mi vida a Eigel- **finalizo el primer oficial, mientras recordaba ese suceso…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Mientras ocurría el ataque de Eigel, en una celda, un chico de pelo negro permanecía colgado y muy lastimado hasta que una explosión abrió su puerta, revelando a Eigel, que asesinaba a Elías, frente a los ojos de Leither…

-¿**Listo para acabar con este mundo podrido, Leither?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Leither viendo la sangre de su padre correr, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción…

**-Listo, Eigel-san-** finalizo el chico de pelo negro mientras era bajado de las cadenas por el alquimista…

Una noche, mientras se establecían los primeros piratas Scalldorf, Leither acudía con la cena hacia el cuarto de Eigel, pero al abrir la puerta, hallo a un Eigel sudado y totalmente agitado...

**-¿Eigel?-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, pero Eigel tapándose el rostro con una mano, grito para evitar que su oficial lo viera en ese instante…

**-¡Vete Leither!-** grito el alquimista, mientras Leither salía al seguir las órdenes de su capitán…

Pasado el incidente, Eigel llamo a su primer oficial, mientras los demás dormían….

**-Perdón por la escena de anoche, pero siendo tu mi primer oficial, mereces saber quién soy, Leither-** finalizo el alquimista revelando toda la verdad a Leither…

–**Leither, yo soy…..-** dijo Eigel, sorprendiendo a su primer oficial, que atento, escuchaba todo lo dicho por su capitán…

Poco a poco todo surgía en una poderosa banda apodada los alquimistas, hasta que ocurrió algo que cambio el rumbo de la misma….

**-¿Gol D. Roger ha sido capturado?-** dijo un pirata que respondía al nombre de Eigel, mientras Leither miraba intrigado esa noticia publicada en el periódico…

**\- ¿Que significa esa D en su nombre, capitán?-** pregunto el primer oficial, por lo que Eigel, suponiendo que algo ocurriría al momento de la captura del rey de los piratas, revelo algo importante a Leither…

**-Ese sujeto cambiara el panorama del mundo, los D son los enemigos naturales de los nobles mundiales según tengo entendido, pero puede que sea una simple leyenda que ha surgido para asustar a esos imbéciles tenryuubitos-** finalizo Eigel…

Leither sabiendo que Eigel ocultaba algo más referente a ese hecho, prefirió callar y esperar que sucediera cuando ejecutaran al rey de los piratas…

Días después de la captura de Gol D. Roger, el mundo se estremecía, por lo que Eigel, viendo su plan amenazado por el cambio de era, dio comienzo a la cacería de los usuarios de las akumas no mi, todo para intentar cambiar el panorama, pero fue tarde, ya que la marina tendió una emboscada gracias a un informante…

**-Leither, serás el capitán, cuando haya sido encarcelado, Deva sabrá como conservar sus vidas hasta mi regreso-** finalizo el alquimista sabiéndose acorralado, mostrando una salida para el escape de sus oficiales, por lo que Leither, viendo la determinación de su capitán supo que eso era parte del plan de su capitán…

**-Esperaremos su regreso, Eigel-** finalizo el primer oficial, escapando con los demás oficiales…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-Eigel es como mi padre, es mi nakama, ¿en serio crees que nos está abandonando Natalie?- **dijo el primer oficial, mientras Natalie, sabiendo lo vivido con su capitán, supo que Eigel buscaba protegerlos…

-**Esperemos hasta que termine de pelear con Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo la chica, mientras Leither y Deva, desde un rincón asentían, esperando el desenlace de la pelea…

Luffy, Nami, Nadia y Lucas acudían hacia el cuarto final, hasta que hallaron a Chopper y Robin, alegrando a la pelinaranja…

**-¡Robin, Chopper!-** grito Nami agitando su mano, mientras Luffy sonreía y notaba que sus nakamas estaban bien…

Caminando, los mugiwaras hallaron a Zoro, mientras cargaba a un Sanji herido, por lo que Chopper corriendo auxilio a su nakama rubio…

**-Capitán- **dijo Zoro, mientras Sanji era curado por Chopper, lo que hizo a Luffy voltear**….**

**-¿Qué ocurre Zoro?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Zoro mostraba una sonrisa de lealtad hacia su capitán…

**-¿Listo para el round final?-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Luffy, sacando humo de su nariz golpeo la palma de su mano listo para acabar con el tipo de pelo morado…

**-Por supuesto-** finalizo el chico, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la isla con una mirada de desafío…

**-Te alcanzaremos cuando hayamos curado a Sanji-kun-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero Luffy volteando al vacio y oscuridad del pasillo puso una mirada de seriedad…

-**Regresen al Sunny, es una orden, Nami-** finalizo el chico caminando, pero fue detenido para recibir una cachetada de la pelinaranja, lo que sorprendió a todos, inclusive a Sanji que despertaba gracias a Chopper…

**-¿Cuántas veces harás eso?-** dijo la chica con sus ojos humedecidos, pero dispuesta a retar al capitán de los mugiwaras…

**-Aunque no peleemos, no podemos irnos sin nuestro capitán-** finalizó la chica, mientras Robin reia discretamente, Zoro negaba al ver lo idiota que era su capitán, Chopper curaba a Sanji y Lucas junto a Nadia se miraban preguntándose qué pasaba…

**-Esta bien Nami, pero si ven que es peligroso regresen al Sunny-** dijo Luffy, mientras todos asentían, al ver que Luffy, en verdad estaba dispuesto a acabar con Eigel…

Caminado los mugiwaras, llegaron finalmente con Eigel, el cual apagaba sus den den mushi proyectores y tomaba de su copa de vino…

Esta vez Eigel traía unos pantalones negros con hebillas, una faja pirata roja anudada en su cintura, un cárdigan negro de Leither y su pelo morado peinado hacia atrás, dejando dos mechones que surgían de sus patillas…

Los mugiwaras con kenbushoku Haki buscaban un indicio de peligro, hasta que de la nada un rayo atravesó a Lucas, el cual escupió sangre debido al impacto…

**-¡Lucas!-** grito Nadia, mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena y en el fondo, un sujeto con una copa de vino, reia con total calma…

**-Creo que le di en uno de sus pulmones, morirá en cinco minutos, fejajaja- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras seguía su discurso revelándose totalmente por la luz de la cueva…

**-Esto es una muestra de que yo no me tentare el corazón para asesinar, pero espera, yo no tengo corazón-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Luffy, volteando a ver a Lucas escupiendo sangre y auxiliado por Chopper, sintió un verdadero odio hacia Eigel…

Recordando como activaba su segunda marcha hace dos años, Luffy apoyo su puño al piso al instante que sangre bombeaba por sus piernas…

-**GIA SEKANDO-** finalizo el chico, mientras humo salía de su cuerpo listo para iniciar la pelea…

Eigel, feliz de ver esos ojos furiosos, susurro,

**-Esta es nuestra última pelea, Monkey "D." Luffy-…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTITRES**

**Empieza la culminacion del fic, la batalla esperada, Eigel Vs Luffy round final... Nos vemos en una semana, asi sera más emocionante ver el inicio de la batalla, jajajaja (en serio es por trabajo)... Por cierto, ya superamos los 100 reviews!, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar, gracias en verdad... Reviews Bienvenidos y Saludos...**


	24. Luffy vs Eigel

**NOTA: (Música de batalla resonando)... Nuevo Capitulo, inicia la batalla esperada por los anti-Eigel, aquella espero sea de su agrado ya que un poco cansado su humilde servidor, pudo escribir el capitulo en la madrugada, el ultimo dia de su semana pesada, jajajaja (T_T)...Preparen sus palomitas dos veces, ya que tal vez tengan que escupirlas, tomen su mejor postura y disfruten, jajajaja... Nuevamente agradeciendo su apoyo, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo esperando no tardarme... Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 24: Luffy vs Eigel

(HORAS ANTES DE QUE LOS MARINES ZARPARAN A LA ISLA SACROSANTA)… Barcos se alistaban para empezar el ataque, por lo que en el cuartel general de la marina, un hombre con un puro en su boca y barba desaliñada, hablaba con el comodoro Brannew…

**-Aquí está la información que deben poseer los vicealmirantes que irán para exterminar a ese pirata, Brannew-** finalizó el almirante de flota, mientras expulsaba humo y veía la foto de Eigel…

-**No permitas que nadie posea esa información, ya que es exclusiva del Gorosei y Vegapunk-** dijo Akainu, haciendo que el comodoro hiciera su saludo militar afirmando…

**-¡Entendido Almirante de flota, Sakazuki!-** finalizó Brannew, mientras Akainu mirando la amenaza que era Eigel supo que debía actuar rápido…

-**Si es posible mandaré a Kizaru para que se encargue personalmente de ese pirata- **terminó el almirante, mientras Brannew se retiraba para dar la información de los piratas Scalldorf a los vicealmirantes y zarpar hacia la Isla Sacrosanta…

Retomando en la isla, Luffy expulsaba humo de su cuerpo, mientras Eigel terminaba el vino de su copa, rompiéndola al tirarla en el piso…

**-Demuéstrame que has mejorado mugiwara-** dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al alquimista, liberó múltiples golpes iniciando una de sus técnicas…

**-¡Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling!-** gritó Luffy mientras daba una metralleta de impactos que Eigel detenía, hasta que el alquimista notó que la fuerza de los impactos aumentaba, por lo que hizo una técnica para atacar a Luffy…

**-TERRA MORPH, VERSALLES-** finalizó Eigel creando un pilar del suelo que el chico de goma evito, sorprendiendo al alquimista…

**-Fantástico, has mejorado, pero aún sigo sentado en mi asient…- **no pudo finalizar Eigel al sentir, un inmenso dolor en su rostro al ver que Luffy no detenía su embates y depositaba un golpe en el rostro del alquimista…

**-¡Gomu gomu no jet pistol!-** dijo Luffy golpeando al alquimista que seguía permaneciendo en su asiento, pero recibía el impacto en su rostro…

**-Así que deseas morir tan pronto Mugiwara-** dijo Eigel, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, alertando a los demás mugiwaras que se preparaban para ayudar a su capitán…

**-FORZA ESKLAVA ESCUDERE-** dijo Eigel, mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar y este mostraba su poder…

**-¡Chopper llévate lejos de aquí al chico y a Nadia!**\- grito Zoro, al ver la peligrosidad de Eigel y sabiendo que Chopper necesitaba curar a Lucas…

-**Nadie escapara-** finalizó Eigel, aumentando su velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al reno, pero siendo detenido por una tremenda patada de Sanji…

**-Ya no es lo mismo Eigel-** dijo el cocinero sonriendo al ver que su confianza estaba de regreso al ver a Luffy al cien por ciento…

Eigel levantándose de los escombros, miro al reno y a Nadia corriendo con Lucas, por lo que sabiendo que los mugiwaras habían aumentado su nivel, el alquimista preparo una técnica dispuesto a seguir la pelea…

**-Es momento de demostrar el 50 por ciento de mi poder- **dijo el alquimista, mirando a los mugiwaras…

**-FORZA ESKLAVA DI SACRO ESCUDERE-**

Finalizó el alquimista, mientras cadenas surgían de su cuerpo clavándose en el centro de su pecho y su pelo se alzaba, terminando con un aura blanca rodeándolo…

La Isla empezó a temblar en serio y Luffy, Zoro y Sanji sintiendo el nivel del alquimista con su kenbushoku Haki, sabían el verdadero peligro que representaba Eigel, por lo que Luffy hablando como capitán se preparo para defender a sus nakamas…

**-¡Nami, Robin, huyan de este sitio, es muy peligros…-** no pudo terminar el chico de goma al ser golpeado por un aura que mostraba la silueta de Eigel…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami, al ver que el chico de goma era azotado tremendamente contra una pared, creando un gran impacto…

Zoro, sabiendo que Eigel era uno de los más poderosos enemigos que habían enfrentado volteo y gritó, alistando el contraataque….

**-¡ROBIN, NAMI, HUYAN!-** finalizó el espadachín hasta que Eigel, con una velocidad indescriptible, ataco a Sanji, con sus dos puños, haciendo que el cocinero escupiera mucha sangre…

**-¡Sanji-kun!-** dijo Nami, mientras era jalada por Robin, la cual quería evitar que atacaran a su nakama…

-**Nami, hay que irnos-** dijo Robin, pero el aura que era Eigel se preparo para terminar con las chicas tripulantes de los mugiwaras…

**-Adiós, Nico Robin, morirás rápidamente-** finalizó el alquimista, desapareciendo y enfocando su ataque a las dos chicas…

Robin, sabiendo que Nami corría peligro igual que ella, empujó a la pelinaranja, mientras sonreía al saber que no podría evitar el ataque de Eigel…

**-Adiós amiga-** dijo la morena, mientras se trataba de proteger el ataque del alquimista…

El impacto sucedió, mientras Nami con lágrimas gritaba al ver que perdía a su confidente y mejor amiga…

**-¡ROBIIIIIIN!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, pero Robin fue protegida por alguien que recibió el impacto atravesando su pecho:

…Zoro…

**-Si mueres, nunca me lo perdonaría-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras revelaba el impacto: Eigel tenía su mano atravesando el pecho de Zoro, mientras éste lo miraba fijamente…

**-Zoro-** dijo Robin sorprendida viendo el sacrificio de su nakama el cual se desangraba por el impacto del alquimista…

**-Te dije que si no peleabas en serio, morirías Roronoa-** dijo el alquimista, mientras continuaba su discurso, y retiraba su mano del hueco provocado en el pecho de Zoro…

**-Tu estúpido honor de proteger a esa mujer que amas, hizo que terminaras en el peor escenario, ¿En verdad eres feliz de morir así?- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras Zoro, escupiendo sangre le recordó al alquimista porque la lealtad a sus ideales…

-**Una vez, un chico idiota con un sombrero de paja, me dijo que mientras sus nakamas pudieran cumplir sus sueños, su vida no importaba- **jadeo el espadachín, mientras seguía mirando a Eigel…

**-Yo creo en que él te derrotara Eigel, solo espero me perdone por morir así-** finalizó el espadachín, pero de los escombros donde estaba un chico de goma, un enorme puño salió y golpeo tremendamente a Eigel, mandándolo lejos….

-**¡Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!- **finalizó Luffy, al instante que respiraba agitadamente dispuesto a acabar con Eigel…

**-¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS MUERA FRENTE A MIS OJOS!-** finalizó el chico de goma con lágrimas, mientras miraba a su primer nakama sufriendo por el daño de Eigel…

Saliendo de los escombros Sanji, el cocinero recordó de las extrañas inyecciones del alquimista por lo que sabia había una solución…

**-¿Todavía tienes la inyección de Eigel, no Nami-swan?-** finalizo Sanji, mientras Nami, se acordaba y sacaba la cajita, siendo detenida por la voz de Lucas….

**-¡Espera Dorobou Neko!-** finalizo el chico recuperado llegando con Chopper y Nadia mientras los mugiwaras detenían sus acciones…

**-Esa medicina es muy poderosa, no la desperdicies así- **dijo el chico sacando otra inyección aplicándola en Zoro, mientras mostraba como el tejido era sanado…

**-Lo bueno es que la herida no era muy profunda- **dijo el chico, mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados por que su nakama estaba bien…

**-¿Qué paso?-** finalizó el espadachín totalmente recuperado, siendo abrazado por Robin, que lloraba de alegría por su nakama de pelo verde…

Zoro, viendo que el peligro había sido detenido, calmo a la arqueóloga mientras trataba de decir algo, sin saber que…

Luffy, regresando a la normalidad, acudió y al ver la mirada que le daba su primer oficial, supo que estaba bien, pero que dentro de poco regresaría la amenaza…

Saliendo de los escombros, un sujeto de pelo morado aplaudía sarcásticamente, caminando hacia sus rivales…

-**Qué bonita escena, lástima que tenga que terminar-** dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy, con verdadera determinación de líder supo que era hora de pelear solo o si no sus nakamas sufrirían daño…

**-Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Chopper, váyanse al Sunny, yo los alcanzaré cuando derrote a este tipo-** dijo el chico de goma, al ver que sus nakamas estaban agotados y la última amenaza que quedaba era Eigel…

Nami, dispuesta a seguir con Luffy iba a hablar hasta que sintió la ola de Haoshoku Haki surgir del chico de goma, por lo que la chica se detuvo…

**-Nami, es una orden-** dijo Luffy, mientras los demás asentían y confiaban en la victoria de Luffy, por lo que Nami sabiendo que su capitán necesitaba pelear solo para concentrarse hablo por última vez…

**-Ten cuidado Luffy-** dijo la chica, que a punto de seguir a sus nakamas, fue detenida por una mano, que pertenecía a Luffy, el cual puso el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la chica…

-**Nami, confía en mí- **dijo el chico de goma seriamente, mientras Nami, sintiendo el agarre de Luffy, supo rápidamente que el chico de goma le decía que estaría bien, por lo que liberándose del agarre, la pelinaranja corrió, mientras sonreía…

-**Tú puedes Luffy-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja nuevamente con el sombrero de Luffy en posesión de la pelinaranja…

**-¿Por qué mentiste Mugiwara?-** dijo el alquimista, limpiándose el polvo, y alistándose para seguir la pelea…

**-Sabes que en esta batalla puedes morir y aun así le mientes a esa chica, ¿Sientes algo por ella no?-** dijo Eigel, mirando al chico de goma, pero suponiendo que Luffy buscaba proteger a Nami, el alquimista revelo sus intenciones…

**-Tranquilo, ya no me interesa tu tripulación, pero deberías comprender, que una vez sepas quien soy, tú mismo temerás tener esa relación con tu navegante-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Luffy, activando su segunda marcha y su Haki, comenzó de nuevo el ataque a Eigel…

Mientras corrían a la salida, los mugiwaras se detuvieron al ver que Nadia intentaba detener a Lucas, que iba a otra dirección…

**-¡Déjame Nadia, yo sé como derrotar a Eigel!- **dijo el chico de pelo grisáceo, pero Nadia aferrada a huir detenía el andar del joven científico

**-¡Luffy-san se encargara de Eigel!-** dijo la chica de pelo azul, pero Lucas, queriendo saber la verdad revelo algo que seguía carcomiéndolo…

**-Necesito saber si mi padre en verdad entregó a Eigel- **terminó de decir el chico de pelo grisáceo mientras agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo…

Todos quedaron conmocionados, hasta que un den den mushi empezó a sonar en el saco de Sanji, ya que parecía que en el Sunny había problemas…

**-¡Chicos, la marina se acerca a la Isla!-** dijo Usopp al observar a lo lejos barcos con el símbolo de la marina, por lo que Nami viendo lo peor, tomó el den den mushi ideando un plan…

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en llegar, Usopp?-** dijo la chica, mientras donde estaba anclado el Sunny, Usopp miro con su visor informando a la navegante…

**-Aproximadamente en tres horas llegaran, Nami-** finalizo el tirador, mientras Franky Shogun y Brook seguían luchando con los subordinados de Eigel…

**-Usopp, Luffy está peleando con Eigel, nosotros vamos para allá, pero lo mejor para que no sepan de nosotros es que se muevan de ahí-** finalizó Zoro deduciendo el plan de la navegante, por lo que Nami pensando eso, supo que el espadachín había dicho lo correcto…

**-Zoro tiene razón, rodeen la isla y permanezcan anclados en la parte trasera, así la marina no nos seguirá, nosotros los alcanzaremos-** finalizó la chica de pelo naranja, mientras del otro lado del den den mushi Usopp, Franky y Brook asentían…

**-¡OK!,-** gritaron los mugiwaras en el barco mientras seguían en su defensa con los subordinados de Eigel...

Sanji sabiendo que ya había un plan, pregunto a Lucas al escuchar de la forma de vencer a Eigel…

**-¿Cual es el método para derrotar a Eigel?-** finalizó el cocinero, por lo que Lucas mirando al cocinero, revelo lo que parecía una investigación secreta del chico…

-**El único método eficaz es romper la estabilidad del escudere de Eigel, poseo un guante que da el impacto, con eso aseguro que Eigel no volverá a levantarse- **finalizó el chico, mientras Sanji observando que tal vez sería lo mejor, decidió intentar el plan de Lucas…

-**Alguien debe acompañarte para protegerte, vamos Lucas-** iba a continuar el cocinero, pero fue interrumpido por Nami, la cual sabía que era peligroso, pero por alguna razón deseaba regresar con Luffy…

**-Yo voy Lucas-** dijo la pelinaranja, sorprendiendo a Sanji, el cual quería evitar que sus damas fueran a un lugar peligroso y a la vez deseaba mostrarse como un verdadero caballero…

-**Pero pelirroja mía, si vas estarás en peligro-** dijo Sanji, pero Zoro sonriendo, supo el motivo por el cual iba la navegante…

-**Deja que vaya, sabes que Luffy no permitirá que nada le pase-** terminó el espadachín, mientras Sanji furioso se acerco con un aura de reto hacia el espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Que sepa de su relación, no significa que voy a dejar que se arriesgue!-** terminó el cocinero, ruborizando totalmente a Nami, que nerviosa preguntó, al ver que todos sus nakamas notaban su relación aun no oficial con Luffy…

**-Sanji-kun, ¿Qué tanto sabes de Luffy y yo?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Sanji, encendiendo su cigarrillo suspiro revelando la verdad a Nami…

-**Lo supe todo hace dos años pero como era su decisión hablar de ello, no intervine-** termino el cocinero, mientras Nami, derrotada sabia que terminando esto, debería hablar de ello con todos…

**-Bueno vámonos Lucas- **dijo la pelinaranja retomando el tema principal, mientras Sanji deseaba evitar que ella fuera al campo con Eigel….

**-Pero Nami-swan- **dijo el cocinero, haciendo que Nami lo mirara con determinación y sabiendo que si su nakama sabía su relación, no podría evitar que fuera con Luffy…

**-Sanji-kun-** dijo la chica, haciendo que Sanji suspirara derrotado sabiendo que su capitán evitaría a toda costa que Nami saliera lastimada…

**-Ten mucho cuidado, Nami-san-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras Nami y Lucas corrían al cuarto del chico para buscar lo que tal vez derrotaría a Eigel…

**-¿Quién es Eigel, Lucas?-** pregunto la pelinaranja corriendo mientras Lucas bajando la mirada recordaba las palabras de su maestro sobre las emociones y recuerdos…

-**Pensé que sabia quien era, pero al parecer desconozco totalmente a ese sujeto-** finalizó el chico, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que seguía corriendo, esperando terminar esta pesadilla…

Retomando la pelea, tanto Luffy como Eigel, sangraban, pero sufriendo más daño el chico de goma…

-**Mugiwara, esto apenas empieza, no me digas que ya te cansaste, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, pero Luffy, con una mirada seria se alisto para seguir la batalla…

-**Estuve entrenando dos años con bestias enormes, nunca tuve un descanso tranquilo-** dijo el chico activando su tercera marcha, preparando su ataque al alquimista…

**-¡Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!- **dijo el chico, pero Eigel despareciendo pudo evitar el ataque del chico de goma…

-**Dependes mucho de tu akuma no mi, es momento de matarte, estoy aburrido-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Luffy, regresando su brazo a la normalidad, activó su segunda marcha rápidamente, apareciendo y golpeando fuertemente a Eigel…

-**Gomu gomu no jet Bazooka-** terminó el chico de goma, mientras Eigel, enfadado por el impacto, azotó el rostro de Luffy en el piso, creando un enorme boquete**…**

**\- No juegues con tu suerte Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizó el alquimista, pero éste fue golpeado por un dragón de rayos, dañándolo en el proceso…

**-Maldita Dorobou Neko-** dijo Eigel, al ver que la responsable era Nami, que sonreía con su Sorcery Clima Tact en su mano…

-**Te dije que no te burlaras de la ciencia de Weatheria-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy salía de los escombros, depositando un golpe en Eigel, mandándolo lejos…

**-¿Qué haces aquí Nami?, ese sujeto me golpeó porque no he comido bien estos días, es normal que no tenga fuerza- **finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Nami enseñándole la lengua al chico de goma vio que Lucas se preparaba para terminar con Eigel…

**-Esto acabara en unos minutos Luffy-** dijo la chica, mientras el chico ladeaba la cabeza confundido por las palabras de su navegante…

-**Los voy a matar-** finalizó una voz que surgía de escombros y sonaba en verdad molesto…

Eigel, mostrando una mirada de auténtico asesino se preparo, pero frente a él estaba Lucas con un guante en su mano derecha…

**-¿Lucas?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras el chico con determinación miro por última a su mentor y capitán…

**-No sé qué te hizo mi padre, pero él no hubiera deseado que tu hicieras esto, mi deber es acabar contigo Eigel-** finalizo el chico, mientras su mano se encendía debido al guante…

-**Adiós Eigel, fuiste un gran maestro-** finalizó el chico poniendo el guante en el corazón de Eigel, logrando que un gran impacto atravesara el corazón de Eigel, haciendo escupir muchísima sangre al alquimista que caía al piso, debido al daño provocado…

Cayendo, Eigel pudo notar que su cuerpo no se movía, por lo que alzando su rostro y escupiendo sangre maldijo a Lucas…

**-¿Qué hiciste maldito?-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Lucas sabía que su arma había sido exitosa en la derrota del alquimista…

**-Rompí tu estabilidad en el escudere-** finalizó el chico, mientras Nami y Luffy veían la escena, sorprendidos de las palabras de Lucas…

-**Bien hecho, mi aprendiz- **finalizo el alquimista desangrándose y cayendo por fin…

Lucas contento, camino junto a Luffy y Nami, que sonreían al ver que la amenaza había terminado y que por fin la pesadilla había llegado a su fin…

-**Wow, eso fue sorprendente Lucas-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami suspiraba al recordar que Luffy siempre se sorprendía con cualquier cosa…

**-Luffy, hay que irnos, la marina está llegando a la isla-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Lucas miraba el cadáver de Eigel, el cual mostraba una sombra en la mirada del pirata alquimista…

**-El alquimista, muerto por su propia ambición-** finalizo el chico acomodándose sus lentes, pero una ráfaga se lo llevo, sorprendiendo a Luffy y Nami…

Cargando a un Lucas, bañado en sangre, se mostró al sujeto que lo cargaba:

**EIGEL**

**-¡Deberías estar muerto!-** gritó Lucas tratando de zafarse, mientras Eigel lo agarraba del cuello…

**-¿Creíste que desestabilizando mi escudere, me vencerías Lucas?-** finalizó el alquimista, revelando una naturaleza que causo terror al joven científico…

**-Yo soy el portador natural de este poder, no puedo morir ya que yo creo el mismo de mi cuerpo-** concluyó Eigel, mientras Lucas lo miraba sorprendido y notaba que Eigel seguía desangrándose…

Nami, cubriéndose la boca por la impresión se asustó con la imagen que daba Eigel, por lo que el alquimista, notando eso, sonrió revelando algo que había dicho a la navegante en su primera batalla…

**-¿Ves Dorobou Neko?- **dijo Eigel volteando con Lucas colgando por su mano, el cual intentaba zafarse…

**-No tengo un corazón humano-** finalizó el alquimista, mientras Luffy y Nami, veían que Eigel tenía un enorme hueco donde se suponía, tendría que estar su corazón…

**-¿Qué eres tú, Eigel?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras el alquimista, riendo hablo:

**-YO SOY…..-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**

**(Música drámatica) Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, esta vez viene una revelacion, preparen sus apuestas y desempolven sus teorias, yo me estare escondiendo como Oda cada vez que afirma que el manga de One Piece descansara una semana, mientras espero no tardarme (muajajaja)...Reviews bienvenidos y saludos...**


	25. El Secreto de Eigel

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...Despues de 25 capitulos, por fin conoceremos quien es aquel que muchos lectores odiaron por dañar a nuestros nakamas mugiwaras: EIGEL**

**Iba a tardarme un poco más en subir el capitulo debido a ciertos problemas con mi internet, pero este es un buen dia, ya que llegando de trabajar, pude leer el manga de One Piece, dar toques finales a este capitulo y por ende, vuala, aqui lo tienen...**

**Un mensaje para D: ¡que mala eres!, asi como te deje con la duda de Eigel, tu me has dejado la duda con conocerte y pues ni modo, asi es el mundo... Se ve que la escuela y el trabajo te consumen, pero no te preocupes, se que tu eres una de las lectoras que cuando regresan, muestran su apoyo y por eso te regreso el apoyo y mi amistad, saludos...**

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 25: El Secreto de Eigel

**-¿Romper las limitaciones de la akuma no mi?-** dijo un joven Eigel, mientras leía libros junto a su mentor Vegapunk…

**-Mi querido Eigel-kun, tú mismo viste que yo he roto la barrera del tiempo con mis investigaciones, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que busque lograr esto?-** dijo el genio de la marina, Vegapunk, mientras Eigel escuchaba atentamente…

**-Usar el poder recreado de la hobi hobi no mi para retomar tu juventud es muy útil, Vegapunk, pero creo que será más difícil obtener ese poder del que hablas-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Vegapunk riendo demostró porque su mentalidad estaba tan adelantada a muchos años de la civilización…

**-Tienes razón Eigel-kun, pero créeme en un futuro encontrare la forma de hacerlo-** finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras Eigel se retiraba de la habitación al ver que era ya muy tarde…

**-Eigel-kun, mándale mis saludos a Valentine-chan- **finalizo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel afirmaba, yéndose de la habitación de investigación…

Regresando a su cuarto, Eigel fue recibido por un abrazo de Valentine, que lo besaba y le daba la bienvenida después de una jornada en el laboratorio de Vegapunk…

-¿**Dónde estabas Eigel-kun?, sabes que me aburro estando sola, después de investigar todo el día en el laboratorio-** dijo la chica de pelo verde que respondía al nombre de Valentine, por lo que Eigel sentándose mostraba el sueño de su mentor…

**-Vegapunk, me está dando la oportunidad de investigar con él, como liberar el poder de una akuma no mi-** finalizo el chico de pelo morado, mientras Valentine, creando con su poder de la morph morph no mi, seguía la charla con el alquimista…

**-Debe ser pesado, ¿no?-** finalizo la chica, terminando de moldear un dragón de madera el cual adornaba la mesa como un porta velas…

**-¿No sientes algo en tu cuerpo tras consumir la fruta o cuando liberas ese poder, Valentine?- **termino el alquimista, mientras la chica riendo sabia que para Eigel todo era siempre investigación…

**\- Pues la verdad, no he sentido nada desde que poseo este poder-** finalizo la chica, al saber que las preguntas de Eigel eran por su investigación, así que la chica, acercándose y depositando un beso en los labios de Eigel decidió terminar el día yendo a descansar…

-**Si deseas investigar más a fondo mi cuerpo, te estaré esperando en el cuarto, Eigel-kun-** finalizo la chica, alejándose seductoramente y llegando a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta lentamente…

Eigel, ruborizado, miro unas notas en su diario de investigación, pero sabiendo que faltaba mucho para saber esto, decidió ir al cuarto de la chica, esperando un nuevo día…

Esa noche, mientras una chica dormía desnuda tapada por una sabana de seda, Eigel pensaba detenidamente en la recreación de la habilidad de una akuma no mí, por lo que supuso que conforme se supiera más de las akumas no mi, estas demostrarían mas información de su verdadero poder…

**-¡Te digo que esta es la forma más fiable de llegar al núcleo de la akuma no mi y saber si es un demonio que duerme latente en el usuario, Vegapunk!-** finalizo un científico que respondía al nombre de Sigfried el cual revelaba su investigación al genio…

**-¿Quién está condicionando estos parámetros, Sigfried-kun?-** dijo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel llegaba interrumpiendo a Sigfried, que cerrando su carpeta se fue del cuarto, dejando con la idea al científico de la marina…

**-Piénsalo Vegapunk, es un camino que demostrara mucho si lo logramos-** terminó el científico, dejando a Eigel pensativo, el cual acomodaba libros de sus investigaciones…

**-¿De qué hablaban Vegapunk?-** dijo Eigel, mientras el genio de la marina, sabiendo que el alquimista era su mano derecha, suspiro mirando los parámetros de esa investigación…

**-Eigel-kun, un científico nuevo de mi equipo busca liberar el poder de una fruta del diablo, demostrando algo que dice seria el despertar de la fruta, pero de una forma poco fiable-** dijo Vegapunk revisando papeles y escribiendo en el proceso…

**-¿Poco fiable?-** dijo Eigel, por lo que Vegapunk revisando unas estadísticas, continuo revelando información a su pupilo…

-**Eigel-kun, ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando un usuario consume una segunda akuma no mi?- **dijo Vegapunk, mientras el científico de pelo morado recordaba lo primero aprendido en la Universidad…

-**Su cuerpo crea anticuerpos que desintegran las funciones del cuerpo del usuario, Vegapunk- **finalizo el alquimista, por lo que el genio de la marina prosiguió su plática revelando el método para liberar la akuma no mi…

-**Este científico afirma que si hacemos el choque de dos usuarios mientras usamos un contenedor, despertaremos al demonio de una de las dos frutas y lo podremos dominar-** finalizo Vegapunk, sorprendiendo a Eigel, que curioso ideo un plan mejor al propuesto al de Sigfried…

**-¿Y si en lugar del choque hiciéramos el forzamiento del demonio para que el usuario lo domine?-** finalizo Eigel, atrayendo la atención de Vegapunk, el cual no había pensado en esa posibilidad…

**-Eigel-kun, por favor investiga eso y demuéstrame que no hay necesidad de asesinar a otro usuario-** finalizo Vegapunk, mientras preparaba un maletín y se iba al tener que obtener información en una Isla del Nuevo Mundo…

Retomando las investigaciones, Eigel conoció lo referente a las akumas no mi, hasta que apareció el científico que hablaba con Vegapunk, Sigfried…

**-Eigel, deberías evitar meterte en estos asuntos- **dijo Sigfried, mientras varios marines lo acompañaban, haciendo que Eigel lo mirara raro y suponiendo que lo querían silenciar…

**-¿Tan cobarde eres que necesitas a los marines?-** finalizo Eigel levantándose de su asiento, mientras Sigfried daba órdenes para que golpearan al científico el cual mostraba sus habilidades de Rokushiki…

-**Maldito, puedes usar habilidades, pero eso no te detendrá de ser callado- **finalizo Sigfried, pero ocurrió la alerta en el laboratorio de Fleming, conmocionando a Sigfried…

**-Ese imbécil de Fleming-** finalizo el chico, mientras Eigel acudía para salvar a quien más tarde conocería como Deva…

Pasado el evento, Sigfried dejo en paz a Eigel, pero acudió con el científico que respondía al nombre de Elías Bladeblood…

-**Eigel sabe mucho, si no es por ese estúpido de Vegapunk que le confía todo, esto sería más sencillo-** finalizo el científico que recién se integraba al equipo de Vegapunk…

Días transcurrieron, mientras Eigel y Valentine seguían trabajando para Vegapunk, varios estudiantes miraban con horror la llegada de los tenryuubitos, alertando a Eigel…

**-¿Qué hacen estos tipos aquí?-** susurro el alquimista, mientras Valentine le avisaba conmocionando a Eigel…

Pasado el evento de Natalie y las chicas aprendices, Vegapunk regreso al laboratorio, siendo recibido por un golpe de Eigel, que agarraba su bata de científico…

**-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, Vegapunk?!-** finalizo el alquimista, siendo detenido por marines, que evitaban más daño en la mente maestra de la marina y el gobierno mundial…

**-¿Sabes qué diablos hacen los dragones celestiales?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Vegapunk volteaba la mirada a otro lado, hasta que Valentine y otros científicos tomaban a Eigel…

**-Nos vemos en la noche en mi laboratorio, Eigel-kun-**susurro el genio de la Marina yéndose custodiado para su protección…

La noche llego y finalmente Eigel llego con Vegapunk, mientras el genio leía hojas de lo que parecía un proyecto secreto…

**-Estoy aquí, Vegapunk-** dijo Eigel, mientras el genio de la marina, volteando trato de ser sincero con su mano derecha…

-**Perdóname Eigel-kun, pero aun no hallo la forma de evitar que los tenryuubitos no entren aquí-** dijo Vegapunk, mientras el chico de pelo morado evitando el perdón de su maestro, sabía que el poder que tenían los Tenryuubitos causaba mucho daño al mundo…

**-A mi no me deberías pedir perdón, Punk-** finalizo el alquimista yéndose del laboratorio, pero siendo detenido por el genio de la marina….

**-Eigel-kun- **dijo Vegapunk, haciendo que Eigel volteara, al ver que su maestro aun no había terminado su plática…

**-¿Qué sucede Vegapunk?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras el genio proseguía, al descubrir algo en su viaje a la Isla del Nuevo Mundo…

**-¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Valentine-chan?-** finalizo el genio, mientras Eigel confuso pensaba que Vegapunk ya sabía eso…

**-Debes tener esos datos, sabes que su nombre completo es Valentine D. Almagro-** finalizo Eigel, sorprendiendo a Vegapunk, que tomando de los hombros a Eigel lo alerto de algo importante…

**-¡No sabía que su nombre poseía una D. Eigel-kun!- **finalizo el genio, mientras miraba con preocupación a su aprendiz, el cual aun no entendía la magnitud de lo revelado por su Vegapunk…

**-Eigel-kun, por nada del mundo, nadie debe saber del nombre completo de Valentine, menos los tenryuubitos- **finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras Eigel, sabiendo que la mirada de Vegapunk, mostraba en verdad preocupación, quiso saber por fin la verdad…

**-¿Qué significa la D. en el nombre de Valentine?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Vegapunk, activando una maquina, continuo su charla con Eigel…

-**Lo que acabo de activar es una recreación de la Nagi Nagi no mi, una fruta que insonoriza un área, esto nos permitirá hablar en confianza-**dijo el genio de la marina, revelando el temor que causaban los D en el mundo de los hijos de los "creadores"…

**-Los D. son los enemigos naturales de los tenryuubitos- **dijo Vegapunk, sorprendiendo a Eigel, el cual desconocía ese hecho…

-**Actualmente, el gobierno mundial busca acabar con todos los sobrevivientes de ese clan, sabes de un pirata llamado Gold Roger, ¿no?-** dijo el genio, mientras Eigel asentía y sabia sobre las hazañas de ese pirata cercano a conquistar los mares del mundo…

**-Ese pirata en verdad se llama Gol D. Roger- **finalizo Vegapunk mientras suspiraba y sabia que debería cambiar sus protocolos para ayudar a Valentine…

**-Lo que quieres decir es que ¿Valentine está en peligro?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Vegapunk asentía preocupando al alquimista…

**-Cuídala Eigel-kun, ahora no podemos evitar que los tenryuubitos entren, pero por lo menos tratemos que se enfoquen en otras cosas y no dañen a los jóvenes científicos, ¿ok?-** finalizo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel afirmaba y conocía el peligro de los Tenryuubitos…

Esa noche, Eigel, sabiendo que Valentine estaba en peligro, entro al cuarto que compartía con la chica, la cual estaba cocinando algo, en el cuarto de cocina…

-**Eigel-kun, en un momento estará la cena- **dijo la chica, pero Eigel caminando y temblando, se acerco a la peliverde mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ruborizando a la chica…

**-¿Qué ocurre Eigel-kun?-** dijo la chica, mientras el alquimista besando la frente de la peliverde trataba de no pensar en que ella estaba en peligro…

-**No permitiré que te dañen, así me cueste la vida-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras lagrimas surgían de la chica que daba golpecitos en el pecho de Eigel…

**-Tonto, no me tienes que prometer algo que ya se-** finalizo la chica acurrucándose en el pecho de Eigel, mientras la noche transcurría…

Otro día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que caminando en los pasillos de los laboratorios, una chica de pelo verde choco con un científico llamado Sigfried, cayendo al suelo debido al impacto…

**-Perdone señorita, permita que recoja sus cosas- **finalizo el científico hasta que tomo una carpeta que tenía el nombre de la chica…

**\- ¿Valentine "D." Almagro? -** susurro Sigfried, mientras miraba a la chica, por lo que entregando la carpeta a la chica, el científico camino hacia su mentor Elías Bladeblood…

**-Señor halle a quien sería un excelente conejillo de indias-** finalizo el chico, mientras Valentine no suponía el peligro que a ella venia…

**-¡No puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso, Elías-kun!-** grito Vegapunk, mientras marines rodeaban al científico genio de la marina, evitando su movimiento…

**-Si no probamos esto, delatare a tu dulce chica con la D. en su nombre, Vegapunk-**finalizo Elías, hasta que Vegapunk, sabiendo que estaba en una encrucijada no tuvo otra opción…

**-Esta bien hazlo, Elías-kun-** finalizo el genio, sin saber en quien harían el experimento…

En la habitación de Valentine y Eigel, los científicos cenaban hasta que oyeron que tocaban su puerta…

**-¿Quién será Eigel-kun?-** dijo la peliverde, pero Eigel suponiendo algo malo se puso enfrente de Valentine para protegerla…

**-Quédate a mi lado, Valentine-** finalizo el alquimista, hasta que forzando la puerta, se mostro a Elías y marines, sorprendiendo a Eigel, que sabía que este científico había asesinado a Schneider…

**-¡Tu!-** dijo Eigel, mientras Elías acompañado de los marines esbozaba una sonrisa burlona al alquimista…

**-Valentine D. Almagro, tú has sido seleccionada para lograr el despertar del poder latente de una akuma no mi, por favor acompáñeme-** finalizo el científico, mientras Eigel, furioso iba a responder siendo golpeado por un miembro del CP-AIGIS0…

**-¿La guardia exclusiva de los dragones celestiales?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras detrás de Elías, se mostraba a un tenryuubito que reia cínicamente…

-**No puedes evitar este experimento, Vegapunk lo ha autorizado, Eigel-** finalizo el científico Elías, mientras el miembro del CP-AIGIS0, dejaba inconsciente al Eigel…

**-Valentine-** finalizo el científico cayendo al piso, mientras también era llevado con la peliverde…

…

-**Finalmente despiertas-** dijo un sujeto que solo poseía la forma humanoide frente a Eigel….

**-¿Quién eres tú?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras la forma sentada en prácticamente la nada soltaba una carcajada….

**-¿No recuerdas nada después del experimento?-** dijo la forma, mientras Eigel se enfadaba y se levantaba, pero sin poder hacerlo debido al cansancio extremo que sentía en su cuerpo**…**

**-Maldito, ¿Quién eres tú?-** dijo Eigel, mientras el humanoide se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de Eigel mirando fijamente al alquimista…

**-Ustedes los humanos han buscado durante siglos como dominarnos y lo máximo que han logrado es capturarnos en una fruta, pero debo admitir que forzar mi despertar ha sido lo más interesante, pero esperaba estar en mi huésped-** dijo la forma, sorprendiendo a Eigel que seguía inmerso en ese espacio en blanco…

**-¿Tu eres el demonio de una akuma no mi?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la forma caminaba hacia Eigel, solo revelando una extraña sonrisa-…

-**Yo soy el demonio de la morph morph no mi- **finalizo el ente haciendo que Eigel enfadara, al saber a quién pertenecía esa fruta del diablo…

**-¿Tú estabas en el cuerpo de Valentine?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras el humanoide reia, y revelaba información de su ser…

**-Tranquilo Eigel, los demonios no tenemos genero, nos adaptamos al de nuestro usuario, debido a que se limita nuestro poder, por eso solo otorgamos la habilidad, mas no el verdadero poder-** finalizo la forma, mientras Eigel sabía lo que significaba estar frente a ese ente…

**-Esto significa, ¿Qué Valentine murió?- **dijo el alquimista con lagrimas, por lo que el demonio acercándose notaba las llamadas emociones humanas…

**-Esa chica me pidió que tú fueras mi nuevo huésped y en lugar de renacer en otra fruta, me tienes aquí, pero no será sencillo dominarme, ya que ahora soy libre de hacer lo que desee- **finalizo el ente, alertando a Eigel, pero soltando una carcajada, la forma siguió revelo su naturaleza destructiva…

**-Es broma chico, fue divertido estar dormido, ¿pero no tienes esa sed de querer asesinar a los que te arrebataron a tu amada Valentine?-** dijo el demonio, haciendo que Eigel, empezara a recordar que todo el mundo en el que confiaba lo fue traicionando, en especial Vegapunk….

**-Yo cambiare este mundo-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la forma reia, sabiendo el corazón destrozado que poseía ahora Eigel…

**-Una vez que te enseñe el verdadero poder, tendrás la habilidad de destruir otras frutas del diablo, pero todo en esta vida tiene un costo, mi querido Eigel-** dijo el demonio, por lo que Eigel recordando la ultima sonrisa de Valentine, mantuvo su objetivo de destruir todo…

-**No me importa el precio- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras el demonio supo que ahora tendría como entretenerse…

-**Me parece perfecto Eigel- **finalizo con una sonrisa demoniaca y extraña…

….

**-YO SOY EL PRIMER DEMONIO DE UNA AKUMA NO MI LIBERADO-**

Finalizo Eigel, sorprendiendo a Nami, Luffy y Lucas, por lo que la pelinaranja no creía que eso fuera posible…

**-¿El demonio de una akuma no mi?-** finalizo la chica impactada, por lo que Eigel soltando a Lucas y arrojándolo frente a Luffy y Nami revelo su naturaleza…

**-¿Te sorprende que yo, un demonio busque asesinar a otros usuarios?, ¿Crees que yo quería este poder?, ¿Crees que esto me devolverá a Valentine?-** finalizo el alquimista, mostrando sus incógnitas mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo…

**-Así no funciona esto Dorobou neko, o ¿me equivoco Monkey D. Luffy?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy asimilaba sus palabras…

**-¿Derrotar el Gobierno Mundial te devolverá a tu hermano Portgas D. Ace?-** hablo el alquimista, mientras Luffy lo miraba seriamente…

-**Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarte tu felicidad, pero mientras existan los tenryuubitos y el estúpido Gobierno Mundial, mucha gente sufrirá-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Nami enojada supo que Eigel en verdad poseía un corazón muerto…

-**Pero odiar al Gobierno Mundial, no te da el derecho de asesinar gente inocente, Eigel-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Eigel bajando la mirada para empezar a reír revelaba que eso le era indiferente…

**-No seas estúpida niña, dentro de cualquier plan sufrirás bajas, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, fejajaja-** dijo Eigel, mientras cambiaba su mirada a una seria, y se disponía a terminar todo….

-**Te demostrare que yo soy el Dios de las akumas no mi-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras se sentaba en su trono y apretaba un botón, el cual libero múltiples tubos que se clavaron en la espalda de Eigel…

**-LEGADO ESCUDERE-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras un gran pilar de energía surgía de su cuerpo, rompiendo el techo de la cueva y mostrando una cruz en el cielo….

Franky con Usopp y Brook volteaban a ver el pilar y la cruz en el cielo, asustando al tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Qué es eso?-** dijeron los mugiwaras en el Sunny, mientras a lo lejos en los barcos de la marina, un almirante con un traje amarillo se mostraba mirando la foto de Eigel…

**-Ese Eigel nos causara muchos problemas- **finalizo el almirante Kizaru, mientras veía el pilar de energía…

Terminado el pilar, se mostro a un Eigel de un color blanquecino, mientras este respiraba agitadamente y terminaba su transformación…

**-Aquí termina todo, Monkey D. Luffy- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras de la nada, un rayo atravesaba el pecho de Luffy que lo hacía escupir muchísima sangre, alertando a Nami…

**-¡LUFFYYYYY!-** grito la chica de pelo naranja, mientras en otra parte de la cueva, Zoro se detuvo haciendo que Sanji se estrellara contra la espalda del espadachín…

**-Estúpido Marimo, ¿Por qué te detienes así?- **dijo Sanji, pero tanto Robin como el cocinero notaron que Zoro estaba muy tenso…

**-¿Qué ocurre Zoro?-** dijo la morena, por lo que Zoro, recordando una escena cuando conoció a Luffy, el espadachín vio como un pequeño cerezo caía, por lo que agachándose y recogiéndolo mientras su mano temblaba en el proceso, Zoro hablo,

**-Luffy está a punto de morir-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTICINCO**

**¡No mueras Luffy!... T_T... Eigel ha mostrado su verdadera faceta, pero ¿Por que el destino hizo que el tambien perdiera a una persona con la inicial D en su nombre?... Con esta nueva duda al aire, me retiro y espero disfruten de los capitulos futuros... Esta vez no hay pregunta... Saludos, reviews Bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...n_n**


	26. Valentine D Almagro

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... Normalmente cuando un escritor tiene a sus personajes idealizados, de antemano sabe sus pasados ¿no?... Pues esto me paso con Eigel... A pesar de conocer su actitud, nunca tuve el corazón para juzgarlo ya que era mi personaje y conocia perfectamente como seria su actitud en el transcurso del fic... No quiero que se confunda con que defiendo a Eigel, pero creanme que me dolio escribir su pasado y sin negarlo, recorde muchos momentos tristes de One Piece... Bueno es momento de revelar quien es la persona con la inicial D que Eigel perdio... Disfruten el capitulo y vomiten arcoiris con el inicio de este, vean un flashback triste y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**

Capitulo 26: Valentine D. Almagro

**(UNA NOCHE DESPUES DE DERROTAR A ZEPHYR)**

-**Estoy aburridooo Nami-** decía un chico de goma con vendajes, que ya tomaba la costumbre de visitar a su navegante al cuarto de cartografía…

**-¡Pues vete a jugar con Usopp o Chopper y déjame trabajar en paz, idiota!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, haciendo que Luffy hiciera un puchero con carita de tristeza…

**-Pero quiero estar contigo-** termino el chico de goma, mientras Nami suspiraba por las palabras de su capitán…

Mientras la chica de pelo naranja escribía la bitácora del viaje, noto que el sombrero de Luffy había sufrido daño después de la pelea con Z, por lo que hablando la pelinaranja se acerco al chico de goma…

-**Luffy, préstame tu sombrero, debo reforzar el lazo del agarre-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Luffy, con su sonrisa característica, le entrego el sombrero a la chica de pelo naranja…

**-Si, Nami, te entrego uno de mis tesoros, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, haciendo que Nami hablara confundida…

**-¿Uno de tus tesoros, Luffy?-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras tomaba el sombrero e iniciaba a repararlo…

**-¿Qué otro tesoro tienes aparte de tu sombrero?- **finalizo la chica, esperando que la respuesta fuera el sueño de Luffy, pero el chico de goma, con su enorme sonrisa, dejo en claro algo que impacto a la navegante de los mugiwaras…

-**Tú, Nami, shishishi-** dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja, la cual seguía con el sombrero en sus manos…

**-Tu eres mi tesoro Nami-** finalizo el capitán de los mugiwaras esbozando su característica sonrisa…

Totalmente ruborizada, Nami vio sus ojos humedecidos y sin más se apoyo en el cuerpo de Luffy, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras lágrimas ahora si surgían de sus ojos color chocolate…

**-Siempre logras que derrame lágrimas por ti idiota, ahora hazte responsable, no debes hacer llorar a una chica-** dijo la pelinaranja confundiendo a Luffy, que no sabía el porqué del actuar de su nakama…

-**No llores Nami, no me gusta verte así-** dijo Luffy asustado, pero Nami, abrazando al chico de goma, supo que sus sentimientos hacia su capitán eran en verdad reales…

**-Te amo Monkey D. Luffy, en verdad te amo, idiota-** finalizó la chica, depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su capitán atolondrado**…**

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Mientras Luffy escupía sangre debido al ataque de Eigel, Nami volteo con una verdadera mirada de odio al alquimista, la mirada de la chica recreaba cuando hace dos años, la pelinaranja sabia del engaño de Arlong y esa mirada iba dirigida al tatuaje de los piratas de Arlong…

**-Eigel-** dijo la chica, mientras el alquimista viendo la escena revelaba sus experiencias…

**-Por eso no es bueno que dos tripulantes se enamoren, menos el capitán y su navegante, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, cambiando su mirada a una seria y dispuesto a acabar con todo…

**-No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras caminaba hacia Nami y Luffy, el cual seguía escupiendo sangre debido a la herida…

-**Mueran-** dijo el alquimista, pero unas katanas cortaban al alquimista, revelando al espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Zoro!-** grito la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy seguía batallando con su vida y el espadachín detenía el ataque del alquimista…

**-¡Luffy esta…!-** iba a decir Nami, pero Zoro la detuvo al ver que la pelinaranja estaba alterada por su capitán…

**-¡Cálmate mujer!, aún posees la inyección de Eigel, puedes curarlo-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Eigel se recuperaba del ataque de Zoro, por lo que Nami, nerviosa, sacaba la inyección, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que un lastimado Lucas se acerco al ver el daño en el chico de goma…

**-Deja que yo le inyecte eso, su herida es más difícil de tratar, si lo haces mal, Luffy-san no se recuperara-** finalizo el chico de pelo grisáceo, llegando con Nami y tomando la inyección…

**-Gracias Lucas-** dijo la chica, mientras regresando con Eigel, el alquimista hablo con Zoro, el cual se alistaba para seguir atacando a Eigel…

**-Esta vez destruiré esta isla junto a ustedes basuras-** finalizo Eigel, mientras recibía un tremendo impacto por parte de Nami y su Sorcery Clima Tact…

-**Gust Sword-** dijo la chica, haciendo que Eigel, la mirara con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras se sacudía su cuerpo empolvado…

**-Eres valiente chica-** dijo el alquimista desapareciendo, mientras Zoro notaba la velocidad de Eigel viendo hacia donde iba…

**-Pero también eres imprudente-** finalizo Eigel apareciendo frente a Nami, soltándole una bofetada la cual dejo inconsciente a la pelinaranja…

Eigel, terminado el asunto con Nami, volteo con Zoro para continuar, pero el alquimista recibió un tremendo golpe que lo mando a volar por la potencia del mismo…

Zoro, sonriendo, noto a un Luffy totalmente recuperado, mientras Lucas, se sorprendía de la fuerza del chico de goma…

-**Zoro, llévate a Nami al barco, por favor- **dijo el chico de goma con una mueca de enojo, mientras Zoro cargaba a Nami inconsciente…

-**Si, capitán-** finalizo, mientras el espadachín notaba que Nami, aun tenía el sombrero de paja en su posesión…

**-¿Quieres tu sombrero, Luffy?-** finalizo el espadachín, pero Luffy, mirando a la pelinaranja supo que ya era hora de terminar con Eigel…

-**Está en buenas manos Zoro-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Zoro reia discretamente, yéndose acompañado de Lucas…

**-¿Por qué dejamos solo a Luffy-san?- **finalizo el chico corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva, mientras Zoro totalmente confiado en la victoria de su capitán, seguía corriendo a lado de Lucas…

**-Eigel hizo algo que pagara con su vida-** finalizo el espadachín, haciendo que Lucas lo mirara confundido….

**-¿Qué hizo Zoro-san?-** finalizo el chico de pelo gris, por lo que Zoro cargando aun a Nami, revelo algo que sabía era verdad…

**-Lastimo a la próxima reina de los piratas-** finalizo el espadachín, logrando que Lucas cayera de espaldas, sacando una carcajada de parte de Zoro…

-**Vamos chico, hay que llegar al Sunny-** dijo el espadachín, mientras Lucas asentía y proseguía su andar hacia la salida de la cueva

**-¡Zoro-san, no es por ahí!- **finalizo el chico, mientras seguían su camino hacia el Sunny y Zoro se perdía como de costumbre…

…..

-**Eso me dolió Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista saliendo de los escombros luego del impacto de Luffy, mientras las paredes cambiaban de forma…

**-Te contare la historia trágica que sufren los que llevan la inicial D. como tú, Mugiwara- **finalizo Eigel, mientras Luffy no perdía su mirada de enfado…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Una chica de pelo verde ingresaba a la prestigiosa universidad del Nuevo Mundo, aquella que se encargaba de formar a los próximos científicos de la humanidad…

En este caso, la chica llamada Valentine ingresaba aun como estudiante de élite debido a su inteligencia, muy adelantada para su edad…

**-Mi nombre es Valentine Almagro-** decía la chica que maravillaba a todos por su belleza y su forma de contestar todas las preguntas de su mentor Vegapunk…

**-Me gusta tu ánimo por aprender Valentine-chan, es mas estarás en la élite junto al que será mi próxima mano derecha- **decía el genio de la marina que ya entraba en su madurez como científico…

**-Gracias Vegapunk-san-** dijo la chica, mientras Vegapunk la llevaba a la sala de investigación donde estaban varios alumnos, entre ellos, el chico que más tarde seria apodado alquimista, Eigel San Sebastián…

**-Aquí es Valentine-chan-** finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras todos los chicos investigaban detalladamente…

Yéndose Vegapunk, una chica mayor que Valentine, se acerco a la peliverde, mientras los demás jóvenes seguían en sus investigaciones…

-**Espero no busques estar al lado de Eigel-kun, ya que yo seré su compañera-** finalizo la chica, mientras Valentine miraba al chico de pelo morado caminar hacia las dos chicas…

**-Ema, deja en paz a esa chica, no sabemos cuál es su intelecto-** finalizo Eigel, haciendo que Ema lo mirara con ojos de adoración…

**-Lo que tu digas mi querido Eigel-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel regresaba para seguir estudiando sobre las akumas no mi…

Días pasaban y Valentine demostraba que era superior a varios chicos de su clase, por lo que una noche, mientras la chica peliverde iba de regreso a su casa, una chica acompañada de varios hombres, rodeaban a la peliverde…

**-¿Ema?-** dijo la chica de pelo verde, mientras la chica notaba que era muy tarde, perfecto para su plan…

**-No voy a permitir que te luzcas, estúpida- **dijo Ema, mientras los chicos reían sabiendo que se divertirían a costa de la peliverde…

Tratando de escapar, una mano de uno de los chicos tomo la mano de Valentine, mientras Ema miraba la escena dispuesta a lastimar a la peliverde…

-**Hagan lo que quieran con ella- **finalizo la chica, mientras los chicos reían y cada uno restringía el movimiento del cuerpo de Valentine…

**-¡Suéltenme!-** decía Valentine, mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir en sus ojos, pero mientras lo inevitable parecía ocurrir, los chicos caían debido a golpes que alguien soltaba

**-Soru-** decía el sujeto desapareciendo y golpeando a los chicos con una velocidad impresionante…

**-¿Quién anda ahí?-** dijo Ema molesta, pero revelándose el sujeto, este miro a Ema sorprendiéndola…

**-¿Eigel-kun?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel la miraba con odio e iba con Valentine la cual seguía muy asustada…

**-¿Estás bien Valentine?-** termino el alquimista, mientras Ema se iba dejando solos a los dos jóvenes…

Valentine viendo a Eigel, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos**…**

**-¡Tuve mucho miedo Eigel!-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel la intentaba consolar pero sabía que el miedo había pasado…

Poco a poco Valentine y Eigel empezaron a ser confidentes, hasta culminar en su noviazgo, el cual Vegapunk acepto, debido a que este no afectaba el trabajo de los científicos…

**-¿Valentine "D." Almagro?-** dijo Eigel interesado mientras sostenía a Valentine jugando con la chica…

**-¿Por qué no le has dicho tu nombre completo a Vegapunk?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la chica, soltándose del agarre de Eigel revelaba algo importante…

**-Hace mucho, antes de perder a mis padres, ellos me dijeron que nunca revelara esa inicial, pero la verdad no se qué significa jijiji-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel suspiraba porque a veces Valentine se portaba como una niña…

-**Eigel, si alguna vez muero, por favor siempre sonríe, ¿si?- **finalizo la chica de pelo verde con una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo a Eigel, que conociendo el riesgo de la inicial en Valentine, debido a la plática con Vegapunk, no pudo evitar abrazar fuerte a la chica…

-**No digas eso Valentine, nada te pasara, mientras este yo a tu lado-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la noche transcurría…

Despertando, luego de ser golpeado por el agente del CP-AIGIS0, Eigel hablo con Elías, el cual seguía introduciendo datos en una computadora…

**-¡Maldito, tu mataste a Schneider, ¿Crees que no sé tus crímenes?!-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Elías volteaba al saber la información que buscaba cuando había asesinado a Schneider…

-¿**Y según tú, eres la mano derecha de Vegapunk?, jajajaja, eres un idiota al revelarme esa información, yo deseaba saber quiénes eran los traidores que ayudaron a esos chicos, es como una ironía de la vida, darme el honor de vengarme de ustedes, jajajaja-** finalizo el científico, revelando en una camilla de experimentación a Valentine, que gritaba, sin oírse sus gritos, debido a que la chica estaba amordazada…

**-¡Valentine!-** grito Eigel, mientras un tenryuubito se mostraba como espectador del experimento…

**-Estoy pagando este experimento porque quiero ver esto, además de que esa chica es un descendiente del clan maldito-** finalizo el noble mundial, mientras Elías y otros científicos prendían una maquina, iniciando el experimento…

**-¡Vegapunk!-** grito Eigel, mientras Elías sacaba una carta de su bata de científico y se la mostraba al alquimista…

_**-"Mi querido Eigel-kun, te pido una disculpa, pero esto es la única forma de ver si es posible llegar al despertar total de una akuma no mi"-**_

Finalizo Elías, leyendo en voz alta una carta por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos, Eigel vio que su mentor y mejor amigo, lo estaba traicionando…

-**Tranquilo chico, tú serás participe en este experimento- **dijo Elías, mientras iniciaba el proceso en Valentine…

**-Dejen que diga sus últimas palabras a su amado Eigel-** finalizo el científico continuando con el experimento, mientras los científicos dejaban hablar a Valentine,

**-Eigel-kun, Sonríe por favor-**

Dijo la chica, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida,

-**Fui feliz a tu lado, **

**TE AMO EIGEL SAN SEBASTIAN-**

Finalizo la chica con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Eigel la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos…

Empezando a convulsionar la peliverde, Elías inicio el proceso del despertar de la morph morph no mi de Valentine, lo que causo estrés en Eigel, que sufría el efecto de una akuma no mi…

-**Debe resultar, debe resultar, maldita sea- **finalizo Elías, mientras los signo vitales de ambos jóvenes se apagaban mostrando que el experimento había fallado…

**-Lo intentaremos de nuevo dentro de un mes, gracias por su esfuerzo-** finalizo el científico, hasta que uno de sus colegas revelo información sobre Valentine…

-**Elías-san, esta chica estaba embarazada-** finalizo el científico, mientras Elías y el tenryuubito suspiraban creyendo esa información inútil…

**-No deseo otro D. en este mundo-** finalizo el noble mundial, mientras Elías reia, y arreglaba los papeles de la investigación…

**-Ironías de la vida, jajajaja-** finalizo el científico, pero Eigel, oyendo eso ultimo y con el recién poder despertado de una akuma no mi, tomo del cuello al tenryuubito, mientras lo miraba con verdadero odio…

**-Nunca les perdonare lo que hicieron-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras atravesaba con su brazo al noble mundial, obteniendo su corazón…

**-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-** finalizo Elías, mientras Eigel asesinaba a todos los científicos de ese laboratorio…

**-sssss ALERTA sssss MAXIMA sssss EIGEL sssss SAN SEBASTIAN sssss HA sssss ASESINADO A VARIOS sssss TENRYUUBITOS sssss-**

Finalizo el altavoz, mientras un sujeto perdido en la ira y con un poder recién descubierto, mataba a los tenryuubitos y se enfocaba en Elías, culminando en la escena al entrar al cuarto de Leither…

Eigel, demostrando su nuevo nivel destruía todo, mientras marines resguardaban a Vegapunk, el cual se enteraba del ataque de su mano derecha….

-**Señor no puede salir-** decía un marine, mientras Vegapunk buscaba el medio, al ver que el alquimista estaba sufriendo mucho…

**-¡Debo ayudar a Eigel-kun, su corazón está muriendo!- **finalizo el genio de la marina al saber el daño irreparable en el científico que era su mano derecha…

Ese día, en los periódicos de los News Coo, se hablaba del crimen de un sujeto que era nombrado ya como un pirata,

**-Eigel "ALQUIMISTA" San Sebastián, asesino de científicos de la marina y Nobles mundiales-**

El mundo miraba horrorizado la noticia, mientras en Mariejois, Dragones Celestiales, pedían la muerte del apodado alquimista y mayor seguridad, al temer que ese pirata llegara a la tierra sagrada de Mariejois y empezara una masacre con los tenryuubitos…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-Personas como tu son temidos por los tenryuubitos, Monkey D. Luffy, lamentablemente, espere por 24 años pudriéndome en Impel Down, para saber que nadie ha cambiado el panorama de la vida en este mundo podrido-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Luffy lo comprendía, pero sabía que si lo dejaba seguir, el alquimista mataría a todos los usuarios de las akumas no mi…

**-Eigel, hace dos años, vi morir a mi hermano Ace frente a mis ojos, eso me hizo entender que era débil, no puedo permitir que tomes el atajo fácil para solucionar tus problemas-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel reia al ver que el chico de goma, se comportaba como un autentico capitán solo cuando peleaba en serio…

**-Demuéstrame que mis ideales están equivocados, y debes hacerlo antes de dos horas o todos los usuarios de las akumas no mi, morirán-** finalizo el alquimista, revelando una maquina en su trono,

**-CROSS DE ALTARIS, EXTERMINIO-**

Finalizo Eigel, mientras la maquina empezaba a acumular energía….

**-En dos horas, una gran onda de choque surgirá de esta máquina, rompiendo el núcleo de los usuarios de las akumas no mi, y esta onda es tan poderosa, que llegara a todos los mares del mundo- **finalizo Eigel mientras mostraba por fin el plan que tenía en mente…

-**Cuando mueras, revelare todo esto al mundo-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Luffy no cambiaba su semblante…

….

Llegando con Sanji, Robin, Chopper y Nadia, Nami despertó mientras Zoro la miraba, e igual Lucas que se alegraba que la pelinaranja despertara…

**-Al fin despiertas, Bruja-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Sanji iba al encuentro, deteniéndose al ver la imagen….

**-¿Por qué cargas a mi dulce Nami-swan, estúpido Marimo?-** dijo el cocinero con dientes de tiburón, mientras Nami bajaba de los brazos de Zoro….

**-¿Y Luffy?-** dijo la pelinaranja, ignorando por completo a Sanji, que se quedo sin habla y fue a un rincón de la cueva…

**-Luffy vencerá a Eigel, ordeno que fuéramos al Sunny- **finalizo el espadachín, mientras miraba a Robin y la morena sonreía al ver que su nakama estaba bien…

Nami, viendo que Luffy casi moría, intento regresar con el chico de goma, siendo detenida por la voz de Zoro…

**-¡No escuchaste que fue una orden de nuestro capitán, Nami!-** dijo Zoro, mientras la chica volteaba e intentaba retar a Zoro, pero este siguió fiel a seguir la orden de Luffy…

**-No estoy jugando Nami, empieza a respetar a Luffy como lo que es, nuestro capitán-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Nami, miraba distante al suelo al saber ciertas las palabras de su nakama…

Acomodándose el sombrero de paja y yendo junto a Robin y Chopper, Nami siguió hacia la salida, mientras hablaba para sí misma…

**-Si mueres Luffy, nunca te lo voy a perdonar-** finalizo la chica, mientras la cueva empezaba a colapsar…

….

Regresando a la batalla, Eigel demostraba su poder dejando claro que pelearía en serio…

-**Es momento de demostrarte todo el poder que te puede ofrecer el demonio de una akuma no mi, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista, sin embargo Luffy, sin perder su mirada recordaba las primeras peleas con Eigel….

**-No dejare que tomes atajos Eigel, te dije que estuve durante dos años entrenando con bestias que me costaron domesticar, nunca pude dormir tranquilo- **dijo el chico de goma, recordando su entrenamiento en Rusukaina…

**-Lastimaste a mis nakamas, destruiste la ciudad de Tabhita y Nadia, lastimaste a Nami, es momento de romper esa pared que no me deja seguir-** dijo Luffy, mientras Eigel lo miraba extrañado…

**-¡No permitiré que nadie más muera frente a mis ojos!-**

Finalizo Luffy enfocando su brazo frente a su rostro….

**-GEAR…..-**

"**4"**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTISEIS**

**Inicia el momento crucial de la pelea... Hay poco tiempo para nuestro nakama de sombrero de paja antes que Eigel asesine a todos los usuarios de la akuma no mi, es momento de demostrar el poder obtenido en dos años... Mencion honorifica a Luffy Ketchum que demostro que recuerda muy bien los detalles mi fic... en tu review me di cuenta que dijiste que habia solucion a la herida de Luffy y vuala acertaste... Muchos saludos, reviews bienvenidos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	27. Eigel San Sebastian

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo wiiii... Estos dias he visto que el final esta cerca... Lo unico raro es que no tengo esa sensacion de creer que he perdido tiempo en esta historia que llevaba muchisimo tiempo en mi cabeza, es mas recapitulando, he notado que el primer dia que dije "voy a escribir en Fanfiction", pensaba que nadie leeria mis historias (ya saben, el miedo comun de cualquiera que se arriesga) y hoy notando sus reviews desde mi primer historia hasta este fic, he notado que valio la pena... He conocido personas maravillosas y sinceramente asi soy, una persona muy analitica con mi entorno y puede sonar tonto, pero, si gracias a mi deciden escribir un fic en este mundo de fanfics, creanme que sere el primero en leerlo, se los aseguro...**

**Mencion honorifica a solitario196 que aunque se te olvidara poner tu nick en tu review, supe que eras tu, debido a que tu forma de escribir un review siempre lo recuerdo...no creas que los olvido, siempre los espero en mi silla mecedora, escuchando musica triste jajajajaja...Gracias por tu analisis y pues espero disfrutes los capitulos futuros..**

**Para mis demas lectores, los veo en un pequeño mensaje privado...**

**Para leer este capitulo, cuando lleguen al flashback de Eigel, pongan la melodia del Soundtrack de One Piece "SHIZUKA NA IKARI", en youtube, la que posee la imagen de Ace...**

**Ahora si, sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer, mientras lloro en mi rinconcito...**

Capitulo 27: Eigel San Sebastián

Eigel miraba como Luffy empezaba su técnica mordiéndose su antebrazo derecho e iniciando su nueva técnica…

**-****Kinniku Fuusen- **dijo el chico de goma, que se deshacía de sus chanclas, inflando su brazo imbuido en Haki, pasando todo el aire hacia su cuerpo, terminando en un hombre que estaba inflado redondamente y rebotaba contra el piso, además de ver que sus brazos y piernas, estaban imbuidas en Busoshoku Haki y parte del mismo Haki hacia signos tribales en su cuerpo…

**-¡GEAR FOURTH…!**

**¡BOUNDMAN!-**

Finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel, sabiendo que esa transformación era extraña, empezó a analizar la nueva técnica de su rival…

**-¿No te dije que el Haki no sirve contra mi escudere?-** finalizo el alquimista, sin embargo, Luffy desapareció a una velocidad tremenda, sorprendiendo a Eigel que observaba como el puño de Luffy se contraía dando su nueva técnica…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!-**

Finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel protegiéndose, no pudo notar la potencia del impacto, el cual supero su defensa arrojándolo contra los muros de la cueva**…**

**-¡Maldito!-** dijo Eigel, el cual salía enfadado al ver que la fuerza de Luffy había aumentado con esa técnica y en verdad le había ocasionado un grandísimo daño…

Sin embargo Luffy, rebotando, desapareció de nuevo y apareciendo frente a Eigel, por primera vez, el chico de goma depositó un poderoso impacto que daño de gravedad al alquimista…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO CULVERIN!-**

Dijo Luffy, mientras Eigel escupía sangre siendo arrojado de nueva cuenta contra un muro, causando una explosión por el impacto…

Luffy, con una mirada seria, vio como las paredes de la cueva se transformaban creando pilares que atacaban al chico de goma…

**-MORPH STRING- **dijo Eigel creando pilares que Luffy destruía con facilidad, acelerando con su rebote, dando la apariencia del gepou, técnica del rokushiki…

Eigel no pudo notar que Luffy estaba a lado de él comprimiendo sus piernas, dispuesto a golpear de nueva cuenta al alquimista…

**-¡Maldito!-** dijo Eigel, mientras su rostro se deformaba debido al golpe de Luffy y lo mandaba a volar muy lejos debido a la potencia del golpe…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO RHINO SCHNEIDER!-**

Finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel era arrojado, sin embargo deteniendo el impacto gracias a su habilidad…

**-MORPH CLAVE-** finalizo Eigel bajando de sus pilares de tierra que lo habían salvado por lo que mirando que Luffy estaba peleando en serio, Eigel soltó una inmensa carcajada…

**-¿Por qué no peleaste así al principio, Monkey D. Luffy?, ¿Acaso tenía que lastimar a tu amada, para que me dieras pelea?**\- finalizo el alquimista, mientras Luffy lo seguía mirando, dispuesto a seguir la pelea…

….

Llegando por fin al Sunny, que estaba anclado en la parte trasera del Sunny, Tabhita abrazo a su hermana, mientras los demás hablaban con los mugiwaras en el barco…

**-¡Al parecer solo falta nuestro suuuper capitán!-** dijo Franky, mientras los demás esperaban que terminara esto, pero a lo lejos empezaron a caer balas de cañón, que empezaban a destruir la Isla Sacrosanta…

-**La Marina-** dijo Robin, mientras observaba todo gracias a su habilidad y notaba varios barcos con la insignia de la Marine…

-**Solo están atacando la parte frontal de la cueva, no saben aun nada de nosotros-** finalizo la arqueóloga, mientras Nami, mirando hacia la cueva esperaba que Luffy ganara…

**-Tú puedes Luffy-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras la marina se acercaba a la isla y los mugiwaras seguían esperando a su capitán…

Regresando a la pelea, Eigel seguía su discurso hasta que finalmente vio que debía entrar en su última fase…

**-Monkey D. Luffy, te he mostrado las posibilidades que te da una akuma no mi, al parecer tú has explotado la potencia de la misma, pero te falta despertarla y aun mas, fusionarte con tu demonio y dominarlo completamente-** dijo el alquimista, caminando y alzando sus brazos para dar énfasis a su discurso…

-**Cuando descubras de lo que te hablo, tu mundo cambiara totalmente, sobreviviente del clan D.-**hablo Eigel mientras Luffy, aun rebotando seguía escuchando esas palabras sobre los D….

**-Iniciemos con el final del acto-** dijo Eigel mientras un pilar de energía lo rodeaba…

**-FASE CERO-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

–**Se llamara Eigel-** decía una chica que cuidaba de los niños huérfanos y la cual recibía al bebe que lucia mechones de pelo color morado…

**-¿Y por qué ese nombre Darissa?-** dijo la superiora mirando a la joven cuidadora de los niños huérfanos…

**-No sé porque madre superiora, pero este chico será un gran científico-** finalizo la chica mientras acariciaba al bebe que dormía tranquilo…

**-Darissa San Sebastián, nunca dejaras de sorprenderme-** finalizo la madre, yéndose a su oficina…

Años después, una chica miraba como un niño de 5 años jugaba trepándose en un juego…

**-Eigel-kun, hay que irnos, debemos comer- **finalizo Darissa, mientras Eigel bajaba y abrazaba al chica…

**-Esta bien, mami-** finalizo el niño con una sonrisa, que hizo que la chica abrazara fuertemente a Eigel, debido a sus palabras…

**-Se que no puedo ser madre, pero gracias a tu existencia Eigel, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo-** finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel sonreía y tomaba la mano de Darissa, yendo al orfanato…

Años más tarde, un Eigel de 12 años estudiaba todo lo referente a la tecnología, mientras una mujer miraba interesada su intelecto, superior al de muchos genios…

-**Eigel-kun, he logrado que te acepten como interno en la universidad de científicos de la marina, fundada por Vegapunk-** dijo Darissa con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Eigel, estudiando asentía a las palabras de su tutora…

**-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?, sabes que no se puede esperar mucho de alguien como yo-** finalizo el chico, haciendo que Darissa se levantara de su asiento y le soltara una cachetada a Eigel…

**-Nunca dudes de tu existencia Eigel, por alguna razón, el destino hizo que te encontrara, el mismo destino no quería que murieras siendo un bebé-** finalizo la chica en lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a Eigel, el cual viendo que su tutora tenía mucha fe puesta en el, se disculpaba…

**\- Perdóname Darissa- **finalizo Eigel, mientras Darissa, feliz tomaba el rostro del joven alquimista con mucha esperanza depositada en el chico…

**-Nunca olvides sonreír, Eigel-kun-** finalizo la chica, mientras la tarde transcurría con un hermoso atardecer…

Finalmente se acercaba el día en que Vegapunk y varios científicos, visitarían a los niños que buscaban pertenecer a esa elite, por lo que en la isla de Eigel, muchos niños animaban al joven alquimista…

**-¡Eigel eres el mejor!-** gritaba una niña que sonreía, mientras los demás reían y celebraban por su amigo del orfanato…

**-Gracias Lina-** decía Eigel, que sabría, estaba a dos días de ser puesto a prueba para ser un científico de elite en la marina…

Darissa, viendo la celebración, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar que el chico que consideraba su hijo, se fuera de su lado, por lo que la madre superiora, tocando el hombro de la chica revelo algo que sorprendió a la chica…

**-¿Sabes que apellido uso Eigel para inscribir su postulación, Darissa?-** dijo la madre, mientras Darissa la miraba confusa mientras miraba a los niños jugar…

**-¿Pues el suyo no madre superiora?-** dijo la chica, pero la mujer mayor mirando a los niños perseguir a Eigel, esbozo una sonrisa hacia Darissa…

**-Eso es común dentro de este instituto para niños sin padres, pero Eigel me pidió que lo registrara como Eigel San Sebastián-** finalizo la madre superiora, haciendo que Darissa liberara lágrimas de emoción, al ver que Eigel en verdad la quería, por lo que sin importarle el festejo, la chica fue hacia Eigel abrazándolo fuertemente…

**-¿Qué ocurre Darissa?-** dijo el chico confundido, mientras la chica seguía abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-**Nunca permitas que alguien te quite tus sueños Eigel-kun-** finalizo la chica, mientras el festejo continuo sin problemas…

La noche anterior a la llegada de los científicos, en la isla donde vivía Eigel, parecía una noche tranquila, hasta que a lo lejos, en un barco que ondeaba una insignia pirata, un hombre gordito y con mucho pelo en su cuerpo revelaba información del pueblo…

-**Es un pueblo pequeño, capitán Meiltz-** finalizo el que parecía ser el navegante del barco pirata y seguía viendo con su catalejo…

-**Necesitamos provisiones, además de que servirá para probar la lealtad de mis nuevos hombres- **finalizo el hombre que tenía una complexión robusta, un pantalón pirata rojizo, botas con hebillas, su torso desnudo dejando ver varias cicatrices y encima de este un saco pirata color azul marino…

**-¡Cabrones, destruiremos este pueblo y saquearemos todo lo que nos ofrezca, me importa un comino la vida de los ciudadanos, no dejen a nadie con vida!-** finalizo el pirata, mientras los subordinados asentían…

Eigel estudiaba sin sueño, por lo que entrando con un refrigerio, Darissa hablo con el chico al ver el esfuerzo que hacia el chico…

-**Deberías dormir Eigel-kun, mañana será un día importante-** dijo la mujer, pero Eigel, sin dejar de mirar el libro que leía volteaba a ver a su tutora…

-**Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, Darissa-** finalizo el chico, por lo que Darissa caminado hacia una silla, se arreglo un mechón de su cabello negro…

-**No es necesario que te sobre esfuerces Eigel….- **no pudo continuar la chica, al ver que una inmensa explosión ocurría en el pueblo…

**-¿Qué sucede?-** dijo Darissa, mientras una de las tutoras abría la puerta del cuarto donde estaban Eigel y la chica…

-**Darissa-** dijo la mujer, mientras respiraba agitadamente y explosiones ocurrían en el pueblo…

**-¡Hay que salvaguardar a los niños, estamos bajo un ataque pirata, rápido!-** dijo la mujer corriendo, para avisar a los demás…

-**Eigel-kun, tengo que ayudar a los demás, ve al escondite, llegare después con tus amigos-** finalizo Darissa, mientras Eigel, en la ventana, veía como su pueblo era quemado y la gente asesinada….

**-¡EIGEL!-** grito la chica, mientras Eigel, siendo tomado de la mano era llevado por Darissa, que seguía buscando como ayudar…

Mientras los ataques continuaban, las tutoras buscaban salvar a los niños, hasta que ocurrió una explosión en el orfanato…

**-¡Chicas!-** grito Darissa, al ver la explosión que afectaba gran parte del edificio y varios piratas asesinaban a gente del pueblo…

Eigel, sumamente confundido por el impacto, pudo divisar a lo lejos a varios de sus amigos muriendo a causa de la explosión…

Eigel superando la confusión, pudo notar a su amiga Lina, enterrada entre los escombros, por lo que el joven alquimista corrió, mientras aventaba las piedras, tratando de sacar a su amiga…

-**Es inútil Eigel-kun-** dijo la niña, mientras sangre salía de su boca, y miraba a su amigo con unos ojos cálidos, indicando que pronto moriría…

**-No es imposible, debo salvarlos a todos, Lina-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Lina, sabiendo que moriría, con su única mano libre, acaricio la mejilla de Eigel limpiando sus lágrimas…

**-No mueras, Eigel-** dijo la niña, mientras finalmente su mano caía, indicando que había dejado de existir…

**-¡LINAAAAAA!- **grito Eigel bañado en lágrimas, mientras veía como sus amigos morían y sin más corrió, sintiéndose en un infierno…

Cada paso que daba Eigel, solo hallaba a sus amigos y a las tutoras muertos, haciendo que el corazón del chico se empezara a resquebrajar…

Limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos, Eigel se detuvo al mirar a uno de los piratas apuntar con una pistola hacia la madre superiora y un niño que se aferraba a la mujer mayor…

**-¡Deja que se vaya el niño, por favor!- **finalizo la madre superiora, mientras el pirata, recién unido a Meiltz, creía que era exagerado matar a una mujer y a un niño, por lo que bajo su arma…

**-Váyanse, no puedo hacerlo-** finalizo el subordinado, mientras la mujer corría pero sin evitar un corte que dañaba su abdomen, lo que hizo que el niño mirara con horror al asesino…

-**Sabía que no podrías con esto-** finalizo el sujeto que parecía un espadachín, el cual había cortado a varios civiles disfrutando la masacre…

**-Hallen-san, esto es ir demasiado lejos-** finalizo el subordinado, que era cortado por el pirata, sin darle posibilidad de defenderse…

-**Los piratas debemos ser seres sin sentimientos, solo buscamos nuestro propio bienestar, idiota-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras el niño que estaba con la madre superiora corría, pero sin éxito, al ser atravesado por Hallen…

**-¿Creías que escaparías?-** finalizo el pirata, mientras Eigel, sumamente molesto, fue callado por una mano que le tapaba la boca, revelando a una de las tutoras, que decía que guardara silencio…

Yéndose Hallen, la tutora soltó a Eigel, mientras este preguntaba por la ubicación de su tutora…

-**Aurora-san, ¿Dónde está Darissa?-** dijo el chico, mientras la mujer lo abrazaba como si fuera la última vez que vería al joven alquimista…

**-Tú debes vivir Eigel-kun-** finalizo la mujer, mientras corría para ayudar, dispuesta a dar su vida por los niños huérfanos…

**-¡No mueras por nada de este mundo, Eigel!- **finalizo la mujer, siendo cortada por Hallen, el cual mostraba una sonrisa de psicópata al asesinar a la mujer…

-**Poseo un agudo oído, sabía que se escondían-** finalizo el pirata yendo hacia Eigel, el cual para la sorpresa del espadachín, no estaba….

**-¿Dónde se metió ese chiquillo?- **dijo Hallen, mientras volteando al techo, vio como acido le caía en sus ojos, gritando al instante…

-**No permitiré que nadie muera- **finalizo el alquimista mostrando una mirada de odio, mientras arrojaba mas acido a Hallen…

Caminando furioso Eigel, pudo notar como el capitán reia, mientras sus subordinados llevaban lo obtenido del pueblo…

**-¡Maldito!-** iba Eigel con mucha ira, pero el chico fue golpeado, dejándolo inconsciente…

La mañana llego, mientras la nieve caía intentando apagar el poco fuego que quedaba, un chico de pelo morado se levantaba, buscando por todas partes a su familia, pero solo hallando gente muerta en su trayecto…

Eigel cansado, pudo divisar con esfuerzo a quien consideraba como su madre: Darissa…

Corriendo, sin importarle el cansancio, Eigel, llego con la chica, esperando estuviera bien, pero llevándose una sorpresa al ver que su tutora tenia clavado un fierro cerca de su corazón, mientras sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre ruinas de un edificio…

-**Me alegra ver que estas bien Eigel-kun-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, con lagrimas no podía creer que no pudiera salvar a su familia…

**-¡No merezco vivir, no merezco vivir!-** finalizo el joven alquimista, pero Darissa, sin poderse mover esbozo una sonrisa hacia el joven alquimista…

**-Todos deseaban que vivieras Eigel-kun-** dijo la chica, mientras su mirada se apagaba, y una sombra ensombrecía sus ojos color azul cielo…

-**La primera vez que te vi, supe que llegarías lejos, lo único malo es que no esté presente para verlo con mis ojos-** dijo la chica, mientras sentía que perdía la vista…

**-¡Eigel-kun, ¿Dónde estás, donde estás?!-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel con lagrimas no podía creer que en verdad se estaba despidiendo de la que consideraba su madre…

**-Aquí estoy mamá- **finalizo el alquimista llevando una mano de su tutora hacia su rostro dejando que Darissa lo acariciara…

-**Esto significa que perdí mi vista, ¿verdad, Eigel-kun?-** finalizo la chica, mientras seguía tocando el rostro de Eigel…

**-Te quiero mucho Eigel-kun, no dejes de sonreír, si lloras que sea porque estas a punto de morir por lo que amas- **finalizo Darissa, mientras su mirada se apagaba…

Eigel, con sangre en sus manos, abrazo a su madre por última vez mientras lagrimas corrían por su ojos…

**-¡DARISAAAA!-**

En ese momento, una parte del corazón de Eigel por fin murió…

A pesar de lo ocurrido, en el pueblo donde vivía Eigel, un científico decidió arribar, mientras exploraba la zona del ataque pirata…

**-Vegapunk-sama, este pueblo fue reducido a cenizas, no creo que haya sobrevivientes- **dijo uno de sus ayudantes, pero Vegapunk viendo el pueblo, pudo divisar a un chico de 12 años y pelo morado, sentado en una piedra….

**-¿Tu eres Vegapunk?- **dijo el joven alquimista, mientras este asentía, por lo que el chico miraba fijamente al genio de la Marina…

-**Yo soy Eigel San Sebastián, seré tu mano derecha, lo prometo- **finalizo el chico, mientras Vegapunk asentía, sabiendo el proceso traumático que había cambiado al chico de pelo morado…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-FASE CERO-**

Finalizo Eigel, mientras sus ojos se perdían, mostrando solo un aura blanco en la mirada de Eigel… Desapareciendo, Luffy pudo notar como todo en su entorno cambiaba de forma, e inclusive en las afueras de la isla, los mugiwaras veían el cambio de forma**…**

**-¿Qué es eso?-** dijo Nami, mientras de la torre, surgía un pilar que termino su forma en una cordillera, donde en la cima, estaban Eigel y Luffy, además de la maquina que acabaría con la vida de los usuarios de las akumas no mi…

**-¿Ese es Luffy?-** dijo Usopp viendo con su visor de tirador, alertando a los demás…

**-Despertar tu fruta cambia tu entorno, poseer al demonio en tu cuerpo te permite romper las limitaciones del mar, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista revelándose frente a Luffy, que preparaba sus puños para empezar la pelea…

**-Prometo que te derrotare, Eigel- **finalizo el chico de goma desapareciendo, mientras Eigel, desapareciendo preparaba su ataque….

**-Prometí no morir, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras ambos combatientes aparecían chocando sus puños, creando una inmensa onda, debido al choque…

**-Esa es una batalla que será recordada por mucho tiempo-** finalizo Zoro, atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas…

Nami, no queriendo ver la batalla, tomo su mano que llevo a su pecho mientras oía su corazón latir…

-**No permitas que Eigel destruya tu sueño, Luffy-…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTISIETE**

**Siendo que estos son los momentos importantes de mi fic, he decidido descansar otra semana para terminar de escribir los capitulos, y si es posible, ir subiendolos uno por dia de la próxima semana, dependiendo que tanto trabajo tenga... Tal vez el destino y el universo sea bueno con ustedes y en el dia que menos lo esperen, suba hasta dos capitulos n_n... Esta vez la pregunta va abierta y pueden contestarla si desean:**

**¿Creen que Eigel en verdad quiere asesinar a los usuarios de las akumas no mi despues de conocer su pasado?**

**Reviews bienvenidos y un abrazo marca Bepo...**


	28. Cicatrices Que Nunca Sanaran

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo... Escuchando banda sonora triste de One Piece, no puedo negar que mientras escribo cada capitulo restante, se que estoy dejando los ultimos pedacitos de mi esencia, esperando que les guste lo escrito por este servidor... En verdad se me hace el nudo el garganta ya que agradezco aceptaran la historia, que aunque tuviera personajes mios, varios la sienten como un arco de One Piece...**

**Esta mencion honorifica va para nico robin piscis16 ya que diste en el clavo referente a porque escribi todo el pasado de Eigel desde niño hasta cientifico... Con esto quiero dar a entender que como ven tanto el entorno de los piratas como el del Gobierno Mundial, terminaron por lastimar el corazon del alquimista... La conclusion final se las dejo de tarea, jajajaja... Un fuerte abrazo amiga Sara... n_n**

**Para iniciar la parte que dice "Regresando, en el Sunny..." les sugiero pongan este pedazo de la Banda Sonora de One Piece, "Nami theme" (la ultima parte que es piano)... Disfruten este pedacito LuNa y pues sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 28: Cicatrices Que Nunca Sanaran

Iniciaba por fin el choque titánico entre los dos piratas, mientras en el cielo, las nubes se movían y empezaba a dar la sensación de que empezaría a nevar, cayendo pequeños copos de nieve que sorprendieron a los mugiwaras y en otra parte a los oficiales de Eigel…

**-¿Nieve?-** dijo Natalie tomando un copo en una de sus manos, el cual mostraba una hermosa figura…

-**Eigel esta recreando el escenario cuando la marina lo capturo-** dijo Leither, mientras Deva se cubría la boca, debido a las palabras dichas por el primer oficial de los Piratas Scalldorf…

**-¿Eigel sabe que perderá?-** finalizo la pelirroja, mientras Leither miraba el choque desde lo alto de la torre creada por Eigel…

**-Eigel encontró a otra persona que lo comprende-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

-**Almirante Kizaru, alguien está luchando con el alquimista Eigel- **decía un marine, mientras el almirante torcía la boca y preguntaba por ese detalle…

**-¿Se puede saber quien lucha con el alquimista?-** finalizo Kizaru, mientras el marine dudando, no veía una forma definida del rival de Eigel…

-**Parece una pelota o algo así señor-** finalizo el marine, mientras los demás lo miraban confuso por la información revelada…

Retomando la batalla, Eigel intentaba evitar los impactos de Luffy, pero debido a la velocidad del Gear Fourth, Luffy llegaba a superar la velocidad del alquimista…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO CULVERIN!-**

Grito Luffy, estirando su puño, mientras Eigel, evitando el ataque notaba que este se redirigía a su rostro, dispuesto a golpearlo…

-**Me sorprendes, aumentar tu elasticidad diez veces y fortalecer tu dureza con Haki, es impresionante, pero es momento de enseñarte lo que logra la fase cero de una akuma no mi-** dijo Eigel, sin poder terminar al recibir un puñetazo que le hizo escupir muchísima sangre, arrojándolo contra el piso de la torre…

**-MORPH STRING-** dijo Eigel creando pilares que debido al poder del alquimista, salían arrojados al cielo…

-**SINFONIA DI MORTE-** finalizo el alquimista, creando múltiples estacas que caían al piso, mientras Luffy, rebotando evitaba cada ataque, hasta que Eigel apareció frente al chico de goma haciendo una especia de escopeta con sus brazos cruzándolos…

**-ESCUDERE GAIA-** finalizo Eigel, mientras un tremendo impacto parecido al Rokuogan, lastimaba de gravedad a Luffy, arrojando contra el piso, haciendo que Luffy terminara el Gear Fourth, escupiendo todo el aire contenido….

**-¡Duele mucho!- **dijo Luffy retorciéndose en el suelo por el tremendo dolor, por lo que Eigel caminando, revelaba el poder obtenido al controlar a su demonio…

**-Te dije que cuando el escudere surge en tu cuerpo, rompe las limitaciones del ser humano, lo demás solo es práctica, cuando lo dominas en su plenitud, puedes destruir al usuario de la akuma no mi que enfrentes-** dijo Eigel, pero alzando la vista el alquimista, no pudo notar que Luffy estaba en su segunda marcha y a su vez depositaba un tremendo impacto en el alquimista…

**-GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA**\- grito Luffy arrojando al alquimista debido al impacto de sus dos brazos…

**-Te dije que no voy a perder-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel levantándose por fin noto algo al llegar a una conclusión después de seguir peleando con el chico de goma….

**-Tú y yo nos parecemos Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo el alquimista, lo que confundió a Luffy, el cual respiraba agitadamente por el daño de la batalla…

**-Ambos perdimos a una persona con la inicial D. en su nombre, lo único que cambio es que tú has tenido personas que te han guiado por ese camino enredado, yo tuve que sufrir solo-** finalizo Eigel, mirando fijamente a Luffy….

**-Tus cicatrices han ido sanando- **continuo el alquimista, mientras recordaba todo el daño ocasionado en su infancia y en sus años de científico…

**-Pero mis cicatrices nunca sanaran-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Luffy lo veía como comprendiendo al alquimista…

Regresando en el Sunny, Lucas veía la nieve caer, mientras Nadia, preocupada pregunto al ver la cara de duda en el chico de pelo grisáceo…

**-Lucas-kun, ¿Qué sucede?-** finalizo la peliazul, mientras Lucas pensaba en todas las incógnitas acerca de su padre…

**-Quiero saber porque Eigel dice que mi padre lo entrego-** finalizo el chico, mientras miraba distante al cielo, hasta que divisando a lo lejos, Lucas, miro como alguien era arrojado contra la costa…

**-¡ES LUFFY-SAN!-** dijo el chico de pelo grisáceo, mientras los mugiwaras volteaban para ver que era verdad, Luffy caía a una velocidad tremenda, cayendo en la costa, cerca de donde estaba anclado el Sunny…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami, yendo con los demás al barandal del Sunny, para ver que a lo lejos, Eigel aceleraba con la técnica del rokushiki, el Soru, solo que combinado con el gepou como lo hacía Lucci…

-**Kamisori- **dijo Eigel, mientras Luffy, sangrando no podía levantarse, y veía la tremenda velocidad del alquimista…

**-¡Aquí acaba todo Monkey D. Luffy!-** finalizo el alquimista mientras preparaba su técnica final la cual iba dirigida a Luffy….

**-ESCUDERE FINALE-**

Finalizo el alquimista, golpeando la cicatriz de Luffy y creando un inmenso boquete, que hizo temblar toda la isla, inclusive moviendo las olas del mar y por ende el barco de los mugiwaras…

En ese instante, todo el tiempo se detuvo, y del inmenso boquete creado por el impacto una mano ensangrentada mostraba a Eigel…

**-Fuiste un gran rival Monkey D. Luffy, pero tu clan está condenado a desaparecer, es una estigma que siempre cargaste-** finalizo el alquimista, caminando hacia su torre, mientras los mugiwaras bajaban a toda prisa al ver a su capitán ensangrentado…

Nami no podía creer en lo que sus ojos visualizaban: Luffy tenía un inmenso agujero en su pecho, recreando la pesadilla de la chica, al ver que esta se hacía realidad…

Llegando los demás, Chopper llego con Luffy y revisándolo, el renito no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran en sus ojos…

**-¡Chopper, cúralo!-** grito Nami, mientras Chopper bajaba su mirada, al notar que las heridas eran de gravedad…

-**Luffy tiene todos sus órganos muy dañados, morirá dentro de poco, Nami-** finalizo el médico con inmensas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que alarmo a Zoro que no podía creer las palabras del reno…

**-¡¿No puedes darle aunque sea los primeros auxilios Chopper?!-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras aun recordaba la medicina de Eigel….

**-Lucas, trae otra de esas inyecciones y cura a Luffy-** dijo el espadachín, pero Lucas caminando veía la inmensa herida en Luffy…

**-Lo siento, esta vez no puede curarlo, ya no queda más de esa medicina- **finalizo el chico, mientras Eigel sin voltear, detenía su caminar…

**-¿Hasta cuándo entenderán que esto ya lo sabía su capitán?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras con lagrimas, Nami intento atacar al alquimista, siendo detenida por la mano de Luffy…

**-Nami, no te preocupes- **dijo el chico de goma con su enorme sonrisa y escupiendo sangre, por lo que los demás reaccionaron rodeando el boquete…

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, idiota?!-** dijo la pelinaranja con lagrimas que caían en el rostro de Luffy….

**-Recuerda que una vez dije que si cumplía mi sueño estaba bien y si moría en el intento, pues también estaría bien- **finalizo el chico, mientras con su otra mano tocaba su cicatriz llena de sangre…

**-¡Me prometiste que no ibas a morir!- **dijo Nami, mientras Luffy, por primera vez, sabiendo que no podía ser el típico idiota que siempre era la mayoría de las veces hablo serio…

**-Es raro, pero cuando Ace iba a morir, yo le dije lo mismo que tu Nami-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras sus nakamas lloraban al ver el triste escenario que mostraba su capitán…

Zoro, su primer oficial, su primer nakama, recordaba que Luffy, fue el primer compañero que le mostro que valía la pena arriesgar la vida por cumplir su sueño, por lo que sabiendo que el final se acercaba, deseaba tener las palabras a sus nakamas, pero en especial a la navegante, ya que Zoro recordaba la primera vez que Nami le confió el secreto igual que a Robin…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-¿Se puede sabe que hace este idiota aquí, Robin?-** dijo la pelinaranja al ver que Zoro acompañaba a la arqueóloga…

-**Zoro sabia de tu relación, ya que el dijo que había visto esa conexión entre tú y Luffy desde que solo eran los tres, creo que él puede ser ayuda para tu sorpresa-** finalizo la morena, mientras Zoro con cara de indiferencia suspiraba al ser convencido por Robin…

**-Luffy puede ser un idiota, pero créeme que siempre habla de ti, exalta tus virtudes, y sabes que el solo habla así de las cosas que quiere- **finalizo el espadachín, haciendo que Nami en verdad notara que Zoro deseaba la felicidad entre sus nakamas…

**-Zoro, por favor no les digas nada a los demás de Luffy y yo, cuando el comprenda esto, hablaremos con ustedes, ¿ok?-** dijo Nami, mientras Zoro riendo vio que podía sacar provecho de ese secreto…

-**Deberás reducir mis deudas si deseas eso, bruja- **finalizo el espadachín esperando enojo por parte de Nami, pero la pelinaranja, con una sonrisa cálida miraba un dibujo hecho por ella de Luffy y su sonrisa…

-**Te reduciré la mitad de tus deudas, pero no hables ¿si?-** finalizo la chica sorprendiendo a Zoro que supo que en verdad la pelinaranja amaba a su capitán….

**-Luffy es muy afortunado- s**usurro el espadachín, mientras con Robin y Nami, platicaban sobre una sorpresa al chico de sombrero de paja…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡Nunca te perdonare si mueres Luffy!-** decía Nami bañada en lagrimas, mientras recordaba cada momento con Luffy, cada risa, cada aventura, cada secreto, cada beso, hasta que la pelinaranja comprendió que se había enamorado del chico de goma…

(**UNA NOCHE DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE ARLONG)…**

Una chica de pelo naranja caminaba hacia un cuarto en el cual descansaba un chico de goma, por lo que llegando y viendo al chico en una pose cómica y con saliva corriendo por su boca, la chica no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo negro de Luffy…

**-A pesar de lo que hice, tú fuiste el único que nunca dudo de mí, no sé si fue porque eres idiota o en serio me consideras tu nakama-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero fue interrumpida por un Luffy que hablaba en sueños…

**-Nami-** dijo el chico alertando a la pelinaranja, que pensaba que Luffy estaba despierto, pero notaba que el chico giraba aun dormido…

-**No permitiré que llores de nuevo-** dijo el chico mientras giraba acomodándose en la cama…

Nami totalmente impactada, sonrió al ver la promesa hecha por su capitán atolondrado, por lo que saliendo del cuarto la chica miraba la noche en su esplendor…

**-Me alegra haberte conocido Luffy, tú me liberaste de esta pesadilla de ocho años-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy hablaba aun dormido….

**-Me gustas Nami-** finalizo el chico, sin que una chica de pelo naranja oyera eso último…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Todos los mugiwaras lloraban, mientras Lucas notando la tensión y queriendo saber la verdad, supo que tendría que arriesgar su vida por ese chico que derrotaría a Eigel…

**-Es un prototipo y no creo que cumpla lo que dice, pero creo que puede salvar la vida de Luffy-san- **finalizo el chico, haciendo que los mugiwaras voltearan, mientras Usopp se acercaba a Lucas…

**-Ayúdalo por favor Lucas-** dijo el tirador, pero Lucas sin querer revelar algo, alzo la vista y sonrió…

**-Déjenmelo a mí-** finalizo el chico, mientras acudía con Luffy el cual seguía escupiendo muchísima sangre…

Rompiendo su camisa, Lucas revelo algo implantado en su corazón, alertando a Eigel que veía con emoción el experimento de su anterior oficial…

**-Pudiste hacerlo, ¿verdad Lucas?-** finalizo el alquimista, queriendo atacar, siendo detenido por Zoro y Sanji….

**-Tú puedes Lucas-** dijeron ambos mugiwaras, hasta que Eigel revelaba la naturaleza de lo implantado en el corazón de Lucas…

-**Adelante Lucas, muere para salvar a ese pirata, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, alertando a los mugiwaras, en especial a Nadia…

**-¿Morir dices?-** finalizo la chica de pelo azul, mientras Lucas se acercaba a Luffy y le indicaba a Nami que se alejara…

-**Lo que tengo en mi cuerpo, es la recreación de la Ope Ope no mi, una fruta que concede la vida eterna, solo que al ser un prototipo, solo puede curar a otra persona al borde de la muerte, a costa de mi vida-** finalizo el chico, mientras los mugiwaras sabían de la encrucijada en la que estaban….

**-Fejajaja, ¿Creen que nada en esta vida tiene un precio que pagar, mugiwaras?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras alzaba sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras…

**-Elijan: Mugiwara o Lucas, fejajaja-** dijo Eigel, mientras Lucas, volteando afirmo sabiendo que su padre hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-**Estoy haciendo lo correcto, gracias por todo, Nadia y Tabhita-** finalizo el chico mientras tocaba la herida de Luffy y el chico de pelo grisáceo activaba la habilidad de su prototipo…

**-OPERATION-**

Finalizo Lucas, mientras un inmenso pilar azul surgía del boquete y todos veían como las heridas de Luffy sanaban…

**-Gracias por todo, Nadia- **finalizo el chico, desapareciendo en el pilar de energía, haciendo que la chica de largo pelo azul, cayera de rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de su amigo…

**-Lucas, eres igual que tu padre-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras recibía un tremendo impacto que lo arrojo hacia la torre…

Revelando al que golpeo a Eigel, el alquimista vio con nueva vitalidad a Luffy, que miraba al alquimista mientras cargaba a Lucas…

Nadia, viendo a Luffy pudo notar que Lucas aun respiraba, lo que alegro a la chica, la cual se acercaba al capitán de los mugiwaras…

**-Dije que nadie más moriría frente a mis ojos-** dijo Luffy, mientras los demás acudían felices al ver a su capitán recuperado…

**-¿Cómo se salvo Lucas?-** dijo Chopper, mientras Luffy, mirando la torre soltó al chico, mientras caminaba hacia el alquimista…

**-Se los diré después, ahora debo acabar con Eigel-** finalizo el chico, siendo abrazado por la espalda por Nami…

**-¡Hiciste que me preocupara idiota!- **dijo la chica en lagrimas, por lo que Luffy, volteándose se confundía y trataba de calmar a su navegante…

**-Perdóname Nami, no volverá a pasar, shishishi- **finalizo el chico de goma, pero Nami, sin importarle nada, beso en los labios a Luffy, mientras los demás suspiraban al saber ya lo obvio, Sanji lloraba en un rincón, Usopp contaba que ya lo sabía pero que como un espía guardaba el secreto, sorprendiendo a Chopper, Robin mostraba una sonrisa cálida, mientras Zoro tocaba el hombro de la arqueóloga, Franky hacia sus poses y Brook reia...

Terminado el beso, Luffy se quedo paralizado por el miedo de ser descubierto, pero Nami, apoyada aun en el chico de goma esbozaba una sonrisa al revelar su relación con sus nakamas…

**-Ya lo saben Luffy-** finalizo la chica, calmando a Luffy, el cual retomando notaba que la nieve seguía cayendo y Eigel seguía sin ser derrotado…

**-Terminare con esto Nami-** finalizo el chico, mientras el chico de goma sabia que aun su Haki podría soportar su cuarta marcha…

**-Gear Fourth- **finalizo el chico activando su cuarta marcha, cambiando de forma al hombre-rebote y acelerando para llegar con Eigel….

**-¿Gear Fourth?-** dijo Usopp, mientras Nami, horrorizada como cuando el trío monstruoso lucho con el kraken hablo, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas…

**-¡¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió en estos dos años?!-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy acudía con Eigel…

Llegando con el alquimista, Luffy pudo notar como este se limpiaba el polvo provocado por los escombros…

-**No sé como salvaste a Lucas y la verdad no me interesa, pero como vez, solo queda una hora antes que el mundo cambie, así que no puedo perder tiempo contigo, mugiwara-** finalizo el alquimista, sin embargo Luffy, sabía que debía derrotar a Eigel…

**-No eres invencible Eigel-** finalizo el chico de goma apareciendo frente a Eigel, el cual se sorprendía de la forma en que Luffy preparaba un nuevo ataque…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO LION BAZOOKA!-**

Finalizo el chico de goma revelando un tremendo impacto que daño de gravedad a Eigel, el cual desangrándose resistía como podía el ataque con ambas manos de Luffy…

**-Esa técnica tuya es suicida, y aun así la usas, ¿Sabes que esa es la razón de tu periodo corto de vida?-** dijo el alquimista mientras sangraba se inclinaba debido al daño del ataque…

**-Las akumas no mi, aun sin explotar su nivel oculto, pueden matar a su usuario, ese es el precio del poder-** finalizo el alquimista levantándose, mientras acudía de nuevo para responder a los ataques de Luffy…

En la costa, donde estaban los mugiwaras, Lucas recobraba la conciencia, mientras miraba al cielo, notando que no había muerto…

**-¿Sigo vivo?-** dijo el chico de pelo grisáceo, mientras notaba que estaba en el regazo de Nadia, la cual miraba al chico con alegría…

**-Eres un idiota, Lucas-** dijo la chica, mientras Lucas sonreía al ver que no había muerto y sabia que su amiga estaba bien…

-**Solo necesito saber que paso entre Eigel y mi padre- **dijo Lucas tratando de levantarse, pero Nadia alertada recordaba que su amigo casi moría…

**-Tienes muchas heridas Lucas, ya deja eso**\- finalizo la chica, pero apareciendo tres siluetas, una voz sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el Sunny…

**-Tu padre no entrego a Eigel, Lucas-** finalizo la voz, mientras se revelaban que las siluetas eran Leither, Natalie y Deva, lo que alerto a los mugiwaras que se preparaban para defender al Sunny….

-**Tranquilos, estamos igual de agotados que ustedes, no venimos a pelear-** dijo Natalie, mientras miraba hacia otro lado al ver a Nami con el sombrero de Luffy…

**-Perdóname por todo lo que te hice-** finalizo la peliblanca, siendo abrazada por Nami que se alegraba que Natalie estaba sana y salva…

**-Eso no importa, lo importante es que seas libre, Natalie- **finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Leither miraba a Zoro y Sanji, recordando su batalla…

**-Solo esperamos a nuestro capitán, como saben la marina esta a treinta minutos de llegar y anclar-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

**-¡Sanji-kun ¿Cómo están tus heridas?!- **dijo Deva mientras abrazaba a Sanji, haciendo que el cocinero expulsara sangre, cayendo comatoso en brazos de la chica pelirroja…

**-¿Sanji-kun?-** dijo la chica, mientras los demás suspiraban por su nakama, hasta que Deva pensaba en algo para ayudar al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Debería darle respiración boca a boca?- **finalizo la chica, mientras los mugiwaras, con dientes de tiburón gritaronal ver a Sanji expulsar más sangre debido a lo dicho por Deva…

**¡¿QUIERES TERMINAR DE MATARLO?!- **finalizaron todos, mientras Sanji, comatoso solo trataba de formular una frase…

**-Labios…de… mi… dulce…Deva- **finalizo el cocinero, siendo auxiliado por Usopp y Chopper…

**-¿Qué sucedió entre Eigel y mi padre?-** finalizo Lucas retomando el tema principal, mientras Leither apoyándose en el barandal del Sunny y viendo los tremendos impactos entre Eigel y Luffy en lo alto de la torre sabía que era hora de revelar la naturaleza de Eigel…

**-Eigel se entrego para evitar que su demonio lastimara lo que amaba-…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**

**¡De la que se salvo Luffy!, Creo que si esta vez lo hubiera asesinado, fans estarian detras de mi con cuchilllos en la mano, jajajaja... Ambos combatientes continuan el enfrentamiento mientras sus nakamas platican de sus experiencias... ¿Eigel se entrego?, ¿Sanji sobrevivira despues de que una mujer por fin le hace caso?, y lo mas importante, ¿Cuando sera la proxima actualizacion?...**

**Reviews Bienvenidos y muchos saludos... Nos leemos...**


	29. Memoirs

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... He batallado mucho con este capitulo, pero me alegra mucho saber que cuando termino de subir un nuevo capitulo, despues de un rato, aparece alguien con un review, lo que me da a entender que en verdad esperan mis actualizaciones... Se agradece mucho..**

**Menciones especiales a Luffy Ketchum, Solitario196 y mi querida amiga, Nico Robin Piscis16 ya que sus mensajes me alegraron el dia y me dieron el animo para escribir, ya que siendo sincero, estaba cansadisimo por el bendito trabajo y ni ganas me daban de escribir, pero se que por mis lectores vale la pena...**

**Para que vean que no los olvido, va lista de agradecimientos a las personas que han dejado cuando menos un review (o varios) y los estimo mucho**

**Karen D. Daichi, Roronoalau, Hiyori Ishida, D, Kaoru Likes One Piece, Lanfeim, NicoZoro, mauricio sanchez.165, luna, lakunoichiftv, Hikaru Kazami, y los que hayan pasado y leido mi fic, les agradezco muchisimo...**

**Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer el nuevo capitulo...**

Capitulo 29: Memoirs

**-¿Eigel se entrego?-** dijo Lucas sorprendido e inclusive sus anteriores compañeras, Natalie y Deva volteaban a ver a Leither,

**-¿Eso es verdad, Leither?- **dijo la peliblanca, mientras el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, miraba a sus compañeras y a los mugiwaras…

**-Al menos debería contarles esto, ya que tu padre Dairess y yo éramos los únicos en conocer la verdad de Eigel-** dijo Leither, mientras los mugiwaras buscaban saber la verdad…

**-Eigel dijo que es el primer demonio de una akuma no mi liberado-** dijo Nami, mientras los demás volteaban sorprendidos…

**-¿Un demonio liberado?- **dijo Robin, mientras Brook con sus manos huesudas en su rostro se asustaba de la revelación del primer oficial…

**-¡Eso es tan tenebroso!-** finalizo el esqueleto, mientras los mugiwaras con dientes de tiburón volteaban a ver al músico de los mugiwaras….

**-¡TU NO ERES EL INDICADO PARA DECIR ESO!-** finalizaron todos, mientras Brook reia…

**-Eigel posee la akuma no mi de la mujer que amaba él, Valentine D. Almagro- **dijo Leither, mientras Robin viendo el detalle de la persona con la inicial D., se cuestiono esas palabras…

**-¿Significa que el poder de una akuma no mi, se puede transmitir a otra persona, Leither?-** finalizó la arqueóloga mientras miraba la nieve caer en el césped del Sunny…

**-Eigel y Valentine fueron parte de un experimento oculto por la marina, los científicos de Vegapunk asesinaron a Valentine, pero según mi capitán Eigel, el demonio de la morph morph no mi, le entrego ese poder para que asesinara a aquellos que los lastimaron-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

**-¿Eigel sufrió mucho cuando perdió a Valentine, verdad Leither?-** dijo Nami, mientras Leither mirando la nieve caer y recordando el escenario de la muerte de su hermano Schneider, suspiro viendo el dolor en su capitán…

**-Todos sufrimos perdidas, pero Eigel, perdió su corazón y esto nublo su camino, creando una cicatriz difícil de sanar, es mejor que sepan que sucedió cuando obtuvo el poder del demonio de la akuma no mi- **concluyo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, sentándose en una parte del barco….

-**Eigel supo dominar este poder, pero conforme se volvía mas poderoso, mas le exigía su mecanismo para soportar el escudere-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras finalmente daba inicio al relato…

(**FLASHBACK)**

**-Leither, ya hemos cumplido mucho para lograr la fama necesaria, solo debo buscar el mecanismo para destruir a los tenryuubitos y a las akumas no mi-** dijo el alquimista, sorprendiendo al primer oficial**…**

**-¿Destruir las akumas no mi?-** finalizo Leither, mientras Eigel lo miraba y le explicaba su plan…

**-Tranquilo, las recreaciones como tú y Natalie, no se verán afectados, solo que si en el futuro, existe otro ser como yo, el mundo se verá destruido totalmente- **dijo el alquimista, continuando su charla mientras Leither escuchaba atento….

-**Nunca permitiría que las personas que salve, sufran por mi culpa-** finalizo Eigel, sorprendiendo a su primer oficial…

Esa noche, el Sacrosanto navegaba, mientras Leither pensaba en las palabras de su capitán…

**-¿Dairess es tu nombre?-** finalizo Eigel, mientras miraba al pirata que buscaba unirse a los piratas Scalldorf….

-**Si alquimista, me dijo tu primer oficial que necesitas un medico capaz de curar lo inimaginable- **finalizo el padre de Lucas, haciendo que Eigel soltara una carcajada….

-**Lo que tengo no puede curarse Dairess, lo que busco es alguien que tenga los conocimientos para controlar mi malestar, fejajaja- **finalizo el alquimista, logrando que Dairess lo mirara confundido…

**-¿Tan peligroso es lo que tiene Eigel-san?-** dijo Dairess, mientras Eigel, miraba a su primer oficial y navegante Leither…

**-Lo que te contare, es necesario para que me ayudes a controlar mi poder, si después de esto, no logras tu cometido, te asesinare, ¿Tomas el riesgo, Dairess?- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras Dairess, sabiéndose acorralado supo que ese pirata era en verdad peligroso…

**-Lo tomare, Eigel-san-** finalizo el padre de Lucas, mientras el alquimista sonreía al ver la respuesta de Dairess…

**-No creo que Eigel pueda con todo este poder-** finalizo el padre de Lucas iniciando la estabilización, alertando a Leither….

-**Explícate Dairess-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras Dairess anotando datos de su bitácora revelaba sus conclusiones….

-**Si Eigel descansara por un periodo de diez a quince años, sus sistema crearía los anticuerpos necesarios para que el escudere sea controlado en su totalidad, en este momento Eigel controla el poder por mera voluntad, pero su cuerpo se somete a tanto estrés, que en lugar de ayudarlo, está matando lentamente a Eigel-san- **finalizo el padre de Lucas, mientras Leither viendo a su capitán leyendo un libro, sabía que Eigel lo soportaría….

**-Espero que él lo comprenda-** finalizo el primer oficial, mientras Dairess llamaba al alquimista para iniciar el proceso de estabilización…

**-¡MALDICION!-** gritaba Eigel una noche, mientras Natalie estaba junto al alquimista leyendo apuntes….

**-¿Está bien capitán?-** dijo la peliblanca, mientras Eigel, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, intentaba alejar a la peliblanca…

**-Natalie, llama a Dairess, por favor-** dijo el alquimista, pero la chica caminando lentamente, acerco su mano para tocar a su capitán, pero este sudando grito….

**-¡No te acerques por favor Natalie!-** termino el alquimista, mientras Natalie lo miraba confundida, pero preocupada….

**-No quiero hacerte daño-** finalizo el alquimista cayendo por fin, debido a la fiebre y al inmenso cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo…

Natalie asustada, empezó a gritar llamando a sus nakamas Dairess y Leither los cuales platicaban de la estabilización del poder de Eigel…

**-¿Qué ocurre Natalie?-**dijo Leither llegando, para ver a su capitán desmayado, por lo que alzándolo, Leither llevo al alquimista hacia el cuarto de enfermería…

**-¡Dairess!-** dijo el primer oficial, mientras el padre de Lucas, entrando al cuarto de enfermería, cerro de golpe, alertando a los oficiales de Eigel…

Días posteriores, Dairess y Eigel hablaban, mientras el alquimista leía un informe de la gran hazaña lograda por la Marina: La captura del rey de los piratas Gold Roger...

**-¿Dairess, es verdad que si descanso mi cuerpo, evitare que mi demonio me consuma?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Dairess asentía….

-**Esa es la mejor opción mi capitán, tu cuerpo aun no desarrolla esa armadura que te permita soportar el escudere-** finalizo el padre de Lucas, mientras Eigel mirando el vacio buscaba una respuesta….

**-¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo en esta vida, Dairess?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Dairess, mirando sus apuntes, ladeaba la cabeza confundido….

**-Desearía tener una familia y dejar esta vida de piratería, Eigel-san-** finalizo el inventor, pero Eigel, notando como su vida cambiaria al tomar esa decisión, pensó en lo imposible….

**-No puedo perdonar lo que me hicieron, pero debo tener una certeza de que tu tomaras el riesgo de cumplir mi plan-** dijo Eigel, retomando su actitud, por lo que Dairess asustado notaba esa mirada de odio de parte de su capitán…

**-Eigel se que te dañaron, pero eso no justifica que dañes a todos los usuarios de las akumas no mi-** finalizo Dairess, haciendo que Eigel lo tomara del cuello alzándolo…

-**Sabia que dirías eso, lamentablemente, no puedo perder tiempo para finalizar esto, así que tú tomaras el riesgo de ser el traidor que me entregue- **finalizo el alquimista soltando al padre de Lucas, confundiéndolo…

**-¿De qué habla Eigel-san?-** finalizo Dairess, mientras Eigel, riendo revelo el plan perfecto para acabar con el mundo….

**-Me entregaras amigo, entrenare por diez años para controlar el escudere y cuando me sea posible, cambiare este mundo- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras pensaba en un plan que hiciera que no lo mataran, sino al contrario, que fuera encerrado en Impel Down…

Finalmente ocurrió la emboscada hacia Eigel, lo que causo la alegría de los tenryuubitos que pedían la muerte del alquimista, pero este, conociendo los sucesos recientes y la pelea de Shiki, "León dorado" en Marineford, supuso que el gobierno Mundial, buscaría experimentar en él y encontrarían la forma de calmar a los nobles mundiales…

Todo lo planeado por Eigel, funciono: La marina asesino a otro pirata parecido a Eigel calmando a los nobles mundiales y el alquimista original fue encerrado para lograr descubrir el origen de su poder, cosa que nunca se pudo, debido a que Eigel asesinaba a los que experimentaban en el, mientras Vegapunk, sugería que Eigel era un proyecto con un fracaso, lo que detono que Eigel fuera borrado de la historia por sus crímenes bajo esa charada…

Eigel, conociendo que su plan marchaba a la perfección, inicio el entrenamiento de su escudere…

Una noche, en el nivel 6 de Impel Down, Eigel miraba tranquilo en su trono de huesos, como un pirata con un bigote negro reia, sabiendo que sus nakamas estaban bien, por lo que el pirata volteando hacia Eigel esbozaba una sonrisa…

**-Perdiste a un ser amado con la letra D. ¿Verdad compañero?-** dijo el pirata, mientras Eigel, se sorprendía, por las palabras del pirata…

**-Su voluntad seguirá en otro, no tienes porque preocuparte compañero-** finalizo el pirata, hasta que Eigel suspirando sabia que ese pirata decía tonterías…

-**Si conocieras lo que me hicieron, no estarías diciendo semejante estupidez-** dijo el alquimista, pero el pirata con su enorme sonrisa, revelo la naturaleza de Eigel…

-**Tú querías evitar dañar a tus nakamas, por eso te entregaste, no tienes un corazón malo, proteges lo que amas-** finalizo el pirata, mientras Eigel, riendo por esas palabras se limito a esbozar una carcajada…

**-No me conoces, Gol D. Roger-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la noche transcurría, esperando lo inevitable al día siguiente:

"**Gol D. Roger, era ejecutado en Loguetown"**

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡No entiendo, si Eigel era así, ¿Por qué ha dañado a tantas personas?!-** dijo Lucas, mientras los mugiwaras veían la escena…

**-¿Sabes por qué otra razón se entrego Lucas?-** dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, golpeando a Lucas, alarmando a los mugiwaras…

**-¿Por qué Leither?-** dijo el chico de pelo grisáceo, mientras Leither lo miraba enojado ya que el chico no sabía la verdad como el…

**-Eigel buscaba hablar con Vegapunk, ¿Sabes que cada año, Eigel pedía hablar con el genio de la marina, pero este lo rechazaba?-** finalizo Leither mientras miraba la torre y el encuentro entre Luffy y su capitán…

-**Eigel buscaba respuestas y Vegapunk lo ignoro a pesar de que antes lo llamaba amigo- **finalizo el primer oficial….

**-Además Eigel, supo de todo lo podrido que estaba el mundo y por eso ha decidido iniciar desde cero, pero tuvo el error de conocerlos, mugiwaras-** finalizo el primer oficial, mientras en la torre ambos piratas seguían peleando con todo su poder…

**-¡MUGIWARA!- **dijo Eigel, soltando tremendos impactos, pero Luffy, con la habilidad de Boundman, desapareció y deposito dos tremendos impactos en el abdomen del alquimista…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO DOUBLE CULVERIN!-**

Gritó el chico de goma, mientras Eigel sangraba de gravedad debido al inmenso daño provocado por el ataque…

**-¡Yo no puedo cambiar, soy el vestigio de aquellos que quieren ser vengados, Monkey D. Luffy!, desde que se fundó el Gobierno Mundial, mucha gente ha sufrido, mucha gente ha sido callada, muchas personas como mi madre adoptiva Darissa y mi amada Valentine murieron sin que pudiese hacer algo, mis oficiales, ellos han sufrido mucho y aun me dices que mi camino está mal, no seas estúpido Monkey D. Luffy- **dijo el alquimista mientras sangraba y se levantaba de nueva cuenta para seguir peleando…

**-¡Empieza a comprender que esa alianza esta manejada por gente que solo se sienten dioses y nunca en su puta vida han sentido el dolor que sentimos personas como tú y yo!- **finalizo Eigel, mientras Luffy, rebotando, notaba como lagrimas amenazaban por salir en los ojos del alquimista…

**-Fui abandonado de niño, cada noche estando solo, lloraba al ver que nadie estaba conmigo, todo cambio cuando conocí a Ace y finalmente a Sabo-** dijo Luffy, mientras miraba al alquimista…

-**La gente siempre me ha tachado de idiota, y es verdad, desconozco muchas cosas de las que ustedes hablan, pero en el proceso, he conocido personas que han sido mi familia, Eigel, tú tienes una familia ahora, no eches a perder tu felicidad-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Eigel, recordando el mismo contexto en las palabras del rey pirata Gol D. Roger, recordó su último encuentro con el Rey de los Piratas…

**(FLASHBACK)**

Era el día en que se llevaría a Gol D. Roger para su ejecución pública en Loguetown, su lugar natal, por lo que esa mañana, Eigel permanecía sentado esperando a Vegapunk, sabiendo de antemano que su mentor rechazaría su petición, por lo que el alquimista hablo a la celda del rey pirata….

**-¿No temes que Monkey D. Garp, te traicione y mate a tu hijo, Roger?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras el pirata de bigote negro miraba al alquimista….

**-He pasado tantas aventuras con él, que ya lo considero un nakama más, jajaja- **dijo Roger, mirando con sus ojos al alquimista, y mostrando verdadera confianza….

**-El cuidara a mi hijo, Eigel-** finalizo el rey pirata, mientras Eigel pensaba en que debía evitar al sujeto que moriría en unas horas…

-**Gol D. Roger, espero en otra vida vernos, si es posible, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras los marines llegaban por el rey pirata…

Esposándolo, Roger salió de su prisión, mientras miraba por última vez a Eigel y le dedicaba sus últimas palabras…

**-Gracias por ser mi nakama en estos días, Eigel-** dijo el rey pirata mientras Eigel lo miraba confundido….

**-¿Nakama?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Roger volteando y sonriendo revelo algo que impacto al alquimista….

-**Nunca olvides sonreír, Eigel- **finalizo Gol D. Roger haciendo recordar a Eigel, las últimas palabras de su tutora Darissa e igual su pareja Valentine…

**-¡Roger, no mueras sin cambiar esta era!- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras Roger, sonriendo y volteando a ver a Eigel por última vez, se despedía…

**-No voy a morir compañero-** finalizo el rey pirata yéndose a su fatídico encuentro…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes lo correcto que decir, Monkey D. Luffy?, eres un completo idiota, pero cuando hablas, ni tú has de saber que dices-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras enfadaba en serio…

**-Idiotas soñadores como tú, merecen sentir el verdadero dolor, ya perdiste a tu hermano Portgas D. Ace, ahora perderás a la persona que amas-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras iniciaba un ataque acelerando y bajando de la torre…

Luffy, aún en su forma Boundman, observo como Eigel, se dirigía al Thousand Sunny, enfocando su ataque a Nami, alertando al chico de goma, el cual, cambiando su mirada a una seria, comprimió su cuerpo, mientras iniciaba a acelerar de forma que esperaba llegar con el alquimista…

En el Sunny, los mugiwaras, terminaban de escuchar la historia de Leither, hasta que Zoro y Sanji, alertados por su Haki, notaron como algo iba hacia el barco a una velocidad tremenda…

**-¿Quién diablos viene?-** finalizo el espadachín, por lo que Usopp, aun sin sus gafas de alcance, trataba de calmar la situación…

**-Tal vez Luffy derroto a Eigel, Zoro-** finalizo el tirador, pero caminando hacia el barandal, el chico de nariz larga, se puso las gafas y se alarmo con lo que observaba…

**-¡Es Eigel!-** grito Usopp con las manos alzadas sumamente asustado, alertando a los mugiwaras y a los oficiales de Eigel…

**-Muere Dorobou Neko-** dijo el alquimista, mientras los demás tratando de alcanzar a Nami, pensaban el peor escenario, pero Nami, confiando plenamente en Luffy, cerró los ojos, hasta que de la nada, apareció Luffy en su forma Boundman, alegrando a Nami y deteniendo el ataque de Eigel…

**-Tocas a Nami y te mato Eigel-** finalizo Luffy asestando un tremendo impacto al alquimista…

**-Sabia que vendrías Luffy-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras los demás mugiwaras respiraban tranquilos, observando como Luffy y Eigel regresaban a la cima de la torre….

–**Te dije que nuestro capitán, protegería a la bruja con su vida, hemorragias-** dijo Zoro, mientras Sanji suspirando y aún con Deva en sus brazos confiaba en la victoria de su capitán…

**-Termina con esto, capitán-** finalizo el cocinero, pero soltando una patada que detuvo Zoro, Sanji hablo de nueva cuenta….

**-¡Como te atreves a insultar a mi dulce ángel, maldito Marimo!-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras iniciaba una pelea…

Estrellándose en la cima de la torre, Eigel jadeaba mientras notaba su cuerpo cansado…

**-Tanto tú como yo, estamos llegando a nuestro límite- **dijo el alquimista, mientras notaba a su rival igual de cansado que el alquimista…

**-En treinta minutos empezara el cambio, lástima que tengas que morir descendiente del clan D.-** finalizo Eigel activando su ultima técnica…

**-ESCUDERE FINALE-** dijo Eigel activando todo su poder en un inmenso pilar de energía, comprimiendo todo su energía en una flama blanca en su mano derecha…

**-Un ataque con esta flama en tu núcleo y tu existencia terminara, Monkey D. Luffy- **finalizo el alquimista, por lo que Luffy, recordando sus pérdidas y finalmente sabiendo que ahora poseía algo que proteger, el chico de goma decidió hacer su ultima técnica para acabar la batalla…

Eigel, mirando la nieve caer acelero su paso, mientras culminaba la batalla,

**-ESCUDERE MEMOIRS-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE**

**El golpe final se acerca, pero aun falta mucho del fic (o eso creo)... Tanto Eigel, como Luffy saben que ya no pueden perder el tiempo por lo que es momento de demostrar que ideal es el mas fuerte... El Rey pirata Gol D. Roger, aun guarda muchos misterios y tal vez en el futuro sepamos cual fue su influencia al ser descendiente del clan D. enemigos de los dragones celestiales... Reviews bienvenidos y pues nos leemos en el proximo capitulo... ¡sigo vivo!, jajajaja, (tenia que decirlo ya que tengo ojeras en las ojeras de mis ojos)... Un abrazo marca registrada de FalknerZero (osea de Bepo)...**


	30. El Fin Del Alquimista

**NOTA: Primero me inclino ofreciendo una disculpa por la tardanza de este nuevo capitulo... No puedo excusarme ya que lo tenia escrito, pero por azares del destino no podia subirlo por los pequeños detalles que faltaban... En fin, continuando, he notado que he superado la barrera de los 30 capitulos, ya que me faltan cosas por explicar y darle un final digno a este fic (asi que seran mas capitulo de los esperados)... La verdad no se como le hacen los que escriben mas de 50 capitulos, asi que mis respetos...**

**Uso este espacio para pedir disculpas a mis lectores(as) debido a que solo ha sido muy poco lo que he explotado de la pareja ZoRo y sin excusarme, espero empezar a escribir oneshots de esta pareja (tendre que leer mas historias de ellos dos) cuando termine mi fic... Una disculpa y juro hare mi mayor esfuerzo...**

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer el capitulo 30 de este fic...**

Capitulo 30: El Fin del Alquimista

**-¡Idiota, no te dije que te estuvieras quieto si entrabas a este cuarto!-** dijo una chica de pelo naranja, que no entendía porque se le empezaba a hacer costumbre a su capitán, visitarla e interrumpirla en el cuarto de cartografía…

**-Ya empezó a llover como predijiste Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy mostrando su poco interés por el regaño de la pelinaranja…

**-¡No me ignores idiota!-** dijo Nami, mientras veía por su ventanal que era verdad que empezaba a llover…

Olvidando el hecho de la idiotez de Luffy, Nami siguió trazando su mapa, pero Luffy confundido por la actitud de la pelinaranja, hablo para despejar sus dudas…

**-Nami, ¿Por qué no me golpeas cada que hago algo tonto?-** finalizo Luffy, atrayendo la atención de Nami, que dejando a un lado su mapa, tomo uno de sus mechones naranjas rebeldes que colgaban en su pelo amarrado con un dedo y jugando con el….

**-Luffy, tú y yo somos pareja ahora, puede que seas un idiota, pero creo que has madurado y por ende debo ayudarte- **dijo la chica, soltando su mechón y continuando la plática, dejando algo claro…

**-Pero eso no significa que no te golpeare si haces algo estúpido, Luffy-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Luffy notando la respuesta de Nami, sabía que faltaba mucho por aprender de ese tema…

**-No conozco mucho acerca del amor, pero espero tu me enseñes, Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami confundida miro fijamente a su capitán…

**-Luffy, esto del amor no se aprende, solo se siente-** finalizo la chica con una sonrisa cálida haciendo que el corazón de Luffy latiera de prisa…

Luffy viendo fijamente a la pelinaranja, noto su belleza, por lo que el chico de goma, observando la sonrisa dada por Nami, hablo diciendo algo que sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica amante del dinero…

**-¿Esto significa que cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas, tú serás mi reina porque somos pareja, Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, con un inmenso rubor, volteo su mirada, lo que sorprendió a Luffy…

**-¿Por qué siempre me dices cosas dulces Luffy?-** dijo la chica, experimentando por primera vez, esa vergüenza de estar enamorada, esa sensación que ella desconoció por años al pensar en salvar su tierra natal, esa emoción que pudo ser libre al conocer aquel que logro lo imposible, salvarla y darle esa voluntad de seguir, ese sentimiento que entregó a su nakama y único hombre que amaría, Luffy…

Sintiendo como su corazón latía de prisa, Nami se levanto de su asiento y camino junto a Luffy, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón del cuarto…

Llegando con el chico de goma, Nami se subió encima de Luffy y enlazo sus manos en el cuello de su capitán, depositando un beso profundo, demostrándole todo sus sentimientos…

**-Te amo Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Luffy mirando el brillo en los ojos color chocolate de su navegante, quiso despejar una duda en su mente…

**-¿Por qué me elegiste Nami?-** finalizo Luffy, confundido, porque a pesar de ser un idiota, el chico de goma recordaba que con todo lo aprendido con Rayleigh, el chico de goma sabía que amaba a Nami, pero desconocía porque la chica lo quería…

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Luffy?-** dijo la chica interesada, por lo que Luffy pensando mucho, recordó que Rayleigh le había explicado lo que era ser una caballero, por lo que Luffy pensaba que alguien más, ya era el elegido por la pelinaranja…

-**Rayleigh me enseño acerca de lo que quería una chica y viendo eso, supuse que tal vez tu Nami, ya estabas enamorada de Sanji, ya que el te trataba como me decía Ray-san-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, riendo al ver que Luffy ya empezaba a pensar y había experimentado lo que la chica interpreto como celos, hablo mientras acercaba su rostro al chico de goma…

**-¿No te enseñe hace dos años que me gustabas, Luffy?-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras el chico de goma notaba la verdad en las palabras de su capitán…

**-Tal vez Sanji sea un buen partido, pero le falta algo que solo tu posees, Luffy- **dijo Nami, mientras el chico de goma ladeaba la cabeza confundido…

**-¿Qué cosa Nami?-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami, como chiquilla enamorada miro al chico de goma, al revelar lo que Luffy había conquistado en ella…

**-La llave de mi corazón-**finalizo la pelinaranja esbozando una sonrisa cálida, pero Luffy, fiel a su carisma hablo con estrellitas en sus ojos…

**-¡Wow!, ¿Tu corazón tiene una llave Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma, logrando que Nami afianzara mas sus sentimientos por su nakama de sombrero de paja…

**-Idiota, Te amo- **finalizo la chica sonriendo y besando de nueva cuenta a su capitán el cual sentía esa sensación de nunca querer separarse de su navegante…

…**.- ¿Eigel-kun, saldrías conmigo, por favor?-** decía una chica de pelo verde, totalmente ruborizada, mientras extendía una cajita con pequeñas galletas hacia el alquimista…

**-¿Por qué haces esto Valentine?- **finalizo Eigel yéndose, lo que desanimo a la chica, pero regresando el alquimista, este mostro un pequeño pavorreal esculpido en una gema color verde…

**-Yo debería ser el que te invite-** finalizo el alquimista, lo que hizo que Valentine se ruborizara totalmente, mientras Eigel, mostraba una sonrisa sincera…

**-Espero te guste-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras tomaba las galletas hechas por la peliverde…

Ese día, nevaba en el pueblo, mientras dos jóvenes científicos caminaban, disfrutando de la cita…

-**Chico, ¿No deseas una foto con tu enamorada?- **dijo un fotógrafo, lo que ruborizo totalmente a Valentine…

**-¿Enamorada?**\- dijo la chica cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro, debido a la vergüenza que sentía, por las palabras del fotógrafo…

**-Está bien, sonríe Valentine-** dijo Eigel, mientras la peliverde miraba que el alquimista sonreía, algo raro en el, después de lo que le había contado de su pueblo…

Valentine, sonriendo poso para la foto, junto a un Eigel, que aun tenía un corazón humano…

La cita transcurría, pero a lo lejos en callejón, una chica y varios hombres miraban a la peliverde y al alquimista…

**-Ema-san, ¿segura que desea hacer esto?-** dijo uno de los hombres, mientras la chica, recordando el odio que guardaba hacia Valentine, miraba la escena con celos…

**-Eigel-kun solo es mío, esa estúpida sufrirá por quitármelo-** finalizo la chica, mientras observaba que Eigel y Valentine sonreían…

Llegando a una pequeña fuente, Eigel y la peliverde descansaban, hasta que escucharon pasos, alertando al alquimista…

**-Eigel-kun, ¿Por qué sigues con esa chica?- **dijo Ema, mientras los hombres que la acompañaban, rodeaban a los dos jóvenes científicos…

**-Ema, no te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mi-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras los hombres reían y uno de ellos se acercaba a los dos jóvenes…

**-Chico, préstanos un rato a tu novia, la trataremos bien, jajajaja- **finalizo el hombre más robusto y el que parecía el líder de la banda, por lo que Valentine temerosa, tomo el brazo de Eigel, el cual mirando fijamente a Ema, supo que la chica en verdad tenía un problema con el…

**-Ema, nunca sentiré nada por ti, es más puedo decirte que amo a Valentine-** finalizo el alquimista, haciendo que la peliverde se sonrojara por completo y Ema enfureciera…

**-¡ESTUPIDO, TU MORIRAS JUNTO A ESA CHICA!-** finalizo la chica, mientras iniciaba un enfrentamiento con los hombres que acompañaban a Ema…

Un Eigel ensangrentado, alzo su puño, mientras Ema lo miraba con temor, ya que el alquimista había logrado acabar con todos los hombres que eran como diez sujetos…

**-Te acercas a mi o a Valentine y no respondo, Ema-** finalizo Eigel, haciendo que Ema corriera al ver la voluntad del alquimista…

Eigel, agotado estaba a punto de caer, pero la peliverde lo sostuvo, al ver el nivel que demostraba el científico de elite de Vegapunk…

**-Eigel-kun, ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- **dijo Valentine queriendo confirmar algo, así que Eigel, alzando el rostro revelo sus sentimientos a la chica…

**-Te amo Valentine Almagro-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Valentine, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Eigel, deposito un beso en los labios del alquimista…

**-Yo también te amo Eigel San Sebastián-** finalizo la chica de pelo verde….

**-ESCUDERE MEMOIRS-**

Comprimiendo su poder en su mano derecha, creando una especie de flama, Eigel inicio su ataque, el cual evito Luffy, pero el mismo ataque, desintegro un pilar de la torre donde los dos piratas estaban luchando…

**-¿Qué sucede?-** dijo Luffy rebotando, por lo que Eigel recuperando su flama preparaba un nuevo ataque…

**-Esto es el final Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista mientras seguía atacando, hasta que Luffy, estirando su brazo, dirigió su ataque hacia el rostro de Eigel, depositando un poderoso impacto que dio de lleno en el rostro de Eigel, haciéndole escupir sangre…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO CULVERIN!-**

Finalizo Luffy, pero Eigel, sabiendo que tenía en su posesión al chico de goma, tomo su brazo, mientras se acercaba a Luffy…

**-LETALS-**

Dijo Eigel apuntando su flama a la cicatriz de Luffy, pero el chico de goma, comprimiendo sus piernas, se alzo y deposito un impacto en el abdomen de Eigel evitando su ataque…

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO RHINO SCHNEIDER!-**

Finalizo Luffy, arrojando por la potencia al alquimista hacia el otro extremo de la torre…

**-¿Por qué no aceptas tu muerte, Monkey D. Luffy?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Luffy rebotando en su Gear Fourth, respiraba agitadamente….

**-Prometí no morir hasta que cumpla mi sueño y el de mis nakamas-** finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Eigel, sumamente furioso por fin mostro su odio al mundo…

-¡**NADIE EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO TIENE UNA PIZCA DE BONDAD!, ¡LOS PIRATAS SON EGOISTAS, ELLOS ME ARREBATARON A MI MADRE DARISSA, DESINTEGRARON MI CORAZON!, ¡LOS DEL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL, DAÑARON A MIS NAKAMAS, ME ARREBATARON A VALENTINE, TODO EL MUNDO ESTA PODRIDO!-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras empezaba a escupir muchísima sangre negra, incrementando la flama de su mano…

**-¡¿CREES TENER EL VALOR PARA MORIR POR LO QUE AMAS, MONKEY D. LUFFY?!-**

Dijo Eigel, mientras aumentaba la flama en su mano, y este parecía ya no poder cargar con su cuerpo…

**-¡Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado, que los D pueden cambiar esta era podrida!-** concluyo Eigel, mientras Luffy notaba que los ojos del alquimista daban el mismo brillo que él cuando perdió a su hermano Ace….

**-¡DEMUESTRAME QUE TU ERES EL ENEMIGO NATURAL DE LOS IMBECILES TENRYUUBITOS!-**

Finalizo gritando Eigel, mientras más sangre corría por su boca y parecía que haría su técnica final…

En el Sunny Go, los mugiwaras seguían al pendiente de la culminación de la pelea, mientras Chopper curaba a los oficiales de Eigel, hasta que Leither mirando el cielo, vio como un pequeño copo de nieve caía en su mano, recordando un momento con su capitán

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-Leither-** dijo el alquimista, mientras los piratas Scalldorf bebían y festejaban el aumento de su famaen el mundo de la piratería…

**-¿Qué ocurre, capitán?-** dijo el primer oficial, mientras Eigel sacando una pequeña inyección se la entregaba a su primer oficial…

**-Gaste años de mi vida en esto, pero he encontrado como evitar que mueras por el estigma de la vida- **finalizo Eigel con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Leither, que tomando la inyección, pudo notar como las manos de su maestro estaban muy dañadas, tal vez a las largas noches de investigación…

**-No permitas que la voluntad de Schneider y Valentine mueran, Leither-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Leither asentía mirando fijamente a su capitán**…**

**-Gracias Eigel-san-** finalizo el primer oficial, pero Eigel sin dejar de mirar a sus subordinados, supo que había cumplido su primer promesa…

-**De nada, compañero-** finalizo el alquimista mirando la llama de la fogata en el centro de la guarida donde se hallaban festejando…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

De la misma forma, Deva tomando un copo de nieve, recordó un momento agradable con Eigel…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo Deva?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras la chica, probándose ropa miraba a su capitán…

-**Mi capitán, ¿Qué tiene de malo que modele ropa para usted?-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras Eigel mirando como la chica salía con una nueva prenda, le recordaba como Valentine hacia lo mismo, por lo que sonriendo el alquimista recordó una promesa…

**-Ustedes no deberán sufrir si me atrapan, se los prometo-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras, sin notarlo, veía como una chica pelirroja, lo señalaba diciéndole a la vendedora que el alquimista pagaría las compras…

Ese día, Eigel supo que sus nakamas debían evitar el infierno que el provocaría…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

Por último, una chica de pelo blanco que respondía al nombre de Natalie, tomo el último de copo de nieve que caía, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos al saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su capitán…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-Sigue bailando conmigo, Eigel-san-** decía una chica peliblanca, que se notaba, estaba demasiado ebria, por lo que el alquimista, notando que sus nakamas ya estaba todos dormidos, y solo quedaban ellos dos…

**-Te concederé esta última pieza Natalie, después, prométeme que dormirás-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Natalie alzando la mano asentía…

Bailando, Natalie se apoyo en el hombro del alquimista, mientras la chica susurraba sintiendo la calidez de su capitán…

-**Eres muy cálido capitán-** dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, tomando uno de los mechones de Natalie, suspiraba al ver todo el daño sufrido en la peliblanca…

–**Nunca permitiré que nadie te dañe Natalie, lo prometo por mi existencia-** finalizo el alquimista en un susurro, pero Natalie, oyendo eso ultimo y debido al alcohol, empujo a Eigel, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, terminando Natalie encima del alquimista…

Con su mirada ensombrecida por sus mechones, Natalie, respiraba lentamente sabiendo que Eigel había roto el último candado de su corazón con esa frase…

-**Tú eres el único que nunca me dañaría Eigel- **dijo la chica acercándose al rostro del alquimista…

-**Entiendo porque Valentine se enamoro de ti-** dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Eigel, el cual observaba el gesto de la chica…

**-Quiero que seas el único Eigel-** dijo la peliblanca intentando besar en los labios al alquimista, pero este evitando el beso, calmaba a Natalie…

**-No hagas esto Natalie-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras miraba fijamente a Natalie….

**-Mereces algo mejor que un idiota como yo, se que haces esto por admiración Natalie, no quiero que confundas las cosas, soy tu capitán-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Natalie viendo que en verdad su maestro se preocupaba por ella, se abrazo fuerte al alquimista….

**-Perdóname Eigel, solo que es que tú me has tratado tan bien, que no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti- **dijo Natalie alzando su mirada hacia los ojos del alquimista…

-**Gracias por cuidarme mucho, Eigel-kun-** finalizo la chica, mientras la madrugada llegaba a los piratas Scalldorf…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-Moriré por mis nakamas y sé que tu harías lo mismo Eigel!-** dijo Luffy mientras se elevaba al cielo en su Gear Fourth…

**-¡Tu y yo somos idiotas!-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Eigel recordando el rostro de Roger en Luffy, activo su ultima técnica, esperando el fin,

**-¡ESCUDERE ALCHEMIST MEMOIRS!-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras la flama en su mano derecha se incrementaba y creaba una ráfaga alrededor del brazo del alquimista, creando una especie de dragón que se preparaba para ser disparado….

Al mismo tiempo Luffy, tomando su brazo derecho e inflándolo de nuevo preparo su última técnica:

**-¡GOMU GOMU NO….!**

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-¿Crear una técnica capaz de superar el Gear Sado, Luffy-kun?-** dijo Silvers Rayleigh, mientras Luffy envuelto en vendas y con un enorme trozo de carne intentaba mostrar que es lo que deseaba a su maestro…

**-¡Quiero superar a enemigos más poderosos y dudo que mi Gear Sekando y el Gear Sado sean lo suficientemente poderosos para proteger a mis nakamas!-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Rayleigh viendo que Luffy había recobrado su voluntad, hablo revelando algo interesante…

**-Es momento de enseñarte el Gear Fourth, Luffy-kun-** finalizo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy hacia estrellitas en sus ojos…

(**FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡KING!-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-Quédate esta noche a mi lado, Luffy- **finalizo una chica de pelo naranja, mientras Luffy confundido y recogiendo su ropa, volteo hablando en el proceso…

**-¿No se enojara Robin?-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras recordaba más razones por la cual no debía quedarse en el cuarto de las chicas…

**-Además tu me dijiste que si los demás…-** no pudo finalizar Luffy al ser tomado del cuello y arrastrado a la cama, quedando Nami encima del chico de goma...

**-Puede que seas el más fuerte de todos, pero esta vez te ordeno que te quedes Luffy-** finalizo la chica pelinaranja con una sonrisa coqueta…

**-Es un pequeño capricho mío, ¿Te quedas Luffy?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy recordando las palabras de Ace sobre vivir sin arrepentirse de nada cumplía la petición de Nami…

**-Está bien Nami, solo porque tú me lo pides, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, sabiendo que ahora debía proteger a sus nakamas, pero con su vida debía proteger a Nami…

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡KONG GUN!**

Concluyo Luffy, mientras ambos combatientes chocaban sus impactos….

Eigel incrementando la fuerza de la llama en su mano, pensó tener la victoria, hasta que noto como el Haki de Luffy rompía y absorbía su ataque, destruyendo sus flamas…

**-¡TU ERES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA TIERRA Y EL CIELO, MONKEY D. LUFFY, FEJAJAJA!-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras un impacto tremendo ocurría en el pilar…

Un poderoso aro de humo, resultado del tremendo impacto, mostraba como se formaba un pilar que atacaba a Eigel, depositando el golpe contraído al abdomen del alquimista y por ende, azotándolo contra el suelo del pilar…

La maquina fue totalmente destrozada y Eigel caía al fondo de su fortaleza, mientras en el piso, Luffy respiraba en su Gear Fourth, terminando por fin la batalla…

En El Thousand Sunny, todos veían asombrados como un Luffy con un enorme puñetazo, creaba una poderosa onda que derrotaba por fin al alquimista…

**-¡Luffy lo hizo!-** grito Usopp, mientras abrazaba a Tabhita, sorprendiendo a todos, Franky hizo su pose característica….

**-¡SUUUPER!- **finalizo el Cyborg mientras todos sabían que Luffy poseía esa inmensa voluntad que derrotaba al enemigo más poderoso…

Lucas miro a Nadia y sonriendo ambos, sabían que la pesadilla había acabado, Sanji sonreía discretamente, Brook reia y Zoro caminando junto a Robin, puso una mano en el hombro de la arqueóloga, mientras Chopper daba brinquitos al ver que su nakama había vencido al alquimista…

La última imagen que quedaba en el Sunny, era la de una chica pelinaranja que con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate, llevaba su mano para cubrir su boca, al saber todo el daño en su capitán…

**-Lo hiciste idiota-** finalizo Nami mientras la nieve seguía cayendo en el barco de los mugiwaras…

Regresando a la normalidad expulsando todo el aire almacenado y cansado debido al uso del Busoshoku Haki, Luffy respiraba agitadamente, mientras se tiraba en el suelo…

**-Se acabo, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma con una enorme sonrisa, pero con su cuerpo totalmente dañado…

En el fondo de la fortaleza de los piratas Scalldorf, un hombre de pelo morado, respiraba agitadamente, mientras escupía muchísima sangre debido al daño ocasionado en su cuerpo…

Raramente, Eigel cayó en una habitación oculta en su fortaleza, aquella donde había muchas fotos de sus momentos con su tripulación, momentos con Valentine y finalmente, momentos con su maestro y amigo Vegapunk…

…**.Era la habitación del alquimista Eigel San Sebastián….**

A punto de caer en la inconsciencia, un pequeño den den mushi sonó en la habitación, misma que siempre repetía la voz de alguien:

**VEGAPUNK**

**-¡Eigel-kun, se que estas por ahí, contesta, seguiré llamando hasta que me contestes!-** finalizo el genio de la marina, hasta que un Eigel casi muerto hablo levemente descolgando el den den mushi…

**-¿Qué deseas Vegapunk después de 24 años?-** finalizo el alquimista, hasta que un Vegapunk feliz sabía que Eigel aun guardaba ese den den mushi de su laboratorio…

**-Sabia que me responderías, Eigel-kun- **dijo el genio de la marina, hasta que junto al científico se escucho la voz de una joven,

**-¿Con quién habla Vegapunk-sama?-…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TREINTA**

**Un nuevo misterio surge en este capitulo, pero por lo menos Eigel "alquimista" San Sebastián ha sido ¡DERROTADO!... No espero que saquen el confeti, pero los dejo celebrar con moderacion jajajaja... El nuevo capitulo esta en proceso y espero no tardarme mucho... Gracias por su comprension, Bienvenidos reviews y un abrazo de Bepo...**


	31. Morir Por Lo Que Amas

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo...**

**Mencion honorifica a Solitario196, ya que tu Mp, me alegro muchisimo y me da animos para seguir escribiendo, pero no lo quiero hacer porque se acerca el final... En Fin gracias y espero disfrutes los capitulos finales...**

**Gracias a los demas por sus reviews, Roronoalau (gracias, en verdad gracias), D (Espero no te haya pasado nada malo, gracias por tus lindos reviews), Luffy Ketchum, (Sin palabras, gracias), Nico Robin Piscis16 (Amiga, sera un honor trabajar a tu lado en un fic) y a Opfann (por poquito se me olvidaba, gracias)**

**Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 31: Morir Por Lo Que Amas

Al escuchar la voz de la joven en el otro lado del den den mushi, Eigel respondió levemente mientras Vegapunk seguía llamándolo…

**-Espera Alessa-chan, tengo que hablar con un viejo amigo, terminando esto, iré con ustedes-** finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras la joven, viendo que era importante lo que haría su maestro solo se limito a salir de la habitación…

**-Está bien, lo esperamos Vegapunk-sama-** finalizo la chica, dejando en la llamada a Vegapunk y Eigel…

**-¿Sigues reclutando chicos genios, Punk?-** dijo el alquimista mientras tosía y escupía sangre, lo que escucho Vegapunk que no sabía de la batalla llevada a cabo por su ex mano derecha…

**-¿Estás bien Eigel-kun?-** dijo el genio, mientras Eigel superando su límite, intentaba seguir hablando con Vegapunk…

**Digamos que un D me enseño de la forma que esperaba, que no estaba solo en este mundo, fejajaja- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras Vegapunk notando que Eigel mencionaba a un D, decidió preguntar aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano…

**-¿Fuiste derrotado, Eigel-kun?-** finalizo el genio, por lo que Eigel, muy debilitado sabia que debía terminar esa plática…

**-Dime qué quieres Punk, no tengo tiempo que perder-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras del otro lado, Vegapunk suspiraba viendo que su pupilo le haría caso aunque fuera un breve momento…

**-¿Sabes que Alessa-chan, la chica que estuvo antes conmigo, es una genio como tú, mi apreciado Eigel-kun?- **dijo el genio de la marina, mientras Eigel confundido trataba de levantarse cayendo de nueva cuenta al suelo…

**-¿Solo para eso me hablaste, Punk?, no puedo perder tiempo- **finalizo Eigel, que por alguna razón no pudo mover su cuerpo, obra del demonio de la morph morph no mi que por fin decidió intervenir…

**-Escucha esto Eigel- **finalizo el demonio, mientras Eigel asentía confundido al oír la voz en su mente…

**-Prosigue Vegapunk- **dijo el alquimista, mientras el genio de la marina, empezaba a revelar algo interesante hacia su ex mano derecha…

**-Alessa-chan siempre estudia mucho, se ha esforzado y además es muy linda, ¿Sabes que obtuvo la astucia de su padre y la amabilidad de su madre?- **dijo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel, mas confundido, dejo que el genio de la marina continuara**…**

**-Hace poco se graduó con honores y ahora forma parte de mi equipo de elite…- **iba a continuar hablando Vegapunk, pero una mano temblorosa que le pertenecía a un pirata de pelo morado que caminaba lentamente desangrándose, tomo el den den mushi, mientras lágrimas caían en el pequeño caracol…

**-¿Cómo es ella, Punk?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Vegapunk continuó esbozando una sonrisa cálida, al ver que su pupilo sabía a qué iba la descripción de Alessa…

**-Tiene el pelo color verde celeste con pequeño rastro de color violeta, posee la mirada de la madre y la nariz del padre, actualmente tiene 24 años, Eigel-kun- **finalizo Vegapunk, mientras con inmensas lágrimas, Eigel solo se limito a hablar por el pequeño den den mushi…

**-¿Cu-cu-cual es, es el no-no-nombre com-pleto de Alessa?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Vegapunk, sonriendo hablo revelando algo que hizo que el corazón del alquimista, sanara un poco…

**-SU NOMBRE ES ALESSA D. ALMAGRO-**

…**..**

En el Sunny, los mugiwaras notaban como los barcos de la marina ya empezaba a anclar en la Isla Sacrosanta, por lo que Nami, viendo que Luffy continuaba en la punta del pilar, hablo dando órdenes…

**-¡Chicos, hay que ir por Luffy!-** finalizo la chica, mientras los demás asentían, pero notaban como la nieve seguía cayendo y el cielo se oscurecía debido al humo de las explosiones de las balas de cañón de la marina…

**-¿Cómo sobrevivió, Punk?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras su mentor revelaba lo que la ciencia no podía explicar…

**-Un milagro, Eigel, ni yo sé como sobrevivió-** finalizo Vegapunk, lo que confundió al alquimista, pero una risa en la mente del alquimista, empezó a intervenir en la plática…

**-Vegapunk, te robare a tu pupilo unos minutos- **finalizo el demonio de la akuma no mi, mientras Eigel caía inconsciente…

**-Por fin nos volvemos a ver mi estimado Eigel-** dijo la forma humanoide que era el demonio de la morph morph no mi…

**-¿No te habías fusionado ya conmigo demonio?-** dijo Eigel notando que la forma seguía en su mente y ambos hablaban en un espacio vacío de color blanco...

**-Te dije que te concedería un poder ilimitado, pero no posees el corazón para ser un demonio como yo-** dijo la forma…

**-Antes que nada, mi nombre es Morph-** continuo la forma mientras Eigel notaba que el demonio de la akuma no mi, revelaría algo importante…

**-¿Sabes porque razón te di mi poder, Eigel?- **dijo Morph, haciendo que el alquimista hablara confundido…

-**Nunca me revelaste tus intenciones, demonio- **finalizo el alquimista esperando la respuesta de Morph…

**-Tú heredaste la voluntad de un D-** dijo Morph, mientras Eigel lo miraba sorprendido, al recordar esas palabras en boca de Gol D. Roger en Impel Down…

**-Valentine D. Almagro siempre hablaba de ti bien, siempre te amo, por esa razón pensé que seguirías su voluntad, pero tu ansia de venganza nublo tu corazón y debido a tu pasado, tú mismo buscaste otro destino, Eigel San Sebastián-** finalizo el demonio reflejándose como el mismo Eigel…

**-¿Crees que no quiero destruir el mundo, Morph?- **dijo el alquimista, mientras el demonio soltó una carcajada revelando la naturaleza del alquimista…

**-Si hubiera sido así, desde un principio hubieras terminado con la existencia de Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el ente, lo que sorprendió a Eigel…

**-Bueno, eso no importa, continuemos con el tema principal, mi estimado-** finalizo Morph mientras el espacio en blanco seguía en total silencio…

-**Hace 24 años cuando note que mi huésped tenía otro ser en su cuerpo, le concedí el último deseo que tenia- **dijo Morph, haciendo que Eigel lo mirara sorprendido,

-**SALVE A TU HIJA, EIGEL SAN SEBASTIAN-**

Finalizo el demonio, haciendo que Eigel cayera de rodillas mientras su corazón sanaba por fin…

**-¡GRACIAS MORPH, ME ALEGRA SEGUIR CON VIDA PARA VER EL MÁXIMO PODER DE LAS AKUMAS NO MI, FEJAJAJA!-**

Finalizo el alquimista con inmensas lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo que su risa fuera como la primera vez que el alquimista fue feliz…

**-Morph, permíteme usar tu poder una última vez para dejar un legado eterno- **dijo el alquimista, mientras el demonio notando que Eigel ya sabía qué hacer, sonrió y sin más se despidió de su huésped…

-**Fue un gusto haberte conocido Eigel San Sebastián-** dijo el demonio, por lo que sonriendo demoniacamente hablo por última vez…

**-Usa tu habilidad "despertar" y sanaras-** finalizo el demonio regresando a la realidad a Eigel…

**-¡Eigel-kun, Eigel-kun!-** gritaba el genio Vegapunk desde el den den mushi al desconocer la plática de su pupilo y Morph…

**-Tranquilo Punk, estoy bien-** dijo Eigel parcialmente recuperado y finalmente puesto de pie, limpiándose la sangre en su rostro…

**-Gracias a la habilidad "despertar" de la morph morph no mi estoy de vuelta- **finalizo el alquimista mirando la nieve caer desde el boquete hecho por el impacto de Luffy…

**-¿Quieres hablar con Alessa-chan, Eigel-kun?-** dijo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel mirando las fotos de sus momentos hablo sabiendo que hacer en ese instante…

**-Déjame terminar algo que tengo pendiente y si me lo permites, hablare con ella-** dijo el alquimista, pero Vegapunk notando que Eigel no decía que Alessa era su hija, tal vez por el miedo de la palabra, dejo claro ese punto…

**-Alessa-chan es tu hija-** dijo el genio, haciendo que Eigel revelara la verdad de porque no mostrar ese lazo sanguíneo…

**-No merezco ser su padre, déjame acabar mis asuntos y regresare pronto Punk-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras el genio de la marina asentía desde el otro canal del den den mushi…

**-Esperare aquí, mientras voy por tu hija Alessa-chan, Eigel-kun- **concluyo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel aceleraba con su Gepou hacia Luffy…

Llegando a la cima de la torre, Eigel miro a Luffy, que sorprendido intentaba levantarse pero no podía debido al uso de su Busoshoku Haki, lo que noto el alquimista….

**-Bien** **hecho Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo Eigel, mientras caminaba hacia el chico de goma y lo levantaba, cargándolo…

Luffy confundido noto como la mirada de Eigel había cambiado, por lo que el alquimista continuó su discurso…

**-Te llevaré con tu tripulación, ese Gear Fourth es impresionante, pero muy agotador para tu sistema-** dijo el alquimista, mientras miraba como en la costa empezaba a arribar la marina…

**-Descansa un poco, compañero-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la mirada de Luffy se apagaba debido al cansancio del Gear Fourth….

En el Sunny, Zoro se alistaba para ir por Luffy, hasta que sintió con su kenbushoku Haki, que alguien se acercaba…

**-¡Es Eigel!-** grito el espadachín al ver la silueta del alquimista, lo que alarmo a los demás mugiwaras que se alistaban a pelear si era necesario, pero Eigel aterrizo en la cubierta cargando a un debilitado Luffy….

**-¡Luffy!-** gritaron los mugiwaras, hasta que Eigel viendo que sus oficiales estaban en el barco decidió hablar mientras aún cargaba a Luffy…

**-¿Nami es tu nombre, no Dorobou Neko?-** dijo el alquimista, mientras la chica asentía y veía como Luffy estaba muy dañado…

**-Monkey D. Luffy es un buen combatiente, acepto mi derrota, ven por él, por favor-** finalizo Eigel, mientras los demás mugiwaras cautelosos, le decían a la pelinaranja que fuera…

Llegando cerca de Eigel, el alquimista bajo a Luffy con suavidad en el césped del Sunny, lo que sorprendió a la pelinaranja, que confundida buscaba una respuesta…

**-¿Si te derrotó Luffy, porque aún estas en pie?-** dijo Nami, por lo que Eigel revelo algo al ver que sus oficiales estaban reunidos con los mugiwaras…

**-Cuando "despiertas" una akuma no mi, esta te puede conceder que tus heridas sanen con mayor rapidez, sin embargo el daño causado por Monkey D. Luffy, sigue teniendo estragos en mi- **dijo el alquimista, hasta que Nami, notando que Luffy estaba muy debilitado, se agacho haciendo que Luffy descansara en las piernas de la pelinaranja…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritaron los demás felices llegando con el chico de goma y Nami mientras Eigel sentía que su mirada se perdía, recobrando la consciencia al saber lo que seguía en su plan…

Eigel, viendo que su destino estaba marcado, miro la nieve caer y los impactos de la marina que indicaba ya estaba en la parte frontal de la isla Sacrosanta, por lo que el alquimista, mirando a sus oficiales, prosiguió con su ultima orden…

**-Los Mugiwaras lo lograran, cambiaran el mundo-** susurro el alquimista, mientras Luffy recuperaba la consciencia…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo Nami sorprendida, mientras Luffy se despertaba por completo, pero sentía que su cuerpo no se podía mover…

**\- Se termino Nami, shishishishi- **dijo el chico, mientras Nami, con pequeñas lágrimas abrazo al chico de goma, haciendo que sus nakamas se alegraran al ver a su capitán bien…

**-¡Idiota, solo haces que nos preocupemos!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Eigel seguía mirando la escena…

-**Monkey D. Luffy, no cambiare mi postura, el mundo seguirá podrido mientras exista el Gobierno Mundial y los tenryuubitos, pero la Voluntad de los D. cambiara ese panorama, lo sé-** finalizo el alquimista, haciendo que los mugiwaras, en especial Luffy, miraran extrañado al alquimista…

**-Sigue tu viaje, conoce este mundo y protege lo que amas- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras caminaba hacia el barandal del barco, indicando que bajaría del Sunny…

**-¿Y tú que harás Eigel?-** dijo Luffy, mientras el alquimista, sonriendo, observo como la nieve seguía cayendo alrededor de la Isla Sacrosanta…

**-Dejar un legado para ti, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras recordaba las palabras de su mentora Darissa y de su pareja Valentine…

Caminando lentamente, Eigel bajo su mirada y hablo con una ligera sombra en sus ojos…

**-Si hace dos años te lo hubiese pedido, ¿Me hubieras aceptado como tu subordinado, Monkey D. Luffy?-** finalizo el alquimista, pero Luffy, con su sonrisa característica hablo sorprendiendo al alquimista con sus palabras,

**-TU ERES MI NAKAMA EIGEL, AMBOS SOMOS IDIOTAS, SHISHISHISHI-**

Finalizo el chico de goma, inclusive sorprendiendo a sus nakamas, mientras Eigel, alzando la mirada y volteando, dibujo una sonrisa sincera hacia Luffy y la pelinaranja…

-**Nami, cuida mucho a mí compañero, el cambiara este mundo-** finalizo el alquimista, sorprendiendo a la chica, que asentía al ver esa sonrisa en el alquimista…

Eigel bajo del Sunny, mientras Leither, Natalie y Deva lo seguían, pero al momento de bajar a la costa, Eigel hablo mientras la nieve caía y sus nakamas detenían su andar…

**-Gracias por ser mis nakamas-** dijo el alquimista, mientras los tres piratas bajaban la mirada al oír esas palabras en su capitán**…**

**-Deva-** dijo el alquimista mientras se acercaba a la chica pelirroja, la cual intentaba detener las lágrimas que surgían en sus ojos…

**-Me alegra saber que has encontrado tu esencia, siempre fuiste libre, ahora disfruta tu vida, ¿Entendido?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Deva, con inmensas lágrimas asentía y agradecía a su maestro…

**-Leither, mantén la voluntad de tu hermano, y cuida a tus nakamas, ¿Entendido?-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Leither sin cambiar su postura de seriedad, asentía al ver que su capitán, planeaba algo que no les quería decir…

Finalmente, el alquimista caminando junto a Natalie, bajo la mirada, lo que sorprendió a la chica…

**-Jure que nunca nadie te haría daño y menos yo, pero no pude cumplir mi promesa Natalie-** finalizo el alquimista al recordar, cuando había dañado a la peliblanca en su hombro…

**-Si no deseas verme, podre entenderlo-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Natalie con una ligera sombra en su mirada, camino lentamente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al alquimista, el cual quedo sorprendido de la acción de la chica…

-**Yo te lastime antes, esto es un empate, Eigel- **finalizo la chica, mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho de su capitán, y se acurrucaba en él…

-**Tú nunca me harías daño Eigel, ¿te lo dije antes, no?-** finalizo la chica alzando su rostro con una sonrisa cálida e inmensas lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos…

-**Te quiero muchísimo, Eigel-kun-** concluyo la peliblanca mientras se aferraba con su abrazo al alquimista…

Eigel notando a sus nakamas, hablo al recordar una última promesa en la cual sabia no debía involucrar a sus nakamas…

**-¡MUGIWARAS!-** grito el alquimista, haciendo que los mugiwaras voltearan mientras seguían en las tareas para zarpar…

**-Les encargo a mis nakamas-** finalizo el alquimista viendo los impactos en la isla, mientras los tres oficiales lo miraban confundido…

**-Vivan por mí, compañeros-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras con una velocidad indescriptible dejo inconscientes a sus oficiales, alejándose lentamente…

Los mugiwaras notando eso, bajaron del Sunny, mientras Eigel, sin voltear sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

**-Se que ellos serán felices sin involucrarse conmigo-** finalizo el alquimista yéndose, pero Nami sumamente molesta buscaba una explicación del alquimista…

**-¡Eres igual que Luffy cuando pelea, no te importan acaso tus nakamas, si tu mueres, ellos sufrirán mucho!- **dijo la pelinaranja, pero los demás mugiwaras volteando la vista, no le dieron la razón a su navegante…

**-Eigel morirá para protegerlos, Nami-swan- **finalizo Sanji, mientras Nami con pequeñas lagrimas, no podía creer que Eigel haría eso…

-**Eso lo sé Sanji-kun, pero…- **no pudo terminar la pelinaranja ya que sabía que no podía meterse en ese asunto…

**-Nami, eres igual que Valentine-** dijo el alquimista, mientras Nami lo miraba extrañado y cuestionaba lo revelado anteriormente por Leither…

**-¿Igual que la chica que amaste Eigel?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que Eigel esbozando una sonrisa, se cuestionaba porque había cambiado tanto gracias a su pelea con Luffy….

-**Hiciste la mejor elección con Monkey D. Luffy-**concluyo el alquimista, lo que hizo que Nami se ruborizara completamente….

-**Adiós mugiwaras-** finalizo el alquimista yéndose por fin y dejando el panorama con nieve cayendo alrededor del Thousand Sunny…

Mientras los mugiwaras empezaban a zarpar, Eigel tomo el den den mushi mientras activaba la llamada…

**-Punk, ya estoy aquí-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras el genio de la marina, terminaba su charla con Alessa…

**-Alessa-chan, Eigel es un amigo muy querido por mí, el conoció a tu madre, si platicas con él, será muy gratificante-** finalizo Vegapunk, mientras Alessa asentía y tomaba el pequeño caracolito…

**-Bueno, los dejo un rato, Eigel cuídate- **finalizo el genio mientras Alessa hablaba a través del den den mushi…

**-¿Hola?-** dijo la chica mientras Eigel escuchaba la voz y sentía que su corazón latía de prisa….

**-Soy mala para iniciar una conversación, jijiji- **dijo la chica, mientras Eigel, recordando, no pudo evitar que su voz se agrietara y un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta…

**-Tu madre siempre se metía en problemas, espero que tú no seas como ella, Alessa- **dijo el alquimista, mientras Alessa, notando algo raro al escuchar la voz de Eigel, pregunto buscando una respuesta…

**-¿No te conozco de algún lado, Eigel?- **finalizo la chica, mientras Eigel sabiendo que sentía lo mismo prosiguió**…**

**-Tal vez sea porque yo era muy cercano a tu madre, Alessa, fejajaja-** dijo el alquimista, logrando que Alessa quedara impactada, al recordar algo cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre…

**-"Tu papá Eigel se llevara una sorpresa cuando le diga que vienes en camino, Alessa"-** había dicho una chica de pelo verde llamada Valentine D. Almagro…

Con la voz temblorosa debido a la emoción y los sentimientos, Alessa ya no pudo contener su siguiente pregunta…

**-¿Tu eres mi padre, verdad Eigel?-** finalizo la chica, mientras el alquimista, con inmensas lágrimas no quiso hablar, sabiendo que lastimaría el corazón de su hija…

**-Mi madre Valentine, siempre me hablaba de ti cuando estaba en su vientre, Eigel, ¿Verdad que no miento?- **finalizo la chica con lágrimas, mientras Eigel, sabiendo su destino hablo, mintiendo queriendo evitar que su plan se arruinara…

**-Perdóname Alessa, yo no soy tu padre-** finalizo el alquimista, lo que escucho Vegapunk, que sabiendo que Eigel moriría, se acerco al den den mushi enojado…

**-¡No le mientas Eigel, deja que sepa la verdad antes de que mueras, o es que te da miedo que si Alessa sabe quién eres tú, tu objetivo cambie!-** finalizo Vegapunk, mientras Eigel, llorando, tomo el den den mushi dejando las últimas palabras a su hija,

**-¡NUNCA OLVIDES SONREIR ALESSA, TU PADRE MORIRA POR LO QUE AMA, IGUAL QUE TU MADRE, NO NOS OLVIDES!-**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras una explosión atacaba su guarida y del otro lado Alessa era consolada por Vegapunk al saber la verdad…

**-A pesar de morirme de ganas de verte, yo se que te amo mucho Alessa, eres mi sangre, espero seas mucho más inteligente que tu torpe padre, fejaja-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras activaba su fruta, cambiando de forma el entorno, lo que sorprendió a los marines, al mirar un enorme boquete y en el fondo a Eigel…

Tirando el den den mushi, Eigel miro en la cima a un almirante con un traje amarillo y muchos marines rodeándolo…

**-Eigel, "alquimista" San Sebastián, recompensa de 680 millones de berries muerto, espero que no opongas resistencia a morir-** finalizo Kizaru, mientras Eigel activando su forma demonio hablo,

**-LA FORMA MAS FELIZ DE MORIR, ES CUANDO PROTEGES LO QUE AMAS, FEJAJAJAJA-**

El Sunny Go, mientras tanto, ya bastante alejado observaba al alquimista y su último acto, por lo que Luffy, un poco repuesto miro a su compañero por última vez…

Eigel, preparado para morir, recordó las últimas palabras de Darissa, Valentine y finalmente Roger, por lo que alistándose para pelear, el alquimista gritó con todo su corazón, las últimas palabras que quedaron grabadas en los mugiwaras,

**-¡NUNCA OLVIDEN SONREIR!-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TREINTA Y UNO**

**A veces el destino te permite tener un poco de recompensa despues de tanta tristeza, un ejemplo claro son nuestros nakamas mugiwaras... La escena final me recuerda un poco al final del filme Z, ahora el alquimista protegera lo que ama y al parecer una nueva batalla inicia... Reviews bienvenidos y saludos de su humilde servidor FalknerZero...**


	32. El Deseo Final Del Alquimista

**NOTA: Nuevo Capitulo y noticias de un servidor...**

**Hoy estaba terminando de escribir este capitulo, y sin mas debo avisar que solo quedan dos capitulos y termina el fic... (los cuales estan en proceso... T_T)... Espero que al terminar el ultimo, haya una señal de que debo escribir uno extra, hagan changuitos para que eso ocurra...**

**Bueno dejando de lado eso, hoy vamos con la mencion honorifica que se la gano un nuevo lector que dejo varios reviews en varios fics mios escritos anteriormente:**

**MAON... Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar en mis anteriores fics, lo que escribo en estas lineas es sincero y te mando un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**

**Ahora tambien agradezco a Kaoru Likes One Piece-sensei, (Gracias por regresar con mas historias LuNa y por leer a un humilde servidor), Dakota (Thanks), Solitario196 (Sabes que agradezco mucho tus reviews y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia), Roronoalau (Me alegra saber que mi historia te encanta y espero pronto seguir un rato en este mundo de fanfiction), Luffy Ketchum (Gracias y espero respondas las incognitas que dejare al final del capitulo, -W-), Mauriciosanchez165 (Tus frases son muy buenas cada que comentas y me alegra te guste el fic, gracias), Hikaru Kazami (Gracias por tus comentarios tan acertados, pero humildemente solo dire que me esforzare para futuras historias y crear personajes no canon como Eigel y los piratas Scalldorf), D (Perdoname por hacerte llorar, si lo deseas te doy un fuerte abrazo de Bepo, pero ya no llores, ¿si?), y finalmente, pero no por eso menos valioso, tu mi querida amiga nico robin piscis16 (Gracias con mi corazoncito de ofrenda para ti, gracias)...**

**Sin mas que escribir, les dejo leer el capitulo (solo faltan dos, recuerden)...**

Capitulo 32: El deseo final del alquimista

**-Eigel-kun, ¿Dónde está Rissa?-** dijo una chica llamada Darissa que jugaba con un pequeño Eigel que ya cumplía dos años de existencia, el cual reia mucho al ver como se escondía Darissa, tapando su rostro con ambas manos…

**-¡Mamá!-** grito el pequeño Eigel, logrando que la tutora de pelo negro abrazara con fuerza al niño de pelo morado…

**-Te amo muchísimo Eigel, quisiera en verdad ser tu madre-** finalizo Darissa, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo en ese orfanato…

…

Mientras seguía el desorden en el laboratorio de Vegapunk, un científico de pelo morado, huía con varios chicos, mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba debido al primer uso del escudere en su cuerpo…

**-¿Se encuentra bien Eigel-san?-** dijo Deva, mientras caminaban en la nieve, alejándose de las explosiones y de la persecución de la marina…

**-Estoy bien, hay que seguir, Leither, Natalie, Deva-** dijo el alquimista, mientras tosía cubriéndose con su mano, pero al verla, está en la palma tenía sangre negra…

**-¿Cuál será el costo de tu poder demonio?- **finalizo Eigel, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, indicando que vendría una tormenta….

Un alquimista terminaba de gritar mientras veía la nieve caer y recordaba esos momentos….

…

**-¿Es necesario que te diga tus crímenes alquimista o me ahorraras este discurso?- **finalizo Kizaru, mientras Eigel riendo inmensamente

**-Mono amarillo, ¿Por qué no dejamos las presentaciones a un lado e iniciamos el espectáculo?- **finalizo el alquimista, mientras Borsalino mirando el estado de Eigel, noto que algo había sucedido en la Isla Sacrosanta…

**-¿Quién te lastimo Alquimista?, por lo que me han informado, estuviste peleando con otro individuo, del cual desconocemos su estatus, ya que según mi informante, tenia forma redonda, como pelota- **finalizo el almirante, mientras Eigel, deduciendo que hablaban de Luffy, soltó una carcajada, la cual no le causo gracia a Kizaru…

**-¿Tan estúpidos son tus subordinados? Fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, hasta que un capitán de la flota de marines dio un paso enfrente, retando al alquimista…

**-Nadie se burla de mis hombres-** finalizo el capitán que era muy robusto, con vello en sus brazos, vestido con el uniforme estándar de la marina, solo que su camisa estaba con las mangas arrancadas…

**-Modo hibrido- **dijo el capitán, mostrando una transformación de un rinoceronte, dispuesto a atacar al alquimista…

**-Muere alquimista Eigel-** dijo el capitán, pero el alquimista, activando su habilidad, creo una flama preparado para atacar…

**-Memoirs-** finalizo Eigel, mientras la flama tocaba el pecho del capitán de la marina, el cual al sentir la flama, escupió muchísima sangre y vio como su cuerpo se desintegraba al instante…

**-¡Capitán Masterick!-** gritaron los marines al ver que Eigel había desintegrado totalmente a su capitán…

**-¡Maldito!-** gritaron los marines, los cuales iniciaron disparando con cañones hacia el alquimista…

**-Por esa razón, Vegapunk dijo que tuviéramos cuidado- **dijo Kizaru al instante que torcía la boca**…**

**-En fin-** finalizo el almirante, mientras veía la humareda ocasionada por los ataques de los marines…

Terminada la explosión, los marines suspiraban al creer que habían acabado con el alquimista, pero de la nada, una mano tomaba el rostro de un marine, mostrando a Eigel que parecía un verdadero demonio debido a la fase cero de la akuma no mi en su cuerpo…

Eigel azoto al marine creando un boquete, mientras los marines con espadas, trataban de atacar, haciendo que Eigel empezara a contraatacar con su akuma no mi…

**-MORPH STRING-** dijo Eigel mientras pilares surgían del suelo y atacaban a los marines, los cuales miraban sorprendidos la técnica del pirata…

-**Kizaru, si no deseas que mate a tu gente, ven y pelea conmigo, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras los capitanes y marines, morían en cada ataque de Eigel y este seguía mientras recordaba algo…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-¿Eigel es tu nombre verdad?-** dijo el genio de la marina Vegapunk, mientras el chico de pelo morado sentado en la piedra mientras su pueblo ardía después del ataque pirata…

**-Así es Punk-** dijo el chico, mientras un científico ayudante del equipo de Vegapunk hablo al ver la forma de hablar del joven alquimista…

**-¡Es Vegapunk-sama para ti, chico!-** finalizo el ayudante, pero Vegapunk, riendo como nunca se le había visto, supo que había encontrado a un chico especial…

**-Eres gracioso Eigel-kun, pero sé que sufriste mucho, ¿Verdad?- **finalizo el genio de la marina mientras su semblante cambiaba…

**-El pirata Meiltz fue capturado ya que supe su localización al ver tu mensaje, Eigel-kun-** finalizo el genio sorprendiendo al joven alquimista…

**-Solo pude hacer poco con pólvora que robe de un pirata de Meiltz- **finalizo el chico de pelo morado, mientras Vegapunk, tomaba un den den mushi y llamaba a los marines para que hicieran los entierros de las personas…

**-¿Puedo pedirte un último favor, Punk?-**finalizo el joven alquimista mientras ambos terminaban el funeral de la tutora de Eigel…

**-¿Qué ocurre Eigel-kun?-**finalizo el genio de la marina mirando al alquimista, el cual seguía cavando las tumbas de los asesinados…

**-Mi único deseo es que nunca se cometan atrocidades como las realizadas por Meiltz-** finalizo el alquimista, sorprendiendo al genio de la marina…

**-Es un buen ideal, Eigel-kun, pero créeme que no todos los piratas son como Meiltz, hay ocasiones en que creo que el Gobierno Mundial toma decisiones cruciales que terminan dañando a personas inocentes-**finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras Eigel lo miraba de distinta forma…

**El primer deseo del alquimista era capturar a los piratas para evitar masacres como las hechas en su pueblo…**

… **-¿Se encuentras bien Eigel-san?-** dijo una chica de pelo blanco, la cual esperaba que su mentor se recuperara después de la intervención médica hecha por Dairess…

**-¿Si muriera en este momento, cual sería tu deseo, Natalie?-** pregunto el alquimista, pero la peliblanca oyendo la palabra muerte surgir de la boca de su maestro, no pudo evitar soltar una cachetada al alquimista…

**-¡Valentine nunca hubiera dejado que dijeras eso Eigel!-** dijo enfadada Natalie, mientras el alquimista mostraba una sombra en sus ojos al bajar la mirada…

**-Perdóname Natalie, no quise decir eso-** finalizo Eigel, mientras la peliblanca abrazaba con fuerza la alquimista….

**-Así como tu prometiste cuidarme, yo te protegeré con mi vida Eigel, nunca permitiré que pierdas la voluntad de mi amiga Valentine-** finalizo la chica de pelo blanco, mientras Eigel, sonriendo acaricio el pelo blanco de Natalie…

**El segundo deseo del alquimista fue que sus nakamas fueran libres…**

**-Almirante Kizaru, no debería pelear con escoria como ese pirata-** dijo un vicealmirante, mientras Kizaru, notando que sus subordinados estaban siendo brutalmente asesinados por Eigel, movió la boca haciendo que el vicealmirante notara que en verdad, el almirante estaba tomando en serio la batalla próxima….

**-Este pirata debe ser erradicado-** finalizo el almirante desapareciendo en forma de rayos de luz…

**-****Ama no Murakumo- **dijo Kizaru creando un espada de luz, dispuesto a tocar al alquimista, pero este notando con la facilidad del escudere, desapareció a una velocidad tremenda, superando la velocidad de la luz de la pika pika no mi y asestando un impacto que daño de gravedad al almirante de la marina, cosa que solo había logrado hace dos años el Vicecapitán del Rey de los Piratas, Silvers Rayleigh en la batalla de Sabaody…

**-¡Almirante Kizaru!-** gritaron los marines al ver que Eigel asestaba el impacto y mandaba a volar a Borsalino hacia una pared del inmenso boquete donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea…

Rodeado de miles de marines, Eigel seguía la batalla, mientras de los escombros ocasionados por el impacto del alquimista, salía Borsalino, sumamente calmado, pero con sangre corriendo por su boca…

**-Yasakani no Magatama-** dijo el almirante mientras desaparecia y aparecía en el cielo, cruzando sus brazos y creando la técnica con la cual había atacado al submarino en el cual huía Luffy después de la guerra de Marineford…

Eigel, notando eso, miro como miles de bolas de luz atacaban sin descanso el boquete, por lo que cubriéndose del ataque, el alquimista, pudo observar como los rayos de luz asesinaban y lastimaban a los marines…

**-Estúpido Gobierno Mundial, por esa razón los detesto-** finalizo Eigel, mientras Kizaru, oyendo eso prosiguió con su ataque, dispuesto a terminar con el alquimista…

**-Los marines deben saber su papel en la Marina, si mueren es por la justicia que tanto anhelamos, alquimista-** finalizo el almirante, lo que hizo que Eigel se viera reflejado cuando el tenia esa mentalidad…

**-Nadia y Nami tenían razón, fui un idiota cegado por la venganza, sin embargo, espero que Luffy cambie la estupidez que hacen los tenryuubitos y ustedes "sus títeres"-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras notaba como un rayo lo atacaba, atravesando su pecho…

-**Maldición**\- dijo el alquimista, mientras notaba que una inmensa oleada de rayos se acercaban para darle fin a su batalla…

**-¿Este es el fin, verdad compañero?-** dijo Morph, mostrando a Eigel en su espacio blanco…

-**Nunca pude decirle a Valentine que siempre sonreí para ella, aun después de que muriera por mí, pero soy feliz al saber que salvaste a mi hija, Morph- **finalizo el alquimista, por lo que el demonio de la akuma no mi, suspiro mientras miraba al vacio de su mente…

**-¿Sabías que mi poder es uno de los tres más poderosos de las akumas no mi?-** finalizo el demonio, mientras Eigel, lo miraba raro…

**-Explícate Morph-** dijo el alquimista, mientras el demonio riendo revelo el primer poder que podría destruir el mundo…

**-Mi poder puede modificar toda la existencia del universo, es el poder de la alquimia- **dijo Morph, mientras Eigel recordaba sobre los límites de la existencia y no podía creer las palabras de Morph…

**-Rompiendo el tabú del precio a pagar para una transmutación, puedo conceder el deseo más profundo del usuario de la Morph morph no mi o en su caso el deseo de la persona que lo desee-** finalizo el demonio, mientras Eigel comprendía, pero seguía dudando de eso…

-**Tu poder es parecido al de la Ope Ope no mi, este concede la vida eterna, mediante la "operación de la juventud eterna", pero el usuario de la fruta muere, terminada la operación- **finalizo el alquimista, por lo que Morph riendo, hablo sorprendiendo al alquimista…

**-Ope es un subrama de mi poder, yo puedo inclusive cambiar las leyes del universo- **finalizo el demonio, sorprendiendo al alquimista….

**-¿A qué viene esto, Morph?-** dijo Eigel, mientras Morph notando esto, prosiguió con su plan dispuesto a ayudar a ese ser humano…

-**Si mueres, mi poder puede destruir el mundo, te aviso ya que mínimo te puedo conceder un último deseo a costa de tu último aliento-** finalizo el demonio, mientras Eigel, analizando la propuesta del demonio, sonrió mirando al demonio…

**-Revive a Valentine-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Morph se sorprendía del deseo del alquimista, pero sabía que sería ese…

-**Raramente, Vegapunk conservo su cuerpo, así que hare algo mas al ver que morirás-** dijo Morph…

Desapareciendo Morph, Eigel, pudo notar que en el fondo blanco una silueta se acercaba…

Al llegar la silueta, Eigel noto como lágrimas surgían de sus ojos, mientras la chica de pelo verde, solamente con un vestido blanco, limpio las lagrimas del alquimista con calidez…

**-¿Estás seguro de esto, Eigel-kun?-** finalizo la chica, revelándose como Valentine, la cual miraba fijamente a la persona que amaba…

**-Solo quiero que nuestra hija sea feliz a tu lado-** finalizo Eigel, mientras la peliverde se agachaba y abrazaba al alquimista…

**-No puedo cambiar tu voluntad, pero nunca te olvidare, Te amo Eigel San Sebastián-** finalizo la chica, mientras el alquimista, mirando a Morph asintió, indicando al demonio que terminara su último deseo…

…**El último deseo del alquimista fue que su corazón sanara…**

Una inmensa ráfaga de rayos de luz atravesaba el cuerpo del alquimista, mientras este veía de lejos como su asesino, el almirante Kizaru, seguía con su técnica, sin importarle si atacaba a sus subordinados…

Mientras sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, el alquimista recordó las últimas palabras del chico de sombrero de paja…

"**TU ERES MI NAKAMA, EIGEL, AMBOS SOMOS IDIOTAS, SHISHISHI"**

**-Gracias por todo, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras la ráfaga lo seguía atacando…

En un laboratorio altamente custodiado en el Nuevo Mundo, un científico que era catalogado como el genio de la marina, seguía consolando a una chica llamada Alessa, luego que la chica supiese la verdad sobre el alquimista…

**-Alessa-chan, ten en consideración que Eigel-kun ya había tomado ese camino al ver que no tenía nada que sufrir más, espero lo perdones-** finalizo el genio, pero la chica con lágrimas trata de armar una frase coherente…

-**Snif, pero quería conocerlo, snif, snif-** finalizo la chica, haciendo que Vegapunk viera que el lazo que Valentine dejo en su hija, fortaleció la unión de Alessa y Eigel…

**-¡Vegapunk-sama, Vegapunk-sama!-**grito un científico mientras abría bruscamente la puerta del cuarto donde estaban el genio de la marina y Alessa…

**-¿Qué sucede Vladimir-kun?-** dijo Vegapunk, mientras el joven científico respirando agitadamente revelo el porqué llamaba al genio…

**-El proyecto VDA31637, el proyecto ha sufrido un cambio drástico-**finalizo Vladimir, sorprendiendo a Vegapunk que yendo con Vladimir, hablo por última vez con Alessa…

-**Espérame aquí Alessa-chan, no tardare-**finalizo el genio de la marina yéndose con el joven científico…

Llegando a la habitación del proyecto VDA31637, Vegapunk, miro al proyecto encerrado en una capsula, moverse y empezar a respirar…

**-No puede ser-** finalizo el genio mientras la capsula explotaba revelando una chica desnuda de pelo verde semi inconsciente…

**-¡Pásame una manta rápido Vladimir-kun!-** finalizo Vegapunk mientras el chico corría por la misma tapando a Valentine…

Despertando debido al estruendo, Valentine pudo divisar a su mentor, Vegapunk, el cual temblaba al saber que la chica que veía, hace años había dejado de existir en el mundo…

**-¿Dónde estoy?- **dijo la chica, mientras el genio de la marina, con inmensas lágrimas, abrazo fuertemente a Valentine…

**-Estas en mi laboratorio Valentine-chan- **finalizo el genio, mientras la peliverde, tratando de entender, logro recordar, el último momento con el alquimista…

**-¡Eigel!-** grito la chica, mientras Vegapunk la miraba raro, al escuchar que la chica llamaba al alquimista…

**-¿Qué hay con Eigel-kun?-** finalizo el genio de la marina, mientras la peliverde cubriéndose con la sabana y levantándose sabía que estaba en laboratorio de Vegapunk…

-**Eigel uso la habilidad de la Morph Morph no mi para salvar mi vida, ¿es verdad que mi hija está aquí, Vegapunk?- **finalizo la chica, mientras el genio asentía y sabiendo la verdad, miro como Valentine corría hacia el cuarto como si supiera ya lo que Eigel deseaba…

**-Eigel-kun, tu legado será eterno- **finalizo el genio de la marina mientras Vladimir lo miraba confundido…

Regresando a la Isla Sacrosanta, un pirata caminaba lentamente, mientras su cuerpo parecía muy dañado por la ráfaga de rayos que lo habían atacado…

Con la mirada apagada, el alquimista Eigel noto como varios marines gritaban que dispararan al pirata, pero Eigel caminando solo veía todo en cámara lenta…

Finalmente, el alquimista cayó en la nieve acumulada en la Isla Sacrosanta…

**-¡Lo Logramos!-** gritaron marines felicitándose, mientras Eigel, sangrando noto como el pequeño den den mushi por el cual había hablado con Vegapunk y Alessa, sonaba repetidamente, así que excavando, el alquimista descolgó el den den mushi…

**-¡Te digo que es inútil Valentine-chan, Eigel debe estar muerto!-** dijo Vegapunk, mientras la chica peliverde junto a su hija, lloraba y exigía esa llamada…

**\- Pero debo decirle que estoy viva y que estoy junto a Alessa-** finalizo Valentine, por lo que Eigel, sumamente dañado escucho esas palabras…

**-Estoy aquí, Valentine-** finalizo el alquimista atrayendo la atención de la peliverde…

**-¡Eigel, no mueras por favor!- **gritaron las dos personas más importantes para el alquimista, mientras Eigel, superando su límite trato de armar una frase….

**-Tengo un último favor, Valentine: Deva, Natalie y Leither están junto a unos piratas, Los Mugiwaras, deje un den den mushi en Natalie, por favor cuida a mis nakamas-** finalizo el alquimista mientras del otro lado, Valentine dijo las últimas palabras junto a Alessa…

**-NUNCA OLVIDES SONREIR, EIGEL SAN SEBASTIAN-**

Finalizo la peliverde, mientras Eigel, sabiendo que Morph había hecho su parte, se levanto rompiendo su límite y susurro las últimas palabras para quienes sabia, lo escucharían...

**-Tal vez nunca fui el mejor sujeto, tal vez tome el camino equivocado, pero compartí la voluntad de querer cambiar este mundo-** dijo Eigel mientras la nieve caía…

**-Roger, Darissa, Valentine, Vegapunk, mis nakamas y en especial tu, Monkey D. Luffy, gracias por comprender a este idiota y por dejarme comprender mi existencia en este mundo, fejajaja-** finalizo el alquimista mostrando su ultimo recuerdo…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**-¡Cuida a mi hijo, por favor!-** decía una chica de pelo morado a la tutora Darissa, mientras un hombre de pelo negro cubría la puerta para los ataques de la marina, debido a que se sospechaba que el pueblo quería hacer una revolución en contra del Gobierno Mundial…

**-Pero este niño necesita a sus padres-** finalizo Darissa, pero la chica volteando a ver a su esposo supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

-**Este niño será un gran científico, igual que su padre Gaidiel, ambos tomamos la decisión ya que queremos cambiar este mundo-** finalizo la chica, mientras Gaidiel escuchaba las explosiones cerca de su casa…

**-¡Rápido Eria, la Marina se acerca!-** finalizo el científico que sabía que la Marina empezaba los ataques para destruir pueblos que no se unieran a su alianza en contra de los D….

**-Te amo muchísimo bebe, Darissa cuídalo por favor-** finalizo la chica, mientras el hombre asintiendo hablo con sus ojos conteniendo las lagrimas…

-**Si conoces a un D, serás muy afortunado, nunca olvides sonreír-** finalizo Gaidiel, mientras junto a Eria, corrían para distraer a los marines…

Ese día Darissa supo que el bebe sin nombre aun, era muy afortunado sin embargo tendría la primer grieta en su corazón**… **

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-Te mostrare el legado eterno que dejare a los D-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras Kizaru lo veía raro…

Alzando la voz, Eigel bañado en sangre negra grito con todas sus fuerzas:

**-¡LA VOLUNTAD DE D CAMBIARA EL PANORAMA DEL MUNDO!-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TREINTA Y DOS**

**Eigel ha dicho una de las mas grandes frases dichas en el mundo del One Piece, las otras le pertenecen a Gol D. Roger ("Si quieren mi tesoro, ir por el, lo deje todo en ese lugar"), la cual dio inicio a la Era Pirata, otra al gran pirata Edward Newgate "Shirohige" ("¡EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!"), la cual dio el gran cambio de generacion y esperemos que esta que dijo el alquimista marque lo restante...**

**Ahora veamos que tan observadores son y quien resuelva estas dos preguntas, tendra una mencion honorifica en mi proximo capitulo... ¡Suerte!**

**1._ ¿Que ocultan las palabras del proyecto VDA31637?**

**2._ ¿Por que Darissa le puso de nombre Eigel al alquimista?**

**Respuestas en el proximo capitulo, reviews bienvenidos y saludos...**


	33. Voluntad

**NOTA: Nuevo capitulo... Triste porque este es el penultimo capitulo y feliz al ver la aceptacion que ha tenido el fic, hasta las ultimas actualizaciones... Muchos lectores tienen un agradecimiento de mi parte, pero lo prometido es deuda, solo uno ha ganado la mencion honorifica en este capitulo debido a que contesto bien mis incognitas:**

**Roronoalau**

**¡Muchas felicidades! supiste bien los misterios y te has ganado en este capitulo tu nombre mencionado como agradecimiento especial...**

**Fue complicado, lo se , asi que a mis demas lectores, saben que sus reviews se los contesto por MP, ya que muchos me hicieron sacar la lagrimita traicionera de lo fantastico (se queda poco) de sus palabras..**

**Respuestas: VDA31637: Valentine D Almagro, Eigel (en numeros)**

**Eigel: Su madre era Eria, y su padre Gaidiel, el nombre compuesto es: ****E**r**I**a **G**aid**EL... Al parecer, Darissa hizo un buen nombre ¿No?...**

**Espero no vomiten arcoiris con el momento LuNa y sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 33: Voluntad

**(UNA NOCHE MIENTRAS EL SUNNY NAVEGABA DESPUES DE LLEGAR AL NUEVO MUNDO)…**

**-Luffy, yo sé porque te elegí, pero ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba antes que Ray-san te enseñara?-** finalizo una chica de pelo naranja, por lo que el chico de goma acostado en las piernas de la pelinaranja mientras estos descansaban en el sillón del cuarto de cartografía hablo sincero…

-**La primera vez que nos vimos, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, como cuando se que una gran aventura viene y estaba ansioso por conocerte, parecías una persona agradable, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami, haciendo memoria recordó cuando Luffy la había salvado de esos piratas que la seguían por el mapa robado de Buggy…

**-¿La primera vez que nos encontramos en el pueblo Orange?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, pero Luffy negando mientras veía directamente a Nami, hablo, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja…

-**No Nami, fue cuando chocamos miradas en el barco pirata de la gorda y su mazo-**finalizo Luffy, lo que logro que Nami supiera que Luffy era un idiota, pero que recordaba los detalles con mucha coherencia…

**-¿Quieres decir que yo ya te gustaba antes Luffy?-** finalizo la pelinaranja sorprendida de que Luffy dijera eso…

-**Luego dices que soy idiota-** finalizo con un puchero Luffy pensando que Nami tomaba en broma su confesión…

**-Ace me dijo que cuando me enamorara, debía proteger a esa persona con mi vida, ya que a partir de eso, muchas aventuras sucederían y ambos nos complementaríamos, la verdad no entendía eso, pero contigo siento que estoy completo Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía en el rostro de Luffy, mostrando a una Nami con lagrimas leves y una hermosa sonrisa cálida…

-**El destino hizo que nos conociéramos, y de verdad me alegra estar en esta familia con mis nakamas, pero me alegra haberme enamorado del chico mas idiota y más dulce que he conocido- **finalizo la chica besando al capitán de los sombreros de paja…

Luffy notando eso, terminado el beso con Nami, se levanto e hizo uno de los pocos gestos que tal vez hubiesen marcado el fin del mundo:

"**Monkey D. Luffy "sombrero de paja" abrazo con ternura a Nami "la gata ladrona"**

**-¿Qué-que-que ha-ces-es Luffy?- **dijo Nami ruborizada por el acto poco común de Luffy

**-Te amo Nami, sé que soy un idiota en muchos aspectos, pero cuando te digo que te amo es verdad-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, sabiendo que esas palabras valían mucho más que todos los tesoros del mundo, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos color chocolate, correspondió el abrazo del hombre que amaba…

**-Idiota, no me digas lo que ya sé, yo también te amo- **finalizo la chica de pelo naranja…

"**En ese momento tan intimo no había ni categorías, no existían capitán y navegante, solo dos jóvenes que habían descubierto que se amaban"…**

**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**

**-¡LA VOLUNTAD DE D CAMBIARA EL PANORAMA DEL MUNDO!-**

Finalizo el alquimista Eigel, mientras Kizaru, mirando al pirata supo que Eigel sabía mucho de lo ocultado por el Gobierno Mundial…

-**Fue divertido, pero aquí acaba todo, alquimista-** finalizo el almirante, pero Eigel viendo su vida acabarse hablo sabiendo que su muerte se acercaba,

-**Si hubiera hecho esta técnica, todos los que estaban en la Isla Sacrosanta hubiesen dejado de existir, incluidos mis nakamas-** finalizo el alquimista, mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo uso de pura voluntad ya que todo indicaba que quedaban segundos para que el alquimista dejara de existir…

Incrementando el nivel en su cuerpo, todos los marines presentes notaron como el suelo del boquete empezaba a temblar y como el alquimista creaba un inmenso pilar de energía blanca…

**-¡No me arrepiento de lo que hare, fejajaja!-** dijo Eigel, mientras el cielo empezaba a despejar nubes, debido a la intensidad del ataque de Eigel…

-¿**Qué tiene pensado hacer ese maldito pirata?- **dijo Kizaru, mientras la presión de la energía de Eigel empezaba a hacer efecto en el almirante…

**-Soy Eigel San Sebastián, el alquimista, nunca conocerán mi verdadero nivel, fejajaja- **finalizo Eigel, mientras una cruz se dibujaba en el cielo sorprendiendo inclusive a los mugiwaras que por muy lejos que estuvieran, veían las nubes moverse y el inmenso brillo en el cielo…

**-¡No mueras Eigeeeeeel!**\- grito Natalie bañada en lágrimas, mientras Deva se abrazaba con fuerza a Sanji y Leither bajando la mirada, no pudo notar que Natalie lo movía hablándole entre sollozos…

**-¡Haz algo Leither, no dejes morir a Eigel!-** finalizo la peliblanca, pero mientras movía a su nakama, la chica noto como lágrimas caían en la cubierta del Sunny, lo que le sorprendió…

**-Nunca olvides sonreír, Natalie-** finalizo Leither, fingiendo una sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que hizo que la peliblanca se aferrara al primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf…

**-****Ewige Vermächtnis –**

Finalizo el alquimista, mientras una inmensa cruz de energia caia en la Isla Sacrosanta, desintegrando al instante toda la vida hallada en ese momento...

**-¡Maldicion!-** dijo Kizaru desapareciendo en un haz de luz abandonando a toda la flotilla de barcos y por ende a los marines...

**-¡Almirante Kizaru!-** gritaron los marines, mientras se desintegraban por la intensidad del ataque de Eigel...

El inmenso poder del alquimista, destruyo inclusive todo los barcos de los marines y trazo una inmensa cruz en el oceano de Nuevo Mundo, creando la cruz e inmensa cascadas en donde esta se reflejaba...

Gracias a cierto periodista apodado Absa, el inmenso pilar y el resultado de este, se vio reflejado al mundo...

**-Gracias Morph-** finalizo el alquimista, dejando de existir en el mundo, pero muriendo con una ultima sonrisa reflejada en su rostro...

**-Ven Eigel-** decian tres personas en un espacio en blanco, mientras el alquimista notaba que eran sus padres Gaidiel, Eria y Darissa, esta ultima le daba su mano para caminar...

El alquimista, con inmensas lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo tembloroso la mano de Darissa y alzando su rostro hablo finalmente,

**-ESTOY EN CASA-**

„**Ese dia, el mundo se conmociono al ver una inmensa cruz en el oceano, la cual nunca cambio su forma, llamandose la corriente eterna del alquimista"**

…. Paso unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales la corriente quedo para siempre, como un recordatorio en el cual se reflejaba la vida de un científico y un poderoso pirata…

En un pequeño archipiélago, en lo alto de un acantilado, un almirante de traje amarillo buscaba un pequeño den den mushi en su traje…

**-Paraparaparapara, Paraparaparapara, Paraparaparapara gacha-** finalizo el caracol ya que Kizaru lo descolgó**…**

**-¿Qué ocurrió con el alquimista, Kizaru?- **finalizo un hombre de traje rojo y un enorme puro, revelándose como Akainu…

**-El muy infeliz se autodestruyo con la Isla Sacrosanta, perdimos 35 barcos de la marina, solo yo sobreviví- **finalizo el almirante, mientras del otro lado del den den mushi el almirante de flota esbozo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar las palabras del almirante…

**-Mandare un barco por ti Kizaru, mándame tu localización, después avisare al Gorosei sobre la muerte de ese pirata-** finalizo Akainu, mientras Kizaru viendo el atardecer, hablo con un poco de amargura…

**-Este Eigel, no sé qué le diré a Vegapunk-** finalizo Kizaru mirando el horizonte mientras notaba la inmensa cascada hecha por el alquimista…

**-Eigel, fuiste un gran huésped, pero aun no has descubierto el verdadero poder que ofrece una akuma no mi, jajajaja-** finalizo Morph, revelándose como un ente que estaba en un acantilado pequeño…

**-¿Qué hare ahora?, al parecer Yami está buscando algo en el nuevo huésped que tiene, Marshall D. Teach "Kurohige"- **finalizo el ente mientras pensaba en ese acantilado…

**-Si Yami encuentra al "tercer demonio" más poderoso, buscara destruir el mundo, por suerte, sin mi esos dos no podrán hacer nada, jajaja-** finalizo Morph, mientras miraba el horizonte, y suponía que llegaba el anochecer…

**-Monkey D. Luffy, nos hallaremos en el futuro, tienes una voluntad digna de un D-** concluyo Morph yéndose del lugar en el cual estaba…

**-Creo que iré a Raftel, espero no haya cambiado mucho "ese lugar"-** finalizo el ente desapareciendo en el cielo…

…

A lo lejos, muy lejos, un barco llamado el barco de los sueños, el Thousand Sunny, navegaba, mientras un pequeño reno terminaba por ajustar los vendajes a su atolondrado capitán…

**-¡Eigel no debió morir!-** finalizo una chica de pelo blanco, mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, por lo que su compañero Leither, sabiendo que la batalla había acabado, miro al capitán de los mugiwaras, Monkey D. Luffy y sin más, el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf se inclino ante el chico de goma…

**-Por favor, permítenos estar en tu barco hasta que hallemos un pueblo, prometo no atacar a tus nakamas-** finalizo Leither, pero Luffy, mirando la dirección donde estaba la Isla Sacrosanta, hablo con su inmensa sonrisa…

**-Serán mis nakamas hasta que ustedes deseen, shishishi- **finalizo Luffy, mientras sus nakamas sonreían al ver la decisión de su capitán…

Totalmente arrodillado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Leither alzo la vista gritando, al ver la amabilidad del chico de goma…

**-¡Gracias Monkey D. Luffy!**\- finalizo Leither, mientras Zoro caminando hacia Leither, hablo dejando claro algo, y que repetía mucho al final Eigel….

**-¿No te dijo Eigel que nunca te arrodilles a menos que sea algo importante?-** finalizo el espadachín de los mugiwaras acomodándose en el barandal del Sunny…

**-Tal vez Eigel dejo de existir, pero su voluntad sigue en ustedes- **dijo Zoro, mientras Leither recordando su batalla, asintió mirando a sus compañeras….

**-¿También estarán con nosotros por un buen tiempo, verdad Nadia, Tabhita y Lucas?-** finalizo Nami, mientras los tres chicos asentían y en especial Lucas pedía perdón…

**-Perdón por ser una carga para ustedes, mugiwaras- **finalizo el chico de pelo gris, pero todos sonriendo, vieron que la pesadilla por fin había terminado…

**-¿Puedo pedirles un último favor, Luffy-san?-** finalizo Leither, mientras miraba como Nami jalaba con cariño la mejilla de Luffy…

**-¿Tienes hambre, Leither?- **dijo Luffy fiel a su lógica y a su estomago…

-**Sanji puede cocinar lo que sea y sin importar el número de personas, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, sorprendiendo a Leither…

**-No, No es eso Luffy-san- **dijo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, mientras los demás volteaban…

**-¿Pueden llevarnos a lo que quedo de la Isla Sacrosanta?, quiero dejar un recuerdo a Eigel-** finalizo Leither, mientras los mugiwaras sonriendo se miraron los unos a los otros, dándole la respuesta a los antiguos nakamas de Eigel…

**-¡Nami, cambia el curso!-** grito Luffy, mientras Nami, notando que Luffy había recuperado su jovialidad, miro el log pose y asintiendo con una sonrisa noto que la tarde llegaba a su fin…

**-¡Ya oyeron a nuestro capitán, chicos!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras los demás iniciaban la maniobras para cambiar el curso…

Treinta minutos después, el Sunny Go se acercaba a la corriente, pero con precaución debido a la fuerza de succión que ejercía esta en los alrededores…

Leither junto a Deva y Natalie, sostenían un pequeño ramo de flores, el cual arrojaron al mar, en recordatorio de su capitán Eigel…

**-¡GRACIAS POR TODO EIGEL!-**

Finalizaron los oficiales, mientras los mugiwaras veían la despedida de los nakamas de Eigel….

Llegando la noche, los mugiwaras seguían zarpando en el barco, mientras Sanji preparaba una cena, por lo que los presentes se deleitaban con una melodía, cortesía de Brook…

**-¿En verdad tu le enseñaste muchas técnicas a Luffy-san, Usopp-kun?-** dijo Tabhita con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Usopp le contaba sus clásicas mentiras, atrayendo la atención de Chopper, que embelesado por las fantásticas historias del tirador, se sumo junto a Tabhita para escuchar a Usopp…

Nami mirando el log pose, vio como Luffy brincaba y junto a Natalie iniciaban el caos en el Sunny, Leither y Robin platicaba, Zoro dormía, mientras Deva trataba de reventar el globito que salía de la nariz del espadachín, Lucas y Nadia platicaban y Brook junto a Franky tocaban muy alegres…

Finalmente Sanji salió de la cocina con fantásticos platillos, lo que indicaba que sería una cena exquisita…

Luffy bajando la mirada y con su enorme sonrisa grito a todo pulmón levantando su rostro,

**-¡CELEBREMOS EN MEMORIA DE NUESTRO NAKAMA EIGEL!-**

Finalizo el chico de goma, mientras los oficiales del alquimista, comprendían que debían superar esa pérdida y sin más, alzaron sus tarros celebrando…

Un gran festejo dio inicio en el Thousand Sunny esa noche mientras navegaba en el Nuevo Mundo…

…..

En una gran fortaleza, en el Nuevo Mundo, un ex almirante de Flota, apodado el gran Buda, Sengoku, miraba la información dada por el comodoro Brannew…

-**Eigel era un experimento oculto, pero sé que Vegapunk no hubiese permitido un acto tan atroz- **finalizo el ahora entrenador de reclutas…

**-Borra todo esto Brannew, no quiero que sufras consecuencias con Akainu-** finalizo el gran Buda, mientras Brannew con su saludo militar afirmo…

**-¡Lo que ordene Sengoku!-** finalizo el comodoro, sabiendo que la pesadilla había terminado….

…..

En un gran castillo en lo alto de una hermosa ciudad, apodada la tierra de los dioses, Mariejois, cinco personas hablaban en referencia a algo que cambiaria el curso de la historia…

**-Se está revelando mucho sobre los D-** dijo un anciano calvo que sostenía una larga katana

**-Si no hubiese sido por Monkey D. Luffy y Marshall D. Teach, el alquimista hubiera permanecido en Impel Down y esto no hubiera ocurrido-** dijo un anciano con pelo rubio mirando las fotos de ambos piratas…

**-Si se empieza a mostrar los efectos de las akumas no mi, sujetos buscaran la forma de "despertarlas", en especial Kurohige y podría empezar una guerra con Kaido-** dijo un hombre gordito con un extraño bigote….

**-La "Civilización", Los D, y las akumas no mi, han revelado mucho, con la muerte de Roger y Shirohige la estabilidad del Gobierno Mundial esta tambaleándose y ahora tenemos que cubrir al alquimista Eigel-** finalizo el anciano con bigote y un peinado parecido a un juez…

**-Sigamos analizando la situación y busquemos la mejor manera de enfocar nuestras fuerzas hacia las principales amenazas- **finalizo el ultimo anciano, mientras miraba un papel que solo poseía el titulo, _**"Fase Cero de akuma no mi**_"…

**-Solo queda una incógnita en este episodio, ¿Quién derroto al alquimista Eigel?-** finalizaron los ancianos mirando por última vez, el wanted de Eigel…

Ese día en Mariejois, las cinco estrellas ancianas, notaron que era momento de fortalecer el poder del Gobierno Mundial…

…

Regresando al barco de los mugiwaras, estos seguían festejando, mientras la noche relucía con miles de estrellas en el firmamento…

**-¡¿Por qué mi querida Robin-chwan?!-** dijo Sanji, mientras la arqueóloga sorprendía a todos, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Zoro, el cual bebía un tarro de sake…

**-Digamos que Zoro era algo "interesante" para mi, y me fue enamorando con su fortaleza y su seriedad, fufufufu-** finalizo Robin, lo que deprimió de sobremanera a Sanji, el cual en un rincón dibujaba círculos en el césped…

**-¿Por qué no tengo suerte con las chicas que ama este humilde caballero?-** finalizo el cocinero, pero este fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo rojo que lo tumbo en el césped, quedando encima del cocinero…

**-¿Y qué hay de mi, Sanji-kun?-** finalizo Deva sonriendo sensualmente, lo que sorprendió a los mugiwaras, que seguían en su festejo, pero restaron importancia al ver que su nakama rubio quedaba anonadado por el acto de Deva…

**-Retiro lo dicho Oda-sama, gracias-** finalizo el cocinero mientras la chica pelirroja depositaba un beso en los labios del rubio…

**-¡Chicos!-** grito un chica de pelo naranja, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para llamar a Luffy, el cual comía un enorme trozo de carne…

Todos los mugiwaras y los invitados se acercaban, mientras Nami terminando su tarro de sake, hablo al tener a Luffy a su lado…

-**Como habrán notado Luffy y yo…-** iba a decir Nami, cuando Usopp interrumpió queriendo disfrutar del festejo….

**-Tienen una relación, ya lo sabemos, Nami- **finalizo el tirador, mientras Sanji abrazado de Deva, no olvidaba que aun no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación…

**-Yo solo espero que el gomu idiota no lastime tu delicado corazón, mi dulce Nami-swan-** finalizo el cocinero…

**-¡Solo faltaba que tu y Luffy-nichan lo revelaran bien, onee-chan!, ¡Supeeeer!-** grito Franky mientras hacia su característica pose con sus brazos…

**-Espero no tengan crías, Nami-** finalizo Chopper, lo que ruborizo a la pelinaranja que agito la mano en señal de vergüenza…

**-¡No digas eso Chopper!- **finalizo la chica mientras en su mente pasaban esas imágenes, lo que confundió a Luffy que seguía comiendo su trozo de carne…

**-Entonces Luffy-san ya le ha pedido que le muestre sus bragas, ¿Verdad Nami-san?-** dijo Brook, mientras Nami sumamente enojada, depositaba un puñetazo al esqueleto músico de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Tu Cállate!-** finalizo la pelinaranja con enormes dientes de tiburón mientras del otro lado permanecía Brook con un enorme chichón…

**-Pero si ya hemos tenido sexo, Nami, ¿Qué hay de malo que lo sepan?-** finalizo Luffy con su lógica, lo que hizo que Sanji abriera sus ojos y soltando a Deva, tomara de sus cardigán rojo a Luffy zarandeándolo…

**-¡Que tu y mi dulce Nami-swan QUEEEEEE!-** finalizo el cocinero, mientras Robin reia discretamente y Zoro tomando sake esbozaba una carcajada…

**-Debes aceptar que nuestro capitán es idiota, pero la bruja le enseño muy bien eso del amor, jajajaja-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras Sanji enojado, soltó a Luffy y comenzó una pelea con Zoro…

Luffy reia, pero Usopp señalando hacia la dirección donde estaba Nami, advertía que algo malo se aproximaba y no se equivocaba…

-**Lufyyyyy- **dijo Nami con una inmensa vena en su sien, y un aura oscura de total advertencia…

**-¿Se puede saber porque revelas cosas tan intimas?- **finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy, sacándose un moco no sabía el porqué de las palabras de su navegante…

**-Pero es la verdad-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, furiosa se acerco lentamente…

Un fuerte impacto se escucho esa noche en el barco de los sueños, el Thousand Sunny…

**-¡Y USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS, CALMENSE!-** finalizo la pelinaranja refiriéndose a Sanji y Zoro…

El Trío Monstruoso, sumamente golpeados, seguían el festejo, Sanji era consolado por Deva, Zoro se quejaba mientras Robin le daba uvas y el capitán Monkey D. Luffy, aquel que poseía una gran recompensa de 400 millones de berries, sumamente golpeado, era alimentado por Nami, que ya calmada, le susurro algo solo para el chico de goma…

-**Luffy, al rato hablamos de esto, ¿Entendido?-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja con una sonrisa, mientras Luffy con inmensos golpes hablo, **-Aja**\- finalizo el chico de goma, poniendo fin a la situación…

El festejo continuo, hasta que en el escote de Natalie, empezó a sonar un pequeño den den mushi

Descolgando el pequeño caracol, una voz se escucho del otro lado…

**-Deva, Leither y Natalie- **dijo la voz, mientras los oficiales se sorprendían, pero Leither reconociendo la voz, pensó que era un sueño, así que hablando solo para confirmar dijo tomando la llamada…

**-Aquí Leither Bladeblood, ¿Quién habla?-** finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf, esperando fuera quien él creía…

En el otro lado del den den mushi, una chica de pelo verde recordando muchas cosas, esbozo una sonrisa cálida hablando…

**-SOY VALENTINE D. ALMAGRO-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TREINTA Y TRES**

**Como habran notado, he dejado varios misterios en referencia a Morph y otros asuntillos ahi escondidos... Tal vez, viendo como maneje el manga Oda-sama, haga un fic futuro en referencia a las palabras del demonio de la Morph Morph no mi y por ende otro fic acerca de la influencia de Eigel en el mundo de One Piece...**

**Por cierto, la ultima tecnica de Eigel es...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que por ende marca el fin del fic... Su servidor les dara un mensaje importante (bueno no tanto, jajaja)... Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**


	34. D

**NOTA: Finalmente ha llegado... Desde que comence a escribir en Fanfiction, nunca crei llegar a este punto en el cual sentiria tanta satisfaccion por el simple hecho de saber que cumplir una de mis facetas, me alegraria tanto el alma...**

**A todos mis lectores, tengo la siguiente noticia:**

**Por ahora tomare un breve descanso, subire de vez en cuando oneshots LuNa y cuando tenga la proxima historia bien implantada, empezaremos otra travesia, la cual espero su apoyo para su humilde servidor...**

**Esta historia se llevo parte de mi y noches de desvelo mientras implantaba cada idea, cada hecho, cada momento triste, y hasta cada momento romantico...**

**De mi parte, las palabras sobran y muchisimo, ya que con los reviews que me han dejado cada capitulo, me han demostrado que mi trabajo no fue en vano y en verdad les agradezco muchisimo...**

**GRACIAS Y NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO PRONTO, NO LO DUDEN...**

**Sin más que escribir, los dejo con el ultimo capitulo...**

Capítulo Final: D

**-¿En verdad eres Valentine?- **dijo un chico de pelo negro que respondía al nombre de Leither…

**-Si Leither-kun, Eigel hizo un último sacrificio por ustedes, gracias al poder de la morph morph no mi- **finalizo la peliverde, mientras los oficiales del alquimista bajaban la mirada y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos…

**-¿Supongo que están con los piratas apodados "Mugiwaras", verdad?- **continuo la chica de pelo, mientras Luffy, caminando en la cubierta, tomo el pequeño den den mushi de las manos de Leither y hablo con su lógica…

**-¡Aquí Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que será el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-** finalizo el chico de goma, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas que suspiraban al ver la idiotez de su capitán…

**-¿Un momento?-** dijo Nami recapitulando, todos los hechos y escuchar la voz de la que según Leither, había muerto en el pasado…

**-¿Eres la chica que amaba Eigel?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Valentine sonriendo proseguía con su objetivo a través del den den mushi…

-**Sí, ¿el que hablo hace un rato, era su capitán, verdad?-** finalizo la chica de pelo verde, mientras Nami suspirando revelaba la verdad…

**-Lamentablemente-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que la peliverde notando que los compañeros de Eigel, estaban en buenas manos, supo porque Eigel había cambiado tanto…

**-En un momento hablaré con ustedes, Deva, Leither y Natalie-** finalizo Valentine sorprendiendo a los oficiales de Eigel…

**-¿Puedo charlar en privado con Monkey D. Luffy?- **dijo la chica, mientras los mugiwaras se miraban al saber que quien hablara con su idiota capitán, debería tener mucha paciencia…

**-Nuestro capitán es un poco "especial", trata de no confundirlo-** dijeron los mugiwaras, mientras Luffy, sabiendo que era algo importante supo que necesitaría a su navegante a su lado…

**-Solo hablare contigo, si Nami me acompaña-** finalizo el chico de goma orgulloso y la peliverde, del otro lado del den den mushi pensaba en la unión de los chicos…

**-Luffy-kun, está bien-** finalizo la peliverde, mientras Nami y Luffy, se dirigían al cuarto de cartografía con el den den mushi….

**-Eigel me conto un poco de ti, Luffy-kun, se que te hizo daño a ti y a tu tripulación, pero te pido perdón, sabiendo que Eigel hubiera hecho lo mismo- **finalizo la peliverde, pero Luffy mirando al den den mushi soltar lágrimas, supo que Valentine estaba sufriendo la pérdida del alquimista…

**-Eso ya no importa- **finalizo el chico de goma, mientras del otro lado de la línea, Valentine, limpiándose las lágrimas en sus ojos, supo que Eigel había sanado sus cicatrices gracias a Luffy….

**-La razón la cual quería platicar contigo es porque debes saber algo referente a nuestra inicial-**finalizo la peliverde, sorprendiendo a Nami…

-¿**Te refieres a la D. en el nombre de Luffy?-** dijo la pelinaranja interesada, mientras Luffy recordando a Eigel hacia un gesto de indiferencia…

**-No quiero saber eso, Valentine-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras la peliverde retomando la llamada se sorprendía de las palabras del chico de goma…

**-¿Por qué no Luffy-kun?, sabes que tu puedes ser un gran cambio- **finalizo la peliverde, mientras Luffy sumamente calmado y siguiendo su lógica, no deseaba saber nada del futuro…

**-Si saber esto no me deja disfrutar mi aventura al One Piece, no me sirve- **dijo el chico de goma, mientras Valentine supo que Eigel tenía razón sobre la voluntad de Luffy…

-**Está bien Luffy-kun, pero lo siguiente que te voy a decir, es el último mensaje por parte de Eigel y solo te lo puedo decir a ti-** finalizo la peliverde, mientras Luffy tomando la mano de Nami y afianzando el agarre negó esa petición…

**-Nami debe saberlo también-** finalizo Luffy, pero la peliverde suspirando recordaba la petición de Eigel antes de dejar de existir en ese mundo…

**-Lo siento Luffy, pero Eigel me pidió que solo te lo diga a ti-** finalizo Valentine, por lo que furioso, Luffy iba a hablar, pero una chica de pelo naranja lo abrazo, mientras se aferraba a Luffy….

**-Está bien, tal vez es algo que solo tú sabrás llevar, Luffy-** finalizo la chica, mientras aprovechaba y depositaba un beso dulce a su capitán…

Luffy, calmado, miro por última vez a Nami, mientras la chica salía del cuarto de cartografía….

Saliendo del cuarto, los mugiwaras, miraron a Nami, mientras Usopp preguntaba de la charla…

**-¿Qué les dijo Nami?- **finalizo el tirador, pero Nami, sabiendo que no debía hablar, y revelaba la petición de Valentine…

-**No puedo hablar y Luffy pidió que nadie escuche lo siguiente, por favor Robin-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras la arqueóloga sabiendo que ahora no podía usar sus habilidades y haciendo caso a la orden de su capitán, canceló el efecto de su akuma no mi y regreso con Zoro…

**-Estoy solo Valentine-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras la peliverde sabiendo verdad eso, hablo con la seriedad que merecía el tema…

**-Eigel me pidió que te dijera lo siguiente-** dijo Valentine mientras Luffy se preparaba y escuchaba atentamente….

**-NO PERMITAS QUE TU DEMONIO SE LIBERE-**

Finalizo la peliverde, mientras Luffy miraba impactado el den den mushi, y enojado tomaba el mismo….

**-¡¿Crees que dejaría que pasara eso?!-** grito Luffy, mientras del otro lado de la puerta, los mugiwaras escuchaban el grito…

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami preocupada, pero Robin tocando su hombro le afirmo con la cabeza que solo quedaba esperar…

**-Eigel supo controlar mi akuma no mi, ya que esta estaba restringida, pero si una fruta del diablo se "libera" en su totalidad, perderás el control de tus acciones y lastimaras lo que amas- **finalizo la peliverde, dándole por fin un motivo a Luffy para que tomara en serio lo dicho…

**-Sin embargo, Eigel confía en que si ocurre, lo controlaras-** finalizo Valentine, mientras Luffy se confundía…

**-Ya que tu posees la voluntad de los D-** finalizo la peliverde sonriendo y sin mas decidía terminar la charla…

**-No hables de esto, ¿Ok, Luffy-kun?-** finalizo la peliverde, mientras Luffy asentía y mirando por el ventanal a sus nakamas discutir en la cubierta y disfrutar la tranquilidad supo que cumplirían sus sueños…

**-No perderé a nadie más, prefiero morir antes yo, que perder a mi familia- **finalizo Luffy, mientras Valentine escuchando eso, no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos, por lo que hablo…

**-Eres igual que Eigel, Luffy- **finalizo la chica mirando a su hija Alessa hablar con Vegapunk…

**-Ambos son idiotas con verdadera voluntad-** finalizo la chica terminando la charla con el chico de goma…

**-¿En tres días vendrás con un barco por nosotros?-** dijeron los oficiales de Eigel, mientras en el den den mushi Valentine, revelaba su plan en adelante…

**-No los llevare con Vegapunk, estaremos alejados de eso e iniciaremos desde cero-** finalizo la peliverde, agregando a lo dicho…

**-También se que están ahí tres chicos que perdieron su ciudad- **finalizo la chica, mientras Lucas, Nadia y Tabhita se miraban sorprendidos…

**-¡Esta bien!-** gritaron, mientras disfrutaban su estadía en el barco de los sueños, el Thousand Sunny….

Esa noche, gracias a Franky, se adapto el acuario como dormitorio para los visitantes, por lo que sería una noche tranquila, después de un suceso de tal magnitud como los vividos anteriores días…

Esa noche, Leither y Luffy quedaron en la cubierta haciendo guardia, mientras los demás finalmente descansaban…

Raramente, para un noche tan tranquila, tanto el cuarto de cartografía como el cuarto de vigía permanecían solos, ya que las chicas (Nami, Robin, Nadia, Tabhita, Deva y Natalie) dormían en el cuarto de chicas y los hombres esparcidos en el cuarto de hombres y algunos en el acuario…

Regresando a la cubierta, Leither miraba como Luffy comía sándwiches y sin más supo que en gran parte se parecía a su capitán Eigel…

Raramente, esa noche, muchas cosas ocurrían, pero dormir no era una de ellas…

En el cuarto de chicas, faltaban tres chicas, específicamente una chica de pelo azul corto, una pelinaranja y una morena de pelo negro como la noche…

En la bodega, donde estaban las provisiones del Sunny, un chico de nariz larga era arrastrado por una chica de pelo azul corto, mientras este no entendía el actuar de la chica…

**-Tabhita, es muy tarde, deberías descansar, estos días han estado ajetreados-** finalizo Usopp, mientras Tabhita volteando a ver al tirador, esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía que la bodega era un buen lugar para estar con el tirador de los mugiwaras…

**-Aquí es perfecto-** finalizo la chica, mientras Usopp confundido, no sabía de que hablaba la peliazul…

**-¿Acaso ocurre algo, Tabhita?-** finalizo Usopp, pero la chica besando profundamente al tirador, prosiguió mientras terminaba el beso por falta de aire y apoyándose en el pecho de Usopp….

**-No quiero separarme de ti Usopp-kun, pero sé que tú me dirías que sería peligroso si me uno a tu tripulación, ¿Verdad?-** finalizo Tabhita, mientras Usopp haciendo clic noto que en verdad, la peliazul tenía sentimientos profundos por él…

-**Tabhita, no quiero que nada te pase, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos ver de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- **finalizo el chico de nariz larga, lo que hizo que Tabhita notara que en verdad el tirador era un chico que cumpliría su promesa…

**-Es una promesa, Usopp-kun-** dijo la chica, mientras se acurrucaba más en el pecho de Usopp…

**-Esta noche durmamos aquí por favor ¿Si, Usopp-kun?- **finalizo la peliazul, mientras Usopp notando la calidez del momento, esbozaba una sonrisa…

**-Está bien Tabhita-** concluyo el tirador de los mugiwaras abrazando dulcemente a Tabhita…

En un puesto de vigía, un espadachín de pelo verde entrenaba mientras una arqueóloga leía un libro en referencia a la alquimia y el llamado tabú de la transmutación…

Zoro, dejando sus pesas y tomando una toalla para limpiar su sudor hablo, sorprendiendo a Robin, la cual detenía su lectura…

**-Perdóname por lo del collar de esmeraldas, si hubiera sabido que era un arma del enemigo no te lo hubiera dado-** finalizo el espadachín, pero Robin dejando su libro de lado, se levanto del sillón donde estaba y enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del espadachín hablo mirando fijamente a su nakama…

-**Se que tu nunca me harías daño Zoro, además fue muy dulce de tu parte intentar ser detallista conmigo- **finalizo la pelinegra, mientras Zoro, recordando un poco acerca del pasado de Robin (que ella le conto por propia voluntad) hablo como si de una promesa solemne se tratara…

**-Así como mi capitán juro proteger con su vida a nuestra navegante, yo, el primer oficial de los Mugiwaras, prometo proteger con mi vida a la mujer de la cual me he enamorado-** finalizo el espadachín arrodillado, sorprendiendo a Robin, ya que la frase dicha por Zoro era una de aquellas que destruirían el mundo conocido…

**-A veces las palabras sobran, tus hechos me han demostrado mucho Zoro- **finalizo la chica de pelo negro, mientras Zoro se levantaba y la arqueóloga depositaba un beso en los labios del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Por qué no nos damos un baño juntos?-** finalizo la arqueóloga yendo hacia la salida, mientras Zoro esbozando una sonrisa susurro mirando la luna en el ventanal del cuarto de vigía…

**-Eigel bastardo, no eras tan malo, Luffy te guarda un inmenso respeto-** finalizo el espadachín yendo a la puerta para alcanzar a Robin en el cuarto de baño del Sunny Go….

Finalmente, una chica de pelo naranja, saliendo de la bodega de tesoros, ajusto un largo abrigo color negro en su figura delgada y camino hacia la cubierta del Sunny, viendo en el barandal a Luffy compartir sus sándwiches con Leither, que lo miraba sorprendido…

Acercándose, Nami agito su mano, mientras llamaba a Luffy alegremente, el cual seguía platicando con el primer oficial de Eigel…

**-¡Luffy!- **dijo Nami, mientras el chico de goma y Leither volteaban al escuchar a la navegante del otro lado de la cubierta del Sunny…

**-Leither, me llevo a Luffy, cuida el barco, ¿Si?-** finalizo Nami, mientras Leither, un poco confundido asintió, mientras miraba como Nami arrastraba a Luffy hacia la bodega de tesoros…

**-Disfruten la noche- **finalizo el primer oficial de los piratas Scalldorf esbozando una sonrisa y mirando la luna en su máximo esplendor…

**-¿Qué ocurre Nami?-** finalizo el chico de goma mientras ambos jóvenes llegaban a la bodega de tesoros, aquella que estaba rebozando de las monedas, piedras preciosas, joyas y demás artilugios que habían obtenido los mugiwaras desde Thriller Bark, hasta los tesoros arrebatados a otros piratas en sus aventuras en pueblos donde la voluntad de Luffy hacía estragos a los peores enemigos….

Nami con una sonrisa felina, empujo a Luffy en la montaña de oro mientras el chico la miraba confundido…

**-Esta noche yo ordeno, tu solo obedece Luffy-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras el chico de goma dejando pasar saliva por su garganta, vio detalladamente la mirada de deseo que le estaba dando su navegante…

Nami viendo aun los vendajes en el cuerpo de Luffy, pudo notar que a pesar de tantas vendas, el cuerpo del capitán de los mugiwaras se marcaba dejando ver sus músculos desarrollados, por lo que quitándose el abrigo negro, la pelinaranja dejo ver que solo portaba una camiseta negra con la leyenda "I love Meat" que obviamente era de Luffy, pero el texto se deformaba en la parte donde se mostraban los montes desarrollados de la chica de pelo naranja...

Sumado a esto, Nami solo portaba un pequeño short color turquesa que dejaba ver sus esbeltas piernas, haciendo que Luffy volviera a tragar saliva al admirar la belleza de su nakama…

Por alguna razón, el instinto de Luffy era detenido por pura voluntad por parte del chico de goma, lo que sorprendió de sobremanera a Nami, que notando que Luffy obedecía fielmente su orden, se acerco lenta y seductoramente como un gato que acechaba su presa…

Llegando finalmente a su objetivo, Nami rodeo el cuello de su capitán y deposito un beso húmedo y profundo haciendo que el adictivo sabor a mikan en los labios de Nami, provocara un inmenso temblor en todo el cuerpo de Luffy, el cual quería empezar a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, empezando por sus piernas y terminar en sus labios, los cuales atacaban la boca del pirata de la llamada "peor generación" hace ya dos años atrás…

Terminado el beso, Luffy tenía un inmenso rubor en su rostro, mientras su cuerpo descansaba en las monedas de oro, por lo que notando el lugar seleccionado por su navegante, el chico de goma pregunto confuso…

**-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo en la bodega de tesoros, Nami?-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que la pelinaranja, sacando la lengua hablo sorprendiendo a Luffy...

-**Cuando encontremos el One Piece, haremos el amor en los tesoros, me estoy preparando para eso, Luffy-** finalizo la chica, mientras el chico de goma, para su mala fortuna recordó las palabras de Valentine en referencia al demonio de la akuma no mi…

Dejando de lado eso, Luffy esbozo una sonrisa sincera y supo que lograría su sueño y el de sus nakamas, por lo que tomando su sombrero de paja y poniéndolo suavemente en la cabeza de Nami, el chico de goma esbozo su característica sonrisa…

**-Tú serás mi reina, Nami-** finalizo el chico, mientras la chica, totalmente impactada y recordando algo que había entre los tesoros, se alzo, mientras prácticamente ahogaba a Luffy con sus pechos, cosa que no le importo al capitán, ya que dormir entre los pechos de Nami, era lo que más disfrutaba el chico de goma, ya que le gustaba la suavidad que proporcionaban y además a Luffy le encantaba, los ruiditos que hacia Nami cuando tenían sexo y el chico lamia esos pechos…

Regresando a su posición original, Nami coloco algo en la cabeza de Luffy, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el chico de goma, que confuso miro a su navegante…

**-Acostúmbrate a tu corona, Rey de los Piratas-** finalizo Nami con una sonrisa, mientras ella portaba el sombrero de paja y en la cabeza de Luffy, una ostentosa corona relucía, la cual poseía diamantes, digna de un rey…

**-Nami, pero yo aún…-** no pudo finalizar Luffy, ya que Nami empezó otra sesión de besos, impidiéndole a Luffy hablar…

**-Pero lo serás-** finalizo Nami, mientras prosiguiendo, la chica retiro los vendajes en el cuerpo de Luffy y acariciaba el abdomen de su capitán, logrando que el instinto de Luffy por fin despertara, pero Nami, notando eso, empujo de nueva cuenta al chico con recompensa de 400 millones y tomando sus manos, la chica nuevamente tomaba el control…

**-¿No te dije que yo ordenaba, Luffy?-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy recordando eso, detuvo sus manos, logrando una sonrisa en Nami…

**-Está bien Nami-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras la pelinaranja, totalmente satisfecha de controlar a un pirata que había atacado a las tres grandes fortalezas del Gobierno Mundial, soltó las manos de Luffy, al instante que se quitaba la camiseta de Luffy y dejaba su cuerpo semidesnudo a la vista del chico de goma…

**-Esta noche nadie sale de este cuarto, ¿Entendido Luffy?- **finalizo Nami, mientras el capitán asentía y la pelinaranja sabiendo verdad esas palabras, tomo las manos de su capitán e hizo que estas empezaran a tocar el cuerpo de la navegante de los mugiwaras empezando por las piernas y terminando en sus pechos…

Siguiendo la sesión, ambos jóvenes terminaron tocando sus cuerpos desnudos entre los tesoros y seguían disfrutando del placer, al saber que esa noche todo era tranquilidad en el Sunny Go…

Totalmente extasiados, la sesión continuaba, pero Nami haciendo algo inusual, arrastró a Luffy hacia sus pechos abrazándolo fuertemente….

**-Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mí, Luffy-** finalizo Nami con una voz ligeramente quebrada, mientras el chico de goma pensando en las veces que Eigel casi lo asesinaba, quedo aun con las palabras grabadas de Valentine…

**-Confía en mí, Nami-** finalizo el chico de goma, lo que hizo que Nami, retomara la sesión e hiciera algo que logró que Luffy perdiera la razón…

Dejando que Luffy entrara en la pelinaranja, Nami empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, haciendo que Luffy notara que ahora Nami lo torturaba, ya que si fuera por él, estaría embistiendo dentro de la chica como a ambos les gustaba en las noches que hacían el amor sin descanso…

Agachándose Nami y mirando fijamente a Luffy, la pelinaranja reflejaba un brillo especial que Luffy identificaba como amor puro…

**-Así como tú me demostraste que seguías vivo cuando Eigel te ataco por primera vez, yo te estoy demostrando que estaré contigo siempre, Monkey D. Luffy-** finalizo Nami, mientras Luffy suspirando por la forma en que la chica se movía con ese lento vaivén, hablo respondiendo a la mirada de la pelinaranja…

**-Es una promesa Nami-** finalizo Luffy finalmente respondiendo a su instinto y empujando dentro de Nami con el ritmo que el mismo instinto le hizo desarrollar al chico de goma….

Esa noche, el capitán y la navegante de los mugiwaras, navegaban en las olas del placer, disfrutando de los recuerdos que hablarían de su existencia en este mundo pirata…

Tres días pasaron y finalmente un barco con pequeñas señales de luz, avisaba a los mugiwaras que se trataba de Valentine…

**-Finalmente te conozco Monkey D. Luffy- **finalizo la peliverde mientras Leither consolaba a Natalie que con lágrimas balbuceaba cosas de su amiga y Deva miraba que en verdad, su capitán Eigel había logrado prácticamente un milagro…

**-Wow, en verdad eres hermosa, Valentine- **concluyo Nami notando que la peliverde estaba en la plenitud de su edad, tal y como lo mostro Eigel en su momento de recuperar su poder…

**-Supongo que tu eres la enamorada de Luffy-kun ¿Verdad?-** dijo la peliverde, ruborizando totalmente a Nami que volteando hacia otro lado afirmo, **-Si-** dijo la pelinaranja, soltando una sonrisa discreta por parte de Valentine…

**-Gracias por cuidar a mis nakamas, supongo que seguirán sus aventuras por el Nuevo Mundo ¿verdad?- **finalizo Valentine, mientras Luffy asentía y recordaba la plática con la peliverde…

**-Si alguna vez, gustan visitarnos, te entrego una vivre card, Nami, ¿Ok?-** finalizo Valentine, mientras la navegante guardaba el pedazo de papel…

-**Mugiwaras, gracias por todo-** finalizo Leither, mientras estos asentían y despedidas ocurrían…

Separándose por fin, cada barco por su rumbo, Luffy sonrió al ver que parte de Eigel, seguiría viviendo en sus nakamas….

**-¡SI ALGUNA VEZ NECESITAS NUESTRA AYUDA, ESTAREMOS PARA SER TU APOYO, LUFFY!-**

Finalizaron los oficiales de Eigel, Lucas, Nadia y Tabhita, cerrando una alianza mas a la aventura de Luffy….

Viendo partir al barco, Luffy alzando la voz hablo, mientras sus nakamas lo miraban alegres,

**-¡CONTINUEMOS CON NUESTRA AVENTURA, SHISHISHISHI!-**

Finalizo el capitán de los mugiwaras, mientras sus nakamas alistándose gritaron,

**-¡SI!-**

…

En una parte en el Nuevo Mundo, un ente llegaba a la zona donde se decía, estaba el legendario tesoro del One Piece,

"**RAFTEL"**

**-Este lugar ha cambiado poco- **finalizo Morph, explorando la zona, hasta que escucho una voz que hizo que el demonio en verdad experimentara el miedo, cosa rara en esos entes…

**-¿Hace cuando despertaste, Morph?-** finalizo una forma humanoide sentada en un trono, la cual solo poseía una toga blanca y su forma ni siquiera se definía…

**-¿Ya recupero su poder?-** finalizo Morph, mientras el ente, totalmente sombreado, hablo,

**-Una gran guerra se aproxima, solo aquel digno de llegar aquí, sabrá la absoluta verdad-** finalizo la sombra, levantándose y caminado hacia una gran montaña...

-**Morph, descansa, "Ellos" llegaran pronto-** finalizo el ente, mientras Morph caminaba alcanzando al otro ser…

**-Lo que tu digas- **dijo Morph,

**\- "…." –**

…**..**

Mientras los mugiwaras navegaban en el Sunny Go hacia una nueva aventura, nuevos misterios se revelaban, mientras en otra parte del mar, un barco navegaba mostrando un hermoso Faisán en el frente…

**-¿Está segura de esto capitana?-** dijo un chico con anteojos mientras una chica de pelo color caoba, llegando casi al rojizo, hablo,

**-Espero que Luffy aún me recuerde-** finalizo la chica con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos….

En el Sunny Luffy sonreía mientras celebraba con sus nakamas y estos esperaban una nueva aventura…

Mirando por última vez la dirección donde se localizaba la corriente hecha por el ataque del alquimista, Luffy observo a sus nakamas, pero su mirada se enfoco en Nami, que sonreía junto a Robin, por lo que apoyado en el barandal, el chico de goma no pudo notar, como Zoro se acercaba y hablaba…

**-Luffy, a partir de ahora peligros como Eigel vienen, procura que tu relación con Nami, no afecte tu juicio-** finalizo el espadachín, por lo que Luffy recordando sobre la liberación del demonio de la akuma no mi hablo mirando por última vez a Nami…

**-Ella me da más fuerza para cumplir mi sueño, y el de ustedes, no te preocupes Zoro-** finalizo el chico de goma, lo que saco una sonrisa de lealtad por parte del espadachín, que miro como Nami, ya un poco borracha, arrastraba a su capitán hacia el cuarto de cartografía…

-**Tú serás el Rey, Luffy y lo más importante, ya tienes a tu reina-**

Finalizo el espadachín regresando al festejo….

**(NARRADOR)**

"_**Hay cosas,**_

_**Que simplemente no pueden ser detenidas**_

"_**Una voluntad heredada"**_

"_**Los sueños de la humanidad"**_

"_**El destino de una Era"**_

_**Siempre y cuando la gente siga persiguiendo el significado de la ansiada "libertad", no habrá nada que pueda detenerles"**_

* * *

**FIN DE FIC**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, EN LA ESCENA DE LA BODEGA, HAY INFLUENCIA DE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS HISTORIAS QUE LEI (TU SABRAS KAORU LIKES ONE PIECE) Y ASI COMO AGRADEZCO TU APOYO, A MIS LECTORES, NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR QUE GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES Y SUS REVIEWS... MAS MISTERIOS SURGEN, PERO A FUTURO LES REVELARE UNA NUEVO FIC CON LAS AKUMAS NO MI, Y EL OTRO MISTERIO, ES UNA IDEA VAGA DEL PROXIMO FIC EN MI MENTE..**

**CON LAGRIMAS NUEVAMENTE EN MIS OJOS, ASI TERMINA OTRO FIC EN MI ANDAR POR FANFICTION...**

**¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE BEPO!**


End file.
